YuGiOh: The Elder Scrolls Tournament
by GinIchimaru03
Summary: When Jack, receives an invitation to a Duel Tournament called The Elder Scrolls Tournament, he doesn't know what danger awaits. Will he be able to resist the brutal Duels set out for him and become champion or will he fall victim in the hands of a mysterious group called The Thalmor?
1. A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon

_Authors Note: Welcome to a new Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction._

_At the time I'm writing this one I'm still doing War Against Smithy my other Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction._

_So I won't be updating this as often as War Against Smithy._

_This will be more like a test drive for me, I'm trying a new format, this will be a tournament style story unlike War Against Smithy which is more like a journey to safe the world._

_Now about the rules, I use the standard TCG rules I won't use the banlists_

_sometimes I use the anime effect for a card and, I will use anime or manga only cards and sometimes I will use my own created cards._

_Now this story takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's._

_In this era there are Xyz monsters, but they are just released._

_Now for some legal stuff and disclaimers._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the Elder Scrolls franchise._

_This story is purely made by a fan of both series, I don't intent to steal any ideas I might use for this story._

_Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami._

_The Elder Scrolls is owned by Bethesda._

**Sometimes you wake up with the feeling something will happen that day, now for me that is one of these days.**

**The first moment you're in the finals of a local Duel Tournament the next moment you are invited to a tournament where only the best can manage.**

**Now I won't let you wait, but before I forget my name is Jack William, and this is my story.**

**Chapter 1. **

**A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon.**

_Jack looked around him, he stood in the middle of a random street in New York, there were no cars or other people, Jack was a tall boy of eighteen years old, he wore a black T-shirt with a skull on it, over it he wore a black leather jacket, for the rest he wore black jeans and black boots._

_His brown hair was tied in a short pony tail._

_'There he is!' Someone shouted and five people ran down the street, for some weird reason they wore full knight armor._

_Jack looked behind him and saw the guys gaining on him, he smiled but stood still, he knew what to do, he had this dream many times._

_The five men approached him they drew their swords._

_'Stop right there criminal scum!' One of the men shouted, Jack sighted he wasn't even moving._

_'You have violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence, your stolen goods are now forfeited.' Jack added he looked the man in his eyes._

_'I resist arrest.' Jack slowly said. 'Then pay with your blood!' The man shouted and Jack started to run again the men followed him._

_Jack ran down the street there he saw the building, the same as always an abandoned building he entered it and ran up the stairs, when he reached the roof he waited until the guards also entered._

_This was Jack's favorite part of the dream._

_The guard had him surrounded now, Jack looked over the city, he inhaled some air and he shouted: 'Fus Ro Dah!' A huge wall made of pure force hit the five men they flew off the roof down on the street._

_Jack looked around, normally he would wake up now but not this time, instead of waking up the sky turned dark._

_For some reason Jack now wore a leather armor, he had a heavy helmet on his head with two horns sticking out of it._

_'Dovahkiin!' A heavy voice bellowed over the now completely black city Jack looked around and he saw the source of the voice, it was a huge dragon his whole body was covered with small horns, he flew over and landed on a rooftop nearby._

_'Him Kos Voth Ahkrin, Nuz Him Kos Ni Dovahkiin!'_

_The huge dragon said, Jack looked at the dragon is disbelief._

_'You don't understand this Zul, this voice, this language?'_

_Jack cleared his throat. 'Who are you?' Jack asked and the dragon started to laugh._

_'I am Alduin, first-born of Akatosh!' The dragon said._

_Jack knew this was a nightmare but it seems he couldn't wake up._

_'Nu Zu Fent Du Him Sil!' Alduin said he opened his huge mouth and lunged forward meaning to devour Jack whole._

With a scream Jack woke up sweat poured over his face, he felt his head, his hair was short again, he knew he wasn't dreaming anymore.

Jack swung his blanket aside, he only wore sweatpants as pajamas.

'Alduin.' Jack whispered. 'Why did he show up in my dream.' His heart was calming down again.

He stood up and opened the door of his room.

'You having nightmares again?' A small girls who stood before his door asked.

'Go back to bed Jenny.' Jack said to his little sister.

'Mom Jack's been screaming again!' Jenny shouted, clearly she wanted attention.

'So are you.' Jack replied and he pushed his little sister out of the way

he filled a glass with water and slowly drunk it, he looked at the clock and saw it was half past seven.

'Time to eat and prepare my Deck.' Jack muttered.

It was Saturday on the second week of May, the Summer Holiday had just started.

About thousand miles away from New York in Miami a young girl was brushing her long red hair, the girl was eighteen years old she wore a white, sleeveless jacket with blue trimmings a matching blue miniskirt en royal blue boots.

The girl was done brushing her hair, she picked up her Duel Disk and strapped it to her left arm, then she leaved through her Deck adjusted a few cards and then put it in the Disk, she smiled.

'Juliet!' A female voice shouted. 'Breakfast!'

'Coming mom!' The girl shouted as a reply.

Around the fifteen hundred miles from Miami another young man was Dueling in Iowa, the young man wore a plane black T-shirt, with a blue jacket over the T-Shirt, he wore jeans and black sneakers, he was eighteen years old he had really short black hair.

This boy had only 1200 Life Points left he had three facedown cards on the field one was a concealed monster the boy had only three cards left in his Deck.

His opponent wore a black biker suit this young man had 8000 Life Points left he had a Spirit Reaper on the field, (200 DEF) for the rest he had a Chainsaw Insect on the field, (2400 ATK) a Robbin' Zombie was face up on his field.

'And with that attack Leonard is in real trouble!' An announcer shouted, the stage the Duel was being held on was surrounded by people.

'I just attacked your worthless monster with my Chainsaw Insect now you draw one card.' Leonard was looking hard at the boy in the biker suit, he drew his card.

'Now discard one because of the effect of Robbin' Zombie.' Leonard discarded his card.

'This leaves Leonard with only one card in his Deck!' The announcer shouted. 'Can Leonard defeat Sven? Or will this be all over?'

Leonard frowned he drew his last card.

'Ready to give up?' Sven sneered.

'Like a famous Duelist said once a Duel isn't over until the last card is played.' Leo said.

'I play Pot of Avarice!' Leo shouted and five cards slipped from his Deck they were three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Dragon Zwei and Proto Cyber Dragon.

'Now Sven I Flip summon my defending monster.' Leo said and a black jar appeared it had one eye and a huge mouth. (700 ATK)

'A Morphing Jar?' The announcer shouted.

'Who would expect that?' Both players discarded all their cards and drew five new cards.

'If I am correct Leo now has all three Cyber Dragons in his hand!' The announcer shouted.

'And that is not all.' Leo said. 'I activate my facedown Power Bond!'

Sven gulped, the three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field they swirled together and the ferocious Cyber End Dragon loomed over the field. (4000- 8000 ATK)

'And now my second facedown card Limiter Removal!'

The crowd gasped as the Cyber End Dragon's attack skyrocketed to 16.000.

'Now let's go out with a bang!' Leo shouted and Cyber End Dragon unleashed his mightiest blast blowing Chainsaw Insect apart, the Life Points of Sven dropped all the way to 0, Sven was launched off the podium the crowd caught him.

'And Leo is the champion of this yearly rent-a-Deck Duel tournament!' The announcer shouted and he handed Leo a huge cup and some prize money, Leo thanked the announcer and left the podium.

'Juliet is in real trouble now!' The referee shouted, all students of Duel Academy were watching Juliet Dueling an officiant, because this was Juliet's final Duel test before she could graduate Duel Academy, her opponent had her in a tight spot he had Jinzo (2400 ATK) and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 (3000 ATK) on the field.

He had 2400 Life Points left.

Juliet had nothing on her field.

'The pressure is getting to Juliet people!' the referee shouted.

'Not quite yet.' Juliet replied and she drew her card, she only had 400 Life Points left.

'This will turn the Duel in my favor.' She said with a smile.

'I summon Doomcaliber Knight!' Juliet shouted and a fiendish knight riding on a black steed came galloping on the field. (1900 ATK)

'And suddenly a change of Style!' The referee shouted.

'Not quite, I did my homework, I knew who I had to Duel so I looked up your Decks, I knew you had different Decks, but I prepared, I fit in some counter strategies for each of your Decks.' Juliet said.

'Now you won't use the effect of your Horus or its goodbye with him thanks to my Doomcaliber Knight.'

Juliet looked over her hand.

'I activate my Spell card Machine Angel Ritual!' Juliet shouted and a bonfire erupted behind her.

'Wait just a second I activate the effect of my Horus!' The officiant shouted and the bonfire stopped.

'Then Doomcaliber Knight destroys himself and Horus!' Juliet shouted and the knight charged in he and Horus disappeared with a bang.

'I still have my Jinzo and you are wide open.' The officiant said.

'But I'm having a second Machine Angel Ritual!' Juliet shouted and the bonfire erupted again.

'Now I discard my Cyber Gymnast.' Juliet said discarding her monster.

'I Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten!'

The bonfire ceased and a beautiful woman stood on the field, she had long black hair, she wore a black and white skin-tight suit with red boots and gloves, she also held a fan on a chain as a weapon. (1800 ATK)

Now several catcalls came from the public Juliet sighted and shook her head. 'Guys.' She muttered. 'Now I equip Benten with Ritual Weapon because she is Level six she now gains 1500 extra attack points.'

The attack score of Benten rose to 3300.

'Now Benten attacks Jinzo!' Juliet shouted Benten threw her fan it cut Jinzo in half the Life Points of the officiant dropped to 1500.

'I'm not done yet.' The officiant said.

'I believe you are.' Juliet replied. 'When Benten destroys an opponent's monster by battle you take damage equal to the defense of that monster.'

The officiant looked behind him only to see the fan flying at him he tried to duck but was too late, his Life Points dropped to 0.

The crowd erupted in wild applause Juliet sighted from relieve, she had made it, now Juliet could enjoy her holiday full swing.

Jack stood across his opponent who was a girl with long black hair, she wore a harems girl outfit, on her side of the field she had Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, (1200- 2700 ATK)

Harpie Lady 1, (1300- 1600 ATK) Harpy Lady 2 (1300- 1600 ATK) and Harpie Lady 3. (1300- 1600 ATK)

Harpie's Pet baby Dragon was equipped with Mist Body, the girl had only 2300 Life Points left.

Jack's field currently existed of two reversed monsters and a facedown card, he had 900 Life Points left.

'I'll finish you off this round.' The girl said.

'The former champion Melissa has the challenger Jack in her grasp, what will Jack do?' The announcer shouted.

'I use the effect of my Baby Dragon to destroy that one facedown card you control.' Melissa said.

'Then I activate it before you destroy it, Threatening Roar!' A loud roar bellowed over the field.

'Fine then, you saved yourself another turn.' Melissa scowled.

Jack quickly drew his card, he looked over his hand. 'I guess it's just over for you.' He said. 'I flip Summon my two monsters.' Jack said, the first one was Trojan Horse, a huge horse made from wood. (1600 ATK)

The second was Gene-Warped Warwolf a ferocious beast with white fur and four arms. (2000 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice these two so I can summon...' Jack started the two monsters disappeared. 'Beast King Barbaros!' The crowd held its breath as a huge creature landed on the field with a roar, it had the upper body of a man the lower body of a great lion, at the end of its tail it had a stinger, in its hands it held a lance and a shield. (3000 ATK)

Melissa laughed. 'So what? it's stronger than my Dragon, my dragon is protected by Mist Body and you can only attack my Dragon, I just destroy Barbaros in the next round and then I win.'

Jack chuckled. 'Seems you don't get it, The Trojan Horse counts as two sacrifices when summoning an Earth monsters, so in fact I just used three sacrifices...'

Then it hit Melissa. 'No way...' She muttered. 'Yes way.' Jack replied.

'Barbaros clear her field!' Jack shouted and Barbaros let out a war cry all monsters scattered in pixels. 'And now Direct attack!' Jack shouted Melissa ducked for cover as the lance hit her, her Life Points dropped to 0.

'That's it!' The announcer shouted. 'The Duel is over Jack William is the new champion!'

Suddenly a man entered the stage he was clapping, he whispered something into the ear of the announcer.

'Seems we have a new challenger, this man wants to challenge the fresh champion to a Duel!' The announcer shouted, Jack didn't knew why the man would do that.

'I accept!' He shouted and the man entered the Duel podium, he wore robes and a hood, he lowered his hood the man was around the fifty years old.

He smiled. 'Okay Mr. William this is just a small... test.' The man said.

'Who are you?' Jack asked but the man only replied by activating his Duel Disk.

'Okay then.' The man said. 'I shall start this off.'

(?: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

The man drew his card, he looked over his hand he sighted.

'One facedown card.' He said and the card appeared.

'I give the turn to you.' The man said.

Jack quickly drew his card.

I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' He shouted and the ferocious savage appeared on the field. (2000 ATK)

'Attack him directly!' Jack shouted and the beast charged in, the man staggered but hold his footing.

(?: 6000) - (Jack: 8000)

'And Jack just took the lead!' The announcer shouted.

'I just leave it with that.' Jack said.

The man drew his card, he frowned.

'I activate my facedown card.' He said and it spun around immediately a huge golden pyramid rose behind him.

'But that is...' The announcer started.

'The Pyramid of Light, the very thing Anubis used against Yugi many years ago.' The man said.

'Where did you get it?' Jack asked.

'Come come Mr. William, we are all fair Duelists, I have my sources to get my cards, and so you can tell it's not illegal because my Duel Disk, I borrowed here by the way, did recognize it.'

Gary started to sweat. 'I now sacrifice thousand of my Life Points.' The man said. 'To Special Summon Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx.'

First a female creature appeared, she had the body of a huge cat and the head of a woman, she was beautiful in a twisted way. (2500 ATK) Then a manly creature appeared, it had the upper body of a man with huge claws for fingers and manes instead of normal hair, his lower body was that of a lion. (3000 ATK)

'Since I just Summoned them they cannot attack for now, so I set this...' The man said and a reversed card appeared.

'...and end my turn.'

(?: 5000) - (Jack: 8000)

Jack drew his card he was frightened.

_Dimensional Prison. _He thought. 'I set this.' He said and the reversed Dimensional Prison appeared.

'Then I change my Gene-Warped Warwolf to defense.' He said and the Warwolf crouched down covering itself with its four arms. (100 DEF)

'Next I set this and end my turn.' A concealed monster appeared next to Gene-Warped Warwolf.

The man quickly swiped a card from his Deck.

'First I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your mystery card.' The man said and Dimensional Prison scattered.

'Now my Teleia destroy his mystery monster, and remember when Teleia destroys a defending monster you lose half of its defense points as Life Points.' The man explained.

Teleia charged in the monster was Ape Fighter a huge muscular gorilla, it wore trousers and boots. (1200 DEF)

Teleia crushed it with her mighty claw, then she swiped at Jack.

(?: 5000) - (Jack: 7400)

'Now Andro destroy his Warwolf, and Andro has the same effect as Teleia only for attack scores.' The man said and Andro Sphinx charged in the same way destroying Gene-Warped Warwolf he swiped at Jack who landed on his back.

(?: 5000) - (Jack: 6400)

Jack wanted to stand up. 'Stay down please Mr. William.' The man said.

'Because I reveal my facedown card Raigeki Break.'

He discarded a card and lightning blew away The Pyramid of Light, with a huge roar both Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx disappeared.

'Now,' the man said. 'I pay 500 Life Points to Summon Theinen the Great Sphinx!'

With a huge bellow a much larger Sphinx appeared, it had the upper body of Andro Sphinx, the lower body of Sphinx Teleia and the head of Andro Sphinx with the head of Sphinx Teleia on the back of his head. (3500 ATK)

'Now I pay another 500 Life Points...' The man said and the attack of Theinen skyrocketed to 6500.

'Attack.' The man said and Jack closed his eyes as the savage beast pondered on him.

(?: 4000) - (Jack: 0)

The man looked at Jack for one moment then he turned around and walked away.

Juliet had just a similar experience against a guy who used Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord, she had lost in six turns, her opponent had all his Life Points left at the end.

Leo also faced a rather strong Duelist he had used the three Sacred Beasts that Jaden Yuki had fought, he was sure these cards were nowhere on Earth anymore and yet he had used them, now Leo was closest to beating his opponent if he hadn't summoned Armityle he would have won.

A dark figure stood in the center of a dark room, he was watching three screens, he held his hands behind his back.

'Hmm.' He mumbled. 'It seems it is beginning.' He mumbled.

On another location another figure stood in a dark room, he was looking through something that could be best described as a huge portal.

'Seems they are in top condition.' The man said.

'The champions.' A hissing voice sounded through the room.

'My lord.' The man said and he knelt.

'They have survived their first encounters, it seems they are worthy.' The man said.

'Heh heh heh heh.' The hissing voice laughed.

'I shall send the invitations.' The man said.

'I shall open the gate then.' The hissing voice said.

'Why won't we charge in?' The man asked.

'You doubt me?' The hissing voice said.

'I've provided your men with cards that are considered illegal, it took me a lot of power to create those cards.'

'I think we can wait a little longer then.' The man said.

'You do and think about the cards I will provide you with, the most lethal card ever created.' The hissing voice said.

'The most lethal and probably the most broken.' The man sighted.

Jack came home, his sister Jenny was waiting for him.

'And how did it go? Seeing your face you've lost.'

'I've won the championship.' He said showing the trophy and the prize money. 'But I've lost to some weird guy using the Pyramid of Light.'

'You are champion that's what counts.' Jenny said.

Two days later Jack received a letter it looked like an official envelope he opened it.

_Dear Mr. William._

_I am happy to tell you that you are hereby selected_

_for the Elder Scrolls Duel Tournament._

_This tournament will be held on a secret location,_

_next week a boat shall depart from Marina Bay._

_A list of things you need is enclosed in this envelope._

_the rules and use of the scroll and cards will be explained on the secret location._

_The boat shall depart on Saturday the eighteened in May, on 12 o' clock noon._

_I'll hope to see you next week._

_Sincerely,_

_James Black._

Jack read the letter three times.

'A tournament, why not? Heck I join.' Jack was sounding exited.

He shook the envelope and a few more things fell out, one of them was some kind of a scroll, Jack opened it and two smaller cards fell out, the scroll was decorated with complicated symbols.

For the rest two pieces of paper fell out one of them contained a ticket for a ferry who would bring him to an island, the other one was a list of things he needed.

Leo returned home with all of the cards he had bought with his price money, he looked through his own Deck.

'Could use these cards.' He said with a grin, then he noticed the envelope, it was the same envelope Jack received only with his name on it.

'Elder Scrolls Tournament?' He muttered.

'I shall give it a shot.' He said with a grin.

Juliet just had got the diploma from her school, she was so glad she had graduated, now she could enter the pro league.

Now Juliet didn't wore her school uniform anymore, she wore a black, short-sleeved leather jacket, under it she wore a skin-tight white halter top, she also wore black leather shorts and black leather knee-high boots.

Juliet entered her home and picked up the mail, then she noticed the envelope she read through it and smiled.

'This tournament, it is a good start for my pro league adventure.' She said happily.

The man who was watching the three screens sighted and he turned the screens off.

'Jill.' The man said a small door opened and a girl with long brown hair, wearing a blue Chinese dress decorated with flowers entered the room.

'Yes Mr. Greybeard, what can I do for you?' The girl asked.

'The tournament will start next week.'

Jill scratched her chin. 'You really think that special one will be on board that ship?'

Mr. Greybeard nodded. 'I am quite sure of it, now if you want I have a mission for you, you're the newest member in this organization, so you must feel honored that I send you on a class one assignment, normally only senior members will be allowed to do that but sending an old guy on a cruise ship full of young Duelist is rather suspicious, you on the other hand won't draw attention, you need to Duel this guy.'

Mr. Greybeard said he showed Jill a picture of Jack.

'He looks tough and my Deck isn't really all that great...' Jill started.

'That's why you use this Deck.' Mr. Greybeard said handing Jill over a Deck case, Jill took it turned around and left the room.

'O I hope I am right about the boy if not some terrible things could happen.' Mr. Greybeard muttered.

* * *

**Next time:**

**The past week went by the three Duelists are now on board a cruise ship, they stay there for three days, but what evil lurks aboard the ship?**

**And what is it with that Casino Challenge everyone on the boat talks about? Well Leo shall find that out soon in the next chapter I call 'Double Summon.'**

* * *

_Card Details_

_Cyber Angel Benten_

_Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 6_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's DEF._

* * *

_Machine Angel Ritual_

_Ritual Spell card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._

_Note: The above two cards were used by Alexis Rhodes several times during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime they were first seen in episode 47 Chazz-anova, all credits goes to the creative writer of that episode._

* * *

Dragon language:

Here a translation for the Dragon language.

* * *

Fus Ro Dah - A shout in Skyrim which literally means Force Balance Push.

* * *

Dovahkiin - Means Dragonborn. 'Dovah' is dragon, 'kiin' is born.

* * *

_Him Kos Voth Ahkrin, Nuz Him Kos Ni Dovahkiin - You are with courage, but you are not Dragonborn._

* * *

_Zul - Voice_

* * *

_Nu Zu Fent Du Him Sil - Now I shall devour your soul._


	2. Double Summon

**They say gambling is bad, and I have to agree with that.**

**The cruise ship I'm on now has a large casino, and one Duelist who takes on any challenge in that casino, now everyone who faced her has lost, but I'm not planning to lose.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Double Summon.**

One week after the invitations were send.

Jack opened his eyes, he stretched himself, suddenly he felt nervous.

'Today is the day.' He mumbled, he got out of bed, he looked through his clothes and picked a blue T-shirt out of his closet, he also grabbed his jacket and a pair of jeans.

'Mum!' He shouted.

'Yes dear?' Came a reply from downstairs.

'Is dad ready?'

'Yes!'

Five minutes later Jack stood outside with his luggage he loaded it into the trunk of his fathers Station Wagon, Jack stepped into the car and they drove away.

Juliet was panicking she stood in her underwear.

'Juliet hurry up, you're coming too late!' Her mother shouted.

'I don't know what to wear!' She shouted back.

'Just grab something!' Her mother shouted as reply.

Juliet grabbed a pink skirt and a white revealing tank top, she also grabbed her knee-high, black leather boots, and a white leather, sleeveless jacket.

Leo stood in his room, on his bed laid different pieces of clothing, he closed his eyes and grabbed a few pieces, a black T-Shirt and black jeans.

'Good enough.' Leo muttered and he put on his clothes then he walked downstairs.

'Dad.' He said, his father looked up from behind a newspaper.

'I'm ready.' His father nodded and put away the newspaper.

The moment Jack arrived at the port and he saw the cruise ship he was drooling.

'That is one big ship.' He gasped.

A small group of Duelists passed by they were exited.

'I'm not feeling so sure of myself anymore.' Jack muttered.

'What's that mate?' Jack turned his head and he saw Leo.

'Well all these Duelists I was kinda overwhelmed.' Jack said he wanted to walk away.

'No you're not.' Leo said. 'You doubt your skills.' Leo took his Deck and show some of his monsters to Jack.

'See these monsters? They are Gemini monsters.' Leo said with a smile.

'Never heard of them.' Jack replied.

'They are not the most popular monsters and rather difficult to use.'

Jack looked hard at them.

'When they are in my Graveyard or on the field they are Normal monsters, you must Gemini Summon them to unlock their effect.'

Jack took a few of them and read their effects. 'Seems worthwhile, powerful effects.' Jack said.

'That's right, when I first used them I was doubting myself but when I won that first Duel with them I didn't want any other Deck.'

Jack sighted. 'Thanks I feel a lot better now.' He said.

'By the way I am Jack.' Jack Said.

'I'm Leonard, but call me Leo.' Leo said.

'Okay Leo see you on board.' Jack said and they parted ways.

'Gemini monsters, the moment the tournament starts I find Leo and then I shall beat him.' Jack mumbled.

'Get away from me!' He suddenly heard a female voice he looked down the docks and saw Juliet being touched by a boy.

'Now now don't scream my angel.' The boy said with a smile, he wore black jeans and a black trench coat, he had a Duel Disk attached to his left arm.

'Beat it!' Juliet said and she tried to punch the boy but he caught her fist and turned Juliet's arm on her back.

'That hurts!' She screamed.

'Let her go, your only warning.' Jack calmly said, Juliet's screaming had attracted more people.

'And who might you be shrimp?' The boy asked.

'That is none of your concern.' Jack said.

'I'm not afraid of you.' The boy said.

'Let the girl go.' Jack replied.

'Second warning, and you only gave me one, a sign of...' The boy couldn't finish his sentence because Jack had kicked him against his knee, with a scream he let Juliet go.

'Now you have it!' He shouted Juliet was now hiding behind Jack she sat on the ground her arms pulled around her knees, most of the crowd walked away the moment they knew a fight was about to break out.

'I see you're a Duelist.' Jack said.

'So what?' The boy snapped.

'I'm Jack I'm also a Duelist.'

'Michael.' The boy replied.

'Okay Michael you take my challenge for a Duel?' Jack asked.

'No I have no time for Dueling a toddler, I have to attend to my little slave.' Michael said.

'What are you talking about?' Jack snapped.

'I Dueled that girl, with a small ante, I get her most precious card, turned out to be a worthless card when I beat her, so I decided she has to be my slave on board of that ship.'

Jack sighted. 'Guys like you make me sick.' He said his voice full of anger.

'I just take you down and then take my slave.' Michael shouted charging in meaning to knock Jack out with a single punch, but Jack caught Michael's fist grabbed his arm and threw Michael on the ground he put his foot on his chest.

'Bad move.' Michael growled he grabbed Jack's leg and threw on his back, but Jack kicked himself right back up kicking Michael in the stomach, Michael staggered backwards he lost his balance and fell in the water, the strong current pulled him away he was cursing at Jack.

'That was that.' Jack mumbled, he will come ashore a few miles from here I guess, well he won't bother us anymore.' He mumbled, he looked at Juliet he walked up to her sat down next to her, Juliet was sobbing.

'Hey.' Jack said putting his arm around Juliet's shoulder, she shrugged.

'O I'm sorry.' Jack said retreating his arm.

'I'm gonna call my dad he has to pick me up.' She sobbed.

'No don't go, I mean not all Duelists are that bad, well in my eyes he was not a Duelist.' Jack said.

'Do you mind?' Juliet asked and she clammed her arms around Jack and started to cry, Jack didn't know what to do so he started to stroked her head.

The mysterious figure was looking through his portal again, a knock on his door made him turn around.

'Come in.' The man said and three people entered, one of them being the Pyramid of Light Duelist.

'Well done.' The man said.

'Luke Elenwen, your Duel with the Sacred Beasts, any problems?' The man asked.

'No I have no problems, I was warned for headaches but I've suffered none.' Elenwen replied.

'And you John Ondolemar, simply terrific, you have a slow start in your Deck, but when Exodius is out you go full speed.' The man said.

'I aim to finish a Duel in five turns as soon as Exodius enters the field.' Ondolemar replied.

'But you Richard Ancano, you were the most ferocious and most fastest of you three, using the Pyramid of Light and destroy it yourself to summon Theinen, that is a brutal strategy that I like.' The man said.

'Thank you.' Ancano replied.

'Now you are here with a reason.' The man said and he turned around.

'You are here in my service.' The hissing voice suddenly said.

The three looked frightened.

'Each of you get a card from me.' The voice continued, each of them received a card. 'But that is...' Ancano started.

'Yes it is.' The man said. 'They are not yours to keep, they are made for three of my... associates...' The man started.

'Three of my loyal subjects in your service.' The hissing voice added.

'Yes you three have to hand these cards over to them, then you stay at the base on the island and await further instructions.' The man said.

'My subjects know what to do with the cards.' The hissing voice said then he went silent, the three men left the room.

Jack and Juliet sat at the docks for fifteen minutes.

'Thank you...' Juliet started.

'Jack.' Jack answered.

'Thank you Jack.' Juliet said.

'I am Juliet by the way.' She added.

Fife minutes later all Duelists were aboard.

'Welcome Duelists.' A voice bellowed through the ship, a man wearing a captain uniform came into view.

'I am captain Dick Frost, there are a few rules you can Duel aboard but only on the special Duel places you can recognize them by the special sign of a Duel Disk, dinner is the whole evening in the restaurant, all bedrooms are below deck, contestant sleep with two people in a room, or three if so desired, now the rest of the facilities are open for everyone, the major rules are on a board behind me.'

Jack and Juliet stayed together, they were on board for about three hours now, they were relaxing on the upper deck.

'Jack!' Jack turned around and saw Leo.

'Hi Leo, this is Juliet.' Jack said.

'Hello Juliet I am Leonard, but call me Leo.' Leo replied.

'Come with me to the casino, there is a Duel challenge there, a woman takes on every challenge, she never lost once and I'm gonna change that, you wanted to know more about Geminis now is your chance.'

Jack laughed. 'Coming Juliet? These monsters of his are very interesting.'

Ten minutes later they stood in the casino Leo stood across a woman wearing a Dark Magician Girl outfit.

'Okay sweety.' She said. 'This is the deal, if you beat me in a Duel you earn some cards.' She held up a box.

'I intent to win these cards so don't put them away yet.' Leo said.

'What is your name?' The girl asked.

'I am Leo.' Leo said.

'My name is Miranda, and the challenger starts.'

(Leo: 8000) - (Miranda: 8000)

'Let's go!' Leo said drawing his first card.

'I summon Future Samurai!' Leo said and a female samurai appeared, she wore a ragged battle outfit, she held a futuristic sword in her hand, a mask covered her eyes. (1600 ATK)

'Now I'll Equip her with Mage Power.' Leo continued and the attack score of Future Samurai rose. (2100 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

Miranda said nothing she drew her card, she stashed her cards on her Dark Magician Girl staff.

'I begin with Summon Dice I pay thousand Life Points and the result determines the effect I get.' She said and a die appeared in the air, it rolled and stopped on two.

'This means I can summon two Level four or lower monsters.'

Miranda played two cards first a mechanical purple gun appeared on the field. (1000 ATK) Next to the Roulette Barrel a small winged Fiend appeared he held a small gun in his hand. (1500 ATK)

'Roulette Barrel and Snipe Hunter? She used a Deck based on die rolls?' Jack wondered.

'Now I sacrifice Roulette Barrel...' Miranda said and the machine vanished in grains of light. '...for Maximum Six!' This time a huge purple fiend with six arms appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Now I roll a die I multiply the outcome with 200 and a that result to his attack score. A die appeared and it rolled it stopped on a six, the attack score of Maximum Six skyrocketed. (3100 ATK)

'Maximum Six attack Future Samurai.' Miranda said and the fiend charged in clobbering the Samurai with his six arms.

'Snipe Hunter direct attack.' Snipe Hunter fired his gun Leo grunted.

(Leo: 5500) - (Miranda: 7000)

'Your move sweety.' Miranda said.

Leo looked over his hand.

'First I summon my second Future Samurai.' The samurai appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'Next a Spell card Swing of Memory, this Special Summons a monster from my Graveyard but it is destroyed during my End Phase.' His first Future Samurai appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Now Double Summon.' Leo exclaimed and the two samurai slowly faded.

'I summon Phoenix Gearfried!' A tall warrior clad in heavy white armor appeared he had a large shield on his left arm and held a heavy sword in his right hand. (2800 ATK)

'Now I Equip him with Big Bang Shot.' Gearfried's power rose to 3200.

'Attack Snipe Hunter!' Leo shouted Snipe Hunter looked frightened but the heavy sword clieved him in half.

(Leo: 5500) - (Miranda: 5300)

'I leave it at that.' Leo said.

Miranda made her draw, she looked hard at her cards.

'I summon my second Roulette Barrel.' She said and the gun appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Now I play the Field Spell Dice Dungeon!' Miranda shouted and the area changed into a large arena the floor was green with tiny squires on it.

'Now I play Dimension Dice.' Miranda continued and a large die appeared on the arena. 'Behold I sacrifice both monsters.' Roulette Barrel and Maximum Six disappeared, the die slowly opened.

'I summon Orgoth the Relentless!' A huge minotaur appeared, he wore purple and blue armor, he held a large sword in his hand. (2500 ATK)

'Now the effect of Dice Dungeon, when a player attacks a die is rolled, the attacking monster gains an effect based on the outcome of the roll.

A die appeared it rolled and stopped on a two.

'This means Orgoth gains thousand attack.' Orgoth charged in he made a slash at Gearfried the knight grunted and exploded.

(Leo: 5200) - (Miranda: 5300)

'I set this just to be safe.' Miranda said and a reversed card appeared.

'I don't know what that Field Spell can do more, so I'm gonna take a risk.'

He choose a card from his hand. 'I summon Dark Valkyria!' A Fairy with purple skin appeared, she wore armor and had two metallic wings on her back. (1800 ATK)

'Now I activate Unleash Your Power!' Leo shouted playing the Spell card.

'I don't think so.' Miranda said and her reversed card spun around.

'Dark Bribe...' Leo's Unleash Your Power scattered he made a draw.

'Then I set this.' Leo said and the card he just had drawn appeared facedown on the field.

'Dark Valkyria attack!' A die appeared it rolled and stopped on a five.

'This means the attack power of your monster is halved.' Miranda said, Orgoth raised his sword and he slew Dark Valkyria.

(Leo: 3600) - (Miranda: 5300)

'Leo has all luck against him.' Juliet muttered.

'Hmm.' Was the only thing Jack said.

'My turn?' Miranda asked, Leo nodded.

'I set a new card.' Miranda said and a concealed monster appeared.

'Orgoth direct attack!' Miranda shouted the die appeared it stopped at six.

'You're done, Orgoth's attack is doubled now!' The centaur charged in.

'Go Birthright!' Leo shouted and Future Samurai appeared once more. (1200 DEF) She was slain again.

'Seems you have saved yourself once again, your move.'

Jack had hold his breath he continued breathing Juliet did the same.

'I have you now.' Leo said with a smile. 'I activate Monster Reborn!'

Dark Valkyria appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Now I Gemini Summon her.' Dark Valkyria closed her eyes she started to glow.

'Meaning I can use her effect.' He said.

'I place a Spell Counter on her, which I immediately remove so she can destroy one monster.'

Orgoth gasped when he suddenly exploded.

'Attack her hidden monster!' Leo shouted and the die appeared again it stopped on four.

'Your monster loses all her attack power.' Miranda said.

Dark Valkyria fired her blast, a black jar with one eye and a mouth in it appeared. (600 DEF)

The Jar stuck out his tongue and Dark Valkyria backed away from Morphing Jar.

(Leo: 3000) - (Miranda: 5300)

'Now we both discard our hand and draw five cards.' Miranda said and they did that.

'I end my turn with this.' Leo said and a reversed card appeared.

Miranda drew her card.

'I think I move to a new plan.' She said.

'I activate Mystical Space Typhoon.' Miranda said and the Dice Dungeon disappeared the casino returned.

'Now I activate Contract with the Dark master.' She said playing a Spell card.

A demonic form hidden in dark energy appeared on the field.

'I now discard my second Maximum Six, and I sacrifice my Morphing Jar from the field.' Miranda said and the two monsters were absorbed in the dark energy, the form grew larger and more fiendish. (2700 ATK)

'Meet Dark Master - Zorc!' Miranda said, 'And now I activate his effect.'

A die appeared it rolled and stopped at a four.

'Now I destroy one of your monsters.' Miranda said and Dark Valkyria exploded.

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Leo shouted and Phoenix Gearfried appeared on the field. (2800 ATK)

Juliet sighted from relieve.

'I play my Spell card Graceful Dice!' Miranda shouted and a small angel carrying a die appeared the angel dropped it it stopped on a two.

'Go!' Miranda shouted and Zorc fired a blast of pure darkness destroying Gearfried.

(Leo: 2900) - (Miranda: 5300)

'My move!' Leo shouted drawing his card.

'I can Ritual Summon as well, I play Emblem of the Awakening!' He shouted a pendant with a red, green and blue symbol in it appeared.

'I discard my Blazewing Butterfly.' A Butterfly made of fire was sucked into the medallion.

'I Ritual Summon Cú Chulainn the Awakened!'

A warrior girl in fancy armor carrier a spear appeared on the field. (500 ATK)

'Now I remove From Play a Normal monster in my Graveyard, like Gearfried.' Leo said and the soul of his monster appeared behind the female warrior.

'Now she gains attack points equal to those of Gearfried until my next Standby Phase.'

Cú Chulainn's spear glowed her attack score skyrocketed to 3300.

'Destroy Zorc!' Leo shouted and she impaled the Dark Master.

(Leo: 2900) - (Miranda: 4700)

'Now I set one card.' Leo said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Your move.'

Miranda glared at Leo, she quickly drew her card.

'I activate Premature Burial.' She said the ground broke open and Zorc rose out of the hole. (2700 ATK)

'I use his effect.' The die rolled again and stopped at a one.

'Now all your monsters are gone.' Miranda said and both Cú Chulainn and Leo's reversed Gemini Soldier exploded.

'Zorc attack him!' She shouted and Zorc fired his black magic forcing Leo on his knee he panted heavily.

(Leo: 200) - (Miranda: 3900)

'No Leo!' Jack shouted.

'I'm okay. I am okay.' He said and he rose to his feet.

'Miranda.' He said. 'Can I see your staff for a second?'

Miranda looked surprised but she removed the only card she had and handed the staff over to Leo.

He felt around the staff. _So that's why, she could control the outcome of die rolls with this thing. _Leo felt the control panel he opened it and pulled out a wire then he closed the panel and gave the staff back.

'It feels quite heavy, isn't it tiring Dueling with that staff in your hands?' He asked.

'No.' Miranda replied.

Leo made his draw.

'I set this and end my turn.' He simply said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Zorc.' Miranda commanded the die appeared again it stopped on a six.

'What? No way!' Miranda shouted as Zorc exploded.

'I-I set this.' She said and a reversed card appeared.

'My move?' Leo asked with a smile.

'Y-yes.' Miranda replied.

'Good, I sacrifice my facedown Blazewing Butterfly for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' A huge black dragon appeared his body was covered by an exoskeleton. (2400 ATK)

'Now I Equip him with Supervice, which means he is treated as an Effect monster now.' Chthonian Emperor Dragon started to glow.

'Now attack directly!' Leo shouted.

'I activate Skull Dice!' This time a small devil appeared with a die in his hand he dropped it and it landed on a three, Chthonian Dragon's attack score dropped to 2200.

'Not enough as an effect monster he can attack twice.' Leo said Miranda let out a scream when the flames burned her.

(Leo: 200) - (Miranda: 0)

'And that's it.' Leo said as his Duel Disk deactivated.

'Now Miranda I think I've earned that prize.'

Miranda grabbed the box and gave it to Leo.

'And I want your staff as an added bonus.'

Miranda hesitated but gave the staff to Leo.

'Now people this staff isn't heavy like I said it was, it was a cheating device for her, I detached the wires so she had no control over the outcome anymore.'

He broke the staff in half.

'I could have stopped the Duel the moment I found out but I rather wanted to show you all that cheaters never win.

Two guards approached Leo.

'What is this commotion all about?' One of them asked.

Leo explained.

'Cheating ey? Come with us lass.' One of the guards said they both took Miranda under her arms and dragged her away.

The guards dragged Miranda out of sight there they released her.

'And?' One of the guards asked.

'He is one of them.' Miranda replied, the guards removed their disguises, one of them was Jill, the other one a muscular, bald man wearing a gray tank top and black jeans.

'So what about the other two?' The man asked.

'I've spotted both of them, they have taken a liking to each other, they're a group I've seen the boy Jack.' Miranda said.

'Remember Jack is mine.' Jill said, the man and Miranda nodded.

'So that means I get the girl Juliet.' The man said with a grin.

'Yeah, when do you take her on?' Miranda asked.

'Tomorrow.' The man replied.

Leo opened the box and he picked four cards out of it.

'Would you look at this.' He muttered, Juliet and Jack looked at the cards.

'Xyz monsters huh? Haven't seen one of them before.'

'You need one?' He asked Jack and Juliet.

'Nah there are no Beasts or Beast-Warriors, there is only one non-Beast Synchro I use only because he needs a Beast to be summoned.'

'My Deck only exists of Synchros.' Juliet said.

'Well okay, then I keep them myself.' Leo said and he put the monsters in his Extra Deck.

'Well let's eat something then shall we?' Juliet said and the three of them went to the restaurant.

When they sat at the table the bald man wearing the tank top was looking at Juliet, he was holding a news paper in front of him, when they left the man also stood up.

'Now what do we do?' Jack asked.

'Think I'm turning in for the day.' Leo yawned.

'Yeah me too.' Jack added.

'Where do we sleep actually?' Juliet wondered.

'Let's find out.' Jack said pointing at a man who gave away room keys.

'Four contestants and there are two rooms left.' The man said, they looked at the fourth contestant he was clearly a punker, he had piercings everywhere he had a blood-red Mohawk and his smell wasn't really pleasant.

'Yo.' The punker said, Jack, Leo and Juliet looked at each other.

'There is a room for two people and one for three.' The man with the keys said.

'We take the room for three.' Jack said and he pointed at Leo and Juliet, the punker shrugged and took the key for the two person room.

When Leo opened the room he looked at the others.

'One problem guys...' He started Juliet and Jack entered.

'Yeah I see your point.' Jack added, the room was rather large a single bed stood in the corner in the other corner a double bed.

'Yeah, I don't like sleeping in bed with a... guy...' Jack started.

'Well...' Leo said. '...I have that same problem...'

'O come on!' Juliet sighted. 'Jack you and I that bed... okay?' Juliet asked she stroke Jack's chin.

'Ehm okay.' Jack said.

'Yeah, my opinion please...' Leo sighted.

'O sorry...' Juliet started.

'Don't mind, I rather sleep naked.' Leo said with a grin.

Ten minutes later they went to bed they turned out the light.

'Night guys.' Juliet said and both said night back.

Jack and Juliet laid back to back, Jack felt some movements next to him suddenly he felt Juliet's arm around his shoulder, he smiled.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The first day on the cruise ship has passed.**

**Question remains is Mr. Greybeard on the good side or not?**

**And what is that trio that Jill, that man and Miranda forms?**

**Are they in league with Mr. Greybeard and what is that man planning?**

******'Coffin Seller' coming up next.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Orgoth the Relentless_

_Type: Warrior_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 7_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2450_

_"Orgoth the Relentless" wields a broad sword and takes pride in his mighty strength._

* * *

_Dimension Dice_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only while there is a face-up "Dice Dungeon" on the field. Tribute 2 monsters. Special Summon 1 "Orgoth the Relentless" from your hand or Deck._

___Note: The above two cards were used by Duke Devlin during episode 107 Mechanical Mayhem - Part 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime,Orgoth has been seen before in the episodes covering Dungeon Dice Monsters, all rights goes to the creative writers of this episode._

* * *

_Dice Dungeon_

_Field Spell card_

_If you control no monsters, destroy this card. Each player must roll a six-sided die when 1 of their monsters battles, and their monster gains the appropriate effect, based on the die result, during the Damage Step only: ● 1: That monster loses 1000 ATK. ● 2: That monster gains 1000 ATK. ● 3: That monster doesn't gain any effects. ● 4: That monster's ATK becomes 0. ● 5: That monster has its original ATK halved. ● 6: That monster has its ATK doubled._

_Note: The above card was used by Duke Devlin during episode 106 Mechanical Mayhem - Part 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, all credits goes to the creative writer of that episode._

* * *

_Summon Dice_

_Normal Spell card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points and roll a six-sided die. ● 1 or 2: Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from your hand. ● 3 or 4: Select and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard. ● 5 or 6: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand._

_Note: The above card was used by Duke Devlin during episode 165 Deck of Armor of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, all credits goes to the creative writer of that episode._


	3. Coffin Seller

**After a good night sleep it is time to enjoy our cruise.**

**At least that is what I hoped for, it seems someone is out to get us.**

**Leo Dueled Miranda yesterday, she only cheated, but my opponent he is relentless, rude and out to inflict serious pain.**

**He is in with Miranda and he hinted about a third member of his group.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Coffin Seller.**

Juliet now was sleeping with her arms around Jack, Jack had his arms around Juliet's waist.

Leo was sleeping on his back, he was snoring loud.

Suddenly the knob on the door moved, someone opened the door, he threw a small object inside the room, the object, a small bomb, unleashed some gas Leo stopped snoring.

When the man was sure nobody would wake up he picked up the bomb, it read Sleeping Gas.

The man grinned he picked Juliet up and walked out of the room.

One hour later Juliet slowly opened her eyes, something had woken her up, she looked around but saw nothing.

'Jack?' She shouted. 'Leo?'

But there came no reply, she felt something around her wrists she felt what it was and she felt chains, she quickly stood up from the cold ground.

'I've kept you in the dark, quite literally.' A manly voice said and suddenly a light in the distance turned on.

Juliet looked around her, she stood in a large room, cobwebs hung from the ceiling the floor was covered with dust, she saw some weird devices connected to a Duel Disk around her wrists, that devices were chained to a pipe behind her.

'Show yourself!' Juliet shouted.

'Not before you get proper dressed.' The voice said.

Juliet still wore her pajamas, the chains around the devices fell off.

'Now change your clothes, I won't look.' The voice said.

Juliet quickly changed her clothes, she now wore a pink bikini top and bottom, she was bare feet.

'Now that's a good girl.' The voice said.

'You big pervert!' Juliet shouted.

Then the door opened, a big muscular man entered the room, he wore the same devices as Juliet had around her wrists, he wore black swimming trunks his head was bald.

'That friend Leo of yours has defeated and exposed Miranda.' He said.

'So she is on your side, I guess you're after me now to avenge her?'

The man laughed.

'Does the name Greybeard ring a bell?' The man asked, Juliet didn't expect that question.

'No.' She said.

'Then you cannot know what forces are at work here, this isn't about revenge, as long as you don't know the meaning of Greybeard you are kept in the dark.'

Juliet gritted her teeth. 'When my friends notice I'm gone they come look for me.'

'You were dragged away from your room, you and your friends did not notice that because of a bomb filled with sleeping gas I threw in, who says we're still on the cruise ship?'

Juliet bit on her lip.

'Like I said I'm keeping you in the dark.' The Duel Disk of the man activated, Juliet activated hers.

'Let's see.' She said looking through her Deck.

'Cautious a good sign.' The man said.

'Okay Juliet, since I know your name I shall tell you mine.'

Juliet was surprised that he knew her name.

'I am Bruce.' The man said.

'Okay Bruce, you made a huge mistake, you are a big pervert forcing me to wear a bikini.'

Bruce laughed. 'You will thank me later.' Bruce said and suddenly the heat in the room rose, two hatches in the wall opened and water flowed into the room.

Now Juliet was happy she wore a bikini the heat was overwhelming the water was ice-cold.

'Now we Duel.' Bruce said.

Jill and Miranda stood in an abandoned room on the cruise ship.

'When do you strike?' Miranda asked Jill.

'Around noon I guess.' Miranda said.

'What Deck do you use, your standard Deck?'

Jill shook her head. 'You mean my Reactor Deck? No I won't use it this time, Jack would only take it down and nothing happens.'

Miranda sighted. 'Did Mr. Greybeard gave you the special Deck?'

Jill nodded. 'But that means...' Miranda started but she didn't finish her sentence.

'Yes it means it's gonna be hard on both of us.' She showed Miranda the Deck.

'Yeah I see what you mean.' Miranda said.

'Images of the past.' Jill said and she put the Deck away.

'Okay then Bruce.' Juliet said. 'We're carrying weird devices around our wrists, we stand in ice-cold water barefooted, and the rest of the room is pressing hot, what do you want?'

Bruce shrugged. 'I want a Duel that's all.' He said, like Miranda wanted to Duel Leo and another member want do Duel Jack.

'Jack's in danger, I need to warn him let's do it!' Jill shouted.

(Bruce: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

'I shall start this Duel.' Bruce said and he drew a card.

'Seems I draw first blood.' He said and he played a card a huge, ugly green worm, with tentacles on its backside appeared. (500 ATK)

Juliet almost screamed.

'This is my Vampiric Leech, and it can attack on the first turn.'

The Vampiric Leech lunged forward through the water it bit in Juliet's leg.

'That hurts! Really hurts, then she heard a buzzing sound and a shock shot through the devices on her wrists, she fell to her knees.

(Bruce: 8000) - (Juliet: 7500)

'This, this is a Shadow Game?' Juliet gasped as she rose to her feet.

'No miss Miller, I would not need a torture device to inflict pain if this was a Shadow Game.'

Juliet looked at her leg, a wound from Vampiric Leech was still visible.

'And that? That is real, but if this is no Shadow Game you must be a Psychic Duelist.' Bruce laughed.

'You are right, but don't worry I control my powers well.' He said.

'Now let's continue, I set these and give the turn over to you.' Bruce said and three reversed cards appeared on the field.

'My draw.' Juliet said.

'I summon a monster, give it up for Cyber Tutu!' She shouted and a young girl wearing a red and white spandex outfit appeared, she made a pirouette. (1000 ATK)

'Attack that Vampiric Leech!' Juliet shouted.

'Miss Miller, let me explain about another effect of Vampiric Leech, I could have discard a card to change it to defense mode in my Main Phase two.'

'But you didn't, that mean that...' Juliet started.

'A Trap card!' Bruce finished as one of his three cards shot up.

'Nightmare Wheel!' Bruce shouted and the torture device appeared, chains grabbed Cyber Tutu and chained her to the machine.

'Look behind you miss Miller.' Juliet looked behind her and chains grabbed her arms and legs she was pulled against the pipe, she could barely move her arms.

'I end my turn.' Juliet said she was fighting against her tears.

'Then I draw.' Bruce said drawing his card.

'But before I do something first Nightmare Wheel activates.'

Cyber Tutu got a shock Juliet also got one she screamed.

(Bruce: 8000) - (Juliet: 7000)

Juliet felt the heat in the room turning up a notch.

'Now I sacrifice my Vampiric Leech...' Bruce started, and the Leech slowly disappeared. 'For Helpoemer!' A ugly Fiend with a dark skin appeared, it had no eyes at all, two extra mouths opened, one on the left side of his chest one in the center of his chest, it moaned. (2000 ATK)

'Gross!' Juliet screamed.

'Don't  
hurt his feeling now.' Bruce said.

'Anyway I end my turn.'

Juliet didn't look at Helpoemer as she made her draw.

'Looks like I can kill two birds with one stone.' Juliet said.

'I summon Drill Synchron!' A small machine appeared in the water, it was a sphere with eyes and with caterpillars as legs and drills as arms, above his eyes it had another drill. (800 ATK)

'Now how will that save you?' Bruce asked.

Juliet smiled. 'Drill Synchron is a Level three Tuner, and Cyber Tutu a Level three Non-Tuner.'

Nightmare Wheel disappeared, the chains around Juliet also disappeared, Cyber Tutu changed into three glowing stars, Drill Synchron flew towards them.

_'The drills of friendship will burst through the walls of hatred, become one with the earth. Break through! Drill Warrior!' _Juliet chanted, A huge warrior appeared on the field resembling a humanoid form of Drill Synchron, he held drills as weapons. (2400 ATK)

'Next I'll Equip him with this...' Juliet said playing the Spell card. '...Junk Barrage!' Drill Warrior flexed his muscles.

'Now Drill Warrior, destroy Helpoemer with Drill Lance!'

The drills started to spin, Drill Warrior moved closer to Helpoemer piercing the fiend with his drills, a strange liquor splat in the water.

'That is just... gross.' Juliet said she looked green in the face now.

'But enough of that now the effect of Junk Barrage kicks in, you lose half your monsters Attack Points as Life Points.'

Drill Warrior turned around and pierced Bruce with his drills the man crouched, he screamed when the shock of his device hit him.

(Bruce: 6600) - (Juliet: 7000)

'I'm not done yet, you know Helpoemer is on his best in the Graveyard, if he is in there he stays there, at the end of each of your Battle Phases he discards a random card from your hand to the Graveyard.'

Juliet looked over her cards.

'And to make sure that effect affect you I reveal this.' Bruce's facedown card spun around. 'Coffin Seller!' He shouted.

'Reminder, that only works if a monster card is sent.' Juliet said.

'Indeed so I have this.' Bruce said and his last facedown card spun around.

'Magical Thorn!' Juliet shrieked.

'Yes double damage if Helpoemer chooses a monster.' Bruce said with a grin.

'I must end my turn then.' Juliet said and the cold slimy hand of Helpoemer burst out of the ground. it picked a card.

'Quillbolt Hedgehog.' Bruce said, the devices started to buzz again and Jill got another shock.

(Bruce: 6600) - (Juliet: 6200)

Juliet fell in the water again, it was much colder now.

'What is going on? If I lose Life Points the waters becomes colder or the room becomes warmer, I can't hold out.'

'My draw.' Bruce said.

'I set this.' He said and a reversed monster appeared.

'That will be all.'

Juliet managed to get back up her feet, she slowly drew her card.

'I summon Junk Servant!' She said and a Warrior that looked more like a toy robot appeared on the field. (1500 ATK)

'Junk Servant attack that hidden monster!' Juliet shouted, Junk Servant charged in.

The reversed card disappeared in its place a small reaper wearing a purple cloak appeared. (200 DEF)

'Spirit Reaper?' Juliet said surprised.

'Yeah Spirit Reaper, I guess you want to end your Battle Phase now?' Bruce asked and Juliet nodded, Helpoemer's arm appeared again, this time it grabbed Shield Wing, Juliet felt the shock again, this time the temperature didn't rise.

(Bruce: 6600) - (Juliet: 5400)

'I set this one.' Juliet said and a facedown card appeared.

'Your move Bruce.'

'I first destroy your facedown card.' Bruce said.

'Mystical Space Typhoon!' Juliet shouted she could grab hold on a pipe or else she would have been swooped away when the storm started.

'Now for this monster I need two sacrifices.' Bruce said.

'You only have one.' Juliet replied.

'Did I said who's monsters I needed to sacrifice?'

Juliet went silent, she probably knew what was coming.

'I sacrifice your monsters!' Bruce shouted and Drill Warrior and Junk Servant were absorbed by lava, a cage appeared around Juliet, the next moment she was lifted into the air by a huge creature completely made of lava. (3000 ATK)

'Lava Golem...' Juliet sounded really scared now.

The water in the room turned to vapor the heat in the room turned up a few notches, it was almost unbearable now.

'I end my turn there.' Bruce said.

With a shock Jack woke up.

'Juliet?' He asked and he felt next to him.

'Juliet!' He shouted.

'What's wrong?' Asked the sleepy voice of Leo.

'Juliet's gone!' Jack shouted turning on the lights.

Leo wanted to push aside his blanket.

'Don't...' Jack started, then he saw Leo wearing sweatpants.

'What, you thought I was serious about sleeping naked?' Leo grinned.

'No time to joke Juliet is gone.' Jack repeated.

'She must be on the ship.' Leo said, now he was serious.

'Combing the whole ship would take a lot of work, not to mention that there are guards.'

Leo grinned.

'You know, I used to sneak out of everything, when I was grounded I could escape whenever I wanted and at school it was 'funny' to steal locker keys, if someone lost his key he came to see me, I could open any lock.

Five minutes later they were dressed.

'Okay, if I would kidnap a girl on a cruise ship, I would hide her on a place nobody actually came, then sneak her out to the rescue boats the moment land was near.' Leo said.

'I have an idea.' Jack said.

'The list of rules, we check them if we can find something.' Leo nodded and they both headed off to the main hall.

'Let's see.' Leo said when they arrived, they read the rules.

'Machine room is forbidden for passengers.' Jack said.

'To obvious, there is bound to be security there.' Leo said.

'What about this the crew quarters?

'Nah.' Leo said with a sight.

'Unless one of the crew members kidnapped her, I don't think we'll find her there.'

They read further. 'Got it.' Leo suddenly said. 'Look at this.' he was pointing at one of the rules.

'Seems there is an abandoned room in the belly of the ship, there we will find her.' Leo said.

Juliet was sweating the heat was getting to her.

'Then I draw.' She said she sounded weak.

'Then the effect of Lava Golem activates.' Bruce said, lava slowly dripped into the cave, Juliet screamed when the lava touched her foot.

(Bruce: 6600) - (Juliet: 4400)

'I set this...' Juliet said and a reversed monster appeared.

'End of turn.' She slumped to her knees.

'Bruce looked at the card he had just drawn.

'I think I'll pass.' He said.

Jack and Leo quietly opened the door to the belly of the ship.

Jill and Miranda were watching.

'They will mess up.' Miranda said.

'I don't know, in your Duel we saw Leo was cunning and he kept his cool.' Jill said.

'The coast is clear.' Leo said. 'Jack you wait here.'

Leo quietly walked to the end of the small hall, he looked around the corner.

'Come!' He whispered and he signed Jack to come, Jack moved closer.

'There.' Leo whispered he pointed to a door, they heard a scream.

'Juliet!' Jack shouted.

'Quite!' Leo hissed, a guard entered the hall, he now was patrolling the area around the abandoned room.

'Why is there a guard here?' Leo wondered.

'Because I told him to patrol that area.' Jill replied to the computer screen.

'Now watch Miranda.' She said.

Leo was cursing. 'That guard is in the way.' He whispered more to himself.

'Let's see...' Leo carefully looked around.

'That's it...' Leo muttered. 'Wait here.'

Leo moved closer to the guard moving behind object he was very quite, when Leo was behind the guard he took his weapon without the guard noticing.

'Turn around.' Leo said, the guard looked behind him and saw Leo with his gun.

'Put your hands in the air around that pipe.' The guard did what Leo said, then Leo took the handcuffs from the guard and put them on the guards wrists, the guard was now forced to stand with his hands in the air.

'Come on Jack its safe now.' Jack came out of his hiding spot he felt the door but it was locked tight.

Leo took a small pin out of his pocket, he moved it around in the lock and then the door opened.

Juliet was panting, the heat was now unbearable, suddenly the door opened.

'Leo, Jack!' Juliet shouted when she saw her friends.

'Juliet! Let her go you bastard!' Jack shouted.

Bruce shook his head. 'I am Bruce, a Psychic Duelist, I'm holding the heat back, in the room, except in the area that is our field, I can turn the heat up and cook her.' Bruce said, now Leo and Jack felt how hot is was.

'Juliet...' Jack whispered.

'I'm okay.' Juliet said she barely felt the heat anymore.

'My turn.' She said drawing her card, lava dripped in the cage again.

'I'm getting rid of your Lava Golem with this, Junk Synchron!' Juliet shouted and a small orange robot appeared on the field. (1300 ATK)

'Now that he is Summoned I can Special Summon a Level one or two monster from my Graveyard and I summon Shield Wing!'

A dragonic creature covered with green scales appeared, it had shields as wings. (900 DEF)

'Now I Flip Summon my Sonic Chick!' A small pink bird with red boots appeared. (300 ATK)

'And finally I use the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard, I control a Tuner so I can Special Summon him.'

A small rodent with screws and bolts in his back appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now Bruce...' Juliet said with a smile. 'These monsters minus Lava Golem are eight stars.' Junk Synchron gave a pull to his ripcord.

_'The light of friendship shines bright when the destroyer of hatred arrives. Call upon the junk thrown away by mankind. I summon you Junk Destroyer!' _Juliet chanted and with a huge crash a warrior landed he was heavily armed, he had four arms. (2600 ATK)

'Now he comes with a handy effect, I can destroy a card for each of Non-Tuner materials used, in case you lost count it were three.'

Lava Golem slowly melted away, as soon the cage hit the ground it exploded, Juliet breathed the air was a tad colder now, new water poured into the ship it was ice-cold.

Bruce looked at Juliet, she pointed at Spirit Reaper and Magical Thorn, Junk Destroyer crushed both.

'Attack directly with Destroy Knuckle!' Junk Destroyer lunged at Bruce knocking him into the water, Bruce screamed when the shock hit him.

(Bruce: 4000) - (Juliet: 3400)

'I end my turn.' Juliet said and the hand of Helpoemer appeared it grabbed away a Spell card.

'Then I shall draw.' Bruce said drawing.

'I summon Drillago.' He said and a yellow machine covered in drills appeared.

'You only have a monster with more than 1600 Attack Points so I attack you directly.'

The drills of Drillago pierced Juliet, she was launched on her back into the water she screamed when she got the shock.

'Juliet!' Jack now screamed.

Leo stepped forward. 'I would stop there if I were you Mr. Scot.' Bruce said. 'I can control the shocks.' Leo stepped back.

'I end my turn with this.' Bruce said and a reversed card appeared.

(Bruce: 4000) - (Juliet: 1800)

Juliet sat on her knees.

'Bruce!' Jack shouted, Bruce looked at him.

'I won't help Juliet I swear, but please let me approach her.'

Bruce thought for a minute.

'Please I beg you!' Jack said he dropped on his knees.

Leo saw what Jack was planning, he quickly slipped away.

'No.' Bruce said. 'This is our Duel, stay out.' He was focused on Juliet again.

'I draw.' Juliet said she sat half on her knees now.

'Junk Destroyer attack Drillago!' Juliet shouted.

'I don't think so.' Bruce said and a second Nightmare Wheel appeared, Juliet was chained to the pipe once more.

The torture device couldn't restrain Junk Destroyer, so it jumped into the air and landed on Junk Destroyer.

'Not again.' Juliet whispered.

Helpoemer's hand appeared and grabbed away a Trap card.

'At least I set this, to block your Drillago's direct attack.' Juliet said and a facedown card appeared on the field.

Bruce made a draw. 'First the effect of Nightmare Wheel.' Bruce said now Juliet only struggled when the shock came.

'I set this.' Bruce said and a reversed monster appeared.

'And I end my turn.'

(Bruce: 4000) - (Juliet: 1300)

Juliet managed to draw a card.

'It's over.' She muttered.

'I activate my facedown card Machine Angel Ritual.'

The bonfire erupted. 'Now I sacrifice Junk Destroyer.' For the second time Nightmare Wheel was destroyed and the chains released Juliet.

'I Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini!'

This time a blue-skinned angel appeared, she had four arms, in two of them she held a pole in both others a sword. (2700 ATK)

'Since she is Ritual Summoned you must destroy one of your own monsters.'

Bruce gritted his teeth, Drillago began to smoke and finally exploded.

'Now Dakini also has a Trampling effect, so attack!'

The facedown card disappeared and a blob resembling a marshmallow with eyes and a mouth appeared (500 DEF)

Dakini slew it with her sword but it reformed again.

'Marshmallon?' Juliet sighted both Bruce and Juliet screamed when they got a shock.

The hand of Helpoemer appeared and pulled away another card.

(Bruce: 1800) - (Juliet: 300)

Bruce was nervous now he looked at his hand, no monsters there, and no way to revive one.

'Damn.' He muttered.

'My luck ran out.' He slammed a card in his Disk and a reversed card appeared.

Juliet quickly made a draw.

'I Summon A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit!' Juliet shouted and four robots appeared, one red, one blue, one orange and one green, they all wore yellow helmets. (300 ATK)

'Dakini finish it!' Juliet shouted.

'Go Mirror Force!' Bruce shouted and his reversed card spun around.

Juliet smiled the four robots disappeared and Mirror Force scattered.

'What?' Bruce shouted.

'They are called a Trap Disposal Unit, they get rid of Traps.' Juliet said and Dakini pierced Marshmallon and Bruce, who felt on his behind.

(Bruce: 0) - (Juliet: 300)

The moment Bruce's Life Points hit zero the devices around Juliet's wrists unlocked she dropped the Duel Disk and the devices.

Bruce slowly got up. 'Where is that Leo?' He asked and Jack pointed somewhere above Bruce, Bruce looked up and the last thing he saw was a metal pipe descending on his head.

When Bruce laid knock-out on the ground Leo quickly tied him up.

'Juliet!' Jack shouted and he caught Juliet before she fell on the ground.

Leo pushed a button and the temperature in the room slowly returned to normal, also the hatches closed and the water was drained.

'Leo give me the bag we took.' Jack said and Leo handed the bag over to Jack, Jack opened it and took out a long-sleeved, black, leather jacket, and a pair of black tights, also he had her black leather boots, he helped Juliet put on the clothes, she was shivering.

'It's okay now Juliet you're safe.' Jack whispered into her ear, but Juliet couldn't stop shivering.

'Leo, warn one of the crew, and make a room free in the hospital wing.' Jack said and Leo ran off.

'Come.' Jack said and he lifted Juliet off the ground, Juliet clamped her arms around his neck.

'It was terrible.' She whispered.

'Cry Juliet, don't fight the tears.' Jack whispered and so Juliet started to cry.

A couple of hours later Bruce woke up with a huge headache.

'Here.' Miranda said handing over a bag of ice, Bruce clutched it against a bump on his head.

'You went too far.' Jill snapped.

'That poor girl is in the hospital.' She said.

'Really, she won't be long there.' Bruce groaned.

'What do you mean?' Jill asked.

'She is strong, I really turned up the heat there, it would've roasted a normal human alive in a few seconds.'

Miranda took a step back.

'The water it would have frozen a normal humans legs off.' This time Jill took a step back.

'And these shocks were lethal to normal people.'

Miranda and Jill looked at each other.

'Yeah we saw Leo breaking in into that room, he was like an expert burglar, he even planned that surprise attack on you in the few seconds Jack distracted you.'

'Seems they really are the once then.' Bruce muttered.

Jill was shaking now. 'What has gotten into you?' Miranda asked.

'Well um, Leo only defeated you by keeping calm, Bruce here is hurt because he enraged Juliet's friends, if I put my plan into motion to Duel Jack, what do you reckon will happen?'

Both Bruce and Miranda knew what Jill was talking about.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The second day of the cruise started dramatic.**

**But the danger isn't over yet, two members of the mysterious team are down only Jack remains to Duel one.**

**There concern for Juliet made it clear they are not evil, but they aren't on the good side either, what is their game?**

**Find that out next time in a chapter I call 'Magical Dimension.'**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Vampiric Leech_

_Type: Insect/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card can attack during the first turn of the Duel. During your Main Phase 2, you can discard 1 card to change this card's battle position._

_Note: The above card was first used by Marik Ishtar during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, episode 138 The Final Face Off - Part 1, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Cyber Angel Dakini_

_Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 8_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent must select 1 monster they control and destroy it. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent._

_Note: The above card was first used by Alexis Rhodes during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime, episode 60 A New Breed of Hero - Part 3, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	4. Magical Dimension

_Authors note: I'll be using two self-made cards in this Duel, normally I wouldn't mind if someone uses my self-made cards, but this time nobody else can use these cards because they are created specifically for this chapter only._

**Leo faced Miranda a cheating Duelist.**

**After that Juliet faced Bruce a rude Psychic Duelist, now Juliet is in the hospital and a third attack finds place, and I'm in the middle of it.**

**But two cards my opponent uses are weird to say the least.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Magical Dimension.**

Jack was in the hospital the rest of the time.

'Juliet.' He whispered, Juliet was now wrapped in blankets she was still trembling.

'Where is Leo?' She asked.

'I don't know, he said something about finding that Bruce and Miranda and then he took off.

'I'm worried.' Juliet said she tried to stand up.

'Stay down.' Jack said and he softly forced her on her back.

'Please Juliet, stay here I'm gonna find him.

Leo was hiding in the shadows, he had spoken to the captain, the boat register said there was a Miranda and a Bruce on board, they shared a room, with a girl called Jill.

'Miranda, Jill and Bruce three bad guys, normally you would expect those when the tournament is almost over, now the tournament hasn't even started.' Leo muttered to himself.

Ten minutes Later Leo had reached the room, he felt the door it was locked.

He took some tools out of his pocket and picked the lock he slowly opened the door.

The first thing Leo saw was Bruce he was laying on a bed bandages around his head.

'Sneaking into someones room?' Leo heard a familiar voice he turned around and saw Miranda behind him with a gun.

'Please come in.' Miranda said and Leo stepped further into the room.

Jack was running around the ship.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and all the televisions turned on, captain Dick Frost appeared on the screen.

'Passengers there is a crisis at hand, all passengers and personnel are to return to their rooms, there you'll get further explanation.'

Suddenly the camera turned around and a young girl with long brown hair, wearing a blue Chinese dress, decorated with flowers appeared on the screen.

'I want this man here.' She said and she showed a picture of Jack, Jack didn't listen but started to run.

Juliet was watching the television when she heard someone behind her, the next moment someone touched her shoulder, it was Miranda.

'We have your friend Leo, in a few minutes we have Jack and now it would be wise for you to come along quietly.' Miranda said and she showed Juliet her gun.

Juliet sighted she stood up, Miranda supported her and so they walked to her room.

Jack kicked in the door.

'I'm here!' He shouted.

Jill stood in a corner of the room, Jack Frost was steering the ship.

'What...' Jack started.

'Shut up.' Jill said. 'Listen I don't want this either, the captain is safe for now, we still reach the island only you and your friends not.'

Jack looked at her. 'You are Jack.' Jill said. 'And I am Jill.' She continued.

'I will Duel you, refuse and the captain dies.'

'Where are my friends?' Jack growled.

'For now they are safe with Bruce and Miranda, they will not be harmed.'

Jack activated his Duel Disk.

'No no not here.' Miranda said. 'Follow me.'

A few minutes later they stood on the upper Deck.

'Let's do it!' Jack and Jill both shouted.

(Jill: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

I'll start first.' Jill said drawing her card.

'I start with The Mirror of Tamriel Field Spell!'

Immediately the surroundings changed, they both stood in mid-air, a huge land laid under them.

'Drem Yol Lok.' Jill said.

'Welcome to Taazokaan.' Jack looked dumbfounded.

'What is this place?' Jack asked.

'This is a long forgotten place, but I am not the one to explain that to you.'

Jack shook his head. 'Stop with these games, we finish this Duel now, but tell me what doest this Field Spell do?'

Jill laughed. 'For now nothing.' She said.

'Now to continue the Duel I end with these.' Jill said and two reversed Spell/Trap cards appeared.

'I don't know what your game is but it's my turn!' Jack shouted drawing his card.

'I Summon King Tiger Wanghu!'

A white tiger appeared on the field, it wore armor. (1700 ATK)

'Attack Jill directly!' Jack shouted.

'I would have expected something more cautious.' Jill said with a shrug and her Trap card shot up.

'Dimension Wall!' Jill shouted, Wanghu charged into the wall he disappeared. 'Behind you Jack.' Jill said and Wanghu knocked into Jack's back.

(Jill: 8000) - (Jack: 6300)

'I'll end my turn with this.' Jack said and two reversed cards appeared.

'That Wanghu got me worried if I didn't had this.' Jill said and her second Trap card shot up, the beast was chained to the ground.

'Fiendish Chain?' Jack wondered.

'Yes.' Jill said drawing her card.

'Now I shall divide this move in a few steps.'

Jack looked worried now.

First of all since you have a monster and I don't have one I can Special Summon this.' Jill said.

'Cyber Dragon.' Jack sighted.

'Oracle of the Sun!' Jill shouted, a man wearing Indian style clothing appeared, he held a staff in his hand. (1000 ATK)

'What the heck?' Jack mumbled.

'Now I normal Summon Fire Ant Ascator!'

This monster was just a big brown ant. (700 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level five Oracle of the Sun with my Level three Fire Ant Ascator!'

The monsters changed into a total of eight stars.

_'When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!' _Liza chanted and behind her a huge sun with a face on it appeared, four red dragon heads grew out of it. (3000 ATK)

'I am not done yet, because I now Remove from Play my Ant to Special Summon Weeping Idol!' This time a small stone Inca doll appeared on the field. (0 ATK)

'Finally I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka!' A dark, weird monster appeared, it had no actual limbs but two hands floated next to it, an evil glow pulsated from it. (0 ATK)

'Now I use her effect, I target my Inti and so her level becomes eight.' Jill explained.

'This is impossible.' Jack whispered fear spread through his body.

'I now Tune my Goddess with Weeping Idol.' The Goddess changed into eight dark stars they slammed into Weeping Idol the monster cinched.'

'Jill started to chant: _'When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! Show yourself Moon Dragon Quilla!'_ A new dragon appeared, it looked the same as Sun Dragon Inti only its heads came out of a moon and the heads were blue. (2500 ATK)

'Impossible...' Jack muttered. 'The Signers have dealt with these how can they be back?'

Jill smiled. 'Don't worry Jack, he isn't the real one, and only one exists and that is this one.'

'Why?' Jack asked.

'Because, well ehhm that is... private, just you know this isn't a Shadow Game and the monsters aren't real, heck after the Duel I just tear the card apart.

'Now Quilla attack that Wanghu!'

'Go Rush Recklessly!' Jack shouted and the attack score of Wanghu rose to 2400, Quilla's attack blow it apart.

'Inti attack him directly!' The sun dragon charged his attack.

'I activate my facedown card!' Jack shouted.

'Battle Instinct!' Jack's Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared. (2000 ATK)

It immediately got incinerated.

(Jill: 7000) - (Jack: 5200)

'Before I end my turn I activate Temple of the Sun.' A Spell card appeared.

'When a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard it gains 300 attack points, and with that I end my turn.'

Moon Dragon Quilla disappeared.

'What happened?' Jack said.

'The moon and the sun cannot exist at the same time so they switch places.'

Jack looked relieved.

Jack made his draw.

'I activate the Continuous Spell card Spiritual Forest.' His Spell card appeared.

'Now the first monster I control would be destroyed by battle it isn't destroyed.'

Jill looked at Jack. 'What?' Jack asked.

_He looks determined, see if he can break my Moon and Sun combo. _Jill thought.

'I set this and I end my turn.' Jack said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Inti attack.' Jill shouted and Inti fired his attack, the bulking mass that was Vorse Raider appeared, axe in his lap. (1200 DEF)

He caught the attack and shook it off.

'My draw.' Jack said and he made his draw.

'I Summon Key Mouse!' He shouted and a small white mouse with a key on his tail appeared, he also were a collar with a lock on it. (100 ATK)

'Now I Tune Key Mouse with Vorse Raider!'

Both monsters changed into glowing stars.

_'From a fabled land where no man can come, he rides on the grassy plains, Synchro Summon! Decent Thunder Unicorn!' _Jack chanted, a blue unicorn with a thunder-shaped horn appeared, it had brown manes, yellow thunder bolts decorated its fur. (2200 ATK)

'Now I activate Monster Reborn!' Jack shouted and Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared again. (2000 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of my Unicorn, your monster loses 500 Attack Points for each monster I control, the catch is only my Unicorn can attack.'

Lightning struck Inti, his attack score dropped to 2000, Thunder Unicorn charged in and zapped the dragon who exploded.

'I must thank you, because you destroyed Inti the monster who destroyed him is also destroyed, and you lose Life Points equal to his attack score.'

Thunder Unicorn was caught in a huge explosion.

'And if the sun goes down the moon rises.' Jill said and Moon Dragon Quilla rose into the air. (2500- 2800 ATK)

'I must end my turn.' Jack said.

(Jill: 6800) - (Jack: 3000)

_Well Jack, now you know about that effect, let's see how you handle yourself. _Jill thought.

'Quilla attack his Warwolf!' Jill shouted, Quilla fired his blast Warwolf staggered but held his footing.

(Jill: 6800) - (Jack: 2200)

'I end my turn and that means the moon disappears...' Quilla disappeared.

'...and the sun rises.' Sun Dragon Inti reappeared. (3000- 3300 ATK)

'Draw!' Jack shouted drawing his card.

'I set this...' A reversed card appeared. '...and change my Warwolf to defense.' Warwolf crouched down defending himself with four arms. (100 DEF)

'Turn end.'

'The Duel is over.' Jill said as she saw the card she just drew.

'Stop Defense.' She exclaimed and Warwolf stood up again. (2000 ATK)

'Now I activate the effect of Inti, I make his Attack Points zero.'

Inti became weaker. 'Now attack his Warwolf!' She shouted Jack gasped, Warwolf grabbed Inti and tore it's heads off, then in an explosion of fire Warwolf also was incinerated.

(Jill: 4800) - (Jack: 200)

'The sun goes down and the moon rises.' Jill said and Quilla reappeared on the field. (2500- 2800 ATK)

'Finish it.' Jill said.

'Go Draining Shield!' Jack shouted and a barrier surrounded him the attack slammed into the barrier, and Jack drew a card.

'So you survived.' Jill said and she waved her hand, Quilla disappeared and Inti rose once more. (3000- 3300 ATK)

'I'm getting sick of them.' Jack muttered drawing his card.

'Two facedown cards.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared behind a concealed monster.

Jill drew.

'I set this...' She said and a reversed card appeared.

'...I guess that is a Beast monster so attacking is useless, your move.'

Jack quickly swiped the top card from his Deck.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' He shouted and Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared again. (2000 ATK)

'Now I Flip Summon my reversed monster.' A weird monster appeared, it was ugly, covered with feathers, two hands holding a scythe floated in front of it. (450 ATK)

'Hane-Hane?' Jill gulped, Jack nodded Sun Dragon Inti disappeared and was send back to Jill's Extra Deck.

'Warwolf, Hane-Hane direct attack!' Jill covered herself with her arms, Warwolf jumped on her Hane-Hane slashed at her with his scythe.

(Jill: 2350) - (Jack: 200)

'I activate Fires of Doomsday!' Jill shouted and two creatures made of black mist appeared. (0 DEF)

'You know you could have summoned them earlier.' Jack noticed, Jill laughed.

'I did not, now you see why.' Jill said drawing her card.

'First I activate Fissure.' She said, a hand appeared it crushed Hane-Hane.

'Now I sacrifice my Tokens!' The two creatures disappeared.

'Arise Earthbound Immortal Wiraquocha Rasca!' The huge black, Winged-Beast covered with purple lines appeared. (1 ATK)

Jack was frightened. 'Don't worry, this is a harmless copy of the real Earthbound Immortal, see no Nasca Lines, no Shadow Game.'

Jack relaxed a bit.

'Now I skip my Battle Phase moving to my Main Phase two.'

Wiraquocha send a strong blast of wind toward Jack.

'I skipped my Battle Phase now your Life Points are reduced to only one.' Jill said, Jack gasped.

(Jill: 2350) - (Jack: 1)

'I set this...' Jill said and a reversed card appeared.

'...Turn end.'

'I cannot attack your Earthbound Immortal, so I can attack you directly.' Jack said and he choose a card from his hand.

'But first I play this Pot of Avarice.'

Thunder Unicorn, Vorse Raider, Key Mouse, King Tiger Wanghu and Hane-Hane slipped from his Graveyard, he shuffled them into his Deck and drew two new cards.

'I set this...' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

'Warwolf direct attack!'

'Go Negate Attack!' Jill shouted and the attack stopped.

Jill drew.

'Now it's my turn to attack directly, Wiraquocha Rasca!'

'I activate Dust Tornado!' Jack shouted.

_Now let's see, only a Special one can destroy this Field Spell. _Jill thought, the huge land beneath them disappeared and they were back on the boat.

_He is the one, I could stop the Duel now, but lets see how he hold out against my strongest monster. _

'I set this...' Jill said a reversed card appeared.

'...I end my turn.' Jill said, Wiraquocha let out an unholy scream then it disappeared.

'Now I finish it Jill!' Jack shouted. 'I summon Berserk Gorilla!' Jack shouted and a huge angry gorilla appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Not yet I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!' Jill shouted, a hole opened and the gorilla fell in.

'Attack Warwolf!' Jack shouted and the beast pounded Jill.

(Jill: 350) - (Jack: 1)

'Time for my greatest monster, and you summoned it by destroying The Mirror of Tamriel.' Jill said she made her draw.

'Now I activate it from the Graveyard.' She said and the land appeared beneath them again.

'Now I Summon the destroyer of souls, I Summon Alduin the World Eater!' Jill shouted, Jack's greatest fear became reality the dragon who tormented him in his dreams appeared before him. (? ATK)

_It's just a Duel monster, she's messing with my mind, I have to stand up to him, I have to overcome my fear. _'Jill, I don't know where you got that but I shall destroy him.' He said.

'Show me the effect of your Field Spell.' Jack said and he saw the text on a screen on his Duel Disk. 'I discard a card.' Jack said discarding it.

'Now I Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard.'

Jack smiled and the form of Wiraquocha Rasca loomed over Jack. (1 ATK)

'And I set this card from my Graveyard.' Jack said and a reversed Spell/Trap card appeared.

'Now I activate Alduin's effect, all the Spell and Trap effect that are active now are negated, Alduin cannot be targeted by any effect.' Jill said.

'Now for his Attack Score, he gains 1000 Attack for each End Phase Tamriel was on the field.'

Alduin roared. (16.000 ATK)

'You are lucky he cannot attack right now.'

Jack was sweating, he drew his card.

'I activate Scapegoat.' He said and four colored sheep appeared. (0 DEF 4x)

'Now I end my turn, meaning I skipped my Battle Phase.' Wiraquocha unleashed his wind blast.

(Jill: 1) - (Jack: 1)

'You must destroy my Scapegoats first, you can destroy one, and I attack directly I won Jill.' Jack said.

'Not yet, Alduin unleashes his mighty attack, meaning he can attack as long as I keep halving his score.' Suddenly meteors fell down, it destroyed a Scapegoat, Alduin's attack decreased to 8000 and another was destroyed, his attack score dropped to 4000 and the third was destroyed, his attack dropped to 2000 and the last one was destroyed.

'Now I half his attack again to attack you directly.' Alduin's score dropped to 1000.

'Call of the Haunted!' Jack shouted and the Trap card he had recovered from his Graveyard spun around Gene-Warped Warwolf reappeared once more. (2000 ATK)

'Yes Jill, now you have to attack my Warwolf, and your monster is too weak to do that, so no direct attacks for you I'm afraid.' Jack sneered.

'Next turn I could activate the effect of Alduin, sending Tamriel to my Graveyard to restore his Attack Score to 16.000, but it is too late.'

Jack nodded. 'Finally over.' Warwolf charged in a pounded Alduin into the ground with an unholy scream the dragon faded into black mist.

(Jill: 0) - (Jack: 1)

Jill sighted from relieve, she took the Sun and Moon Dragon from her Deck and tore them apart, after that she did the same with Wiraquocha Rasca.

'Okay Jill time for some answers.' Jack said, Jill looked up and saw Jack looming over her.

'And you better start talking...'

'Jack stop!' He heard Juliet's voice.

'Juliet?' Jack said as he saw Juliet walking up to him supported by Leo, they were followed by Miranda and Bruce.

'Jill you dirty...' Jack started. 'No Jack listen.' Leo said.

Jack lowered his fists.

'You better start explaining.' He sighted.

'It was a test.' Leo said.

'Follow us Mr. William.' Miranda said.

A few minutes later they were all back into the captain's cabin.

Leo was standing in a corner, Juliet and Jack sat close together on a couch, Miranda and Jill were sitting on a chair, and Bruce was laying on another couch a bag of ice clamped to his head, the captain Dick Frost was sitting on his own chair.

'This is a complicated problem.' Jill started.

Jack, Juliet and Leo looked at each other.

'First tell me who Greybeard is, Bruce mentioned him.' Juliet said.

'Mr. Greybeard is a man and our leader.' Jill said.

'Why did you try to kill Juliet?' Leo asked.

'We never tried.' Jill said. 'It was hard on her, but for reasons we cannot tell you right now we needed to know how much she could take, the Duel would stop if things went out of hand.'

'A test for what?' Juliet asked.

'A test if you were capable enough, and you all passed.' Jill said.

'Why can't you tell us?' Jack asked.

This time Dick spoke: 'We and that means Mr. Greybeard believes that a group is after certain Duelists.' Jack looked at Dick.

'That group...' Jill continued. '...are the Thalmor, they are a movement, they want word domination, we believe they want to use the tournament to get to their goal, but we are not certain.'

Leo scratched his head. 'Sounds like a far-fetched story.' He said.

'Well if you believe it or not is a decision you have to make.' Jill said.

'I shall finish this story.' Dick said.

'The Thalmor already struck once, in fact you faced them already.'

Again the three looked at each other.

'Richard Ancano faced you Jack he used The Pyramid of Light.' Jill said.

'Leo you faced Luke Elenwen the one with the Sacred Beasts.' Miranda said.

'And Juliet you faced John Ondolemar the Exodius Duelist.' Bruce groaned.

'We don't know who their leader is and what their plan is, if they want to strike on the tournament we are ready for them.' Dick said.

'And you, do you belong to a group?' Jack asked.

'Yes.' Dick replied. 'We belong to a group called the Blades, we are here to oppose the Thalmor.'

'With how many are you, and how many Thalmor are there?' Juliet asked.

'We are with five.' Jill said.

'Dick, Bruce, Miranda, Mr. Greybeard and myself.' Jill replied.

'The Thalmor we only know the three you Dueled and a maybe a leader we don't know about.' Jill said.

'And what do we have to do?' Leo asked.

'Participate in the tournament, watch out for suspicious Duelists, and we do the rest.' Dick said.

The dark man was watching the portal. 'The ship is almost arrived.' He muttered.

'The gate is complete.' The voice hissed.

The man laughed. 'Yes the moment they pass through it the tournament shall start.'

'Now you must go.' The hissing voice said, the man stepped forward he now stood in the gate, then he disappeared.

When the man appeared again he stood on an island, he looked around.

'Let the games begin.' He said and he laughed.

'Now I want to give you something.' Dick said.

'A meal with all of us and then you can sleep in a most luxurious room.'

Juliet, Jack and Leo looked at each other.

'Finally we can relax.' Juliet sighted.

That evening they were all having a feast.

'Now tell me that hostage crisis...' Jack started.

'Fake.' Dick said. 'All passengers went to their rooms, we said they had to stay there that it was a test, they haven't seen the Duel.'

'But why an Earthbound Immortal and that Alduin?' Jack asked.

'Mr. Greybeard gave them to me, said I had to use them for what reason I don't know.' Jill replied and Jack sighted.

That night Jack and Juliet shared a bed again, Leo was laying alone again.

'Juliet tomorrow we are opponents.' Jack said.

'Yeah that is right.' Leo said.

'Jack I know you want to see more of my Gemini monsters.'

Jack smiled. 'Yes the moment the tournament start we shall Duel.'

* * *

**Next time:**

**Our friends are finally done on the cruise ship meaning that the tournament now really starts.**

**Everywhere on the island Duels start, but Jack faces off against Leo.**

**Is Jack a match for Leo's Gemini monsters or will Leo be the better Duelist.**

**Find that out in the next chapter I call 'Gemini Booster.'**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Sun Dragon Inti (anime effect)_

_Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 8_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters Once during either player's turn, you can reduce the ATK of this card to 0 until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Moon Dragon Quilla" from your Graveyard._

* * *

_Moon Dragon Quilla (anime effect)_

_Type: Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: -6_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When a "Sun Dragon Inti" on your field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sun Dragon Inti" from your Graveyard. During the End Phase of your turn, if you control this face-up card, destroy it._

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Wiraquocha Rasca (anime effect)_

_Type: Winged Beast/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 10_

_ATK: 1_

_DEF: 1_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortals" cannot be Summoned. If there are no Field Spell Cards on the field, this card is destroyed at the End Phase and the following effects are negated: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● Monsters your opponent controls cannot select this card as an attack target. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, reduce your opponent's Life Points to 1._

* * *

_Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka_

_Type: Spellcaster/Dark Tuner_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; this card becomes the target's Level._

_Note: The above card was first used by Rex Goodwin during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, episode 62 Truth and Consequences - Part 3, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Mirror of Tamriel_

_Field Spell card_

_This card can not be destroyed, only by a Special Duelist._

_When this card is destroyed, activate it from your Graveyard during your next Standby Phase you can then Special Summon ''Alduin the World Eater'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

_Hidden text on the card only a Special Duelist can read._

_Discard one card from your hand, Special Summon a monster from either Graveyard ignoring the Summoning conditions, after that set a Spell/Trap from your Graveyard._

* * *

_Alduin the World Eater_

_Type: Dragon/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 12_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of ''The Mirror of Tamriel.'' This card gains 1000 ATK for each End Phase that Tamriel was on the Field before it was destroyed. _

_When this card is Special Summoned destroy all cards you control except for ''The Mirror of Tamriel.'' This card cannot be affected by the Effects of monsters, Spell or Trap cards, the effect of Spell and Trap cards that were active when this card was Special Summoned are negated. This card cannot attack the turn it was Special Summoned. You can halve the ATK of this card so it can attack again (You can do this as many times as you want.) On your next turn you can send ''The Mirror of Tamriel'' you control to the Graveyard to restore the ATK of this card to the ATK he had when Special Summoned._

_Hidden text on the card only a Special Duelist can read._

_Only a true Duelist can destroy this card by Battle._

_Note: The above 2 cards were created by myself, I got the ideas for the names of these cards from The Elder Scroll games all credits goes to the makers of these games._

* * *

_Dragon Language:_

_Taazokaan: Tamriel in Dragon Tongue._

* * *

_Drem Yol Lok: Greetings, the literal translation is Peace Fire Sky._


	5. Gemini Booster

**After two days on the cruise ship we arrive at the island on the third day.**

**I am glad I can get off this ship, now that the Blades aren't attacking us anymore things got a lot easier.**

**Well easier, the tournament is about to start and I face my new friend Leo in one of the first Duels.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Gemini Booster.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 2**

**Leo: 2**

**Juliet: 2**

That night Jack, Juliet and Leo could hardly sleep, they checked their Deck a few times, exchanged some tactics and they imagined what the tournament looked like.

The next day they got dressed quickly, The Blades were waiting for them outside on the deck of the ship.

'Look at that.' Jill said a huge island appeared at the horizon.

'Is that the place of the tournament?' Juliet asked and Jill nodded.

'That island is known as Oblivion Island.' Bruce said.

'Doesn't sound friendly.' Leo said.

'Well this is an unnamed island, but the organizer of this tournament bought it, he's been working a few years now to build all the accommodations.' Miranda explained.

'Only for this tournament?' Jack asked.

'Yes only for this tournament.' Jill replied.

Three hours later the cruise ship docked at the island, Jack and the others stepped on the wooden docks.

'We'll lets follow the signs.' Juliet said and they followed the signs.

A few minutes later they arrived at what looked like a squire, there was only a podium next to the podium stood two huge television screens.

Behind the podium stood a large round gate, some spikes were sticking out of the gate itself, huge spike with blood-red tops stuck out of the ground around the gate.

Suddenly a man entered the podium he was an elder man with black hair that fell to his shoulders, he wore a gray business suit, around the index finger on his left hand he wore a ring with a green stone in it he also wore sunglasses.

'Welcome.' The man said. 'My name is James Black, and I welcome all Duelists to my island!'

The crowd started to mumble James let them talk for a minute.

'Okay people can I have your attention?' He said everyone turned around to see him.

'Welcome to the Elder Scrolls Tournament.' James said.

The screens turned on it showed a map of the island and a cave system beneath it.

'Now you aren't the only contestants, three more ships have arrived.' James said and on the map four colored dots appeared, red, green, blue and yellow.

'We stand at the red dot, three of my associates are explaining the rules on the other spots.' James kept quite for a minute.

'Now together with your invitations you found a few things.' James held up a scroll.

'This scroll is your excess to the finals, the scroll stands for your wish, the reason you Duel.' After that James held up the two cards. 'These are Scroll Cards each Duelist has two, you need eight cards and one of the Elder Scrolls (he held up the small scroll again) to find the place for your qualification Duel.'

A murmur went through the crowd.

'There are eight finalists, each finalist need eight Scroll cards, when you have the Scroll cards you can find a gate similar to the one behind me.' James pointed to the gate behind him.

'These gates mark the entrance to a special Duel arena where you will face one of the eight Dragon Priests, defeat the Dragon Priest and you get a Dragon Priest Mask, with that mask you can enter Sigil Keep where the finals are being held.'

The crowd became restless again.

'People before the tournament starts a few house rules.' James shouted and he got the attention of the crowd again.

'Accommodations like places to sleep, food and such are free for contestants, each city on this island has an Inn, Taverns, Shops and all the things you need.'

He waited again. 'Now for the Duels, in each Duel you must at least bet one Scroll Card, other antes are forbidden, cheaters will be disqualified.'

One of the screens now showed the list of rules.

'If a player has no Scroll cards left he or she is eliminated from the tournament.'

James waited for a few seconds. 'There are some special events in the arena located in the biggest city, you can Duel there for a Scroll card and some Duel Monster cards, and maybe you'll be facing one of our special Duelists.'

The rumor in the crowd erupted again.

'And...' James shouted. '...there are certain special locations where our exterminators work, an area where they are active can be recognized by a sign on a screen, those screens are spread across the island.'

A sign appeared on one of the screens, it was a black skeletal hand.

'Now if one of the exterminators challenge you, you must accept lose and you lose all your Scroll cards, but if you beat an exterminator you can keep everything he has except for his Scroll cards.'

The murmur started again.

'Now for the last four rules!' James shouted.

'Dueling is forbidden in inns, taverns or any other building that is not an arena, the cave system under this island is dangerous and thus forbidden to enter, stay inside the borders of the island, the borders are marked by signs.'

A sign of a red cross appeared on a screen.

'Even we don't know what lives outside these borders and it can be dangerous, now for the last rule, you must accept to Duel in this tournament, if you want to turn back now you can do that, if not then pick a list of rules and a map of this island and step through that gate, the moment you pass through the gate you accept the rules, now all of you good luck!' James shouted and he left the stage.

Leo was first to pick up a map he sprinted through the gate, Jack and Juliet followed close behind them.

_'They have entered, they have taken the bait, you have done well, now let the harvest of souls begin.' _The hissing voice spoke inside James Black's head.

'Well now that the tournament has begun, where to go?' Jack asked, Leo looked on his map.

'Since we wanted to Duel I think we go find the nearest town, hold our Duel there, then eat and sleep and leave tomorrow on separate ways only to meet each other in the finals again.'

Juliet looked a bit sad, but Leo and Jack didn't notice.

'Lets see...' Jack said pointing on his map. 'We're here now, the nearest place is a town called Kvatch.'

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Kvatch a small and quite town, a few small houses were spread around a town squire, the outer ring of the town was formed by some shops, a tavern and an inn.

'Look at the screens.' Juliet said.

'No signs of an exterminator here, I don't think they are active yet.' Leo replied as they entered the city.

'The town squire a perfect place.' Leo said.

'I agree to that, lets Duel here.' Jack said and the two entered the squire.

'Ready?' Leo asked.

'Ready.' Jack replied and both Disks activated, immediately a small crowd gathered around them.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Jack: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll card)

'I throw out The Trojan Horse in attack mode!' Jack shouted and the huge wooden horse appeared on the field. (1600 ATK)

'Now two cards facedown and I end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared on the field.

'I shall draw then.' Leo said and he drew his card.

'I Summon my Gemini Scorpion...' Not a scorpion appeared, but a man and woman wearing fiendish armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

'...With their effect I Special Summon Future Samurai from my hand.' Leo continued and the female samurai appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Next I use Double Summon...' Leo played the Spell card. '...I sacrifice both monsters...' He said and Gemini Scorpion and Future Samurai disappeared. '...I Summon Phoenix Gearfried!' Leo's strongest Warrior appeared on the field. (2800 ATK)

The crowd gasped in awe when they saw the monster.

'Now I Equip Gearfried with Supervise...' Leo played the Spell card and Phoenix Gearfried started to glow.

'...Which means he has his effect now, Phoenix Gearfried attack that Trojan Horse!'

Gearfried readied his sword. 'I activate Rush Recklessly!' Jack shouted and his Spell card shot up.

'I don't think so I send Supervise to the Graveyard so I can use the effect of Phoenix Gearfried and cancel out that effect.' Both Supervise and Rush Recklessly scattered.

'Now with the effect of Supervise I can Special Summon a normal monster from my Graveyard.' Leo said and Future Samurai appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'Gearfried crush that Trojan Horse!' Leo shouted and this time the Warrior crushed the wooden horse.

'Future Samurai direct attack!'

'Go Defense Draw!' Jack shouted and his Trap card shot up the barrier appeared blocking Future Samurai, Jack drew his card.

(Jack: 6800) - (Leo: 8000)

'Your move Jack.' Leo said.

Jack drew a second card.

'I have a solution to this problem.' Jack said and the holy Ankh of Monster Reborn appeared, The Trojan Horse also appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice my Horse...' Jack said and the beast disappeared.

'...Arise Beast King Barbaros!' Jack shouted and the king of beasts holding its lance appeared with a roar. (3000 ATK)

'Now I set this.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

'And I activate Burden of the Mighty!' The Spell card appeared. (Phoenix Gearfried ATK 2000, Future Samurai ATK 1200.)

'I know what your Samurai can do, so Barbaros skewer Future Samurai!' Beast King Barbaros lunged forward and pierced Future Samurai with his lance.

(Jack: 6800) - (Leo: 6200)

'You got me there Jack.' Leo said.

'Yeah I guess I was lucky, but I end my turn.' Jack said.

Leo drew his card.

'I set these.' He said and two reversed cards appeared followed by a concealed monster.

'Your turn.'

_Rats this is obviously a trap, I know nothing of Gemini monsters I don't know what I can expect, I'm gonna get rid of Gearfried. _Jack thought and he drew his card.

'I activate my facedown card.' Leo said and his card turned around.

'Unleash your Power!' Phoenix Gearfried started to glow again.

'Then I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other facedown card!' Jack shouted and Gemini Trap Hole appeared before it was destroyed.

'Can I look in your Graveyard?' Jack asked and Leo nodded, Jack found what he was looking for Gemini Trap Hole.

'So that was your plan, destroying my Barbaros the moment he attacked, well try to stop him now.' Jack said and Barbaros impaled Phoenix Gearfried.

(Jack: 6800) - (Leo: 5200)

Leo quickly drew his card.

'Try to stop Barbaros now you said, I gladly take you on.' Leo said.

'No way!' Jack shouted and Leo smirked.

'A back-up plan Jack, you should have attacked my reversed monster, because I Flip Summon her now.'

Dark Valkyria appeared on the field, she smiled at Jack. (1800- 1400 ATK)

'Now I Gemini Summon her.' Leo said and Dark Valkyria started to glow.

'And I give her a Spell Counter...' Dark Valkyria started to chant.

'...and remove it again to destroy Barbaros!'

Beast King Barbaros was surprised when he suddenly exploded.

'Dark Valkyria direct attack!' Leo shouted and Jack groaned when the black magic hit him.

(Jack: 5400) - (Leo: 5200)

'Now the foreplay is over, I think we can start the real Duel now.' Leo said.

'I already am at my limits, you are powerful Leo I give you that, but I won't give up that easily.' Jack said and he drew his card.

'Go Scapegoat!' Jack shouted and the multicolored sheep appeared. (0 DEF x4)

'That's all I can do for now.'

'I draw!' Leo shouted drawing his card.

'I have two Normal monsters in my Graveyard so I Special Summon Woodland Archer!' A beast appeared on the field, its skin was scaled it held a bow in its hand. (1400- 1100 ATK)

'Now I set a monster.' Leo said and a reversed monster appeared on the field.

'Woodland Archer attack.' Leo said the beast drew back the string of its bow and fired a Scapegoat exploded.

'Dark Valkyria your turn.' Leo said and Valkyria blew up another sheep.

'I set a card.' Jack said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Turn end.' Jack said.

Leo looked at Jack's field.

'My turn.' Leo said drawing his card.

'Dark Valkyria, Archer kill the other Scapegoats!' Leo shouted and the other sheep were blown up.

'Your move Jack.' Leo said.

Jack quickly drew his card he smirked.

'I Summon Berserk Gorilla!' Jack shouted and the angry gorilla appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Now I Flip Summon Unknown Synchron!' He shouted and a small mechanical orb appeared it had two antennas on it. (0 ATK)

'Now I Tune my monsters together!' He shouted and both monsters dissolved into five glowing stars.

_'The soul of a beast, trapped in the body of a Devil! Synchro Summon! Let cold in your heart burn! Frozen Fitzgerald!' _A creature appeared on the field it had arms and wings made of ice. (2500 ATK)

'Leo I don't fall for the same trick twice Fitzgerald take down his hidden monster!' A Spellcaster wearing green and white robes appeared, Frozen Fitzgerald pierced him with an icicle.

'Your move Leo.' Jack said.

Leo quickly drew his card. 'I activate Swing of Memories!' The Spell card appeared, Tuned Magician, the Spellcaster in green and white robes appeared on the field again. (1800 ATK)

'Now I Gemini Summon him!' Leo shouted and Tuned Magician started to glow. 'Now I Tune Dark Valkyria and Tuned Magician!'

The monsters dissolved into eight glowing stars.

'You know that chanting isn't my thing so I summon Black Brutdrago!'

A huge black dragon standing on two legs appeared it roared at Jack. (3000- 2200 ATK)

'Now I discard my Blazewing Butterfly...' Leo said discarding his card. '...to destroy your Burden of the Mighty!' Black Brutdrago stomped with his foot on the ground the Spell card scattered Brutdrago's Attack Score rose to 3000.

'Brutdrago destroy that Frozen Fitzgerald!' Leo shouted, Brutdrago created a huge ball of fire in its mouth and fired it, Fitzgerald scattered.

'I discard a card.' Jack said discarding his card.

'So I can Summon Frozen Fitzgerald!'

The Fiend reappeared, it crouched down. (2500 DEF)

'Then I use the effect of Woodland Archer.' Leo said and the beast disappeared.

'By sacrificing him I can take a Gemini monster from my Deck.' A card slipped out of his Deck. 'Turn end.'

(Jack: 4900) - (Leo: 5200)

'Leo your tactics are brutal.' Jack said drawing his card.

Leo smiled. 'I set this and I end my turn.' Jack said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Then it's my move again.' Leo said drawing.

'Brutdrago destroy his hidden monster!' He shouted and Morphing Jar appeared Brutdrago blew it up, both players discarded their hand and drew five new cards.

'Thanks for the new hand Jack.' Leo said and a reversed card appeared.

'No I must thank myself for this.' Jack replied drawing a card.

'I set a facedown card.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

'Next I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' He shouted and the ferocious beast appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Finally I activate Spiritual Forest!' Jack shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'I end my turn.'

_Two facedown cards there and a weaker monster in Attack Mode, this reeks of a trap, but that Spiritual Forest, Jack knows Brutdrago can destroy it, I guess he wants me to spill a card, well I think I'm gonna trigger that trap of his._

Leo looked at Jack.

'I discard this card.' Leo said discarding a second Blazewing Butterfly Brutdrago stamped with his food and Spiritual Forest scattered.

'Now I activate Call of the Haunted!' Leo shouted and Phoenix Gearfried reappeared on the field. (2800 ATK)

'I can do the same!' Jack shouted and his Call of the Haunted activated Beast King Barbaros appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Gearfried destroy Fitzgerald!' Leo shouted and Gearfried drew his sword he sliced through Fitzgerald.

'You control a monster so is not coming back.' Leo said.

'Brutdrago destroy his Warwolf!' Leo shouted and the dragon fired his ball of fire.

'Now I have you.' Jack said.

'I activate my second facedown card Beast Rising!' Jack's second facedown card spun around.

'Now I Remove from Play Barbaros!' Beast King Barbaros disappeared.

'And my Warwolf gains his Attack Points!' Jack shouted and Warwolf's attack rose to 5000.

Warwolf caught the fireball and swung it aside, then he jumped on Brutdrago and tore him apart.

'I activate the second effect of Black Brutdrago I can Special Summon a Gemini monster from my Graveyard!' Leo shouted and Future Samurai appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Now she also has her effect, so I Remove from Play Blazewing Butterfly.'

The soul of the Butterfly appeared and was sucked in the sword of Future Samurai. 'Now destroy his Warwolf!'

Future Samurai leaped into the air and struck Warwolf down.

'Then I pay 1000 Life Points!' Jack shouted.

'I Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!'

A muscular baboon with a wooden club in his hands appeared. (2600 ATK)

(Jack: 3900) - (Leo: 3200)

'Well a lot of things were destroyed and replaced by new strong monsters.' Leo muttered. 'I end my turn.' Leo said.

Jack drew his card.

'I summon Chiron the Mage!' Jack shouted and an armored Centaur appeared on the field, he held a staff in his hands. (1800 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Beast Rising!' Jack shouted and Chiron Disappeared Green Baboon's Attack Score rose to 4400.

'Next I use Premature Burial!' Jack shouted and his Life Points dropped, Frozen Fitzgerald appeared on the field again. (2500 ATK)

'Fitzgerald destroy Future Samurai!' Jack shouted and Future Samurai was impaled by an icicle.

'Green Baboon destroy Gearfried!' Jack shouted and Baboon clubbed the warrior down.

(Jack: 3100) - (Leo: 700)

'Jack are you ready?' Leo asked Jack gulped.

'I play Emblem of the Awakening!' Leo shouted. 'Now I discard my monster.' Leo said and he discarded a card.

'I Ritual Summon Cú Chulainn the Awakened!' The female warrior clad in heavy armor appeared. (500 ATK)

'You know what happens now.' Leo said and the soul of Phoenix Gearfried appeared behind Chulainn, her Attack Score rose to 3300.

'Now I activate my Burden of the Mighty!' Leo shouted and the Spell card appeared again. (Green Baboon 3700 ATK, Frozen Fitzgerald 2000 ATK)

'Next I use United We Stand on my Chulainn!' Leo shouted and the attack score of Chulainn rose to 4100.

'Chulainn destroy that Green Baboon!' Leo shouted and Chulainn leaped in the air, she dropped down on the baboon impaling him with her spear.

(Jack: 2700) - (Leo: 700)

'I can tell Jack, you are on your last legs.' Leo said, he could tell Jack was looking at the ground he slowly drew his card.

'I set a card...' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

'...I change Fitzgerald to defense...' Fitzgerald knelt and folded his wings. (2500 DEF)

'...Turn end.'

'That means its my turn.' Leo said, the effect of Chulainn wore off her attack score dropped to 1300.

'Now I sacrifice her for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' The black dragon appeared on the field with a snarl. (2400 ATK)

'Chthonian Dragon attack Fitzgerald!' Leo shouted.

'Go Draining Shield!' Jack shouted and Chthonian Emperor Dragon slammed into the barrier.

(Jack: 5100) - (Leo: 700)

'I end my turn.' Leo said.

Jack drew his card, he shook his head. 'I pass.' He said.

Leo said nothing he drew his card, the mood of the Duel was good in the beginning, now it was gloomy.

'I feel bad.' Leo muttered. 'But I Equip my Dragon with Mage Power and Big Bang Shot.'

The attack power of Chthonian Emperor Dragon rose to 3800.

'I also Gemini Summon him.' The Dragon started to glow.

'Attack his Fitzgerald!' Leo shouted and the Dragon blew apart the Fiend, Jack discarded his card and the Fiend reappeared only to be blown up again, Jack discarded his last card and the Fiend appeared once more. (2500 DEF)

(Jack: 2500) - (Leo: 700)

Jack drew his card he looked hard at it, he shook his head and placed his hand on his Duel Disk.

'You completely corned me, you outclassed me on all fronts, Leo I surrender.'

(Jack: 0) - (Leo: 700)

The holograms disappeared, Jack sunk on his knees.

'I made a mistake.' Jack mumbled he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked around and saw Juliet, she hugged him.

'It's not the end of the world, you still have one card.'

Jack took one of his cards, he stood up and approached Leo.

'Congratulations.' He said and he handed over the card.

'It has been a good Duel.' Leo said.

'Let's eat something, then we can sleep at the inn, maybe a Duelist will pass through here one of us can take him on then.' Leo said as they entered the tavern.

In a luxurious inn a small group was gathered, they were a mixed bunch of men and women, they had nothing in common except all of them were hired by one man, a man who was speaking to them on a television screen, this man was James Black.

'Okay you are all, one by one chosen for this one purpose.' James waited a few seconds.

'You will be dispatched around the island, you operate in small areas which will be given to you, when a Duelist enters the area you are in you take him on, they cannot refuse a Duel.'

One man stood up, he was rather large. 'Oy, ya can say we 'ave ta do that, bu wat if we lose a Duel?'

James smiled. 'Then the Duelist can take anything they want from you, don't worry we have a list of your stuff, they will be replaced, and we know what is in your Deck, so if you lose your Deck we can replace it.'

The large man sat down again.

'I wish all of you good luck and don't forget the price for taking out a Duelist.'

'I could really take the money.' A woman wearing a kimono said, her voice sounded muffled because she had her mouth covered with a cloth.

Near Kvatch three people were lurking in the shadow of a tree.

'So a Beast Deck and a Gemini Deck.' One of the boys said.

'I fear the Gemini Deck.' A second boy said he had a cackling voice.

'Then I shall take care of it.' The only girl of the three said she had a sweet voice.

'Michelle, Don.' The first boy said.

'Don't forget our objective, we let our 'puppet' go first.'

The one called Don looked at a card.

'But I want to test it!' He shouted.

'You big baby.' Michelle replied.

'You want a baby!' Don shouted he sounded furious.

Michelle grinned.

'What are you laughing at?' Don shouted.

'I want a baby yes, but not from you.' Michelle laughed.

'Why you!' Don shouted he prepared to attack Michelle.

'Why don't you stop your foolish behavior?' The first one sighted.

'She started it.' Don said.

'You lose your temper too fast.' Michelle replied.

Don wanted to say something but one look from the first boy made him shut up.

'You two will give me a headache if you continue.' He said.

'Now where was that cave again?' He asked.

'It was hidden in the forest, a part of the cave ends up in the lake in the center of the forest, that entrance is nearest but off-limits, we have to take the eastern entrance the most safe one.' Don said.

The first one nodded. 'Okay so we take them by surprise and lure them into that cave, a trap door will let them fall into the cave, you made the trap door right?' The first one asked Michelle who nodded.

'Okay then lets go.' The boy said.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**We don't know who the hissing voice is, and we won't know that yet, but three other villains makes their entrance and they are plotting something, who are they?**

**Find that out next time. 'Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell' is coming next.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (manga effect)_

_Type: Beast/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 7_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_When a Beast-Warrior, Beast, Winged Beast, Reptile, Fish, Insect or Plant-Type monster you control is destroyed, you may pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this monster from your hand or Graveyard._

* * *

_The rules of the Elder Scrolls Tournament._

_*A Duelist must collect eight Scroll Cards._

_* The ante for a Duel is always one or more Scroll cards, each player must bet the same amount of Scroll Cards._

_*A Duelist has the right to refuse a Duel, except when he/she is challenged by an Exterminator._

_*When a player loses a Duel against an Exterminator he/she loses all her Scroll cards and is disqualified._

_*When a player loses all his/her Scroll Cards he/she is disqualified._

_*When a player defeats an Exterminator, the Duelist can keep whatever he/she wants from the Exterminator except for his/her Scroll Cards._

_*Other ways of being disqualified are: Cheating, threatening an opponent, stealing other Duelists belongings, enter a restricted area or the cave system under the island, refusing a Duel from an Exterminator, use other antes then the Scroll Cards or losing the Elder Scroll._

_*When a Duelist has gathered eight Scroll Cards he/she is tested by a Dragon Priest._

_*A Duelist can only challenge one Dragon Priest and only one time._

_*Win a Duel against a Dragon Priest and his Dragon Priest Mask is yours, lose and you are out of the tournament._

_*The Dragon Priest Mask is the only way to enter the Sigil Keep where the finals are being held._


	6. Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell

**Sigil Keep that is our goal, the tournament has just started and I am behind already.**

**I just lost my first Duel against Leo, now Leo, Juliet and myself are in real trouble.**

**I am Dueling in an underground cavern and my opponent uses a card I doubt is legal.**

**Not only is my last Scroll Card at stake, Juliet's Freedom is also at stake.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 1**

**Leo: 3**

**Juliet: 2**

Juliet, Jack and Leo were having an early dinner at the local inn in Kvatch.

'What do you think we do tomorrow?' Juliet asked.

'Hmm.' Leo said and he put the map of the island on the table.

'Lets see this is Kvatch.' He said pointing at the map.

'Looks like there are two separate roads from here, I'm gonna take this road directly to the Imperial City.' Leo said.

Jack pointed at the map. 'This road here leads to a fork.' Jack noticed.

'I want to see Cheydinhal.' Juliet said.

'I wanted to go to Bruma.' Jack said.

'Then why don't we take that road together and then separate to go our own way?' Juliet proposed.

'I think that is an excellent idea.' Jack replied.

'Here is your dinner.' The waitress said and she placed three plates of food on the table.

When Jack and the others were eating a boy entered the inn, he took place at a table across Jack.

The waitress walked up to him. 'Can I help you?' She asked, the boy looked at her.

'P-p-pardon me.' The waitress stuttered and she backed off.

The boy wore a black trench-coat, under the trench-coat he wore a black T-Shirt and black jeans, his black hair was sticking in all directions, around his neck he wore a golden pendant decorated with a green stone in the center.

meanwhile Leo had placed his Elder Scroll on the table, the boy was looking at it.

'How do you suggest it works?' Leo asked.

'What?' Juliet replied.

'Well when you have eight cards, how does the staff know who has eight?'

Juliet scratched her chin. 'I take it there is a chip hidden in the Elder Scrolls that tracks the status of all Duelists.'

'Sounds logical.' Jack said.

The boy had ordered some coffee in the meantime he now was sipping from it, his gaze still on Jack and the others.

'That guy is staring at us the moment he entered.' Juliet whispered.

'Hey!' Leo shouted the boy looked away.

'Are we that interesting?' Leo asked.

'I just wondered.' The boy said. 'If any of you is interested in a Duel.' He said.

All three stood up. 'Wait not all three of you, who has the most Scroll Cards?' The boy asked.

'That would be me.' Leo said showing his three cards, suddenly the boy stood up from his chair and lunged forward he pushed Leo and took all of his cards.

'Hey these are mine!' Jack shouted.

'Not anymore.' The boy said.

'Now you listen.' Leo started, but the boy was already gone.

'Don't just sit there we follow him!' Leo shouted and he dashed off, closely followed by Jack and Juliet.

A few minutes later they entered a thick forest, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn thanks to that guy I will be kicked out of the tournament.' Leo cursed.

Jack shook his head. 'I don't think so, that waitress was looking, there is a chance she saw what happened.' Jack said.

'Guys look.' Juliet said she pointed at a blue painted pole.

'What is a blue pole doing in the middle of a forest?' Jack wondered and he wanted to walk up to it.

'Don't, you idiot, this is clearly a trap.' Leo hissed.

Jack stood still Juliet didn't move either.

'See this?' Leo said and he pointed to a thin wire.

'The moment we would approach that pole we triggered that trip wire.'

Leo gave a yank and the next moment they fell on the ground in a small cave.

'Great idea Leo!' Jack said.

But Leo laughed. 'The guy who made this is smart, well it's not that we're trapped here.'

Leo took a second map from his pocket. 'See?' He said as he unfolded it.

'Leo that is a map of the cave system how did you get it?' Juliet asked in surprise, Leo smiled.

'One of those guards at the docks had it, I saw cave system printed on that map and decided to take it with me, of course the guard did not notice I took it.'

Jack and Leo decided which route to follow, Juliet had found a flashlight.

'Its a trap.' Leo concluded.

'This tunnel is connected to a large cavern, and the flashlight, why would a flashlight be here in the first place?'

Juliet sighted. 'If that guy wanted a Duel he could have asked.' She said.

'Well we have to exit this cave eventually, lets go.' Leo said

Ten minutes later they arrived in a large open room, the roof of the cave was nearly visible.

'Took you long enough.' They heard a voice the looked around and saw the boy in the trench-coat sitting on a ledge you could only reach by climbing some stone stairs.

'Come down here coward.' Leo said, the boy laughed. 'I don't think so.' He said, suddenly some lights turned on, two more people were standing on that ledge another boy and a girl.

The second boy was muscular, he wore a black tank top and ragged pants, his hair was really short, he wore earrings in both ears, on the ring in his left ear he had a skull the ring in his right ear had a green stone.

The girl wore long, black, fingerless gloves, she wore a black sleeveless, midriff jacket, under it she wore a midriff top around her black leather mini-skirt she wore a Deck holder decorated with several skulls, she also wore black leather boots.

Most of her brown hair was covered under a black bandanna, around her head she wore a small golden chain with a green stone resting on her forehead, she had a bored expression on her face.

'So they are here Drake now what?' The girl asked.

The boy in Trench-coat looked at the girl.

'Now we Duel!' Leo shouted and the second boy laughed.

'No we won't Duel right Drake?'

Drake looked at him. 'No Don we won't.' Drake turned around to look at the girl. 'Michelle please be so kind to call our puppet.' Drake said.

'Get over here puppet!' Michelle shouted and a fourth man entered the room, Jack recognized him.

'Michael?' He said.

'You! Jack!' Michael shouted he was clearly angry.

'You know...' Drake said. '...Michael here nearly drowned we found him drifting in the water, if not for us he would be dead, so we took him aboard and for that service he promised to Duel you, as his revenge.'

Jack looked at Drake then he looked at Michael.

'You have no choice Jack.' Drake said.

'If you don't Duel your friend Leo won't get his cards back.'

'Okay I'll Duel him!' Jack shouted.

'So we wage one card in this Duel, the only Scroll Card Michael has, seems he lost the other one when he was drowning...' Drake said.

'...And the three cards I took from Leo, against the last Scroll Card you have.'

Drake thought for a moment. 'Not a fair deal.'

Juliet stepped forward. 'Michael wanted me as his slave, if Jack loses I give my freedom to him.'

Drake and Michael looked at each other. 'Deal.' Drake slowly said.

When the two stood across each other Jack activated his Duel Disk, Michael had a weird Duel Disk around his arm, it was made from black metal, the central part was covered with strange runes, when it unfolded it resembled a scythe-like blade.

Michael smiled. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

'That Duel Disk is rather creepy.' Juliet noticed.

(Michael: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Ante: 4 Scroll Cards) - (Ante: 1 Scroll card & Juliet's freedom.)

'I shall start this Duel.' Michael said drawing his card, he looked at the three who saved him. _You shall respect me, I swear you shall. _He thought.

'I summon the Machina Soldier in attack mode!' A green humanoid robot appeared. he had a blade for a right hand, his optical sensor scanned the field. (1600 ATK)

'I say that is kinda lame!' Michelle shouted, Michael ignored her.

'Since I control Machina Soldier and no other monsters, I can Special Summon another Machina from my hand, so rise Machina Sniper!' Michael shouted.

This time a beige humanoid robot appeared, he held no sniper as his name suggested but a rocket launcher in his hand. (1800 ATK)

'That ain't a sniper he holds!' Don grinned.

'Why don't you come down here and play!' Michael shouted Michelle and Don laughed.

'Well where was I?' Michael muttered.

'Right Sniper is the only monster you can attack.' Michael said and he picked a new card from his hand.

'Finally I activate the Spell card Ring of Magnetism and I Equip it to Soldier!'

A ring appeared around the finger of Machina Soldier his attack dropped to 1100.

'Now if you attack you must attack Machina Soldier.' Michael grinned.

'Damn a lock, He must attack Soldier but he can't attack Soldier because of Sniper.' Leo mumbled.

'See I have a plan!' Michael shouted at the three.

'That is just a decent Lock! Nothing fancy!' Don shouted.

'Argh I end my turn!' Michael cursed.

'Then its my turn!' Jack shouted as he drew his card.

'I summon Ape Fighter!' He shouted and the red-furred gorilla wearing trousers appeared, he flexed his muscles. (1900 ATK)

'Look at these muscles!' Michelle shouted.

'Its a gorilla...' Don said. '...aw well you two fit together.'

'What do you want to say!' Michelle shouted glaring angry at Don.

'Next I activate Scapegoat!' Jack shouted playing the Spell card ignoring the other two and the four multicolored sheep appeared. (0 DEF x4)

'I end with this.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Michael drew his card he looked at it.

'I activate my Trap card!' Jack shouted and his card spun around.

'Dust Tornado!' Ring of Magnetism exploded Machina Soldier's attack score rose to 1400.

'Okay then, I change my Sniper to defense.' Michael said and Machina Sniper knelt he placed his rocket launcher in his lap. (800 DEF)

'Next I Equip him with Mist Body.' Michael said and the thin mist surrounded Machina Sniper.

'Soldier slay one Sheep Token!' Michael shouted and the Soldier rushed forward destroying one of the Scapegoats.

'Now I set these...' Michael continued and two reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and one in his Monster Zone. '...turn end.'

Jack was worried, he knew Machina he had used them himself a while before he made his Beast Deck.

_Sniper and Soldier, if that facedown card is Machina Defender I am in trouble, have to take down that Sniper. _He thought.

'Draw!' Jack shouted, he looked at his card. _Nope not one I can use, well I can at least Synchro Summon. _'I Summon Dark Resonator!' Jack shouted and a small leg-less Fiend holding a tuning fork appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level three Dark Resonator with my Level four Ape Fighter!' Dark Resonator hit his tuning fork, the monsters flew up and dissolved into seven glowing stars.

_'The lion is the king of beasts, but even he trembles in the presences of this king! Synchro Summon! Come forth the true king of beasts, Zeman the Ape King!' _Jack chanted.

A dark portal opened and a ferocious looking ape stepped out, he wore a black cloak, he had brown fur and his eyes glowed red. (2500 ATK)

'I end my turn.' Jack said.

Michael started to laugh.

'Here it comes, he drew that card, or he completely lost it.' Michelle sneered.

'I think both.' Don replied.

'You two be quite.' Drake said he stood up from the rock.

'He hasn't drawn that card, but he will summon his strongest monster, watch this will get interesting.'

'None of them has lost Life Points yet.' Juliet said, her voice sounded tense.

'Seems Michael will bring out the big guns, he was collecting the cards he needed and now he has them.' Leo said.

'First I Flip Summon my Machina Defender.' Michael said and a small, blue tank appeared, it had two turrets as arms and a gun as head. (1200 ATK)

'Since I Flip Summoned him I get to move Commander Covington to my hand.' Michael said and a card slipped from his Deck.

'Now I summon him.' A mechanical soldier painted red appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Next I combine Machina Sniper, Machina Soldier and Machina Defender...' Michael started, the three monsters dissolved into parts.

'...to Summon Machina Force!' Michael shouted the parts combined to form a new warrior the body was the color of Sniper, it held a gun in its hands, its head and legs were those of Soldier, the sword arm of Soldier served as its tail, it had the feet and turrets of Defender. (4600 ATK)

Jack looked at Leo and Juliet.

'Now I activate Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine.' Michael said and his two Traps spun around.

'Since I need to pay 1000 Life Points to attack with Force, that is now nullified.'

'I hate to say it, but it seems that Michael really knows what he is doing.' Michelle said.

'Machina Force Kill that Ape King!' Machina Force charged all its weapons.

'I use the effect of Zeman, I Sacrifice one Scapegoat to negate your attack.'

Zeman lifted his hand and the assault was stopped.

'In that case Covington destroy another one!' Covington leaped forward and punched a sheep it exploded, Jack now only had one left.

'Your move.' Michael said with a grin.

(Michael: 7000) - (Jack: 8000)

'I set two cards...' Jack said and two reversed cards appeared.

'...then I Summon Vorse Raider...' The Beast-Warriors carrying the battle-axe appeared. (1900 ATK)

'...and end my turn.'

'This must be a trap.' Michael said.

'I won't fall for it, two cards must mean a combo.' He drew.

He was engulfed by a golden light he gained 1000 Life Points 500 from Solemn Wishes and 500 from Life Absorbing Machine.

'I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your cards.'

Jack's facedown Berserking was destroyed.

(Michael: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

_If I destroy his Scapegoat he just uses his Vorse Raider to stop my attack on Zeman, or he triggers his trap, I'll go straight for Zeman. _Michael thought.

'Machina Force destroy Zeman!'

'I trigger my Trap card!' Jack shouted. 'Beast Rising!' His Trap card spun around.

'Now I Remove from Play my Vorse Raider so Zeman gains his Attack Points!' Zeman's Attack Power rose to 4400.

'Now I sacrifice my last Scapegoat to negate your attack!' Jack shouted and Zeman blocked the attack of Machina Force once more.

(Michael: 7000) - (Jack: 8000)

'Your move.' Michael said.

Jack quickly made his draw.

'Time to get rid of your Machina Force.' Jack said.

'I play Wild Nature's Release.' Jack played the Spell card.

'Now Zeman gains Attack Points equal to his Defense Points, point is he is destroyed during my End Phase, so I also Summon a monster, Pitch-Black Warwolf!' A ferocious black wolf appeared, it walked on two legs in one of his hands he held a sword. (1600 ATK)

'Warwolf destroy his Covington!' The wolf leaped forward it sliced Covington in half.

'That fool, he forgot to place him in Defense!' Don shouted.

'Now Zeman destroy his Machina Force!' Zeman unleashed his mightiest spell, Machina Force started to smoke and finally exploded.

(Michael: 5600) - (Jack: 8000)

'That concludes my turn.' Jack said and Zeman disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

Michael drew his card, he was enveloped in the golden light again.

(Michael: 6600) - (Jack: 8000)

'I use Pot of Avarice.' Michael said and Machina Defender, Machina Sniper, Machina Force, Machina Soldier and Commander Covington slipped from his Graveyard he shuffled them into his Deck and drew two new cards, the golden light of Solemn Wishes surrounded him.

(Michael: 7100) - (Jack: 8000)

Suddenly Michael started to laugh.

'Looks like he drew it.' Michelle said.

'Finally.' Don added.

'You know Jack it has been a good Duel, but now you shall lose.' Michael said and his Field Slot opened.

'I shall extinguish your Duelist soul!' He fit a card in the slot and slammed it shut.'

The runes on the base of his Disk lit up in a spooky green light.

'Heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha ha!' Michael laughed and a green pentagram shot from the Disk to the ground, there it grew until it surrounded both Jack and Michael, a barrier rose from the edge of the pentagram.

'I play The Seal of Orichalcos!' Michael shouted and the green pentagram was edged in his forehead, he had a sinister look in his eyes.

'The power!' He shouted.

'Jack!' Juliet shouted and she tried to ran up to him but the barrier held her back.

'Don't try.' Drake said. 'Once the Seal is in play, no Duelists can enter or exit the circle, not until a winner is decided the loser will never leave though.'

'What do you mean?' Leo shouted but Drake did not reply.

'Now.' Michael said. 'I Special Summon Cyber Dragon!' The mechanical dragon appeared on the field. (2100 ATK)

The Pentagram appeared on its head, he tried to fight against it but failed. (2600 ATK)

'As you see all of Michaels monsters gain 500 extra Attack Points.' Drake explained.

'This card is clearly illegal!' Juliet shouted Drake chuckled.

'Now I Summon my Mechanicalchaser to my back row.' Michael said and multi armed spherical machine appeared behind Cyber Dragon, the pentagram was also edged on this monster. (1850- 2350 ATK)

'What back row?' Leo asked confused.

'Yes, the Spell and Trap Zone also count as Monster Zones, and as long a monster is in the back row it cannot be attacked when a monster in the front row exists.' Drake said.

'But monsters in my back row can attack!' Michael shouted and Mechanicalchaser stormed forward it skewered Pitch-Black Warwolf.

'Now Cyber Dragon direct attack!'

Jack screamed when the attack hit him, he fell to the ground tears in his eyes.

'That really hurts.' He groaned.

'Jack!' Juliet cried bouncing her fists on the barrier.

'Yes the attacks are quite real, quite lethal.' Drake said.

'I wonder if he will lose the Duel by fainting from the pain or by losing all his Life Points.' Don cackled.

(Michael: 7100) - (Jack: 4650)

'Move if you can.' Michael said.

Jack slowly got back up to his feet. 'Give me a minute.' He gasped.

Michael crossed his arms, Jack panted when he got his breath back he drew.

'I set this and end my turn.' He said and a reversed monster appeared.

Michael laughed as he drew his card, he gained Life Points from Solemn Wishes.

'Mechanicalchaser.' He said and Mechanicalchaser rushed forward again, Morphing Jar appeared and was scattered both players discarded their hand and drew five new cards, Solemn Wishes healed Michael again.

'Cyber Dragon direct attack again!' Michael shouted.

Jack covered his eyes and he was blown off his feet a second time.

(Michael: 8100) - (Jack: 2050)

'Guess what.' Michael said. 'I discard two cards and Special Summon this guy Machina Fortress!' A futuristic tank appeared it had three caterpillars, two arms and a huge laser gun on its shoulder, the Seal appeared on its small head. (2500- 3000 ATK)

'Turn over.'

When Jack got up he looked straight into the gun of Machina Fortress he was trembling.

'He's almost broken.' Drake noticed then he looked at Michael who was sweating heavily.

'But I wonder who of the two breaks first.'

Jack drew his card.

'Two cards facedown...' He muttered and a reversed card appeared followed by a reversed monster.

'...then I activate Burden of the Mighty...' The Spell card appeared on the field. (Cyber Dragon 2100 ATK, Mechanicalchaser 1950 ATK, Machina Fortress 2300 ATK)

'...and I use my Mystical Space Typhoon...' The storm erupted and Solemn Wishes was destroyed.

'...turn end.' Jack panted.

Michaels vision became blurred he closed his eyes for a few seconds then he drew.

'Mechanicalchaser destroy his reversed monster.' Michael said and The Trojan Horse appeared it got cut in half.

'Cyber Dragon end this!' Michael shouted.

'I activate Draining Shield!' Jack shouted and the attack of Cyber Dragon was blocked by a barrier.

(Michael: 8100) - (Jack: 4150)

'Machina Fortress!' Michael shouted and the laser hit Jack in the stomach he groaned and fell to his knees.

(Michael: 8100) - (Jack: 1650)

Jack sat on his knees now, he barely managed to draw his card.

'I summon Voltic Kong.' Jack muttered and a huge gorilla surrounded by electricity appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Now I use Monster Reborn to summon The Trojan Horse.' The huge wooden horse appeared on the field. (1600 ATK)

'A facedown card...' He said and a reversed card appeared.

'...turn over.'

Michael was seeing blurry again.

_What's happening. _He thought.

'Go Threatening Roar!' Jack shouted and his Trap card spun around a huge roar bellowed over the field.

'So I cannot attack? Fine.' Michael shouted and he discarded two monsters again, a second Machina Fortress rose next to the first one. (2500- 2300 ATK)

'This is over.' Michael said he looked tired.

'You cannot win.'

Jack drew his card. 'I can.' He softly said.

'I use the effect of my Trojan Horse to make it count as two sacrifices for an Earth-Attribute monster, then I sacrifice him and my Voltic Kong...' The two monsters disappeared. '...for Beast King Barbaros!' The huge king of beasts landed on the field.

'I use three sacrifices to summon him which means he destroys all monsters, and since the effect of Machina Fortress only counts when he is destroyed by battle or targeted by an effect, I am perfectly safe now.' Jack said, Michael looked in terror as his first Machina Fortress was pierced by Barbaros's lance, Barbaros lifted the machine from the ground with his lance slamming it in the second one, then he pierced Cyber Dragon and slammed it against Mechanicalchaser.

A huge explosion erupted destroying the remains of the machines.

'Barbaros direct attack.' Jack said and Barbaros pierced Michael with his spear Michael screamed and fell to his knees.

(Michael: 5100) - (Jack: 1650)

'I set this and end my turn.' Jack muttered, a reversed card appeared.

Michael drew his card.

'I Summon Robotic Knight!' A knight wearing fancy armor appeared it held a sword in its hand. (1600- 1700 ATK)

'I set this...' A reversed card appeared.

'...turn end.'

_Attack me Jack, my Mirror Force will stop you, then I destroy you next turn._

Jack had drawn his card.

'I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf.' Jack said and the four-armed feral beast appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Next I use my reversed card Premature Burial!'

Pitch-Black Warwolf appeared on the field again. (1600 ATK)

'Gene-Warped Warwolf destroy his Knight!' Jack shouted.

'I got you now! Go Mirror Force!' Michael shouted Jack smiled as the card refused to activate Warwolf tore apart the mechanical knight.

(Michael: 4800) - (Jack: 850)

'How!' Michael cursed.

'My Pitch-Black Warwolf's effect, you cannot activate Trap cards during the Battle Phase, that is why I resurrected him with Premature Burial and not Zeman who was stronger.'

Michael was cursing now.

'Pitch-Black Warwolf attack.' Jack said and the beast cut Michael with his sword Michael staggered backwards.

(Michael: 3200) - (Jack: 850)

'You cannot finish me!' Michael laughed.

'Barbaros attack!' Jack shouted and the Beast King charged in.

'Go Rush Recklessly!' Jack shouted playing his Spell card Barbaros rose to an attack score of 3700, he pierced Michael who was launched against the barrier with a scream.

(Michael: 0) - (Jack: 850)

Slowly Michael stood up.

'Damn you Jack, Damn you!' He shouted suddenly The Seal of Orichalcos started to shrink the barrier went through Jack, Juliet immediately flew him around his neck pushing them both to the ground.

'I'm sorry.' She said she was blushing, Jack was also blushing.

Leo looked at Michael who was now closed in by the Seal he tried to get out but that was impossible, then a green light shot up from the Seal right through Michael the Seal disappeared Michael fell to the ground his cards spread around him he did not move.

'What the?' Juliet gasped, Leo pushed Michael with his foot but he got no reaction.

'Look those three are gone.' Jack said.

'Must have fled when Michael was losing.' Leo muttered he opened Michaels Field Slot and removed The Seal of Orichalcos which now had a picture of Michael in it.

'Look.' Juliet suddenly said and she walked to the rock where Drake and the others had stand looking she picked up four Scroll Cards and gave them to Jack who gave them to Leo, Leo picked out three of them and handed the fourth one back to Jack.

'You deserve it.' He said Jack smiled and pocketed it.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Some information about Drake and the others will be revealed, also the question who Mr. Greybeard is will be answered, and what is James Black's role in all this?**

**Further more the first Exterminator strikes in Kvatch and she has her eyes set for Juliet. 'Karakuri Showdown Castle' coming soon.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_The Seal of Orichalcos (anime effect)_

_Field Spell card_

_All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Destroy all cards you control that list "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Claw of Hermos", or "The Fang of Critias" in their texts, and return any other cards listed in their cards texts to the field. Your Spell & Trap Card Zones are also treated as Monster Card Zones. Monsters in your Spell & Trap Card Zones cannot be targeted for an attack unless your original Monster Card Zones are unused. During your Main Phase: You can move monsters from your original Monster Card Zones to your unoccupied Spell & Trap Card Zones, OR: You can move monsters from your Spell & Trap Card Zones to your unoccupied original Monster Card Zones. If this card's effects are negated, move as many monsters in your Spell & Trap Card Zones to your unoccupied original Monster Card Zones as possible, then destroy all remaining monsters in your Spell & Trap Card Zones. If a player loses the Duel, they lose their soul._


	7. Karakuri Showdown Castle

**Now Jack has two cards again and Leo has all his cards back it is time to really get the tournament started.**

**But before we can do that one of these Exterminators attack and she chooses me to fight.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Karakuri Showdown Castle.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 2**

**Leo: 3**

**Juliet: 2**

'Aw come on Michael losing one Duel isn't the end of the world.' Leo said poking the silent Michael.

They tried to get him moving for fifteen minutes now.

'I don't think he wakes up.' Jack sighted.

Juliet lifted Michael from the ground by his collar she slapped his face.

'Spilled effort.' Someone said they turned around and saw Bruce he entered the room followed by Jill and Miriam, Juliet dropped Michael.

'His soul is lost, lost to the Orichalcos.' A new calm voice said and an elder man entered the cave, he wore old brown robes, a hood covered his head, his eyes were full of wisdom, a long gray beard hung onto his chest, it was knotted a few times or else it would be longer.

'I am Jurgen Greybeard.' The elder man spoke.

After they introduced themselves they sat down.

'What do you know of the Orichalcos?' Jurgen asked.

'Only that none could enter or exit the circle it created, it had a few broken effects and when I finished the Duel Michael here fell to the ground and since then he didn't move.'

Jurgen shook his head. 'I was afraid of that.' He mumbled.

'What? Afraid of what?' Juliet asked.

'The Orichalcos was active five-thousand years before the time of the Pharaoh in ancient Egypt.'

Jill stood up. 'Where there others during the Duel?' She asked.

'Three, two boys and a girl, wore all black clothing and they all had a green stone as jewelry.' Leo said.

'I was afraid that would happen, Jill, Bruce, Miranda search the area those three must be found.' The three left the cave.

'Now about the Orichalcos a long forgotten force and suddenly it made a return in Yugi Muto's age.' Mr. Greybeard continued.

'Yugi, Joey and Kaiba used the power of three extremely powerful knights whose bodies were changed into dragons, their power almost gone, those were the Legendary Dragons, when the dragons got their power back Yugi and Kaiba confronted Dartz, the source of the Orichalcos, after a long battle Dartz was defeated and the Orichalcos was gone.'

Juliet, Jack and Leo looked at each other.

Mr. Greybeard continued: 'Now there is something else you know, that land you saw when you Dueled Jill do you know it?' Jack shook his head.

'That land was Tamriel, that land was what Earth is now, Elves, Orcs, Giants and other magical creatures lived there, but Tamriel faced a few crisis's two of these crisis's are involved here.'

Juliet and Leo now looked at Mr. Greybeard in disbelieve.

'First was the Oblivion Crisis an ancient cult called the Mythic Dawn wanted to open Oblivion Gates all over Tamriel, they started in Cyrodiil, their ultimate goal was to welcome Mehrunes Dagon into the world, it nearly succeeded but a true crisis was avoided in the nick of time.'

Jack clenched his fist. 'The second crisis was four-hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis and was set in Skyrim, this time the Thalmor were involved it was around that time that Alduin the World Eater reigned...'

Jack suddenly had a look of fear in his eyes. '...the Thalmor sought to unite all provinces of Tamriel under one ruler, their ruler.'

'I am confused.' Juliet said.

Mr. Greybeard shook his head and continued.

'The Thalmor used the Dragon Crisis to search and destroy the last members of The Blades, they did not succeed, Alduin was destroyed and the Dragon Crisis ended, Tamriel existed for a few thousand more years before it happened.'

'It?' Leo asked.

'Yes the purification as we call it now, a huge asteroid crashed whole Tamriel was destroyed everything killed all magic gone, the land reshaped, that is where the first humans came in and well the rest is history.'

Jack was the first to speak. 'So Tamriel became Earth?' Mr. Greybeard nodded.

'Well I mentioned Mehrunes Dagon...' Mr Greybeard said. '...he is one of the Daedric Princes, in this time people would call them devils, Mehrunes was the worst they live in the Planes of Oblivion, when the asteroid struck the barrier that allowed the Daedra into this world closed but the Planes of Oblivion still exist.'

'Then what is this all about?' Juliet asked.

'I shall explain.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'You see James Black, the organizer of this tournament had found a source of power deep beneath this island, a weak void connected to the Planes of Oblivion. That is why all the cities here are named after places in Cyrodiil.'

Jack and Leo gasped. 'You don't mean that...' Juliet started.

'Yes I fear so, that gate you stepped through was an Oblivion Gate it didn't send you to Oblivion but with each Duelist that passed through the power of this island became bigger.'

'What does James Black want to do?' Jack asked.

'I can only guess.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'But whatever he wants he need souls, someone or something granted him the power of the Orichalcos, now his minions collect souls from Duelists all around the island, the Oblivion Gates prevent anyone from leaving.'

'Wait you mentioned the Blades and Thalmor, but you are leader of The Blades.' Juliet suddenly noticed.

'Yes very few people still have connections with the Tamriel of old.' Mr. Greybeard said, in fact all who have that gift are here on the island.'

At that time Jill and the others return. 'They fled but we found this.' Jill said and she showed a black scale to Mr. Greybeard.

'As expected.' He muttered.

'Okay I shall explain this, when Yugi faced the Orichalcos there were three Orichalcos Swordsman, they stole souls from Duelists, the three who forced you and Michael in that Duel are the Swordsman of this time, those three have connection to Tamriel, in that time you had the Shadowscale, they were Argonian assassins, Argonian were reptile-like humans.'

Leo stood up. 'We have to arm ourselves against the Orichalcos.' He said.

Mr. Greybeard nodded.

'First let me finish.' He said. 'The Thalmor of this age are formed by James Black, he and the Duelists who used the Sacred Beasts, Pyramid of Light and Exodius also have connections to Tamriel, the rest of the Thalmor are just hired, deceived or blackmailed by James.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'And the last two are with The Blades, myself and Jill, the others joined our cause out of free will.' Mr. Greybeard said.

_Why doesn't he tell Jack and the others what they can do? _Jill wondered.

'Now you need the power of the Legendary Dragons, their locations are unknown to me, as soon as I learn their location I shall contact you, now you need to go back to the tournament in Sigil Keep is the source of the power strongest.'

Five minutes later when Jack, Juliet and Leo truly understood what was going on they left the cave system, Mr. Greybeard left Bruce went with him, Miranda decided to investigate the Shadowscale Jill stayed with the others.

Meanwhile Drake, Michelle and Don arrived at the inn where James earlier had dispatched his Exterminators, now James himself was there.

'I see Michael is not with you.' James said.

'That guy lost the Duel.' Don shrugged.

'We know that The Seal of Orichalcos works.' He looked around. 'Not that I ever doubted that.' He quickly added.

'So.' Drake said. 'What to do now?'

James thought for a moment. 'I guess by now they have met with Jurgen Greybeard.' He said.

Don and Michelle looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

'So that means everything is going as planned.' James said and he pressed a button, a minute later the door opened and three hooded and cloaked figures entered the room.

'Malcolm, Ernie and Howard?' James asked.

'Thats us Mr. Black.' The man in the center spoke.

'Good, I take it my men explained why The Thalmor hired you?'

'Yes they did.' The same man replied.

James smiled. 'There are three... special location on this island.'

James turned his back to the rest and looked at a screen, it turned on showing a overhead view of the island, three areas were colored red.

'Now you will go to these areas, in these areas very special Duel Monster cards are hidden, you must find them, but I am certain other Duelists are looking for them, so Duel anyone who stand in your way...' James picket three cards out of his pocket he handed each man a card. '...use these cards together with these.' This time James took three Chaos Duel Disk from a table and gave one to the each of the men.

'It shall be done, but how do we know what cards we are looking for?' The man in the center asked.

'You look for The Eye of Timaeus, The Claw of Hermos and The Fang of Critias.' James said.

'Like I said it shall be done.' The man in the middle said then all three of them turned around and left the room.

'You send these three to get the Legendary Dragons?' Drake asked surprised, James sighted.

'No, they won't find them, but I am sure that when in these places the Seal of Orichalcos is played that will generate enough energy, the accursed Dragons will know that the Orichalcos has returned and they are sure to help.'

'It will only result in their defeat.' Drake noticed.

'Yes a necessary loss so to say.' James said. 'After those three get their hands on the Legendary Dragons I send you three in to defeat them and take those Dragons away from them, the Legendary Dragons are the only thing that threatens my plans, so they have to disappear as soon as possible.'

'So, now what do we do?' Jack wondered, Jack, Jill, Juliet and Leo had found the exit of the cave, that exit was located at the inn of Kvatch.

'Well I suggest you three stay together.' Jill slowly said.

Juliet smiled.

'Hold it right there.' They heard a muffled voice behind them, they turned around, they saw a young woman, she wore a pink kimono decorated with a flower pattern, she wore a cloth around her mouth.

'And here I was thinking all Duelists had left, and then I found you here, you must have overslept, well that is bad for you.' The woman said, Jack, Leo and Juliet looked confused at each other.

The woman activated her Duel Disk, it was a standard Duel Disk only painted black.

'My name is Madela I am one of the Exterminators.' She held up a Scroll Card.

'I gamble that one for all your Scroll Cards.' She said that pointing at Juliet.

'You're on.' Juliet growled activating her Duel Disk, she couldn't refuse this Duel anyway.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Juliet: 8000) - (Madela: 8000)

(Ante: 2 Scroll Cards) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

'You may start.' Madela said Juliet drew her card she looked over them.

'Bad hand?' Madela asked.

'No I set two cards and end my turn.' Juliet said and two facedown cards appeared, one in her Spell/Trap Zone and one reversed monster.

'Tricky.' Madela mumbled she made her draw.

'I start with a Field Spell, Karakuri Showdown Castle!'

The area changed into an old Japanese city, in the center stood a huge old-Japanese castle, it stood on four pillars and had several gears under it.

'This could be trouble.' Jack muttered. 'Karakuri monsters are tricky.'

'Next...' Madela said selecting a card from her hand. '...I set this.' A reversed card appeared. 'Now I Summon Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 ''Ninichi!''

A wooden doll wearing a kimono appeared, it had three green glowing optical sensors. (0 ATK)

'Now if Ninichi is on the field, I can Normal Summon a second time, so I Summon Karakuri Muso mdl 818 ''Haipa!''

This time a robot wearing robes appeared, he had one red optical sensor. (2100 ATK)

'Now I Tune my two monsters.' Madela said and her two monsters dissolved into seven glowing stars.

_'Ancient samurai warrior, revived in the modern era, let the pride of the samurai be victorious! Synchro Summon, I call out to you Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 ''Burei!''_

A huge monster landed on the field it was a robot wearing samurai armor, its four blue optical sensors were aimed at Juliet. (2500 ATK)

'Now I'll use one of Burei's effects I Special Summon from my Deck.' A card slipped out of her Deck and Madela played the card.

'I Summon Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 ''Kuick!''

A mechanical ninja wearing purple clothes appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Now the second effect of Burei.' Madela said and Juliet's hidden monster disappeared and Shield Wing appeared. (0 ATK)

'Well I cannot destroy it now, but with zero Attack Points this is in fact a double direct attack!' Madela shouted and Kuick disappeared he reappeared in front of Shield Wing and slashed at the bird with his knife, Burei simply used his fan to attack.

(Juliet: 3700) - (Madela: 8000)

'No Juliet.' Jack groaned.

'These Exterminators are good.' Leo said.

Juliet had drawn her card.

'I change my Shield Wing to Defense.' Juliet said and Shield Wing shielded himself with his wings. (900 DEF)

'Now I set two cards and end my turn.' A new reversed card appeared next to her first one, also a reversed monster appeared.

'My turn.' Madela said drawing her card. 'I use the effect of my Burei on Kuick!' Kuick knelt and shielded himself with his arms. (1500 DEF)

'And since his Battle Position has changed I Chain this card!' Madela shouted and her Trap card spun around. 'Karakuri Trick House, I now can destroy one card and I destroy that new Spell or Trap card.'

Juliet smiled. 'I activate it before you destroy it Waboku!'

The Trap card spun around and exploded.

'Attacking is useless to me now so make your move.' Madela said.

Juliet quickly drew her card.

'I Summon Cyber Tutu!' She shouted and the ice skater appeared on the field making her pirouette. (1000 ATK)

'Now I Flip Summon my Turbo Synchron.' A small green robot with a car as rump appeared. (100 ATK)

'And I Tune my Turbo Synchron with Shield Wing and Cyber Tutu!' The three monsters dissolved in a total of six stars.

_'The road spread out before this almighty warrior, let your engines roar! Synchro Summon Turbo Warrior!'_

Juliet chanted and a warrior wearing armor shaped like a car appeared, he had a red paint job. (2500 ATK)

'Finally I Chain my Trap card!' Juliet shouted and her Trap card spun around.

'Synchro Strike Trap card, my Turbo Warrior gains 500 Attack for each Synchro Material used and there are three.' Turbo Warrior's Attack Score rose to 4000.

'Then I activate Machine Angel Ritual!' Juliet shouted and the bonfire erupted behind her.

'I discard my Cyber Prima!' The soul of the monster was sucked into the fire. 'I Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Idaten!'

A new Ritual Monster appeared, she wore a pink bodysuit she spun around striking a pose. (1600 ATK)

'Now I get back a Spell card from my Graveyard.' Machine Angel Ritual slipped out of her Graveyard.

'I attack Burei with Turbo Warrior, and since Burei is Level seven his attack is halved!'

Madela gulped and Turbo Warrior punched Burei in the gut the samurai scattered.

'Idaten destroy Kuick!' Madela smiled. 'Kuick is attacked and so he changes Battle Position.' Kuick rose to his feet. (1700 ATK)

'Counter attack!' Madela shouted and Kuick stabbed Idaten in the gut.

'Since Kuick has destroyed a monster by battle I get to Summon one from my Graveyard.' Haipa appeared on the field again. (1100 DEF)

'I end my turn then.' Juliet said.

(Juliet: 3600) - (Madela: 5300)

Madela drew her card a slight smile appeared on her face, of course her cloth hid it for the others, Haipa changed to attack mode. (2100 ATK)

'I activate my Spell card Runaway Karakuri!' She played the Spell card.

'Now my Haipa gains 1000 Attack but his effect is negated until the End Phase.' Haipa raised to a score of 3100.

'And I Equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!' The Spell card appeared on the field. 'Meaning that Haipa has a Trampling effect now.' Madela said.

Juliet gulped. 'I attack Turbo Warrior with Haipa.' Haipa moved in for the attack.

'And because I attack the effect of Karakuri Showdown Castle activates your monster moves to defense.' Turbo Warrior knelt and shielded himself. (1500 DEF)

'Finally my last Spell card Karakuri Gold Dust!' Madela played the Spell card.

'Now Kuick changes to Defense...' Kuick crouched down. (1500 DEF)

'...and my Haipa gains attack points equal to his.' Haipa's attack score rose to 4800, Haipa pierced Turbo Warrior with his trident.

(Juliet: 300) - (Madela: 5300)

'I end my Battle Phase normally Haipa would change to defense but since his effect is negated he stays in Attack Mode I set this card and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared, Haipa's Attack Score fell back to 2100.

'Then its my turn.' Juliet said drawing her card.

'I set the card I just drew.' She said and the card appeared facedown in her Spell/Trap Zone.

Madela smiled although they couldn't see because of the cloth in front of her mouth.

'Haipa finish her off!' Madela shouted and the robot charged in.

'Call of the Haunted!' Juliet shouted and Turbo Warrior broke out of the ground. (2500 ATK)

'I cancel that attack.' Madela sighted, Haipa drew back and switched to defense. (1100 DEF)

'Turn end.' Madela said.

'Madela.' Juliet said. 'Why do you wear a cloth in front of your mouth?'

Madela glared at Juliet. 'None of your business.' She replied, Juliet drew her card.

'I play Pot of Greed.' She said and drew two new cards.

_Let her attack Haipa. _Madela thought. _When she does I trigger Karakuri Klock that will destroy all her monsters I won._

'I Summon A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit!' The multi-colored robots appeared on the field. (300 ATK)

_Darn, if she attacks I'll keep my Klock, then on my next turn I attack that Trap Disposal Unit and win._

'Turbo Warrior attack Kuick!'

Turbo Warrior charged in Kuick changed to attack mode he was blown into pieces.

(Juliet: 300) - (Madela: 4500)

'I end my turn with a facedown.' Juliet said and her reversed card appeared.

'I change my Haipa to attack mode.' Madela said and the monster stood up again. (2100 ATK)

'Kill that Trap Disposal Unit!' Madela shouted.

'No chance!' Juliet shouted and her Trap card spun around.

'Sakuretsu Armor!' Haipa exploded in mid-air.

'I set this...' Madela said and a reversed Spell or Trap card appeared. '...turn end.'

Juliet slowly drew her card.

'I Summon Junk Synchron!' Juliet shouted and a small orange robot appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now I use its effect to Special Summon Shield Wing!' The green bird appeared once more. (900 DEF)

'Now I Tune my Junk Synchron, Shield Wing and Trap Disposal Unit!' Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and the three monsters dissolved into seven glowing stars.

_'The hunter arrives, his arrow never miss its target! Synchro Summon, let the light guide your path! Take aim Junk Archer!'_

Juliet chanted and a warrior clad in orange armor appeared he kept his bow pointed at Madela. (2300 ATK)

'I activate my Trap card!' Madela shouted. 'Dust Tornado!' The storm tore apart the castle behind them it crashed down and disappeared.

'I destroyed my own castle but with a reason I can now Summon Burei from my Graveyard!' Madela shouted and the samurai appeared. (1900 DEF)

_Using your Trap Disposal Unit for a Synchro Summon was a mistake, when you target my Burei for your attack I activate my Klock and destroy all your monsters, you lose. _Madela thought.

'I activate the effect of Junk Archer I Remove your Burei from play until the End Phase.' Junk Archer aimed and fired Burei disappeared.

'Junk Archer, Turbo Warrior direct attack!'

'Noooooooooo!' Madela screamed as an arrow hit her chest followed by a punch from Turbo Warrior.

(Juliet: 300) - (Madela: 0)

Madela fell to her knees.

'Okay Madela no more games give me your Scroll Card.' Juliet said.

Madela sighted she gave her Scroll Card to Juliet.

'What else do you want?' Madela asked. 'The reason you wear a cloth.'

'Okay then.' Madela sighted and she removed the cloth.

'O my...' Juliet whispered, half of Madela's jaw was gone and replaced by a metal jaw.

'What happened?' Leo asked.

'The Shadowscale did this, they are cruel I refused to work for them or tell them where the treasure was, Drake thought it was funny to cut out my tongue but the mad one Don he decided to remove a great deal of my jaw, the Thalmor found me half dead, they nursed me back to health and gave me the metal jaw.'

Madela put the cloth back around her mouth.

'There is one more thing.' Madela said and she took a few cards from her pocket, they were damaged so that a Duel Disk could not read them.

The cards Juliet got were Heavy Storm, a Melchid the Four Faced Beast with The Dark Door glued to it and Brron, Mad King of Dark World.

'My boss said I had to find and Duel you, then after the Duel gave you this, he mentioned a Legendary Dragon and these cards were pieces to find it, well good luck with it.

When Madela wanted to return to the base she passed through the forest when suddenly she heard a maniacal laughter behind her, it were Don and Drake.

'You failed metal-jaw.' Don said with a sneer on his face.

'You know all Shadowscale were born into the Dark Brotherhood a band of master assassins.' Drake said.

'What do you mean?' Madela asked.

'I mean that there are three Shadowscale left and only two stand before you.' Drake said, then it hit Madela.

Suddenly Madela heard someone landing behind her the following moment she had the cold steel of a knife against her throat.

'Don't kill her Michelle.' Drake said. 'Not yet.'

'This will be a soul in honor of The Night Mother.' Drake said.

The green stone around his neck glowed.

'Valon, Rafael and Allister the first three Swordsman and even Dartz himself weren't strong enough to harness the full power of the Orichalcos.' Drake continued.

'Of course this only works on weaker souls like yours right after the Duel you just had you are bound to be weakened.'

A beam of green light shot forth from Drake's necklace it hit Madela she had a weird feeling.

'Michelle do it.' Drake said and Madela's last scream was heard through the forest as the ground became red with Madela's blood.

'Her soul is now sent to the Orichalcos.' Drake said and the three turned around and walked away.

Juliet, Jack and Leo now were back at the tavern in Kvatch the cards Juliet got were placed on the table.

'What do you think Jill?' Leo asked.

'I don't know these cards must be a puzzle, that Melchid is glued to The Dark Door, maybe it means that some kind of a door has some kind of four-faced guardian?'

Jack sighted. 'We'll just continue the tournament and we will find out what this means.'

Juliet took the cards from the table and put them in her pocket.

'I must be going.' Jill said.

'Remember the Blades watch you.' Jill said and she left the tavern.

'Lets stay at the inn tonight then we head for Cheydinhal tomorrow.' Leo said the other two approved.

James Black stood on the balcony of his luxurious mansion that stood on the edge of the Imperial City, someone knocked on his door.

'Enter.' James said.

James turned around when his door opened.

'Errol Black-Heart.' James said Errol was a man around the forty years old, he wore simple black robes he had several scars around his face his left brow was missing possibly burned away and his right eye was blind.

'Errol how far are you with those Dragon priests?' James asked.

Errol coughed. 'Experiments are working WITH LESSER BEINGS!'

James took a step back in surprise.

'I need more lab-rats.' Errol hissed.

'I can give you those within a few days.' James replied.

'That's good, that's good the Dragon priests souls must be trapped in a human body, it is difficult but I can do it I CAN DO IT!'

'Yes yes I bet you can, the Dragon Priests were all killed by the Dragonborn, with their souls in human bodies their destructive powers can be contained and so they can create lethal Shadow Games am I right?' James asked.

'O yes right you are.' Errol said.

'Then go Errol the first Dragon Priests must be ready in a few days time.'

Errol nodded, turned around and walked away.

'The moment those Priests are done I send him to Duel Jack, Leo and Juliet.'

* * *

**Next Time:**

**No Exterminators or Orichalcos next time.**

**Juliet, Leo and Jack are underway to Cheydinhal.**

**But what is the clue to get one of the Legendary Dragons a part of that shall also be revealed.**

**'Xyz Burst' Coming soon.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Cyber Angel Idaten_

_Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 6_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

_Note: This card was first used by Alexis Rodes during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime during episode 60 Pop Goes the Duel. All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	8. Xyz Burst

**After the Duel with the Exterminator we can finally leave Kvatch, it's on to Cheydinhal now.**

**Although we travel on the main road not many people are there, I guess most of them headed for the Imperial City, well almost everyone headed for the Imperial City.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Xyz Burst.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 2**

**Leo: 3**

**Juliet: 3**

The next day Leo woke up first, he stretched himself when he looked around Juliet and Jack were gone.

'Woke up early never took the time to wake me up.' He muttered.

Leo entered the big room of the inn were Jack and Juliet were bent over the table they were looking at the cards that formed the clue to find the Legendary Dragon.

There were several books spread on the table, notes were lying everywhere.

'Morning Leo.' Juliet said without looking Jack didn't say anything.

'Well what did you found out?' Leo asked he was still a bit sleepy.

'We think we need to take the cards literally for what they are.' Jack said and he opened a new book he leafed through it.

'The innkeeper was quite helpful, she said we had to look at the cards different ways, taking the card text literally didn't make any sense, and try to make a Duel Puzzle with them also failed.' Juliet explained.

'So we decided to take the prints on the card literally.' Jack finished and he placed the book on the table, it was a heavy red book.

'Daedra or Devil' was the title.

Leo looked dumbfounded.

'This book is forbidden but it seems that Jill left it here the innkeeper gave It to us, and look here.' Jack said pointing at a picture in the book.

'You see?' Jack asked.

'A Strange Door?' Leo mumbled, the picture showed a portal stuck into a rock shaped like a head, in fact the portal was in the open mouth of the head, two more heads were stuck to both sides of the middle head, one head looked peaceful the other looked mad.

'The book said that that door lead to the domain of Sheogorath, one of those Daedric Princes Jurgen Greybeard mentioned.

Juliet said Leo slowly nodded.

'But why these cards?' Leo asked.

'Well.' Jack started. 'We believe that Melchid resembles that door, you see Melchid might be a four-faced Beast but you only see three of its heads, The Dark Door glued to this card must mean that Melchid resembles the three heads of that door.'

Leo looked at Juliet. 'Might make sense but why Brron and Heavy Storm?' Leo asked.

'That.' Juliet said. 'I know, each of these Daedric Princes had a special ritual on a special day to summon them, the one of Sheogorath was different apart from his day you could summon him on any day as long as there was a storm.'

'Leo smiled Heavy Storm stands for that storm, but then Brron...'

'That!' Jack said. 'Sheogorath is known as the Daedric Prince of Madness, and Brron is the Mad King of Dark World, now that Dark World could resemble The Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's home.'

Leo clapped his hands, so what if we manage to find that Strange Door, if it still exists and we can enter, how in the name of all that is holy are we supposed to defeat a Daedric Prince! They are mighty he could crush us!'

Leo shouted.

'I can answer that.' They turned around and saw Jill.

'Seems you found out yourself.' She said.

'What are you doing here?' Juliet asked.

'I just forgot some of my stuff when I was underway here I just remembered a bit about Sheogorath I hoped you were still here so I could tell you but you found out already.'

They all sat down again.

'Now tell us about those Daedric Princes.' Leo said.

'Well in the old age Daedric Princes could roam the world in full power now the power of Tamriel is almost gone they can still come here but then they are almost powerless so they have to adjust to our rules and so combat will be done with Duel Monsters.' Jill said.

James was watching TV when suddenly someone opened his door.

'I DID IT!' James was startled.

'ERROL!' He shouted. 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY KNOCK ON MY DOOR!'

Errol stopped short his mouth still half-open.

'What happened to your face?' James asked, Errol's face was more damaged than ever, he was bleeding on several spots, his eye was thick and black.

'One of them got violent, BUT I ADJUSTED HIS BEHAVIOR!'

'STOP SCREAMING ALL THE TIME!' James shouted and again Errol stopped.

'Now Errol explain to me what this is all about.'

Errol smirked. 'This.' He said and he pointed somewhere behind him, James looked behind Errol and the next moment Errol laid on the floor.

a young man had appeared, he wore brown ragged robes, he held a fancy staff in his hand his face was covered by a yellowish mask.

The mask glowed with an unholy light, it was a creepy looking mask, it had some carvings around the forehead, the eyes were just slits and the mouth was closed.

The other two boys were dressed in similar outfits, held similar staffs and wore similar masks.

The robes of the second boy had a dark purple color his mask had a reddish color.

The robes of the third one were darker brown than those of the first boy his mask had a blueish color.

Errol slowly stood up, he wanted to say something but the first boy aimed his staff at Error who quickly shut his mouth.

'The Dragon Priests I take it?' James said and he looked at each of the boys.

'Yes.' The first one spoke.

The other two now also had entered the room.

'Vokun the Shadow.' The boy with the Blueish mask said.

'Krosis the Sorrow.' The one in the yellowish mask said.

'And I am Volsung the Horror.' The one in the reddish mask said.

'I take it you can control your powers?' James asked.

'Yes.' Volsung said.

'And you are familiar with Duel Monsters?'

'Yes.' Krosis said.

'And you can use your powers to create deadly Shadow Games?' James asked.

'Yes.' Vokun said.

'Krosis, Vokun, Volsung you are here to Duel, you will be challenged by Duelists, beat them at any cost, do not shun your shadow magic.'

The three Priests looked at each other.

'We shall enjoy this.' Volsung said.

'How do we know when or where we Duel?' Krosis asked.

'The arena is your choice.' James replied.

'I shall Duel at the Graveyard in the Imperial City.' Krosis said.

'Sorrow there is greatest and so my power is at its best.'

'I shall Duel in the Abandoned House in Cheydinhal the place an homage to The Dark Brotherhood perfect for my Shadow Games.' Vokun said.

'I shall Duel in the Great Forest next to the Imperial City, I can spread fear there most easily.' Volsung said.

Jack, Juliet and Leo had finally left Kvatch.

'So we head to Cheydinhal now.' Juliet said and Jack and Leo nodded.

'Lets go then.' She said and started running followed closely by Jack and Leo.

'Damn I'm in trouble now, COWARD get back here!' Jack and the others stood still.

'Hello?' Juliet shouted, a young man stormed from the bushes.

He wore a brown sweater with brown jeans and black shoes under them, his hair was quite messy.

'You! Have you seen a woman passing through here? Wore mostly pink she stole the key cards from my Deck.'

Jack and the others looked at him dumbfounded.

'Start from the beginning.' Leo said.

'Well I was passing through this forest I started at one of the other points of the island, when I got here it was getting dark so I slept into the forest, suddenly I was waking up a girl was leafing through my Deck, when she saw me she ran away with my key cards a group of Xyz monsters.'

'That is inconvenient, what Xyz monsters did she stole?' Jack asked.

'The Musician Djinn.'

Leo suddenly looked up he opened his Extra Deck Zone and took four cards out of it.

'You mean these?' He asked showing Maestroke the Symphony Djinn, Melomelody the Brass Djinn, Muzurhythm the String Djinn and Temtempo  
the Percussion Djinn.

'Why do you have these? How did you get them?' The young man stammered.

'I won them on the cruise ship I was on, you can have them if you like, I can't really use them.' Leo said handing the cards over.

'Wow how do I thank you, I am Norman by the way.' The young man said.

'Okay Norman here is the deal, I want to Duel you to see if you are worthy of those cards, if I find you worthy you can keep them.' Leo said he held his three Scroll Cards in the air. 'I even throw in one of these.' He said.

Normal smiled he added the Djinn cards in his Extra Deck and he picked four Scroll Cards from his pocket. 'Deal.' He said.

(Leo: 8000) - (Norman: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

'I shall start this Duel.' Leo said he drew his first card.

'I summon my Future Samurai in attack mode!'

The futuristic female warrior appeared on the field. (1600 ATK)

'I throw two cards facedown and I end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared.

Norman looked over his hand.

'I haven't got the best hand here.' He muttered.

'So I do this...' He said as he played a Spell card. '...Card Destruction.'

Norman discard five cards and drew five new ones, Leo drew three.

'Better.' Norman muttered.

'Now I summon Marauding Captain!' Norman said and the most famous Captain appeared on the field. (1200 ATK)

'I don't think I have to explain what he does.' Norman said and he played another card.

'I special summon my Gogogo Ghost!' He shouted and the armor of a warrior appeared, the armor was worn by a purple ghost-like creature. (1900 ATK)

'Now I explain what he does.' Norman said pointing at his Gogogo Ghost.

'When he is Special Summoned like now I get to Special Summon a Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard, and I just put one there with Card Destruction.'

This time a creature clearly made of stone appeared, it had huge arms and legs. (1800 ATK)

'Since I used the effect of Gogogo Ghost he now moves to defense.' The Ghost knelt. (0 DEF)

'Next I use my Monster Reborn to Special Summon my Gagaga Kaiser from my Graveyard!'

The holy ankh appeared and a warrior dressed in majestic white clothes appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Finally I use the effect of Gagaga Clerk in my hand, since I control another Gagaga monster I Special Summon her.' Norman said and a young girl appeared on the field, she wore a black outfit and a white cape (400 ATK)

'Unbelievable five monsters in one turn.' Juliet muttered.

'Clearly he likes Swarming the Field.' Jack replied.

'Now I activate the effect of my Kaiser.' Norman continued, I Remove from Play my Gagaga Girl from my Graveyard...'

The card fell out of his Discard Slot and Norman pocketed it. '...now all my Gagaga monsters become the Level of the monster I removed, and that is Level three.'

Leo gulped he knew what was coming.

'Are you ready Leo?' Norman asked, Leo simply nodded.

_'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, drum on, Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!'_

Norman chanted Gagaga Kaiser and Gagaga Clerk changed into two brown orbs, a galactic portal opened up and a small Fiend wearing a green uniform and a red sombrero with horns on it appeared, she had some drums around her. (1700 ATK)

Leo smirked. 'So you brought out one of them already.' He said.

'Yes and I will bring out the second one as well.' Norman said and he started to chant again: _'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, make some noise, Maestroke the Symphony Djinn!'_

This time Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Ghost changed into a brown and a black orb, the galactic gate appeared again and this time a Fiend wearing formal attire appeared he held a sword in his hand. (1800 ATK)

'Now I attack Future Samurai!' Norman shouted and Temtempo started to beat her drums.

'Go negate Attack!' Leo shouted and the barrier appeared the drumming stopped.

'Fine, your move.' Norman said.

Leo quickly drew his card.

'I set two cards...' A reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and one in his Monster Zone. '...then I change my Samurai to defense...' Future Samurai sheeted her sword and knelt. (1200 DEF)

'...and I end my turn.'

Normal slightly smirked when he drew his card.

'I activate Gagaga Academy's Emergency Call Network!' He shouted playing a Spell card. 'Now I Special Summon Gagaga Magician from my Deck!'

A young Spellcaster appeared, it strongly resembled the famous Dark magician, the color scheme of his suit was different and his suit was covered in chains. (1500 ATK)

'I use the effect of Gagaga Magician I change his Level from four to three.' Four stars light up on the belt of Gagaga Magician and one star disappeared.

_'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, time to play your solo, Muzurhythm the String Djinn!' _Norman chanted for the third time and this time Gagaga Magician and Marauding Captain changed into a black and a brown orb, the gate appeared for the third time.

This time a young Fiend wearing a brown raincoat appeared, he wore a green hat with purple horns sticking out, he held a guitar in his hands. (1500 ATK)

'Now let's try this again, Temtempo destroy his Future Samurai!'

Temtempo started to drum, Future Samurai groaned and exploded.

'Muzurhythm his hidden monster.' Norman said and the Fiend started to play his guitar Morphing Jar appeared before he scattered.

'Morphing Jar? Fine.' Norman said both players discarded their hands and drew five new cards.

'Maestroke direct attack!' Norman shouted and Leo cringed a little when the sword slashed at him.

'I activate Ultimate Offering!' Leo shouted and one of his facedown cards spun around.

'Now I pay 500 Life Points and I summon Dark Valkyria!' The fallen angel appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

(Leo: 5700) - (Norman: 8000)

'Now you wonder why I didn't use it before you attacked me.' Leo said.

'Yeah I actually wonder that.' Juliet said.

'I know why Juliet.' Jack said.

'Norman would have attacked then he could have detached a monster from Maestroke to prevent its destruction, it is clear to me Leo needs that Dark Valkyria.'

'I take it you read the card text of Maestroke.' Norman said. 'I set these and end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared.

Leo quickly drew his card. _In fact I did but I only remember the effect of Maestroke. _Leo thought.

'I Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria.' Leo said and Dark Valkyria started to glow.

'Now I use her effect that gives her a Spell Counter, but I immediately use it to destroy your Maestroke.'

Norman smiled. 'I just Detach a monster to prevent its destruction.' He put one of the Xyz Materials in his Graveyard Maestroke stayed on the field.

'In that case I use my Double Summon to summon Blazewing butterfly!' The fiery butterfly appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now Polymerization!' Leo shouted and his last facedown card lifted.

'I Fuse my two Gemini Monsters together so I can Fusion Summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus!' A huge dragon standing of four legs appeared on the field. (2200 ATK)

'Now all my Gemini monsters gains their effects, and I use my Ultimate Offering to summon one.' Leo said and Future Samurai appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Future Samurai, I Remove my Dark Valkyria from Play...' The card got out of his discard slot, Leo pocketed it.

'...to destroy your Maestroke again.'

Norman removed another Xyz Material and the Fiend stayed.

'Got him Raptinus destroy him!' Leo shouted and the dragon unleashed a deadly attack Maestroke slowly melted.

(Leo: 5700) - (Norman: 7600)

'Nice try but I activate Xyz Reborn!' Norman shouted and Maestroke appeared again. (1800 ATK)

'Also my Xyz Reborn becomes a Xyz Material.' Norman said as he placed the card under Maestroke.

'Two cards facedown turn end.' Leo said and two reversed cards appeared on the field.

Norman slowly drew his card.

'Time to complete my little band.' He said.

'I Summon Goblindbergh.' A small goblin in a small red airplane appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Since he is Summoned I Special Summon my Feedback Warrior from my hand.' Norman said and a warrior in a metallic armor appeared. (800 ATK)

'Because I used the effect of Goblindbergh he changed to defense.' Norman said and the airplane landed. (0 DEF)

'Now I Summoned Feedback Warrior I can make the Level of one monster three and I choose Goblindbergh.' Norman smiled.

_'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, blow the horn of victory, Melomelody the Brass Djinn!'_

Feedback Warriorand Goblindbergh changed into two brown orbs, the gate opened a fourth time and a small Fiendish girl with green hair wearing a pink dress appeared she sat on a huge horn. (1400 ATK)

'Now I activate my facedown card Xyz Effect!' Norman shouted and his Trap card spun around. 'I now can destroy a card on the field and I destroy Ultimate Offering!' Leo's Trap card exploded.

'Next I use the effect of Melomelody...' Norman removed an Xyz Material. '...this means Maestroke can attack twice now, now Temtempo destroy Future Samurai!' Temtempo gave a beat on her drum.

'Go Defense Draw!' Leo shouted and his Trap spun around Future Samurai exploded Leo drew a card.

'Your monsters are not strong enough to beat my Raptinus.' Leo said.

'O I bet they are Muzurhythm attack Raptinus!' The Djinn started to play his guitar. 'I Detach one of his Xyz Materials!' Norman shouted and he removed a card. 'That means his attack is doubled for this round.'

Muzurhythm Attack Score rose to 3000 Raptinus groaned and scattered.

'Maestroke direct attack!' Norman shouted. 'Go Call of the Haunted!' Leo shouted his Trap card spun around and Raptinus appeared on the field again.

'I end my turn then.' Norman said.

(Leo: 4400) - (Norman: 7600)

Leo quickly drew his card.

'Time to send your band packing.' Leo said.

'I Summon my second Blazewing Butterfly!' Leo shouted and the fiery butterfly appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice him so I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard!' Blazewing disappeared and the form of Chthonian Emperor Dragon appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Raptinus attack Maestroke!' Leo shouted and Raptinus fired his putrid breath Norman Detached a monster from Maestroke the Fiend stayed.

'Chthonian destroy it for good!' Leo shouted and the Emperor Dragon crushed the Djinn.

'Next the second attack of my Emperor Dragon take down Muzurhythm!'

Muzurhythm tried to flee but he couldn't.

(Leo: 4400) - (Norman: 5700)

Norman had a look of doubt on his face when he drew his card.

'I activate Xyz Effect.' Norman said. 'That means I Detach a Material from my Temtempo and I destroy one of your monsters and I choose Chthonian Emperor Dragon.'

Chthonian looked surprised when he suddenly exploded.

'Next I change my monsters to Defense and I end my turn.'

Both Djinns knelt. (Temtempo 1000 DEF, Melomelody 1600 DEF)

'I've turned this Duel around, now to finish it.' Leo said.

'I Summon Gemini Lancer!' A craw-fish wearing armor appeared, it held a lance and a trident in its claws. (1800 ATK)

'And since he has his Effect activated he does Piercing Damage, Lancer destroy Temtempo!' The monster charged in and pierced the Fiend with its lance.

'Raptinus take out Melomelody!' Raptinus fired his breath again and the Fiend exploded.

(Leo: 4400) - (Norman: 4900)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Leo said and his reversed card appeared.

'Rats now I am losing.' Norman muttered he drew his card.

'Or not, you see my Djinns aren't the only Xyz monsters I have, I use Premature Burial!'

Gogogo Ghost appeared again. (1900 ATK)

'And so my Golem appears.' Norman said and Gogogo Golem also appeared. (1800 ATK)

_'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, Kachi Kochi Dragon!' _Ghost and Golem changed into a black and brown orb, the portal appeared and a dragon made of ice appeared on the field it roared. (2100 ATK)

'Next I Equip him with United We Stand.' Norman said and the Attack Score of Kachi Kochi rose to 2900.

'Kachi Kochi destroy Raptinus!' Kachi Kochi fired a blast of ice destroying Raptinus.

'I activate the effect of Kachi Kochi, I Detach a monster from Kachi Kochi so he attacks again!' Norman shouted and Kachi Kochi also crushed Gemini lancer.

'Turn end.'

(Leo: 2600) - (Norman: 4100)

Norman sighted from relieve Leo was sweating.

'I set these and end my turn.' Leo simply said and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and a reversed monster appeared.

Norman quickly drew his card.

'I'll end it now with Stop Defense.' Leo's defending monster flipped around revealing Gemini Soldier a small Warrior wearing green armor. (500 ATK)

'Destroy it Kachi Kochi!' The Dragon crushed the small Warrior, Norman Detached a monster. 'Finish it!' Norman shouted.

'Reveal facedown card Birthright!' Leo shouted and Chthonian Emperor Dragon reappeared. (2400 ATK)

'Destroy it continue the attack!' Norman shouted.

'I hoped you would do that I activate Gemini Booster!' The Trap spun around and Chthonian rose to an attack score of 3100.

'Counter attack!' The Chthonian Emperor Dragon crushed the Kachi Kochi Dragon it scattered.

'I set this card and end my turn.' Norman said, a reversed card appeared.

(Leo: 200) - (Norman: 3800)

Leo slowly made his draw, he smiled.

'I win in two turns Norman first I Summon Tuned Magician!'

The Gemini Tuner appeared on the field. (1900 ATK)

'Now I play a Spell card Gemini Spark, I sacrifice my Tuned Magician, so I can destroy your facedown card and I draw a new card.'

Norman's facedown Mirror Force exploded Leo drew.

'I thought I'd finish it in two turns but I end it this turn I activate Unleash Your Power.' Chthonian Emperor Dragon roared.

'Double direct attack!' Leo shouted and the dragon attacked.

(Leo: 200) - (Norman: 0)

'Congratulations.' Norman said as both Disks deactivated.

'Take this.' Norman said handing over the Djinns and the Scroll Card.

'Keep the Djinns.' Leo said he only took the Scroll card.

'But you only let me keep them if I was worthy but I lost...' Norman started but Leo stopped him short.

'I think you are worthy, and I cannot use them anyway, so keep them but on one condition, I will see you in the finals.'

Norman smiled and nodded.

When Jack and the others left the forest they looked at the sky.

'Looks like a storm is brewing.' Juliet noticed looking at the dark clouds, the three looked at each other.

'You think this it is a sign?' Leo asked.

'I have a feeling it is.' Jack replied.

* * *

**Next time:**

**For one chapter we shall not follow Jack, Juliet and Leo but the first finalist of the tournament.**

**Isn't it a bit soon for a Duelist to enter the finals you ask? **

**Find out what will happen in the next chapter I call 'Wightmare.'**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Gogogo Ghost_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Gogogo Golem" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, then change this card to Defense Position. You can only use the effect of "Gogogo Ghost" once per turn._

* * *

_Gagaga Clerk_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 2_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Gagaga" monster, except "Gagaga Clerk", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

_Note: The above 2 cards were released in the OCG Cosmo Blazer._

* * *

_Gagaga Kaiser_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 600_

_If you do not control another face-up "Gagaga" monster, this card cannot attack. Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard; the Levels of all face-up "Gagaga" monsters you currently control become the same as the banished monster's Level. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

_Note: The above card was released in the OCG Abyss Rising._

* * *

_Gagaga Academy's Emergency Call Network_

_Normal Spell card_

_Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your Deck._

_Note: The above card was used by Yuma in the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal manga, Rank 23, all credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter._


	9. Wightmare

**My name is Larry, I had a tragic life.**

**My life was full of horror, blood, murder and pain.**

**My parents forced me into a clan but I never wanted it.**

**Now I Duel to forget my past life, and to make sure no gangs will ever rose again.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Wightmare.**

A young man sat on a wooden bench, he was around the nineteen years old, he wore a simple green jacket a plain black T-shirt under the jacket, old brown jeans and battered shoes.

His average-length brown hair was tidy.

He had a slight smile on his face as he looked at his six Scroll Cards.

The name of this young-man was Larry.

Now Larry wasn't the richest kid, he was born in Germany, his parents both came from America but he and his parents moved back to America a few years after his birth.

His parents were members of a violent group the Crimson Scars, when Larry was eight he was forced into Crimson Scars he never liked it but he never dared to refuse his parents.

When Larry was ten the Crimson Scars were only a small group, one year earlier a lot of members were found and murdered by a group called The Dawnguard.

At his school Larry was bullied but he never fought back, in the eyes of his classmates he was a mere insect.

The day before Larry turned eleven a few members of The Dawnguard broke into his house, his parents were informed Larry's father was murdered he died a slow and painful death, Larry and his mother fled.

Two months later The Dawnguard found them they let Larry go because he bore no signs of being a member of the Crimson Scars and they thought that a child couldn't be blamed for what his parents thought him.

When Larry fled his mother died the same slow and painful death his father died, Larry found his way to an orphanage he continued school but he was seen as a devil.

Two years later Larry stopped with his school, he fled the orphanage and found The Dawnguard after he explained his faith they took him in and learned him to play Duel Monsters, he took on a job as one of their hunters, with the Crimson Scars gone they hunted others who caused problems for other people.

'Heh I am quite their man.' Larry mumbled to himself.

'Let's see my mission was to find Thalmor, don't know who that is.'

Larry heard a chuckle behind him he turned around and saw a cloaked and hooded man behind him.

'I just heard you say you were looking for Thalmor?'

Larry looked at the man. 'None of your business.' He replied.

'Your loss, I could have told you something about the Thalmor because I am one.'

Larry immediately was on high alert.

_Heh the guy fell for it, I saw him in the bushes this one has followed me from the start, mentioning the Thalmor lured him out._

'Tell me what you know.' Larry said, the hooded man didn't show him any emotion.

'Well then I take you on, but if I win you tell me all you know.' Larry said.

'Agreed but if I win, I take that Elder Scroll you have, and without Elder Scroll no finals.'

Larry considered for a moment.

'Deal.' He said.

(?: 8000) - (Larry: 8000)

(Ante: Information) - (Ante: The Elder Scroll)

'I'll start.' The Thalmor said, he drew his card.

'I set three cards.' The Thalmor said and three reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Now I set a monster.' He continued and a reversed monster appeared.

'Turn end.'

Larry frowned when he drew his card.

'I summon a real monster Archfiend Soldier arise!'

A man-sized purple-skinned Fiend wearing a green cape appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Attack!' Larry shouted and the Fiend rushed forward a purple blob appeared on the field, Archfiend Soldier tore it apart.

'Thank you, that was my Giant Germ.' The Thalmor said and the Germ exploded goop of the Giant Germ hit Larry and two more rose. (1000 ATK x2)

(?: 8000) - (Larry: 7500)

'I think I activate a facedown card.' The Thalmor said and one of his reversed cards spun around revealing Gravity Bind.

'I end my turn.' Larry growled.

The Thalmor drew his card.

'I activate Card of Demise, now I draw until I hold five cards and after five turns I lose my whole hand.' The Thalmor drew three cards he smirked, Larry of course couldn't see that.

'I activate my second facedown card Call of the Haunted.' The Thalmor said and a third Giant germ appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Next I activate The Dark Door and I end my turn.' The Thalmor said and the Continuous Spell card appeared.

Larry drew his card.

'I play these cards facedown.' Larry said and three reversed cards appeared.

'Since I cannot attack now I end my turn.'

The Thalmor drew his card he looked hard at it.

'First I activate my last facedown card.' He said and Ordeal of a Traveler spun around.

'I send my three monsters to the Graveyard!' The Thalmor shouted and clouds packed together.

'Rise up Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!' A huge creature rose up behind the Thalmor, it looked like Obelisk the Tormentor but more evil. (4000 ATK)

'No way!' Larry shouted he was in panic.

'I also remove my three Trap cards from the field.' The Thalmor who was Luke Elenwen said.

The three Traps disappeared.

'Born from the fires of Oblivion descent Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!'

Rain began to fall, and the more evil version of Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared behind Luke. (3000 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of Uria I destroy one of your facedown cards.' Luke said and Uria unleashed a ball of fire destroying Larry's Sakuretsu Armor.

_Crap that was the only one that could stop an attack, the other two I have are useless. _

'Now I play two more cards...' Luke said as he placed the cards in his Disk.

'Stumbling and Burden of the Mighty!' Larry now had a look of fear in his eyes.

'I send those cards to my Graveyard.' Luke shouted and the three cards disappeared.

'Strike as lightning, arise Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!' Finally the more evil version of The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared. (4000 ATK)

'Look at the face of defeat.' Luke said as the wind started to blow.

'I remove all of them from play.' The three Sacred Beasts disappeared, lightning flashed.

_'When life and death overlap, a force of destruction is unleashed, throw open the gates of Hell arise...' _Luke chanted.

A few miles away from that Duel another Duel had just ended Jack, Leo and Juliet left the forest near Kvatch they looked at the sky.

'Looks like a storm is brewing.' Juliet noticed looking at the dark clouds, the three looked at each other.

Larry sat on the ground the monstrosity had toppled him over the huge Fiend slowly disappeared, Luke deactivated his Duel Disk.

(Luke: 8000) - (Larry: 0)

'The Elder Scroll.' Luke demanded Larry sighted but handed the Scroll over.

Luke looked at it then threw it back at Larry.

'I have a proposal.' He said.

'Tell me.' Larry was still shaking.

'In the Imperial City stands an arena, in that arena a Duel between you and the current champion could be arranged.' Luke said.

'Let me guess, I beat the champion and I can stay in the tournament?'

Luke nodded. 'Of course you need that Elder Scroll to Duel in the arena, and you will gamble two of your Scroll Cards, I take the others, of course you get them back after the Duel if you win that is.'

Larry gave Luke four of his Scroll Cards.

'Might you win you will face a Dragon Priest and the right to enter the finals, there in Sigil Keep you will learn all about the Thalmor.'

Larry growled at Luke, he had him completely stuck.

Two hours later Larry was in the middle of his Duel.

Andrew the champion of the arena was his opponent.

The storm was still raging.

(Andrew: 3400) - (Larry: 3300)

'I activate my Call of the Haunted!' Larry shouted and Summoned Skull appeared on the field. (2500 ATK)

'Thought you could get rid of him that easily didn't you?' Larry sneered.

In fact the Summoned Skull was the only monster Larry had at this moment.

'I attack your Flame Wingman!' Larry shouted, Andrew had one facedown card in his Spell/Trap Zone and a Flame Wingman on the field. (2100 ATK)

I activate Halve or Nothing!' Andrew shouted and the image Judge Man appeared on the field.

'So I can choose and I choose to end my Battle Phase and thus my turn.' Larry said.

Andrew made his draw. 'I activate my Field Spell Skyscraper!'

A dark city rose inside the arena.

'Flame Wingman take down his Summoned Skull!' Andrew shouted and the Elemental Hero charged in, his attack rose to 3100.

The Hero fired his blast and Summoned Skull was gone.

'Now I activate my monsters effect you take damage equal to that of your Summoned Skull!' A blast of fire hit Larry in his face.

(Andrew: 3400) - (Larry: 200)

'Turn end.' Andrew said and he crossed his arms.

'Over it is indeed.' Larry said he smirked.

'Two-hundred Attack Points short of victory.

'What?' Andrew gasped.

'I use Monster Reborn.' Larry said and Summoned Skull reappeared. (2500 ATK)

'I play Polymerization, fusing my Summoned Skull with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand!'

The Red-Eyes appeared and he and Summoned Skull swirled together.

'I give you Black Skull Dragon!' The monster that appeared was Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the skin color and exoskeleton of Summoned Skull. (3200 ATK)

'Alright Black Skull Dragon finish his Flame Wingman!' Black Skull Dragon unleashed a mighty fireball incinerating Flame Wingman.

'Next I use De-Fusion!' The Black Skull Dragon disappeared and Summoned Skull appeared (2500 ATK) followed by Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (2400 ATK)

'My monsters finish him!' Larry shouted, Red-Eyes and Summoned Skull both fired their attack.

(Andrew: 0) - (Larry: 200)

Larry looked at Luke.

'My Scroll Cards.' He demanded, Luke chuckled and handed him back his Scroll Cards.

'Good job pulling out a last-minute victory like that.' Andrew said and he handed two Scroll Cards to Larry.

'Alright Thalmor.' Larry said the moment they stood outside the arena.

'Now open your Elder Scroll.' Luke said Larry did, some runes were displayed.

'Hold the Scroll Cards against the Elder Scroll.' Luke said and again Larry did as he was told, now the runes faded and a map of the area around the Imperial City showed up.

Meanwhile the storm was slowly fading away and the sun was setting.

'The red dot is your opponent.' Luke said and Larry looked at the map.

'The graveyard, so that is where I'll face the Dragon Priest.'

Almost one hour later Larry arrived at the graveyard, the gate was rusty and it creaked.

'Why in a graveyard?' Larry muttered.

'Because I wanted that.' He heard a soft voice, when Larry looked around him he noticed Krosis sitting on a tomb stone, Krosis jumped off the tomb stone.

'So you are my first Draal? My first pray?'

Larry looked at Krosis he checked his surrounding there was no route for an escape.

'Zu Fin Ah.' Krosis said.

'I don't know what you say pal, and I don't know your name but you don't scare me.' Larry said he hoped his voice didn't shake too much.

Krosis laughed. 'I am Krosis.' The Dragon Priest said.

'Okay Krosis I hereby challenge you to a Duel.'

Krosis held out his left arm and a fiendish Duel Disk appeared around his wrist.

'You know this Strun, this storm isn't natural, dark powers are at work, but not as dark as I can make it.' Krosis said with threatening voice.

'You don't scare me.'

Krosis chuckled. 'Laas Fent Liiv!' Krosis shouted and Larry also activated his Duel Disk a weird black fog appeared throughout the graveyard the storm was starting again.

'Duel!' Larry shouted.

'Krii!' Krosis shouted.

(Krosis: 8000) - (Larry: 8000)

(Ante: Dragon Priest Mask) - (Ante: Larry's life)

'I move first.' Krosis said a card appeared in his hand.

'Come forth from the dark pits of Oblivion...' Krosis said.

'...I summon Dark Grepher!' A black-skinned Fiend wearing fiendish armor appeared. (1700 ATK)

'That thing looks real, this is very realistic Solid Vision.' Larry mumbled.

'I activate Grepher's Effect.' Krosis said. 'I discard a Dark Monster from my hand.' He showed Larry his Skull Servant and he discarded it.

'Now I can send a monster from my Deck to my Graveyard.' A card slipped from Krosis's Deck he showed it, it was another Skull Servant he also discarded it.

'I set this...' A reversed card appeared.

'...and end my turn.'

'That means it is my turn!' Larry shouted he drew his card.

'Come forth Archfiend Soldier!' He shouted and the purple-skinned Fiend appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Destroy Dark Grepher!' Larry shouted the Fiend rushed forward tearing Dark Grepher apart blood of the Fiend gushed onto the field.

(Krosis: 7800) - (Larry: 8000)

Larry was a bit shocked. 'This is definitely no Solid Vision.' He said, he looked at Krosis then took two cards from his hand and set them facedown.

'Turn end.'

Krosis looked at the blood on the ground then he drew his card.

'I activate Foolish Burial.' He said playing the Spell card, a card slipped from his Deck he showed it to Larry it was his third Skull Servant.

'Next I Summon The Lady in Wight.' A chilly laughter echoed over the Graveyard and a skeleton wearing an old dress appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I chain my Trap card...' Krosis said and his card spun around.

'...Chain of Destruction.' A chain shot out of the ground it shot through The Lady in Wight pieces of bone and pieces of the dress scattered around the Graveyard.

Two more Ladies slipped from Krosis's Deck and he discarded them.

'Next I activate my Spell card, Tri-Wight!'

The ground broke open beneath Krosis and three small skeletons wearing old purple robes crawled out of the ground. (300 ATK x3)

_'I will create an Overlay network with these three monsters! Xyz Summon! Rise, Baby Tiragon!'_

Krosis chanted, the three Skull Servants changed into three black orbs, something that highly resembled an Oblivion Gate opened and a cute small creature, much resembling a small cat appeared, it crouched. (900 DEF)

'Next I use another Spell, Double Summon.' Krosis said and the Spell appeared.

'The ground is littered with bones, so the king of skulls rises! Come forth King of the Skull Servants!'

The ground broke open again and a really big version of Skull Servant appeared.

'His attack is equal to all Skull Servants in my Graveyard times 1000, and my Ladies in Wight there count as Skull Servants.'

Lightning struck the ground and the attack of the King rose to 3000.

'Finally the effect of Tiragon, I Detach one of his monsters...' Krosis discarded one of the cards, the Attack Score of King of the Skull Servants rose to 4000.

'...My King can attack directly this turn, kill him!' Krosis shouted King of the Skull Servants emitted a wave of dark energy it forced Larry on his knees, his screams carried on in the night.

(Krosis: 7800) - (Larry: 4000)

When the waves stopped Larry laid on his stomach curled up in a ball, he was sobbing.

'The shadows embrace you.' Krosis said and he laughed the black mist was clearly thicker now.

'The shadows tasted your soul, they are not satisfied by that, to your feet.' Krosis said and Larry felt he was put back on his feet, the pain was still there.

'I activate... my facedown card...' Larry panted and his Trap card spun around.

'Frozen Soul, the difference between our Life Points is more than 2000, meaning you cannot attack next round.'

Krosis growled something and he waved as a sign he had ended his turn.

The pain slowly started to fade.

'Look at yourself.' Krosis said when Larry drew his card.

Larry looked at himself, he saw that parts of his skin were starting to rot, pieces of his bones came trough his skin his left eye was almost gone.

'What?' Larry said he sounded scared.

'The Shadows consume you piece by piece, and when the time is there and you are stripped of your flesh, your soul will be next.'

'That won't happen, I swear it won't happen!' Larry shouted in panic.

He looked at his cards and took a deep breath.

_Wait this might work I can get rid of his King of the Skull Servants._

'Monster Reborn!' Larry shouted and Archfiend Soldier appeared again. (1900 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice him for Summoned Skull!' The Archfiend disappeared and the purple-skinned Fiend with the exoskeleton appeared. (2500 ATK)

'Summoned Skull destroy Baby Tiragon!' Summoned Skull threw his hands in the air lightning struck Baby Tiragon.

'No more direct attacks for you.' Larry said, Krosis had merely a bored expression on his face although Larry couldn't see it because of the mask.

'I set a card.' Larry continued and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'I end my turn there.'

Krosis slowly drew his card.

'I cannot attack this turn so a facedown card must suffice.' Krosis said and a reversed card appeared.

Larry looked at himself, he now felt hatred towards Krosis.

'Two cards facedown.' Two more reversed cards appeared.

'I change my Summoned Skull to Defense Mode.' Summoned Skull crouched and covered himself with his arms. (1200 DEF)

Krosis laughed as he drew his card.

'I summon another King of the Skull Servants!' The ground broke open again and a second King appeared. (6000 ATK)

'Kill that Summoned Skull!'

The King of the Skull Servants charged his attack.

'I activate Enchanted Javelin!' Larry shouted and his Life Points skyrocketed.

(Krosis: 7800) - (Larry: 10.000)

'Next I activate Hate Buster!' Larry shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'This means that both King of the Skull Servants and Summoned Skull are destroyed and we both lose Life Points equal to the Attack Score of your King.'

Krosis's eyes widened behind his mask as a huge explosion erupted around the field, when the smoke was clear both Summoned Skull and one of the kings was gone.

(Krosis: 1800) - (Larry: 4000)

'Damn I cannot use the effect of my King to summon him back, because he wasn't destroyed by battle.'

Krosis considered something the second King now had an attack score of 7000.

'King of the Skull Servants kill him direct attack!' Krosis shouted.

'I don't think so, go Call of the Haunted!' Summoned Skull crawled out of the ground. (2500 ATK)

'King continue your attack!' Krosis shouted.

'Trap card revealed!' Larry shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'Martyr Curse, now Summoned Skull and King of the Skull Servants must battle and your King loses his effects!'

'Go Spirit Shield!' Krosis shouted and a barrier appeared around him, King of the Skull Servants dropped to an attack score of 0 and Summoned Skull blew him away.

'That was too close to be fun, now I use his effect from the Graveyard I remove my first King from play!' The ground broke open and King of the Skull Servants appeared again. (6000 ATK)

'Come to think of it, the shadows that effects me doesn't effect you, how come?' Larry asked.

Krosis grinned. 'I am no human, my soul serves the Shadows so it can't take me, I control the very Shadows, they won't dare to hurt me.'

'In that case I just have to beat you.' Larry said, he drew his card.

'I bring some light in this Duel, Card of Sanctity!' Larry played the Spell card.

'Now we both draw until we have six cards.' Both players drew their cards.

'I change my Summoned Skull back to Defense Mode.' Summoned Skull crouched down. (1200 ATK)

'Then I set two cards and end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared.

'I'll end it right now first I summon my last King of the Skull Servants!' A new King rose next to the first one. (6000 ATK)

I use Cross Attack!' Krosis shouted and he played the Spell card.

'My King kill him with a direct attack!'

'And once again I forbid it, I activate Attack Guidance Armor!'

A fiendish armor appeared around the other King of the Skull Servants.

'Now what?' Krosis cursed.

'Your Kings will fight.' Larry said and both Kings charged in killing each other.

'I summon them both back from the Graveyard!' Two cards slipped from his Graveyard and both Kings appeared again. (4000 ATK x2)

'Attack that Summoned Skull!' Krosis shouted.

'Negate Attack!' Larry shouted and the barrier appeared blocking the attack.

'Any more you like to do?' Larry asked and Krosis cursed.

'Then I make my move.' Larry said drawing his card.

'I change my Summoned Skull to attack mode.' Summoned Skull rose to his feet. (2500 ATK)

'Next I set this.' A reversed card appeared.

'And I destroy your Spirit Shield with Mystical Space Typhoon!' The storm appeared and it broke down the barrier.

'My move.' Krosis said.

'King kill his Summoned Skull!'

Once again King of the Skull Servants charged his attack.

'Your anger eluded you I set a simple trap yet you fell for it, go Bark of the Dark Ruler!' Larry's Trap card spun around.

'Now I pay all but 100 Life Points.' almost all of his skin disappeared only a small part around his mouth stayed.

'Your King loses 3900 Attack Points.' The attack score of the King dropped to a mere 100.

'And now Summoned Skull counter attack!' Krosis screamed when his King was obliterated.

(Krosis: 0) - (Larry: 100)

'Krosis the Duel is over.' Krosis fell to his knees, his mask fell of his face had skeletal features, his eyes glowed red.

The black fog slowly disappeared and Larry's skin was slowly restored.

'I take your life!' Krosis shouted suddenly he started to scream a black fog erupted from Krosis his skin slowly disappeared he continued to scream until only his bones remained he continued to scream as his bones scattered until only his mask remained.

Larry picked up the mask.

'Guess I'm a finalist now, I will survey the island a bit more before I enter Sigil Keep.' He muttered.

'WHAT!' James Black shouted at Errol.

'I-I-I said that Krosis was defeated.'

'I heard you the first time, so Larry eh?'

A knock on his door made James turn around. 'Come in.' He said and his door opened Luke Elenwen entered.

'So we have a finalist then, who would have guessed the Dawnguard would get involved.' He said.

James looked out of his window. 'And the other one? The one of the Circle?'

Luke chuckled. 'Someone is following her, but I bring some more news, notice the storm outside?'

James nodded. 'One could barely miss it.' He said.

'That storm came when I summoned the Chaos Phantom, seems Sheogorath is on the move.'

Errol looked at Luke with a frightened look on his face.

'You know maybe we should not involve them...'

'Silent.' James said and Errol closed his mouth.

'How are the Dragon Priests?' James suddenly asked.

'We are ready.' A unfamiliar voice said and two young-men entered, they looked the same as Krosis one of the two wore purple ragged robes and a greenish mask.

'I am Rahgot the Rage.' He said.

The other one wore reddish ragged robes and had a black mask.

'And I am Nahkriin the Vengeance.'

The second one said.

'I go to the cave system beneath Chorrol.' Nahkriin said.

'And I move to the mine in Skingrad.' Rahgot spoke and the two left.

**Next time:**

**Jack, Juliet and Leo come close to the solution of finding one of the Legendary Dragons.**

**But in the meantime one of the Thalmor also comes close to that location, a race against the clock will begin.**

**Look out for the next chapter I call 'Heavy Storm.'**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Card of Sanctity (anime effect)_

_Both players draw from their respective Decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

_Attack Guidance Armor_

_Normal Trap card_

_After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. Your opponent cannot select a card other than the equipped monster as an attack target._

_Note: The above card was used by Seto Kaiba during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime on several occasions, all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

_Martyr Curse_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Those monsters must battle this turn. If your opponent's monster is an Effect Monster, negate its effect(s) until the end of the Damage Step._

_Note: The above card was used by Dartz during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 180 A Duel with Dartz - Part 4, all credits goes to the creative writer of that episode._

* * *

Dragon language

Krosis - The first Dragon Priest. His name Means Sorrow Krosis can also mean Alas, it sometimes is used as an apology.

* * *

Draal - Pray

* * *

Zu Fin Ah - I am the hunter.

* * *

Strun - Storm, a part of one of the Shouts Dovahkiin learned, but here Krosis meant the storm Luke created.

* * *

Laas Fent Liiv - Life shall wither, with this Krosis summoned his Shadow Game.

* * *

Krii - Kill.


	10. Heavy Storm

**We know we have to find the three Legendary Dragons, we have found a hint where to look for one.**

**We need to get in contact with a Daedric Prince, Sheogorath.**

**Later we found out we could find him at a gate while there was a storm, the storm is here now we only have to find the gate.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Heavy Storm.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 2**

**Leo: 4**

**Juliet: 3**

Jack still looked at the sky lightning flashed and for a second he could see a huge creature.

'Whatever is going on someone is having a fearsome Duel.' Juliet muttered.

'Enough hanging around here we have a storm we must find the gate now.' Jack said.

'Agreed.' Leo replied.

When they came out of the forest they could see Cheydinhal in the distance.

Suddenly the air rippled and three huge stone heads appeared, the one in the middle had an open mouth a portal appeared in it, a man stepped out, immediately the air colored blood-red.

The rain continued to fall.

The man wore a black suit with a red collar, he wore black pants and black shoes, his head was bald except for a bit of hair on the back of his head.

'O great, visitors I am delighted.' The man said in an annoyed tone.

'Who are you?' Jack asked.

'You ask who I am, well seems you have manners.'

'Haskill!' Someone suddenly shouted.

'O no here he comes.' The guy named Haskill sighted.

'Haskill o Haskill? Where could he be? Are you hiding yourself? Or did you lost yourself and can't you find yourself?'

The voice sounded closer this time.

'I found you.' The voice sounded next to them now and a second man appeared, he wore a suit the right half of the suit was purple the left half red, he wore dark-colored pants and fancy shoes, the man had white hair and a small beard and mustache, he was blind.

'O well done my Lord you truly have found me.' Haskill said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Of course I found you Haskill, that breath of yours can be smelled miles away!' The stranger said.

'O you are always so generous with your comment my Lord.' Haskill said.

'Good, good then you can leave now.' The man said.

'As you wish my Lord.' And Haskill sighted as he disappeared.

'And now who do we have here?' The stranger asked he looked at Jack and the others.

'No wait, don't tell, let me guess, uncle Mary and his son Junior, or was it her son? Well doesn't matter, what matters is poor little Junior lost his arm I told him not to approach Haskill he bites, or was it their dog? I am sure it was Haskill, aw well they both bite!'

Leo, Jack and Juliet looked at each other.

'I am wrong am I, I know I am wrong.' The stranger said.

'Yes you were wrong indeed.' Leo said.

'How dare you to say I am wrong little mortal!' He suddenly shouted the three backed off a bit.

'Do you know who I am, you do know who I am do you?' The man said, it remained silent.

'I can tell from your silence you don't know, let me tell you I am Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness!'

Jack looked at Leo.

'Ah you know nothing to say, you are amazed by my presence even my presence amazes me, I think you want something to ask, or do you want to ask something?'

Jack cleared his throat.

'Yes Mr. Sheogorath, do you know about The Eye of Timaeus?'

Sheogorath scratched his chin. 'Haskill!' He shouted and Haskill appeared.

'Congratulations my Lord, you have managed to summon me again, for the what was it? Thirty-seventh time this hour, I think you really know how to summon me now.'

'Haskill do you know something about Timaeus's eye I could remember taking someones eyes.'

'No my Lord I do not, but I really feel sorry for the guy.' Haskill replied.

'This is getting nowhere.' Jack sighted.

'O wait I do know now, yes it was the same thing that mortal was looking for, the poor guy he entered a forbidden zone on this island.'

'Pray for his soul to be safe.' Haskill said.

'About that...' Sheogorath said now sounding more serious.

'I don't have it but you need my permission to enter that zone, I granted that mortal entry because he was quite mad, I like quite mad.'

Sheogorath held out his left arm and a weird-shaped Duel Disk appeared on it, it was blood red with the same horns as the Oblivion Gate had sticking out of it.

'I even throw in a bonus.' Sheogorath said.

'The Wabbajack!' A weird-looking staff appeared in Sheogorath's hand.

'You weren't expecting that true? True?'

The others looked at each other again.

'Let me demonstrate.' Sheogorath said and he pointed the staff at Leo the next moment Leo was gone and replaced by a goat.

Jack and Juliet looked at each other, Juliet shivered.

'A goat? I was hoping for a Mudcrab, everyone loves Mudcrabs right?' Sheogorath said.

'Change him back!' Jack shouted.

'Only if you win, well why don't we make it more interesting Haskill...'

Haskill also held out his arm and the same Duel Disk Sheogorath had appeared.

'A Tag Team Duel?' Juliet asked.

'Yes and the normal rules of a Tag Duel are in play but with one small change we all four have our own set of Life Points if one member loses the other one continuous.'

'That's a deal.' Jack said his Duel Disk activated the Disk of Juliet also activated.

'Duel!' Both of them shouted, Sheogorath said nothing.

'This is ridiculous.' Haskill sighted.

(Jack: 8000 & Juliet: 8000) - (Sheogorath: 8000 & Haskill: 8000)

(Ante: Leo's freedom.) (Ante: Access to the zone & The Wabbajack)

'Well then you can start mortals.' Sheogorath said.

'I'll go first!' Juliet shouted drawing her card.

'I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!' A warrior wearing purple armor appeared, he had a black cape around his shoulders he carried a huge red blade in his hand. (1800 ATK)

'I set this card facedown and end my turn.'

A reversed card appeared on the field.

'If you don't mind my lord I would like to go first.' Haskill said.

'Waiting waiting, you always let me wait! Why don't you wait for once, or I wait, yes that's good make your move, before I change my mind.'

Jack frowned as Haskill drew his card.

'I summon my Delta Flyer in attack mode.' Haskill said and a yellow-colored dragon appeared, it was long and thin, with big wings. (1500 ATK)

'That would be all.' Haskill said.

'That means it's my turn.' Jack said drawing his card.

'I throw in Vorse Raider!' Jack shouted and the ferocious Beast-Warrior appeared axe held high. (1900 ATK)

'I throw a facedown and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared behind Vorse Raider.

Sheogorath looked at the card he just drew.

'Let's see I use Foolish Burial yes.' A card slipped from Sheogorath's Deck he took it and discarded it it was his Lightpulsar Dragon.

'I summon a monster Divine Dragon Apocralyph.' A dragon completely made of fire appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Next I use his effect, by discarding this...' Sheogorath discarded his card.

'...I get a card back from my Graveyard.' A card slipped out it was the Lightpulsar Dragon.

'Haskill you have something I want, and I always get what I want.'

Haskill looked at Sheogorath and sighted.

'I use the Spell card Masquerade.' Delta Flyer flew over to Sheogorath's side.

'I use the effect of that Delta Flyer to make Apocralyph Level five.'

Apocralyph started to glow.

'Ha ha now I use the Tuner and the Non-Tuner, well you get the idea, or the idea gets you.'

Apocralyph and Delta Flyer changed into eight glowing stars.

_'Well where are you my dragon? Are you scared? I'm telling you to come I Sheogorath summon you to do my bidding...'_

Nothing happened. 'Haskill!' Sheogorath shouted.

'Call its name my Lord.'

_'…I call your name Dark End Dragon!' _This time something happened, a large black-scaled dragon appeared on the field, a second mouth was edged into its body, it roared. (2600 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of my dragon, to send your monster to the Graveyard.' Sheogorath pointed at Vorse Raider, Dark End Dragon became weaker. (2100 ATK/1600 DEF) Vorse Raider disappeared.

'Ta ta, come visit again, or rather don't.' Sheogorath said.

Jack and Juliet looked at each other.

'Dark End Dragon attack her monster!' Sheogorath shouted, Dark End Dragon fired his blast at Junk Blader.

'Go Doble Passé!' Juliet shouted and her Trap card spun around, Junk Blader leaped into the air avoiding the attack.

'Go Defense Draw!' Jack shouted and a barrier surrounded Juliet she drew a card.

'And thanks to Doble Passé my monster attacks now!'

Junk Blader landed in front of Sheogorath suddenly he stopped and was thrown backwards.

(Jack: 8000 & Juliet: 8000) - (Sheogorath: 6200 & Haskill: 8000)

'Well he was close enough, I set this and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

'My draw!' Juliet shouted drawing her card.

'I activate Polymerization fusing Etoil Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader!'

Two dancers appeared on the field, they swirled together and an ice skater wearing a skin-tight suit appeared, she made a pirouette. (2100 ATK)

'I activate Shadow Spell!' Sheogorath shouted and chains shot out of the ground wrapping around Cyber Blader. (1400 ATK)

Juliet growled something. 'I set this card and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared on Juliet's side.

'O good it is my turn then.' Haskill said drawing his card.

'I activate End of the World!' A Spell card appeared on the field a huge beam shot into the air.

'I sacrifice Honest and Dark Hunter.' A fairy and a Fiend appeared in the beam they were vaporized.

'I Ritual Summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!'

A silver-haired woman appeared on the field, she was scary, yet beautiful. (2300 ATK)

'Haskill how many times do I have to say it she is not the queen of Oblivion!' Sheogorath shouted.

'I think this was the first time.' Haskill replied.

Cyber Blader suddenly started to glow her attack rose to 2800.

'Two monsters and her attack doubled, there is more to that monster, and I don't like it when there is more I don't know about.' Sheogorath muttered.

'Ruin take down that Junk Blader!' Haskill shouted.

'Go Trap card!' Juliet shouted and her reversed card spun around.

'Junk Shield, for this battle my monster cannot be destroyed and you take all the damage I would have taken.' Juliet said, the attack of Ruin recoiled and hit Haskill in the face.

(Jack: 8000 & Juliet: 8000) - (Sheogorath: 6200 & Haskill: 7500)

'One card facedown turn end.' Haskill said, that he took the blast in his face didn't bother him at all.

'And back to me again.' Jack said drawing his card.

'Not much I can do I set two cards.' A concealed monster appeared followed by a reversed card.

'Next I play Scapegoat and end my turn.' The four sheep appeared.

'Well I'll make my move then if you don't mind, at least I don't mind, you don't mind? Do you?'

Sheogorath didn't wait for a reply he just made his draw.

'I remove Dark Hunter and Honest from play and I summon Lightpulsar Dragon!' The souls of the two monsters appeared, they disappeared and a huge dragon with grayish skin appeared it stood on two legs. (2500 ATK)

'And now I summon a Tuner Dark Tinker!' A spider carrying hammers and other tools appeared. (1000 ATK)

'I Tune my monsters.' Sheogorath said and the two monsters dissolved into eight glowing stars.

_'Last time did not work so I call your name now Light End Dragon, o and when you come bring some cheese! Everyone loves cheese true? True?'_

A majestic white dragon appeared it had a sleek body, four wings, two arms and wore a golden headdress. (2600 ATK)

'Thanks to Dark Tinker I draw a card and decide to put it on top of my Deck or the bottom.'

Sheogorath drew his card. 'Bottom he said and he placed the card at the bottom of his Deck.

Cyber Blader started to glow her attack dropped to 1400 then rose back to 2100.

'Seems she negates the effects of my cards now, ha mortals I knew about this effect.

'Light End Dragon take down that Cyber Blader!' Light End Dragon charged its attack.

'I activate Raigeki Break!' Jack shouted and his Trap card spun around, he discarded a card and lightning struck Dark End Dragon.

Cyber Blader's attack rose to 4200 then dropped to 3500 ATK.

'Counter Attack!' Juliet shouted.

'Shrink!' Haskill shouted and his reversed card spun around, Cyber Blader dropped to an attack score of 1750, the blast of Light End Dragon vaporized Cyber Blader.

(Jack: 8000 & Juliet: 7150) - (Sheogorath: 6200 & Haskill: 7500)

'Thank you Haskill I will reward you for that, you can clean my throne room.'

'O thank you you are so generous.' Haskill said he sounded sarcastic.

'I end my turn.' Sheogorath said.

'Then I draw!' Juliet shouted.

'I set a card.' She said and a reversed monster appeared.

'I also change my Junk Blader to Defense.' Junk Blader sheeted his blade and crouched down. (1000 DEF)

Haskill drew his card.

'I activate Tag Ritual.' End of the World slipped from Haskill's Deck another card slipped from Sheogorath's Deck it was Demise, King of Armageddon.

'Ruin attack a Scapegoat.' Haskill said and Ruin blew up a scapegoat.

'I use her effect so she can attack again.' Haskill said and she blew up another Scapegoat.

'Turn end.'

Jack had made his draw. 'I Flip my Trojan Horse.' He said and the wooden horse appeared on the field. (1600 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice it with his effect so I can summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!' A hideous purple creature appeared it snarled. (2700 ATK)

'And with his effect I move The Trojan Horse back to my hand.' The card slipped from his Graveyard.

'Behemoth take down that Ruin!' The beast leaped through the air landing on Ruin tearing her apart.

(Jack: 8000 & Juliet: 7150) - (Sheogorath: 6200 & Haskill: 7100)

Sheogorath frowned when he drew looked at his cards.

'I'm bringing back an old friend with Monster Reborn!' He said and Dark End Dragon reappeared on the field. (2600 ATK)

'Then I'll use his effect.' The Attack and Defense of Dark End Dragon dropped. (2100 ATK/1600 DEF)

Behemoth groaned when he suddenly exploded.

'Then I Equip my Light End Dragon with Big Bang Shot.' The Spell card appeared on the field.

'Attack a Scapegoat. They are cute and fluffy and I don't like cute and fluffy, reminds me of my aunt she was fluffy, she had to much hair.'

Light End fired its blast Jack screamed when he was toppled over by the attack.

(Jack: 5000 & Juliet: 7150) - (Sheogorath: 6200 & Haskill: 7100)

'Next Dark End destroy that Junk Blader!' Dark End Dragon fired his blast vaporizing the warrior.

'Turn over.'

Juliet made her draw.

'I've got you now, I activate De-Synchron!' Light End Dragon suddenly disappeared. 'Since the monster you used aren't in my Graveyard you get nothing.' Juliet said.

Sheogorath had a weird expression on his face it was between irritation and interest.

'Now I Summon Junk Synchron!' The small orange Tuner appeared. (1300 ATK)

'I Tune him with my facedown Shield Wing and the last Scapegoat!' Juliet shouted and the monsters dissolved into six glowing stars.

_'When the earth cries out in pain, the guardian arrives. Synchro Summon, ride! Gaia Knight the Force of Earth!' _

A fierce warrior on an even fierce horse appeared on the field. (2600 ATK)

'Now I Equip him with Junk Barrage, if he destroys a monster the owner takes damage equal to half that monsters Attack Points. Destroy Dark End Dragon!' Juliet shouted Gaia charged in and pierced the dragon with his lance, then he struck Sheogorath in his chest.

(Jack: 5000 & Juliet: 7150) - (Sheogorath: 4650 & Haskill: 7100)

'Well done.' Sheogorath said.

'Now the true Duel starts, Haskill do it.'

Haskill drew his card. 'I activate End of the World.' Haskill said and the beam appeared again.

'This time I use my Ritual Raven, he counts as the whole fee when summoning a Dark monster in this case Demise, King of Armageddon.' Haskill discarded the card and the bird was absorbed by the light, this time a fearsome Fiend appeared, it was clad in heavy armor. (2400 ATK)

'Now I pay 2000 Life Points to wipe the field clean!' Haskill said and Demise unleashed a fearsome attack when the smoke cleared he was the only one standing.

'Attack!' Demise charged in and struck Juliet in the chest she fell to her knees and groaned.

(Jack: 5000 & Juliet: 4750) - (Sheogorath: 4650 & Haskill: 5100)

'I end my turn with this.' Haskill said and a reversed card appeared.

'My turn.' Jack said drawing his card. 'Two cards and turn over.'

One set card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone followed by a reversed monster.

'It is over for you mortals, you fought well.' Sheogorath said as he drew his card.

'I remove my Light Pulsar Dragon and Dark End Dragon from play.' The souls of the monsters appeared. 'I summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!'

The monster that appeared looked like the real Black Luster Soldier only his face was visible and his armor was a bit different. (3000 ATK)

'Attack the female mortal, or the male, you decide.'

Black Luster Soldier leaped at Juliet.

'Go Draining Shield!' Jack shouted and his reversed card spun around.

'Go Trap Jammer!' Haskill shouted and Draining Shield scattered.

'Trojan Horse!' Jack shouted and the wooden horse leaped in front of Black Luster Soldier it got crushed.

'Black Luster Soldier I use your effect so attack again!' Sheogorath shouted, the warrior turned to face Jack he took a jump and slashed at him Jack was toppled over he groaned.

(Jack: 2000 & Juliet: 4750) - (Sheogorath: 4650 & Haskill: 5100)

'My turn.' Juliet said she was sweating Jack got back to his feet.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Juliet shouted and Gaia reappeared. (2600 ATK)

'I also summon Cyber Tutu!' The young ice dancer appeared with a pirouette. (1000 ATK)

'Tutu attack Sheogorath directly!' Cyber Tutu spun around in the air but Sheogorath blocked her with his hand.

'Gaia take down Demise!' Gaia charged fearless at the fiend, Demise tried to block him but Gaia pushed through and pierced him with his lance.

'Turn end.' She said.

(Jack: 2000 & Juliet: 4750) - (Sheogorath: 3650 & Haskill: 4900)

_Come on Sheogorath I have a weak monster here, focus on me. _Juliet thought.

_That mortal she want me to focus on her well if she want that I can do that, or not, but who am I to negate her? _Sheogorath thought.

Haskill looked at the card he just drew.

'Pot of Greed.' He said and he drew two new cards.

'I set this.' A reversed monster appeared on the field.

'Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Field Off, which means you can now only use your own monsters as a sacrifice.' The Spell card appeared.

'Turn end.'

Jack looked over his hand.

'I start with Premature Burial.' He said the ground broke open and The Trojan Horse appeared.

'Now I sacrifice him for Beast King Barbaros!' The Trojan Horse disappeared and the fierce half-beast appeared.' (3000 ATK)

'Barbaros take down that reversed monster!'

Barbaros pierced the hidden monster with his lance it was Morphing Jar everyone drew new cards.

'I set three cards...' Jack said and three reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. '...turn over.'

(Jack: 1200 & Juliet: 4750) - (Sheogorath: 3650 & Haskill: 4900)

Sheogorath drew his card.

'I remove Apocralyph and Ruin from play.' Sheogorath said and the souls of the monsters appeared.

'I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!' This time a huge evil-looking dragon appeared it roared. (3000 ATK)

'Chaos Emperor Dragon take that Cyber Tutu, Black Luster Soldier take that Gaia!' The two monsters charged in slaying both monsters Juliet cringed a little because of the evil auro the monsters emitted.

'Black Luster Soldier use your second attack, direct attack!'

'Got you Sheogorath!' Jack shouted and Barbaros appeared in front of Black Luster Soldier.

'Facedown card Rush Recklessly!' The attack of Barbaros rose to 3700 the beast slew the warrior.

(Jack: 1200 & Juliet: 2350) - (Sheogorath: 2950 & Haskill: 4900)

Juliet drew her card.

'I set a card.' Juliet said and a reversed card appeared in her Spell/Trap Zone.

'I also Equip Barbaros with Mist Body.' The thin mist appeared around Barbaros.

Haskill had drawn his card.

'I use Tribute to the Doomed.' He exclaimed discarding a card Barbaros was pulled under the ground.

'Then I activate the effect of Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my hand!' Jack shouted and his Life Points decreased the fierce Baboon holding a wooden club appeared. (2600 ATK)

'Next Call of the Haunted!' Jack shouted as his second Reversed card spun around and Beast King Barbaros also reappeared. (3000 ATK)

'Then I summon Vice Dragon!' Haskill shouted and a ugly-looking purple dragon appeared. 'I summoned him with his effect so he loses half of his Attack Points. (2000- 1000 ATK)

'But that matters not cause I Equip him with Axe of Despair and United We Stand!' The creepy axe appeared in the claws of the dragon. (3600 ATK)

'Attack Barbaros!' Haskill shouted.

'Sakuretsu Armor!' Juliet shouted and Vice Dragon exploded in mid-air.

'A card facedown and turn over.' Haskill said as his card appeared.

(Jack: 200 & Juliet: 2350) - (Sheogorath: 2950 & Haskill: 4900)

Jack quickly drew his card.

'I'll end it for you Sheogorath.' He said Sheogorath said nothing.

'First I summon Ape Fighter.' Jack said and the fierce ape warrior appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Then I use Wild Nature Release on him.' Jack said and the attack of Ape Fighter rose to 3100.

'Then I activate my reversed card Beast Rising.' Jack's facedown card spun around.

'I remove Green Baboon from play to give Barbaros a power boost.'

The baboon slowly disappeared Barbaros rose to an attack score of 5600.

'Barbaros destroy Chaos Emperor Dragon!'

Barbaros charged in.

'Go Damage Transfer!' Haskill shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'Now I take all damage and you can only attack me and my monsters for the rest of the turn.'

'Ape Fighter!' Jack shouted Haskill closed his eyes as the ape pounded him.

(Jack: 200 & Juliet: 2350) - (Sheogorath: 2950 & Haskill: 0)

'I see you back at the Isles then?' Haskill asked.

'You just go.' Sheogorath said.

'And don't bother to summon me, I know you like to do that.' With these words Haskill disappeared.

Sheogorath drew his card.

'I use my Open Graveyard Spell card, that means that even if my partner is defeated I can summon one of the monsters he used it only costs me 800 Life Points so guess who's back?' Demise, King of Armageddon rose from the ground again. (2400 ATK)

'I use his effect.' The whole field exploded again.

'Demise attack the male mortal.' Demise moved in Jack closed his eyes.

'I activate the effect of Damage Transfer from your Graveyard!' Juliet shouted who had quickly read the card text, Demise turned his attention to Juliet, she screamed when his attack hit her.

(Jack: 200 & Juliet: 0) - (Sheogorath: 150 & Haskill: 0)

'This draw decides everything, you have been manipulating our draws from the beginning.' Jack said.

'You knew? You are smart or I was to obvious, probably both.' Sheogorath said.

'I need my Monster Reborn to beat you, if I draw it your manipulating power is broken and the gods find me worthy if not you win.' Jack closed his eyes and drew.

'Monster Reborn!' He shouted and Barbaros appeared once more. (3000 ATK)

The Beast-Warrior charged in and pierced Demise with his lance.

(Jack: 200 & Juliet: 0) - (Sheogorath: 0 & Haskill: 0)

'We did it.' Jack shouted and the holograms disappeared, the storm slowly subdued.

* * *

**Next time:**

**The Orichalcos strikes again, this times in the hands of Malcolm hired by James Black to get The Eye of Timaeus.**

**Who would win the contest for the Legendary Dragons?**

**Will it be Jack?**

**Or will it be Malcolm?**

**Don't miss the next chapter. 'The Eye of Timaeus.'**

* * *

_card details_

_Junk Blader_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can banish 1 "Junk" monster from your Graveyard; this card gains 400 ATK until the End Phase._

_Note: This card was released for the OCG in the Limited Edition Pack 17._

* * *

_Masquerade_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only during a Tag-Team Duel. Take control of 1 of your partner's monsters on the field, until the End Phase._

_Note: The above card was used by Umbra during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime Episode 73 Double Duel - Part 4, credits goes to the creative writers op that episode._

* * *

_Doble Passé_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

_Note: The above card was used by Alexis Rhodes during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime on several occasions, credits goes to the creative writers op these episodes._

* * *

_Junk Shield_

_Normal Trap card_

_Protect 1 monster from being destroyed by battle once and inflict the damage to your opponent._

_Note: The above card was used by Yusei Fudo during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's manga on several occasions, credits goes to the creative writers op these chapters._

* * *

_Field Off_

_Continuous Spell card_

_During a Tag Team Duel you cannot use your partners monsters as a sacrifice._

* * *

_Open Graveyard_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only when your partner is defeated, pay 800 LP Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard that he used during the Duel._

* * *

_Tag Ritual_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only during your Main Phase 1. When you activate this card you cannot Summon this turn, move a Ritual Spell card or a Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then move the corresponding Spell card or Monster card from your partners Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Damage Transfer_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only during a Tag Team Duel. When your partner takes Battle Damage activate this card you take all the damage your partner would have taken also you and your monsters can be the only Attack Targets for the rest of the turn. Your opponent's can use this effect once during the Duel from out of your Graveyard._

_Note: The above 4 cards were created by me, if you want to use the cards for your own Fan Fiction send me a note, all cards except for 'Tag Ritual' can only be used in a Tag Team Duel format I used in this chapter._


	11. The Eye of Timaeus

**It has been an extremely long time ago when we fought the Orichalcos the first time, a much shorter time passed before we faced it a second time.**

**Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, those three were the chosen back then.**

**But now I meet with the true heir of our power.**

**The one who can truly unlock our hidden power.**

**Chapter 11.**

**The Eye of Timaeus.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 2**

**Leo: 4**

**Juliet: 3**

Sheogorath just stood there.

'Well seems those blasted gods were in your favor.' He said.

'Or was it Jyggalag? He's no fan of me, no couldn't been Jyggalag nothing would be standing here if it was him.'

He turned his head to Jack.

'As promised you can pass into the forbidden area.'

Jack and Juliet both looked at the goat Leo.

'O yeah the goat, I think he looks much better, well I have more important things to do ta ta.'

Sheogorath suddenly disappeared, as did the gate a weird-looking staff with a wooden head, with a huge open mouth on top remained in stead of the gate.

With a 'poof' the goat suddenly transformed back into Leo, he was standing there with a piece of grass in his mouth he quickly spat it out.

'So.' Leo said. 'We won?' Jack nodded.

'We even got a souvenir.' He said picking up the Wabbajack.

'What are we suppose to do with it?' Juliet wondered.

'You need it to enter the forbidden area.' They all turned around and saw Jill.

'Been following you around a bit, nice Duel you really got the better of old Sheo of course in his realm you would have lost.' Jill casually said.

'Sheogorath mentioned that someone before us entered the forbidden area, does that means we are too late?'

Jill shook her head. 'Jack you will enter that realm, I'll go with you the rest go to Cheydinhal we'll meet you there when we're done.'

Ten minutes later Jill and Jack stood on an open place.

'Typical.' She muttered.

Jack looked worried at her. 'You know what this place is, or rather what was here?'

Jack shook his head. 'This was the exact location of the Time Wound, the very thing Alduin escaped from, this here was the first meeting between the Dragonborn and Alduin.'

Jack looked around him. 'What am I suppose to do?' He asked dumbfounded.

'Open your Elder Scroll.' Jill replied and Jack took his Elder Scroll he opened it the runes on the thing started to swirl then his vision became blurry.

_When Jack opened his eyes he was sitting on a carriage his hands were tied in front of him, three more people were in the cart, one of the men was gagged._

_Jack closed his eyes again when he opened them he stood in a rather large hall, a very old man with a long beard stood in front of him, Jack immediately was reminded of Jurgen Graybeard who had the same beard._

_Again Jack closed his eyes when he opened them again he stood on a large mountain his clothes were drenched in blood, a lot of dragons at least eight were flying around the mountain they were talking to him._

'Stop it!' Jack shouted and he opened his eyes once more, he looked around him it looked like he was still on the island only everything was black, white and gray, except for a rather large circle he stood in.

'Is time frozen?' He wondered.

'Where is the blasted thing!' Jack was startled by the new voice.

In the distance he saw a man sitting on his knees digging in the ground.

The mans upper body was naked, sweaty and covered in dirt, his once brown pants were also covered in dirt, he had dirty, blond hair.

His shirt laid next to him also covered in dirt.

Jack approached the man. 'Ehm...' Jack said and the man turned around.

'A living soul? A real living person?' He let out a cry of joy.

'Do you know where we are?' Jack asked.

'I hoped you could tell me, I've met a strange blind man, wore a suit had a weird-looking staff he send me here, since I've been here I can only live in this circle, not that it matters, I need to find a card see? And I've been told some people would interfere.'

The voice of the man now sounded threatening.

'You are after the same card.'

'You cannot get it.' Jack said although he wasn't sure of himself he believed it.

'Nonsense.' The man laughed and he activated a Duel Disk that had suddenly appeared around his arm it was the same Disk Michael had used.

'You want to Duel then?' Jack asked activating his own Disk.

'Yes the winner get the card wherever it is.' He said. 'And this.' He said holding up a Scroll Card.

'So you are in the tournament, alright then I shall also gamble one.' Jack replied.

'But first I want to know your name, my name is Jack.' Jack said.

'Malcolm.' The man said. 'Okay then Malcolm time to Duel!'

(Malcolm: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

'I shall start this off.' Malcolm said drawing card number six.

'I throw down three facedowns.' Malcolm said and three reversed cards appeared, two in his Spell/Trap Zone and one in his Monster Zone.

Jack swiped a card from the top of his Deck.

'I summon the Enraged Battle Ox!'

The classic Battle Ox appeared, wearing his full armor swinging his axe around he snorted. (1700 ATK)

'You know Malcolm, my Battle Ox does Piercing damage.'

Malcolm gulped as the Ox swung at the reversed monster, a small missile with a face on it appeared it was blown into pieces.

(Malcolm: 6500) - (Jack: 8000)

'You know you just destroyed my Missileroid, that means your monster loses Attack Points equal to that of my monster and that is 1000.'

Battle Ox grunted his Attack Score dropped to 700.

'And,' Malcolm continued. 'Since you destroyed my monster I activate Loaner Delivery and Return Ticket.' Malcolm's two reversed cards spun around. 'I can Special Summon two monster from my Deck.' Malcolm gestured and two more Missileroids appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

'I end my turn.' Jack said.

Malcolm drew his card he grinned.

'I use the Spell card Old Model to the Front Line, which Special Summons my third Missileroid from the Graveyard.'

The third Missileroid appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Next I summon my Heliroid.' The sound of a chopper echoed over the field as a small helicopter with a face on it appeared, it had a gun attached to its bottom. (1500 ATK)

'My Heliroid has an effect my Missileroids can attack directly now.'

This time Jack gulped.

'But its time to give my monsters a power boost with this.'

Malcolm opened his Field Slot.

'The Seal of Orichalcos!'

The runes on the Chaos Duel Disk glowed with the green light as the cursed seal appeared on the ground, it also appeared on Malcolm's forehead and on his monsters.

(Missileroid: 1500 ATK x3 Heliroid: 2000 ATK)

'Hm hm hm I move my Missileroids to the back.' Malcolm said with a much deeper voice the missiles drew back behind Heliroid.

Meanwhile in another place a weird group was gathering, they all stood in a huge marble hall.

The crowd consisted out of different Duel Monster Spirits.

The crowd was restless.

'Please please be quite!' A female voice called and Dark Magician Girl entered the room, she was flanked by Marauding Captain, Command Knight and Freed the Brave Wanderer.

'We are in crisis.' Dark Magician Girl spoke.

'The Orichalcos we defeated so long ago has returned.'

The crowd started to get restless again.

'But don't worry we have called for help, the Legendary Knights, we still await their answer at this moment.'

'What if they don't come?' A small Duel Spirit asked.

'Then the situation is dire.' Dark Magician Girl replied.

Suddenly Dark Magician entered.

'I bring news.' He said all Spirits looked at him.

'The Knights will come, they will be here shortly.'

Dark Magician Girl sighted from relieve.

'But,' Dark Magician said.

'The Knights cannot enter the real world like this so they have to revert to their dragon forms, but The Legend of Heart is missing and without it their true forms cannot be unlocked.'

'Jack, you just have to look behind you.' Malcolm said with a grin.

Jack turned around and saw the three Missileroids homing in on him Jack screamed upon impact.

'My Heliroid destroy that Battle Ox!' Malcolm shouted and the helicopter fired a barrage of missiles.

(Malcolm: 6500) - (Jack: 2200)

Smoke was coming from Jack's shoulders he breathed heavy.

'I end my turn there.' Malcolm said.

Jack's hands were shaking.

_Whatever I summon it makes no difference, as long as that Heliroid is on the field. _He looked at his hand, then drew his card.

'This might work.' He mumbled.

'First I set two cards facedown.' Jack said and the reversed cards appeared.

'Next I summon King Tiger Wanghu.' Jack continued and the white tiger in the armor appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Then I add Burden of the Mighty.' Jack said and the Spell card appeared.

The Missileroids dropped to an Attack Score of 1100. The Attack Score of Heliroid dropped to 1600.

'Wanghu slay his Heliroid!' Jack shouted and the tiger leaped through the air and landed on Heliroid, the helicopter started to smoke then it crashed and exploded.

'That ends my turn.'

(Malcolm: 6400) - (Jack: 2200)

Malcolm drew his card.

'You made a good effort but all was in vain.' Malcolm showed Jack his card it was Monster Reborn, Malcolm played the card and Heliroid appeared again. (1500- 1600 ATK)

'Load em up Heliroid!' Malcolm shouted and the three Missileroids loaded in Heliroid.

'Fire one!' Malcolm shouted and the first Missileroid was launched.

'Draining Shield!' Jack shouted and the first missile slammed into the barrier.

(Malcolm: 6400) - (Jack: 3300)

'Fire the second one!' Malcolm shouted pointing at Jack.

Jack grunted when the missile slammed into him.

'Now fire the last one but aim at his Wanghu!'

The third Missileroid was launched at Wanghu the tiger smashed the missile out of the sky, his attack dropped to 700.

'Heliroid finish King Tiger Wanghu!'

The bullet storm approached the tiger.

'Beast Soul Swap!' Jack shouted King Tiger Wanghu disappeared and the electric charged ape appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Counter attack!' Jack shouted and Voltic Kong fired a shot of electricity Heliroid crashed and exploded.

(Malcolm: 5600) - (Jack: 2200)

'You took Battle Damage, now you must discard a card from your Deck.'

Malcolm discarded the card.

Jack made his draw.

'You might recognize this one.' Jack said and King Tiger Wanghu appeared again. (1700 ATK)

'Destroy the last two Missileroids!' Jack shouted and Voltic Kong shot his electric blast one Missileroid exploded, the Attack Score of Voltic Kong dropped to 800.

After him Wanghu charged in getting the last Missileroid his Attack Score dropped to 700.

'This ends my turn.

(Malcolm: 4300) - (Jack: 2200)

Malcolm had a look of anger in his eyes when he drew his card.

'No monster?' Jack sneered.

'Soon I have.' Malcolm said. 'I activate Future Fusion, and I reveal my Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine.' Malcolm showed the card.

'Now I send from my Deck to the Graveyard the monsters needed for his Fusion Summon, any five Roid monsters.' The cards slipped from Malcolm's Deck he discarded them.

'In two turns I have my monster, and to make sure you won't attack me I activate Nightmare's Steelcage.'

A steel cage construction shot out of the ground around Jack.

'Well you cannot attack either.' Jack noticed, Malcolm only laughed.

'Then I'll make my move.' Jack said as he drew his card.

'I change my monsters to Defense mode.'

Voltic Kong and King Tiger Wanghu crouched down. (1000 DEF x2)

'Turn end.'

Malcolm drew his card. 'I'll think I pass.' He said.

Jack drew his new card. 'I tighten my defenses.' He said and a new reversed monster appeared.

'You ended your turn and look what happens, the cage around you crumbles.'

Indeed Nightmare's Steelcage started to rust and finally it fell apart.

'And that in time for my monster Barbaroid!' The thing that appeared on the field was a huge red mech, it was equipped with several weapons and two enormous laser cannons. (4000- 4500- 3200 ATK)

'The Orichalcos makes it stronger than it really needs to be, but your Burden of the Mighty weakens it but that doesn't matter your monsters are in defense, and my Barbaroid can attack twice, it cannot attack directly but that doesn't matter, you take 1000 points of damage if Barbaroid destroys a monster so FIRE!'

Barbaroid charged the laser guns Jack shielded himself with his arms, but he was blown over thanks to the impact of the attack.

When he stood up Wanghu and Voltic Kong were gone.

(Malcolm: 4300) - (Jack: 200)

'Heh heh heh Jack, it is over next turn you lose.

'I won't count on it I am still in the running, I just tighten my defenses again.' A new reversed monster appeared.

'I set a card.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared on the field.

'That ends my turn.'

Malcolm looked suspicious.

'That clearly is a trap.' He said when he drew his card.

'I think I just pass this attack.'

Jack laughed. 'Doesn't matter, I activate Dust Tornado to destroy Future Fusion!'

'No way!' Malcolm gasped as Barbaroid started to smoke and suddenly exploded Malcolm covered himself from flying debris.

'I set a card and end my turn.' Malcolm snapped and a reversed card appeared.

Jack looked at his Deck.

_Come on give it to me. _He thought and he drew.

_Gotcha! _'I flip my two monsters!' Jack shouted, Vorse Raider and The Trojan Horse appeared.

'Now I sacrifice both for Beast King Barbaros!'

The two monsters disappeared and the king of beasts appeared it roared ferociously at Malcolm.

'Since Trojan Horse counted as two sacrifices I sacrificed three monsters in total which means your field goes empty.'

Malcolm glared at Jack as his facedown Dimensional Prison blew up.

'Barbaros direct attack!'

Beast King Barbaros stormed forward Malcolm screamed when the lance pierced his chest.

(Malcolm: 1300) - (Jack: 200)

'D-damn you.' Malcolm cursed.

'Your move Malcolm.' Jack said.

'I'll kill you for sure this time!' Malcolm let out a high pitch laugh as he saw the card he just drew.

'In the end I still win, I activate Darkness of the Soul Spell card!'

James sat in his penthouse when he suddenly felt something.

'Hmm? Has it been played?' He mumbled.

_Yes it has been played. _The hissing voice spoke in his head.

'My Lord what does the card do?' James asked out loud.

_The effects are unknown for me, I've asked Errol to create it, but the effects are not fully functional, who know what happens._

'It worries me.' James said with a soft voice.

_Not to worry, the full effects of the card will soon be known, might Malcolm win I have two souls, might he lose well the Orichalcos will do its thing._

'What do you mean by that my Lord?'

The voice chuckled. _Darkness of the Soul fuses the soul with the Orichalcos, meaning that the Orichalcos stays even if the card is removed, which means you can use Field Spells, but it takes a heavy burden a burden many cannot survive._

Malcolm's eyes widened, he groaned in pain.

His Field Slot opened and he removed The Seal of Orichalcos yet the Seal remained.

'What the hell have you done?' Jack shouted.

'Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha my soul fused with the Orichalcos! Now I control no cards so I can do this! I Special Summon from my hand Rocket Arrow Express!'

The thing appeared was best to be described as a train with an air plane on top of it. (5000- 5500- 4500 ATK)

'I cannot set cards but I can summon, and I summon Tankroid to my back row!' This time a tank with a face on it and arms on the sides appeared. (1500- 2000- 1600 ATK)

'Your Barbaros might be too strong, for my Tankroid, but he is in the back your only luck is that Rocket Arrow Express cannot attack now, but next turn I trample you.'

Jack closed his eyes.

'He's right there is nothing I can do.' He mumbled.

In the marble palace Dark Magician Girl was getting nervous.

'Do not despair.' A voice suddenly said and three knights entered the room, their forms were a bit blurry.

'The Orichalcos has returned, our powers are needed elsewhere, we already are sending our powers to the chosen ones.' One of the knights spoke.

'Timaeus.' Dark Magician Girl said.

'Yes I know.' Timaeus said. 'I'll go now.' The three forms slowly started to disappear.

'Please be careful, the Orichalcos is stronger than ever!' Dark Magician Girl shouted.

Jack's hand trembled he placed his hand on top of his Deck, suddenly he felt he was being pulled away.

When he opened his eyes he floated above a huge marble palace.

'Where am I?' He wondered suddenly he was pulled to the palace, he feared he would collide with the roof but he passed through.

'What is going on?' Jack wondered.

'Welcome chosen one.' A strange voice spoke to him.

'Pull out the sword you see in front of you.' The voice said in a demanding voice.

Jack looked in front of him there was a huge crystal three swords stuck out of it Jack reached the nearest, he yanked the sword out.

When Jack opened his eyes he found a sword strapped to his side he held a weird card in his hand.

'Malcolm.' Jack said his voice sounded angry.

'You lost the Duel.'

Malcolm laughed. 'Has fear struck your mind?'

'No.' Jack said. 'I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!'

The fierce Beast-Warrior appeared on the field it roared. (2000 ATK)

'Now I play The Eye of Timaeus!' Jack shouted a huge form appeared on the field, it was a huge green dragon, he had something majestic over him, one of his eyes was covered in a scar.

A look of fear appeared on Malcolm's face.

'Drem Yol Lok.' Timaeus spoke, for the first time Jack could understand what the dragon was saying.

Hin Kos Dovahkiin, Hokoron Se Vokul, Zeymah Se Ney Muz Ahrk Dov.'

Jack couldn't believe his ears when he heard what Timaeus said.

_I don't believe it, well I'll find out what this means after the Duel._

'For now I activate the effect of Timaeus, I fuse him and Beast King Barbaros together.'

Both dragon and beast disappeared, the thing that reappeared was a combination of both monsters, it had the body shape of Barbaros only with two normal legs, the color of its skin was that of Timaeus, it had two huge wings on its back and carried two large lances. (2000 ATK)

'Meet my Dragon King Timaeus!' Jack shouted.

'Ha ha ha slight miscalculation it comes a few hundred Attack Points short.' Malcolm laughed.

'You only look at the scores, he has two effects the first I cannot negate I need to sacrifice a monster when he is summoned so I sacrifice Warwolf.'

Timaeus absorbed the life force of Warwolf.

'Now I did that I can destroy a monster whose Defense is lower than the Defense of the Sacrificed monster.'

Malcolm's eyes widened. Rocket Arrow Express disappeared in a huge explosion.

'Now I'll attack your Tankroid.' Dragon King Timaeus charged in he pierced Tankroid with one lance, Malcolm drew a card because of the effect of Tankroid.

(Malcolm: 900) - (Jack: 200)

'Finally now the second effect, you lose Life Points equal to the Original Attack Points of your monster.' Malcolm screamed when the second lance impaled him he was thrown against the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos

(Malcolm: 0) - (Jack: 200)

Jack looked at Dragon King Timaeus the warrior slowly disappeared.

'What have I done!' Malcolm shouted the Seal shrunk then the green light shot through Malcolm he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jack walked up to him took his Scroll Card and put it in his pocket.

The moment Malcolm was down and Jack got the Scroll Card, the area returned back to normal, the forbidden zone disappeared and color returned to the area.

Jill was still there as was Jurgen Greybeard.

'Congratulations Jack.' Jurgen spoke.

'What happened?' Jill asked confused, Mr. Greybeard had a soft smile on his face.

'You discovered your heritage I assume?' He asked.

'I am confused.' Jack replied.

'I understand, take a seat.' Mr. Greybeard said and he conjured three chaired out of thin air they all three sat down.

'To answer your question Jill, the moment Jack entered that forbidden zone with the Wabbajack he entered a timeless zone, all is colorless there except for a small patch in a circle, for watchers it seemed that Jack was standing still, for Jack time around him was frozen except for the things in the circle.'

Jack nodded. 'Yes but Malcolm how could he survive there?' Mr. Greybeard scratched his chin.

'Seems that area was connected to Sheogorath, he granted Malcolm permission to enter, but Malcolm lost his mind in there, you got the Wabbajack you could keep your sanity.' Mr. Greybeard spoke.

'Before I forget I got this.' Jack said showing The Eye of Timaeus.

'Ah one of the Three Legendary Dragons, Timaeus and his two companions helped Yugi, Joey and Kaiba to get rid of the Orichalcos in the past.'

'About that Malcolm used a weird card Darkness of the Soul.'

'Never heard of.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'I'll search for information.' Jill said, Jurgen Greybeard nodded.

'Now Jack have you discovered something else?' Mr. Greybeard asked.

'Yes Timaeus spoke to me in the ancient Nord tongue, he told me I was the Dragonborn.'

Mr. Greybeard only nodded.

'That is an interesting turn of events.' He mumbled.

'What does it mean?' Jack asked.

'I will tell you when we meet with your friends, at this moment Leo is Dueling an Exterminator and he is in trouble.'

'O no is it the Orichalcos?' Jack asked he hind of fright in his voice.

'No but he is on the edge of losing.' Mr. Greybeard said.

**Next time:**

**One of the Legendary Dragons is found, is Timaeus's claim that Jack is the Dragonborn true?**

**And what about Leo?**

**You'll find all that out next time.**

**'Skill Drain' Coming next.**

* * *

_card details:_

_Missileroid_

_Type: Machine/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 200_

_An Attack Position monster that battles this card loses ATK equal to this card's ATK, after damage calculation. A Defense Position monster that battles this card loses DEF equal to this card's ATK, after damage calculation._

_Note: No Attribute is known, but I assume it must be either a Wind or Earth Attribute._

* * *

_Heliroid_

_Type: Machine/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_Face-up "Missileroids" you control can attack your opponent directly._

_Note: No Attribute is known, but I assume it must be a Wind Attribute._

* * *

_Tankroid_

_Type: Machine/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard, draw a card._

_Note: No Attribute is known, but I assume it must be an Earth Attribute._

* * *

Old Model to the Frontline

Normal Spell card

Select 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it.

* * *

Return Ticket

Normal Trap card

Activate only when a Machine-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck of the same name as the destroyed monster.

* * *

Loaner Delivery

Normal Trap card

When a Machine has been destroyed, Special Summon a Machine of Level 4 or lower from your Deck.

Note: The above 6 cards were all used by Syrus Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga in different chapters, all credits goes to the creative writers of these chapters.

* * *

The Eye of Timaeus

Send this card and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck that lists this card as Fusion Material.

Note: This card stood central in the Waking the Dragons arc in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, it was used several times by Yugi, credits goes to the creatve writers of these episodes.

* * *

_Dragon King Timaeus_

_Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 6_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_Beast King Barbaros + The Eye of Timaeus_

_When this card is Fusion Summoned Tribute one monster you control (This Effect cannot be negated) destroy a monster on the Field who's DEF is lower than the DEF of the Sacrificed monster. When this card destroys another monster by Battle, your opponent loses Life Points equal to the Original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

_Darkness of the Soul (Test Version 1)_

_Normal Spell card_

_When played remove 'The Seal of Orichalcos' From your Field Spell Zone, The Seal of Orichalcos fuses with the soul of the owner. When the owner wins the Duel he loses his soul._

_Note 1: In my story this is just a test version of the card, the card will return several times with other effects, I'll make notes of this._

_Note 2: The above two cards were created by me for this Fan Fiction only nobody is allowed to use these cards._

* * *

_Dragon Language:_

Hin Kos Dovahkiin, Hokoron Se Vokul, Zeymah Se Ney Muz Ahrk Dov. - You Are Dragonborn, Enemy Of Ungood, Brother Of Both Men And Dragon.


	12. Skill Drain

**While Jack fights for Timaeus and his soul, I fight for a girl and a few poor kids.**

**The Duelist I face now is an Exterminator, the style of Deck he uses isn't uncommon but a real problem for my Gemini Deck.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Skill Drain.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 3**

**Leo: 4**

**Juliet: 3**

Juliet looked back at Jack once, then Leo softly pushed her away from the scene.

'He'll do fine.' He said in a comforting voice.

'You're probably right, if he really is at the place were Timaeus is, nothing can go wrong.'

What they didn't saw was that someone was looking at them through the bushes.

'Timaeus ey? Drake would love to hear that.' Of course this was Don.

Don took a smart phone out of his pocket and dialed in a number.

'Yo Drake.' He said when the phone was answered.

'What? Michelle? Why do you pick it up?'

'Uh huh.' Don mumbled. 'Of course I figured that out, that if you pick up Drake was not there...'

Don listened for a bit. 'When is Drake back?' He asked.

'Now.' Don suddenly heard next to him he turned around and saw Drake.

'You're a pain you know.' Drake said grinning.

'I'm a pain? What's so funny?'

'This.' Drake said showing Don a device.

'It changes my voice.' Drake spoke in the device his voice sounding like Michelle's.

'It was quite a test run actually.' The voice of the real Michelle sounded next to Don.

'Why are you guys here?' Don asked dumbfounded.

'A Daedric Price shows up after a Orichalcos Duel has been played and now Timaeus probably shows up, now the two others head straight to one of the Exterminators who has a hint for another Dragon.' Michelle explained.

Don slowly scratched his head.

'So what?' He asked.

'We are told to follow them and see whether they get the Legendary Dragons or not.' Drake said.

'James's orders?' Don asked.

'Yeah.' Drake sighted. 'But I will make James Black happy, I'll challenge Jack and I'll take Timaeus.' Michelle looked shocked at Drake.

'Our orders were to follow.' She said.

'Indeed,' Drake replied. 'They were to follow, did James ever said what to do after we followed them?'

Michelle slowly shook her head.

After fifteen minutes walking Juliet and Leo finally reached Cheydinhal.

Cheydinhal was quite different from Kvatch.

You could see this was a uxorious town, many big houses and mansion, a shopping mall laid the center of town.

'Just like any other ordinary city.' Juliet muttered.

'I guess this is where the people live who help build up this island.' Leo noticed.

They both looked at the screen to see if there was an Exterminator, suddenly it turned on.

'Looks like we have to avoid this place for now.' Leo said.

Juliet turned around when a scream was heard from the city they rushed in without thinking.

'There!' Juliet shouted.

On the street a young girl was kneeling next to two boys.

The girl wore a dark green leotard and the same colored knee-high boots, she also had a light-green long-sleeved jacket with fur at the edge of the sleeves and collar.

She didn't wear the jacket now, she hold it around the two boys to keep them both warm.

Her long black hair was tied in two tails hanging from the back of her head over her shoulders.

The two boys were only kids, they both wore ragged dirty shirts and ragged brown pants, their hair was a mess and it was covered in dirt, they had no shoes only dirty socks.

'I told you one of them is sick, he needs help!' The girl shouted.

'And I told you I don't care, you crossed the path of an Exterminator refuse the Duel and you lose your position in the tournament.'

'Here you have your stinking Scroll Cards!' The girl shouted and she threw four Scroll Cards on the ground.

'Heh heh heh nice girl.' The Exterminator said, he was dressed in a hooded cloak.

'Don't.' Leo said stepping to the front he took away the Scroll Cards before the Exterminator could grab them.

'What the hell?' The Exterminator gasped.

'What's going on here?' Leo asked.

'See these kids?' The girl asked. 'Well they have a little brother, he is sick but this Exterminator here locked the door to their home, they live in the bad side of Cheydinhal, they are beggars, their only home is one abandoned shack where they all live in.'

'How many are there?' Leo asked.

'Well...' The girl said. '...these two who came to warn me, their brother four other kids and a hand full of adults.'

'And why are they locked?' Leo asked he looked straight at the Exterminator.

'Because I can.' He said. 'Hell yeah I wanted to do that, they deserve it they are the eyes and the ears of the Circle.'

The girl stood up. 'Yeah the beggars were always protected by the Thieves Guild but they were hunted so the Circle a notable group of warriors took over the duties of the Thieves Guild and I am one of their members Jennifer is the name.'

Leo turned around to face Jennifer.

'Wait here.' He said and he walked to the closed-door.

'This will be easy.' He said taking a lockpick a few seconds later the door swung open.

'Go.' Leo said. 'Go help the kids I'll deal with him.'

The Exterminator laughed.

'Predictable indeed.' He laughed.

'O how I wanted to face you Leo.' He threw off his hood, his face was covered in many scars, his left ear was missing and his nose had been broken a few times.

'I should know you?' Leo asked.

'Not yet, but my name is Alvin.'

'Okay Alvin you are a Thalmor?'

Alvin laughed. 'I was hired by them so yeah I consider myself a Thalmor yes.'

'Then it's on.' Leo said.

(Alvin: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll card) - (Ante: 4 Scroll cards)

'Why bother with these kids I wonder?' Alvin said with a smug face.

'Before we start what happened to your face?' Leo asked.

Alvin got a look of madness on his face.

'Some people didn't like it I didn't feed the beggars, so they got me good, those savages attacked me clawing at my face, one actually ripped off my ear, I bet they ate it.'

'You swine.' Jennifer muttered.

'But enough talking I'll start.' Alvin looked over his card he gritted his teeth.

'Bad hand?' Leo sneered.

'Yeah in fact I summon this one Panther Warrior in attack mode!'

The Beast-Warrior Joey Wheeler had used many times appeared, holding aloft his blades. (2000 ATK)

Leo looked at Alvin 'You know Panther Warrior is a bit of an outdated card, that would only work well in a...' There Leo stopped short as the truth washed over him.

'Seems you figured me out, but don't worry I don't have it, that is why I play Reload.' Alvin played the Spell card his four cards were shuffled in his Deck then he drew four new ones.

'Won't do.' The Exterminator muttered.

'Hand Destruction then.' He said playing a new card, both discarded two cards and drew two new ones.

'One facedown card, turn over.' Alvin said and a reversed card appeared.

'Then its my draw!' Leo shouted drawing his card.

'I summon Future Samurai!' He shouted and the female samurai leaped onto the field. (1600 ATK)

'Next I use Double Summon to Gemini Summon her.'

Future Samurai started to glow but it was stopped short when Alvin's Trap card spun around.

It was the thing Leo had feared.

'I pay 1000 Life Points for Skill Drain!' Alvin shouted.

(Alvin: 7000) - (Leo: 8000)

_Damn I'm in trouble Gemini heavily ride on their effects. _'I'll throw this out and end my turn.' Leo said as a reversed card appeared on the field.

'I guess it is my turn.' Alvin said casually drawing his card.

'I normal summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast!' A huge red dragon-shaped tank appeared, it was equipped with several laser guns. (2800 ATK)

'If I hadn't Skill Drain his Attack was now halved, but it isn't and so my Panther Warrior destroy his Future Samurai!'

Panther Warrior charged in.

'Negate Attack!' Leo shouted the barrier appeared and Panther Warrior bounced off.

Leo drew his card he bit his lip.

'One facedown card.' He said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Next I change my Future Samurai to defense.' Future Samurai knelt. (1200 DEF)

Alvin drew his card he looked at it for a moment.

'I play the Spell card Card of Sanctity.' The card appeared and both players drew until they had six cards.

'I summon the Goblin Attack Force!'

A group of goblins appeared on the field they carried clubs. (2300 ATK)

'Panther Warrior destroy that facedown monster!' Alvin shouted.

Panther Warrior leaped at the monster Dark Valkyria appeared she was cut in half by the Panther.

'Goblins your move destroy Future Samurai!' The Goblins charged in clubbing the samurai.

'Fusilier direct attack!'

The Dual-Mode Beast charged his attack and fired Leo gasped for breath as the lasers hit him.

(Alvin: 7000) - (Leo: 5200)

'Make your move if you dare.' Alvin sneered.

'One thing.' Leo gasped.

'You use this Deck to counter my Deck?'

Alvin laughed.

'O yes I did, I was specifically asked to Duel you, I knew you would try to pick that lock so that the girl could help these children.'

'Okay Alvin, if that is true and you knew I would Duel you, you could have asked if I wanted to Duel you.'

Alvin thought for a moment. 'I took that into consideration, but I am an Exterminator and I have to behave like one, and besides I saw you coming I knew you could not resist to help this girl, I knew you wanted to be the hero and I was right all along.'

Leo glared at Alvin but still made his draw.

'In case you want to defend I don't like that I'll activate Final Attack Orders!' Alvin shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'I wasn't planning on defending I activate Polymerization!' Leo shouted I fuse my two Gemini Monsters together.' Tuned Magician and Gemini Lancer appeared on the field they swirled together.

'I Fusion Summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus!' With a crash the huge dragon landed on the field. (2200 ATK)

'A good load of use he is.' Alvin said.

'O yes he is.' Leo replied he showed Alvin a card.

'I use this card United We Stand!' Leo shouted and the Attack Score of Raptinus rose to 3000.

'Now attack his Fusilier!' Superalloy Beast charged his attack and fired, Fusilier started to smoke it buzzed loudly before it exploded.

(Alvin: 6800) - (Leo: 5200)

'My next monster will be familiar for you.' Alvin said after he had drawn his card, he didn't seem to care his monster was blown to pieces.

'I summon Beast King Barbaros!' With a bellowing roar Jack's monster appeared on the field. (3000 ATK)

'Your Raptinus has three-thousand Attack Points so I commit suicide with Barbaros!' Alvin shouted Barbaros charged in but Raptinus caught the attack Barbaros pierced the dragon with his lance and Raptinus beheaded Barbaros with the last of his strength.

'Panther Warrior and my Goblins he is yours!'

Panther Warrior slashed at Leo with his scimitars the Goblins clobbered him, Leo was forced on his knees.

(Alvin: 6800) - (Leo: 900)

'Kneel into the dust where you belong.' Alvin sneered he loomed over Leo who looked up at the Exterminator.

'I'd better give up, there is no way I can break through.' Leo muttered.

'Come on, you'd give up?' When Leo looked up he saw Jennifer standing above him.

'You opened that door like it was nothing, you step in to give me a chance to help the children.'

Leo looked at Juliet she was standing in the back, she had decided to let Jennifer do the talking.

'Yes but the situation is helpless, I can't use Monster Effects and I need those.' Leo whimpered.

'One minute, if you make no move in a minute I win.' Alvin said.

_His whole strategy is formed around Skill Drain, he had no cards to negate other Trap cards, nor does he has something that block out Spell cards, he plays with raw power, aiming to take his opponent out in a few turns, if I break his Skill Drain..._

Leo stood up, slowly he drew his card.

_...Yeah thats more like it. _Leo thought.

'I summon Dark Valkyria!' Leo shouted and the fallen angel appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Next I add a Spell card Symbols of Duty, I sacrifice a Normal monster like my Dark Valkyria in order to summon any monster from either Graveyard.

A look of fear appeared on Alvin's face as his Beast King Barbaros appeared on Leo's side. (3000 ATK)

'Barbaros take down that Goblin Attack Force!' Leo shouted the Goblins tried to escape but Barbaros took down all of them.

(Alvin: 6100) - (Leo: 900)

'Now I play two cards facedown...' Leo said and the two reversed cards appeared. '...turn end.'

'A little annoyance, but the Duel is over, I Summon Giant Kozaky.'

Jack and Jill were now vastly approaching Cheydinhal, Mr. Greybeard was far behind them.

'Come on Leo hang on...' Jack whispered.

'Alvin laughed as a tank-like machine appeared, it looked like the crazy professor Kozaky. (2500 ATK)

'And with these two cards I'll finish you.' Alvin said, he showed Giant Trunade and Creature Swap.

'No.' Juliet gasped.

'Leo!' Someone shouted and Jack approached them followed by Jill, they both were gasping for breath.

'Leo, I know what he wants!' Juliet shouted. 'Alvin will use Creature Swap to give you Giant Kozaky, then he uses Giant Trunade so his Skill Drain is not on the field anymore, without the regular Kozaky the Giant Kozaky will explode, that is his effect.'

'No way.' Jack gasped.

'The girl is right!' Alvin laughed.

'In that case I'll gladly oblige by getting rid of your Skill Drain.' Leo said and his Trap card spun around.

'Dust Tornado!' Alvin gasped the tornado blew away Skill Drain, the moment Skill Drain was gone Giant Kozaky started to smoke.

'O...crud...' Alvin muttered as Giant Kozaky exploded in his face.

(Alvin: 3600) - (Leo: 900)

Jennifer was laughing out loud, Alvin's face was covered in ashes when the smoke cleared, he glared angry at Leo.

'That did it.' He hissed.

'I'll activate my Giant Trunade!' Symbols of Duty and Leo's facedown Call of the Haunted disappeared.

Beast King Barbaros roared and also disappeared because Symbols of Duty was gone.

'So I cannot attack now, and if I had used Creature Swap I would have won the Duel but I took no chances with that facedown card of yours.'

'Next I reset my Final Attack Orders.' Alvin said and the card appeared reversed.

'Turn over.'

Leo quickly drew his card.

'I also set my card again.' Leo stated and his reversed card appeared.

'Now I activate Swing of Memories.' He added and Dark Valkyria reappeared. (1800 ATK)

'Next a trick you know.' Leo said and he played Symbols of Duty again, Beast King Barbaros reappeared on his side of the field. (3000 ATK)

'Take down his Panther Warrior!'

Alvin looked away as Barbaros pierced right through Panther Warrior.

(Alvin: 2600) - (Leo: 900)

'Forget it I'll end it now!' Alvin shouted.

'I summon The Unfriendly Amazon!' He shouted and a fierce warrior lady appeared, she angry glared at Leo. (2000 ATK)

'Now I activate my Creature Swap!' He shouted playing his Spell card.

'I'll Chain my own card!' Leo shouted. 'Call of the Haunted!'

Dark Valkyria appeared on the field again. (1800 ATK)

'No way!' Alvin shouted as Dark Valkyria walked over to his side, Unfriendly Amazon walked over to Leo's side.

'Darn it I'll end my turn!' Alvin cursed.

Leo drew his card.

'The effect of my Amazon activates you must Tribute a monster now.' Leo shrugged he gestured and Beast King Barbaros disappeared.

'I'll end it now with Monster Reborn.' Leo said.

'His second Dark Valkyria appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'I'll activate her effect to give her a Spell Counter, then I'll use the Counter to destroy your Dark Valkyria!'

Alvin gasped as his Dark Valkyria exploded.

'Okay girls he is yours.'

'No please no!' Alvin screamed when the two monsters charged at him his scream was heard as he was toppled over.

(Alvin: 0) - (Leo: 900)

'So what happy now?' Alvin sneered.

'You are an Exterminator right?' Leo casually asked.

'Yeah now you gonna say I am Exterminated?' Alvin asked in a childish voice.

'No but you live here in this town?'

'Yeah what is it to you?' Alvin asked.

'As an Exterminator you have to give me the things I want.'

'Get it over with!' Alvin shouted.

'First of all I want your Deck.' Alvin scoffed, but he handed over his Deck.

'Next I want your clothes, you can keep your underwear.'

'WHAT?' Alvin shouted.

'Give it, all of your clothes including all the things in your pockets.'

'Thats...' Alvin started.

'The rules, now hand them over.' Alvin undressed himself he stood there on the streets angry only wearing his underwear.

'Lets see.' Leo mumbled searching the pockets.

'Ah here it is my Scroll Card.' Leo pocketed the Scroll Card.

'And some more cards Dark Scorpions and they are damaged like the cards we got from the first Exterminator.'

Leo also pocketed the cards.

'And a house key.'

He turned his attention toward Jennifer. 'Here.' He said giving the house key to her.

'I don't know where he lives but you probably do, seems he has good clothes for the kids and adults that live here.'

Leo gave the rest of the clothes to the boys they were happy with them.

'You'll pay for this you know?' Alvin said.

'Ehm Leo why the Deck?' Juliet asked.

'I think he has more cards in his house so that the kids can start Dueling and maybe get some money out of it.'

Alvin stared at Leo.

'I hate you, I seriously hate you.' He muttered.

'You better run away from here right now, the kids don't look to happy with you.

'Walk to hell.' Alvin scowled and he left Cheydinhal.

Alvin was cursing loud when he walked off-road so that nobody would see him.

'Well look at you.' Alvin turned around there he saw Drake sitting on a rock.

'You.' Alvin scowled he felt something behind him and turned around, there stood Don and Michelle Don had a knife in his hand.

'You lost.' Drake said.

'So what many Exterminators lose you don't threaten them do you?'

Drake shook his head, you are different, you needed to win, they now have a clue to find The Claw of Hermos.'

A green light shot from Drake's pendant.

'Now Don.' He said Alvin screamed as the road became drenched with blood.

Drake looked at Michelle.

'It is time.' He said.

'Time for what?' Michelle asked.

'Time to face the keeper of Timaeus.'

Jack and Juliet were looking at Leo and Jennifer, Leo was shaking Jennifer's hand.

'So you are Leo's friends?' She asked looking at Jack and Juliet.

'Yep.' Leo said. 'Jack and Juliet.'

'I see.' Jennifer said with a skeptic look at Juliet.

'Whoever your boyfriend is, he must have a lot of nerve walking around with you.'

'What?' Juliet immediately replied. 'What does that mean?'

'Come on.' Jennifer sneered. 'Look at you, a typical girl, who of these two protects you?'

'I do.' Jack said and he placed his arm around Juliet.

'I'm not protecting her, she can do that perfectly self, but I am her boyfriend and I am not ashamed.'

Jennifer laughed turned around and walked away.

'Bitch.' Juliet muttered under her breath, she was blushing.

'Well ehm...' Jill started at that moment Jurgen Greybeard arrived.

'Ah good.' He said. 'The Exterminator is gone, did he gave you something?'

Leo took the Dark Scorpion cards out of his pocket.

'Hmm.' Mr. Greybeard mumbled.

'Last time you faced Sheogorath to get permission to enter a forbidden zone.' Mr. Greybeard was now more talking to himself.

'I've got it.' He said.

'The next Daedric Lord you have to face will be Nocturnal Daedric Prince of Darkness.'

'That doesn't sound nice at all.' Leo sighted.

'Nothing wrong with her.' Jill quickly said.

'Nocturnal in the old age was the patron of the Thieves Guild.'

'Thieves Guild? Those criminals had their own guild?'

'There you are wrong.' Jill said to Leo. 'Yes they were thieves, but they had honor, they did not kill, they did not steal from the poor or their own members, they lived by a code.'

'Stealing from the rich is still stealing.

'Then let me say this, is it a crime to pick open a door with a lockpick, then take someones clothes and give some beggars his house key so they can take his clothes?'

'That's dif...' Leo started.

'...The same.' Jill interrupted him.

'But...' Leo stammered.

'Look.' Mr Greybeard said. 'When that disaster struck wiping out Tamriel and the rest of that era some people were close at the impact, at the time of the impact the magic was still strong, it seems that some gifts of the old time has been given to this next generation.'

Juliet and Leo were now quite Jack was nervous.

'Nobody knew when those gifts surfaced but it seems you three has a gift.'

'What is our gift?' Juliet asked.

'Jack can tell his own gift.' Jill said.

'Leo can guess.' She continued.

'But yours Juliet, we weren't able to figure it out, your gift strongly points to you being a Mage, but is also points at different other things, yet you showed no sign of any power just yet, we have to wait to find out which Daedric Prince you face.'

'Well my gift ehm...' Leo muttered.

'Leo, you helped the poor children, you were good at stealth back on the cruise ship, you pick open locks like it is nothing and you have to face the patron of the Thieves Guild!' Jill almost shouted.

'I am no thief!' Leo shouted.

'No, but you have the honor of the Thieves Guild.' Jill casually said.

'I am no thief!' Leo shouted again.

'If I may.' Jack suddenly interrupted.

He cleared his throat.

'Juliet and I faced Sheogorath, we couldn't find out why, but none of the Daedric Princes has a connection to me, seems Sheogorath wanted to have some fun.'

'But what are you?' Juliet asked.

'I am Dovahkiin the Dragonborn.'

'Well well well, now that that cat is out of the bag...'

All five turned around.

'Drake.' Jack gritted through his teeth.

'Heh heh heh Mr. Dovahkiin, Lord of an ancient died out race, you must feel pretty important now is it?' Drake sneered.

Jack growled something.

'You have Timaeus, and Timaeus belongs to me.' Drake said suddenly he was all serious.

'He will be mine.' He activated a Chaos Duel Disk.

'Wait what? You want to Duel here? We have you outnumbered!' Leo shouted.

'Like I care Mr. Pickpocket.'

'Watch it...' Leo growled.

'Now Jack you hereby accept my challenge...'

Two screams made Jack look at his friends, Michelle had grabbed Juliet, she held a knife at Juliet's throat.

Don did the same with Leo.

Don also had a gun aimed at Jill.

'You two stay out, this is no matter of Blades.' Drake said.

'Look we stand down.' Mr. Greybeard said and he and Jill backed off.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Drake versus Jack, Orichalcos versus Legendary Dragons!**

**Or not, something seems wrong as the Duel is well underway Drake shows no signs of using the Seal of Orichalcos.**

**Is he afraid or is there more behind it?**

**Find out next time. 'Invader of Darkness' coming soon.**


	13. Invader of Darkness

_Authors note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter but the Wii U was released last week in Europe, I got it at the launch and was busy the weekend testing it out, I try to get back on schedule soon._

**Nocturnal, the one we have to face.**

**But before we face her Drake butts in.**

**Now I stand face to face with the leader of the Shadowscale and the first of the Orichalcos Swordsmen.**

**But this Duel goes to easy.**

**Chapter 13.**

**Invader of Darkness.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 3**

**Leo: 5**

**Juliet: 3**

Drake and Jack stood across each other.

The tension between both Duelists was high.

'Would you look at that, you have managed to kill my monster.' Drake sneered, Barbaros just backed off.

(Jack: 3100) - (Drake: 3800)

'Since you just destroyed my Thestalos the Fire Monarch I took 600 points of damage, I activate my facedown card!' Drake shouted.

'Damage Condenser and I summon Peten the Dark Clown!'

With a cackle Peten appeared on the field. (500 ATK)

'Anything else?' Drake asked.

'Yes one card facedown and I end my turn.'

At this moment Jack had the facedown card he just had played, and his Beast King Barbaros. (3000 ATK)

Drake had only his Peten on the field.

'Then I'll make my move.' Drake said, he looked at the card he just had drawn.

'This will do it, I sacrifice Peten and I Summon Kuraz the Light Monarch!'

A light blinded the field and a huge warrior appeared, he was clad in shining armor he rose his hands in the air. (2400 ATK)

'I destroy two cards now so goodbye facedown card and Barbaros!' Drake shouted a strong light vaporized the two cards.

'You can draw twice now.' Drake said and Jack drew his cards.

'And I have this Spell card, Monster Reborn!'

A huge form started to form on the field.

'I summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!' Drake shouted.

A storm started to brew and Raiza appeared on the field. (2400 ATK)

'You're lucky that Kuraz can't attack now, but Raiza sure can.'

The storm blew towards Jack forcing him to the ground he grunted.

(Jack: 700) - (Drake: 3800)

'This ends my turn.' Drake said and a reversed card appeared behind his monarchs.

Jack immediately drew his card.

'I set this.' He said and a reversed card appeared.

'Now I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' The four-armed beast appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Rush Recklessly!' Jack shouted and Werewolf rose to an Attack Score of 2700.

'Attack!' Jack shouted.

'I don't think so.' Drake replied and his reversed card spun around, three priests blocked the attack.

'Waboku?' Jack asked surprised.

'Yes, and I take it your turn is over?'

Jack nodded.

'This is over.' Drake said Kuraz attack.'

Jack grinned. 'Go Magical Arm Shield!' He shouted and his Trap card spun around, an arm grabbed Raiza and pulled it to jack's side, Kuraz aimed for the other Monarch and both Monarchs blew up.

'Darn it!' Drake shouted.

'Darn it indeed, because I summon Vorse Raider!'

The fierce Beast-Warrior holding his axe appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Finish it!' Jack shouted both Vorse Raider and the Warwolf charged in.

(Jack: 700) - (Drake: 0)

'Take it!' Drake shouted the moment the holograms disappeared, he threw a Scroll Card on the ground and walked away.

'That was easy.' Juliet said.

'Too easy.' Leo replied.

'Now that he is gone.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'Wait just a second.' Jack interrupted.

'Why didn't he use the Orichalcos?'

Mr. Greybeard looked at Jack with a concerned face.

'It was not in his Deck.'

Leo, Juliet and Jack looked dumbfounded.

'The three Swordsmen are also contestants the only way they could enter the island, now Drake has no Scroll Cards left, the other two lost to their opponents on purpose to get rid of them, without the cards they are no contestants anymore and so they are free to do as they please.' Mr. Greybeard explained.

'But why face me?' Jack wondered.

'You won't say but Drake is not much of a Duelist, he is an excellent strategist.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'That strategy didn't work.' Juliet muttered.

'He intended for it not to work, and that worries me, he knows your Deck for a great part now and you know nothing of his true Deck.'

Jack and the others were worried now.

'But!' Mr. Greybeard said. 'We won't have to focus on him now, first thing is getting the next Dragon and I know perfectly where to start looking.'

Less than five minutes later they all - excluding Jill who had returned to base to meet with the other Blades - stood before a high rock.

'Thieves hideouts are in caves most times.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'When you find the entrance I cannot come with you.' He continued.

'Entrance this is one solid rock!' Leo said.

Mr. Greybeard chuckled. 'Look better it is enchanted seems your skills are needed here Leo.' He said.

Leo slowly walked around the rock examining every inch of it.

'Here it is the sign of an eye... and here is a well hidden button.' Leo said he sounded excited when he pressed the button a part of the rock slid back and opened.

'Good luck.' Mr. Greybeard said as the three entered the cave.

The moment they were inside the entrance closed leaving them in almost complete darkness, there was a small stone stairs leading down.

Their footsteps echoed through the small hallway, when they reached the end of the stairs, they stood in a well lid room, there was nothing there except for a text inscribed in the wall.

_Walk in the light of darkness, only a true thieve can see what no one else can see._

_The door is hidden the exit closed, find your way or starve._

_For those who do not have the skills hope is lost._

Leo walked around the room he was thinking out loud.

'The light of darkness, find your way or starve, and the skill...' He muttered.

'The light of darkness, got it!' He suddenly shouted after ten minutes.

'Juliet see that torch there?' Leo asked, Juliet nodded.

'Can you pull it off the wall?' Juliet did as Leo asked she pulled it off the wall.

'Okay now put it out.' Leo said.

'But it is our only light source.' Jack started.

'Just do it.' Leo said and Juliet put out the torch, immediately the room turned dark, except for a small glimmer of light.

'There.' Leo muttered and he walked at the light he felt and pulled a chain somewhere in the back of the room the wall slid back and opened, revealing a small room full of money and other treasures.

'Find your way or starve, the way of the thieves is to steal from the rich...'

Leo took a hand of money.

'...and give it to the ones who needs it.'

Leo took a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on.

He walked around the main room again suddenly he stood still. 'A carving of a beggar with a hole in the wall.' Leo muttered and he threw the money in, that exact moment a lockpick fell out of another hole and a wall slid back.

'And now the skill.' Leo mumbled.

Two minutes later the door swung open, the moment they entered the room the door slammed shut behind them.

'Well done.' A familiar voice said, they turned around and saw Drake with Michelle next to him.

'What are you doing here? And where is the other guy?' Leo asked.

'Who? Don? O he is still outside covering up the body of that Exterminator you defeated and we killed.'

'You dirty...' Juliet muttered.

'Now Jack our last Duel was fun, most for you, but I don't give a damn about the Scroll Cards, I want your soul.' He activated his Chaos Duel Disk, Jack activated his Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Jack: 8000) - (Drake: 8000)

(Ante: His soul) - (Ante: His soul)

'I shall start this off!' Jack shouted drawing his card.

'Jack please be careful!' Juliet shouted.

'Don't worry he'll manage.' Leo replied.

'I summon berserk Gorilla!' Jack shouted and the huge red-furred ape appeared, steam shot from his nostrils. (2000 ATK)

'Two cards facedown and my turn is over.' Two reversed cards appeared.

Drake slowly drew his card he thoroughly looked over his hand, he considered a few possible moves.

'I control no monsters so I Special Summon Steelswarm Cell!'

A small bug appeared on the field, it was almost completely black, it resembled a ladybug. (0 ATK)

'Next I'll sacrifice it for Steelswarm Moth!' Drake shouted and the Steelswarm Cell disappeared and was replaced by a more humanoid creature resembling a moth. (2400 ATK)

'Now for his effect I pay 1000 Life Points and I return all set Trap and Spell cards back to your hand.'

Jack's Duel Disk ejected the cards.

(Jack: 8000) - (Drake: 7000)

'Great an Insect Deck.' Jack muttered.

Drake chuckled. 'You've never heard of Steelswarm before I notice, because for your information they are not Insects but Fiends.'

'Whatever they still look like bugs to me.' Jack replied.

'What you want, when I defeat you such trivial things matters not.' Drake said and he opened his Field Slot.

'The blackness of the heart, collected in one powerful symbol...' He slammed a card inside the Field Slot the lights on his Duel Disk shone with a green light.

'...your fate will be sealed, by The Seal of Orichalcos!'

The unholy barrier rose up around the two Duelists.

'My judgment is final.' Drake said as the symbol appeared on his forehead, it also appeared on Steelswarm Moth. (2900 ATK)

'Steelswarm Moth kill his Berserk Gorilla.' Drake commanded, Steelswarm Moth took air he circled around the room before striking at Berserk Gorilla, the huge ape grunted before he disappeared.

(Jack: 7100) - (Drake: 7000)

**'**He is good.' Juliet muttered.

'It is like Mr. Greybeard said, a real tactician.' Leo replied.

'It is your move Jack.' Drake said.

Jack drew his card he looked them over.

'I reset my facedown cards.' He said and the two cards reappeared on the field.

'Next I set a monster and that will be all.'

A reversed monster appeared on the field.

'I already got you defending what a precious sight.' Drake softly said as he drew his card.

'I summon Orichalcos Malevolence to my back row!' Drake shouted and a huge fiendish creature rose behind Steelswarm Moth, lava was dripping from its body, it had two fiery wings on its back. (1500- 2000 ATK)

'What is that?' Jack shouted.

'The Divine Serpent Dartz used was the servant of the Great Leviathan, Divine Serpent had some lesser creatures under his command and Malevolence is one of those lesser creatures.' Drake explained.

'How did you get that card?' Jack asked, Drake chuckled.

'We've recovered the Sacred Beasts they are much harder to get then a few lesser servants of the Orichalcos.'

Jack glared at Drake.

'Now I use the effect of Malevolence, I turn your reversed monster to Attack Mode.'

Vorse Raider appeared on Jack's field. (1900 ATK)

'Malevolence kill that Vorse Raider!' Drake shouted.

'You might recognize this one!' Jack shouted as his Trap card spun around.

'Magical Arm Shield!' Drake shouted Steelswarm Moth was pulled to Jack's side, the Orichalcos disappeared from its head his attack dropped back to 2400.

'Malevolence stop!' Drake shouted but he ignored Drake, Steelswarm Moth crushed Malevolence.

(Jack: 7100) - (Drake: 6600)

'I set this card and I end my turn!' Drake cursed, Steelswarm Moth returned to his side of the field, the Seal of Orichalcos took control over Steelswarm Moth again. (2900 ATK)

'Drake you can use Orichalcos creatures but even they won't help you.' Jack said.

'Draw!' He shouted.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Berserk Gorilla appeared on the field again. (2000 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice my Berserk Gorilla and Vorse Raider for Beast King Barbaros!' The fierce Beast Warrior appeared with a roar. (3000 ATK)

'Take down his Steelswarm Moth!' Jack shouted and Barbaros charged in lance first.

(Jack: 7100) - (Drake: 6500)

'You think you won? But this is not over.' Drake said he drew his card.

'Call of the Haunted!' He shouted and Steelswarm Moth reappeared. (2400- 2900 ATK)

'Can Jack get rid of that Steelswarm Moth?' Juliet sighted.

'I am not worried about that Steelswarm Moth, who knows what other Orichalcos creatures Drake had.'

'Now I summon Orichalcos Gigas to my back row!' Drake shouted.

A huge bulking Fiend appeared on the field, the Orichalcos was edged in his forehead the fiend roared. (400- 900 ATK)

'Another one and quite a weak one.' Jack noticed.

'Yeah you are right I activate Tribute to the Doomed!' Drake said and he played the Spell card, he discarded a card and bandages wrapped around Gigas the beast was pulled under the ground.

'And now Gigas his true effect, by forfeiting my next Draw Phase he comes right back and stronger.'

Gigas burst out of the ground again. (1400 ATK)

'I cannot draw next turn not a problem because I activate Card of Demise!' Drake played the Spell card and he drew cards until he held five.

'I set this one and I end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

'That Gigas could be a problem.' Juliet muttered.

'Yes but it has a major drawback for Drake as well.' Leo added.

'I summon my Voltic Kong!' Jack shouted and the electric charged primate appeared. (1800 ATK)

'And my Trap card Berserking!' Jack's card spun around.

'Now my Barbaros gains half of Voltic Kong's attack for this round, Barbaros rose to an score of 3900.

'Take down his Moth a second time!' Jack shouted and Barbaros pierced Steelswarm Moth again.

(Jack: 7100) - (Drake: 5500)

'I must skip my Draw Phase.' Drake said.

'So I get down to business right away with my Trap card Infestation Ripples!' His Trap card spun around.

'I pay 500 Life Points and I summon Steelswarm Genome from my Graveyard, the monster I discarded when I activated Tribute to the Doomed.'

A weird shapeless blob covered with scales appeared on the field. (1000- 1500 ATK)

'When I Tribute him, he counts as two monsters if I summon a Steelswarm and I do that, so bye-bye Steelswarm Genome and welcome Steelswarm Caucastag!'

Again a humanoid insect appeared, it had huge wings and sharp claws, it also had a tail with a worm-like mouth at the end the Seal burned on his head. (2800- 3300 ATK)

'And he is summoned with two Steelswarms as tributes, so he get to destroy all monsters on the field excluding itself.' A huge explosion erupted over the field all monsters were gone.

Jack had his face covered for the impact.

'Guess who is back.' Drake said.

Orichalcos Gigas reappeared again. (400- 1900 ATK)

'Gigas, Caucastag direct attack!' Drake shouted, Jack braced himself but the force of both attacks knocked him over the pain was overwhelming Jack gasped for breath.

(Jack: 1900) - (Drake: 5500)

'Your move Jack.' Drake said.

'Give me a minute.' Jack gasped, he checked if anything was broken, when he was sure that was not the case he drew his card.

'Two cards facedown and that ends my turn.'

A reversed monster appeared and a reversed card in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'And back on the defense again, not that it matters I have total control now.' Drake sneered.

'Come on Drake you can handle him!' Michelle shouted.

Drake looked at her, he slightly nodded, Michelle blushed.

Drake looked at his Deck. 'Again I must skip my Draw Phase.' He said.

He looked over the few cards he had.

'Gigas take out his reversed monster!' Drake shouted, a cackling pot appeared before it scattered.

'Morphing Jar?' Drake said surprised both players discarded their cards and drew five new ones.

'It matters not, Caucastag will destroy you!' Drake said.

'Go Threatening Roar!' Drake shouted, Caucastag drew back when the huge roar bellowed over the field.

'So you wanted those cards and you saw Morphing Jar was a weak monster to Flip, so you let me destroy it for you, a smart move.'

Jack looked at Drake.

'You knew it was Morphing Jar?' Jack asked.

'I considered.' Drake replied

'Well then I end my turn with these.' Drake said and three reversed cards appeared.

_I could use you right now Timaeus. _Jack desperately thought.

'Draw!' He shouted.

'I summon King Tiger Wanghu!' The white tiger dressed in samurai armor appeared. (1700 ATK)

'And now I summon The Eye of Timaeus!'

The huge form of the Legendary Dragon Timaeus appeared on the field, it looked at Jack.

'I see you need my help in these darkened times, I will help you.' Timaeus said.

'Can you fuse with King Tiger Wanghu?'

'Of course I can.' Timaeus spoke and the two monsters disappeared, the result was a humanoid dragon with white scales, it held two katana's in both hands, the dragon wore the same type of armor as King Tiger Wanghu. (2200 ATK)

'Meet Samurai Dragon.' Jack said.

Drake glared at the dragonic warrior.

'I'll use the effect of Samurai Dragon!' Jack shouted.

'I pay 1000 Life Points and so my Dragon gains his effects, the first effect one monster you control loses 1500 Attack Points when he is attacked by any monster I control, his second effect when Samurai Dragon attacks monsters cannot use their effect, even if they are in the Graveyard their effects cannot be activated.

(Jack: 900) - (Drake: 5500)

'Next I play Premature Burial!' Jack played the Spell card and Beast King Barbaros rose once more. (3000 ATK)

'Barbaros attack Caucastag!' Jack shouted and the attack of Caucastag dropped to 1800.

Barbaros pierced the Steelswarm with his lance.

'Samurai Dragon take down his Orichalcos Gigas!' Jack shouted and Samurai Dragon readied his swords, Gigas groaned his attack dropped back to 900, Samurai Dragon leaped through the air and landed behind Gigas the Fiend Groaned and fell down.

(Jack: 100) - (Drake: 2500)

'I set a card and end my turn.' Jack said and his reversed card appeared.

_I cannot beat him, I was proven right he is strong, but I won't lose my soul._

Drake thought. 'I activate Exchange.' Drake said. 'We now swap one card with each other.'

Jack and Drake met in the center of the field.

'I take this.' Jack said taking Drake's Steelswarm Sting.

'And I take this.' Drake said taking Jack's Wild Nature's Release, they walked back to their own half of the field.

'Now I activate my first facedown card Brain Control!' Drake shouted.

'I give 800 Life Points.' He said and a brain appeared on the field, Barbaros walked over to Drake's side the Orichalcos appeared on the beasts head. (3500 ATK)

(Jack: 100) - (Drake: 1800)

'Now I activate Wild Nature's Release.' Beast King Barbaros roared as his attack score rose to 4700.

'Even if you survive now, Barbaros will be destroyed at the end of my turn.'

Jack glared at Drake.

'Barbaros attack Samurai Dragon!' Drake shouted Barbaros hesitated but he still attacked.

'Go Draining Shield!' Jack shouted a barrier surrounded him blocking Barbaros's attack.

(Jack: 4800) - (Drake: 1800)

'Right I have no monsters left, and even if I had your Samurai Dragon could take it down, you have enough Life Points to activate his effect.' Drake said.

'But I am not done yet I have calculated this, I even thought of Timaeus and his unpredictable powers, so I activate my next Trap card.' One of his two cards spun around.

'Gift card!' Jack shouted in surprise, a golden light enveloped him.

'Yes you gain 3000 Life Points now.' Drake explained.

(Jack: 7800) - (Drake: 1800)

'I have two more cards to play and I play one now, my Star Blast and I reduce the Level of Barbaros with three for the cost of 1500 Life Points.

Barbaros growled.

(Jack: 7800) - (Drake: 300)

'Why that?' Jack wondered.

'That had no meaning, but I needed to get rid of some of my Life Points and this trick worked, now I play my last card.'

Drake's final Trap card spun around.

'Self Destruct Button, the difference between our Life Points is at least 7000.'

Jack looked dumbfounded the next moment a huge explosion erupted when the smoke cleared Jack and Drake were blown against the Orichalcos.

(Jack: 0) - (Drake: 0)

'You made it a draw?' Jack wondered.

'Yes the Orichalcos can only take one soul, now we both have lost... well see for yourself.' Drake said.

Cracks appeared around the Seal of Orichalcos then it scattered.

Michelle approached Drake, she helped him to his feet.

'Thanks, I am done here let's go.' Drake muttered and both Drake and Michelle walked away.

Juliet ran up to Jack. 'You okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine but I hoped he hadn't played that Self Destruct Button I had him on the ropes.' He muttered.

'Don't fret about it, you have proven yourself you can handle him.' Leo said, but now we have to continue.' Jack nodded, Juliet supported him as the three walked further into the cave.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Drake has been defeated and that means the search for Hermos can continue, can Leo overcome the Daedric Prince of Darkness? Or will he, Juliet and Jack be stuck in the cave for the rest of their lives?**

**'Seven Tools of the Bandit' coming next.**

* * *

_card details:_

_Orichalcos Gigas_

_Type: ?/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon it immediately. While you control this face-up card, you must skip your Draw Phase. This card gains 500 ATK x the number of times it was Special Summoned by its own effect._

_Note: I think the Type of this monster is Fiend and the Attribute is Dark._

_this card has been used in the Yu-Gi-Oh Waking the Dragons Arc several times, credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

_Orichalcos Malevolence_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Fire_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls, and change it to face-up Attack Position._

_Note: The above card has been used by Dartz in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, it was first seen in episode 179 A Duel with Dartz - Part 3. Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Samurai Dragon_

_Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 7_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1400_

_King Tiger Wanghu + The Eye of Timaeus_

_You can pay 1000 Life Points to activate the following effects, you can only use this effect once per Duel:_

_* All monsters you control must attack, if one cannot attack destroy all monsters you control_

_* The first monster you attack with one of your monsters loses 1500 ATK._

_* When this card attacks a monster negate the effects of the Attack Target (on the Field and in the Graveyard.)_

_Note: The above card was created by me for this Fan Fiction only nobody is allowed to use this card._


	14. Seven Tools of the Bandit

**After Jack Dueled Drake we can finally enter the inner sanctum where Nocturnal waits.**

**But before we can face her I have to pass a few tests.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Seven Tools of the Bandit.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 4**

**Leo: 5**

**Juliet: 3**

Leo, Jack and Juliet walked through a dark, dank cave.

'This must be it.' Leo muttered when they reached a dead-end.

'Leo for your information this is a dead end.' Juliet said worried.

'No I can clearly see the way.'

_So another one rises? _A female voice sounded inside Leo's head.

'Who's there?' He shouted.

_I think you can make a guess, you have the skills of a thief, join the new order of the Nightingales._

'Nocturnal!' Leo shouted. 'I'm not gonna be one of your Nightingales, I am here for...'

_I know why you are here. _The voice of Nocturnal said.

_You want to enter the Forbidden Zone I guard, you need the Skeleton Key for that._

'Then give me the key.' Leo said.

_You have guts, but I am the matron of the Thieves Guild, I cannot give you the Key._

Leo sighted, the suddenly the wall disappeared.

'Guess she want us to continue.' Jack and Juliet looked weird at Leo they couldn't hear Nocturnal's voice.

When they entered the room they saw a small hallway when they followed it it went pitch black.

_You know thieves must be prepared for anything, there are some traps here, now you wouldn't have to much problems with them but your friends will._

'Stand still.' Leo said and Jack and Juliet stood still.

'Nocturnal I won't fall for it, you couldn't have transported us to another place nor could you have adjusted the room, we are not in Oblivion so your powers here are limited.' Leo said out loud.

'Be careful Leo.' Jack mumbled.

'I think the only thing you could do here is darkening the room.'

_You have figured me out. _The voice of Nocturnal sounded inside Leo's head.

The lights in the room turned on again.

'Come face me Nocturnal!' Leo shouted.

_At the end of this hallway. _

Two minutes later the three stood in the largest room yet, there were several ledges and in the back on one of the ledges stood the doorway to another room, something that looked like a huge altar stood in the room.

'Okay we're here, now face me!' Leo shouted.

'Reach the altar and I take you on, but a real thief could reach the altar without being detected, your friends could come.'

This time Juliet and Jack could also hear the voice of Nocturnal, they ran up the stairs, over the ledges to the altar, the moment Juliet and Jack where there five men appeared in the room they started to patrol.

_This is difficult, the way they patrol they guard all the area's._

Leo looked around when one guard wasn't watching he quickly slipped past him, he hid behind a wall.

_Impossible to get past this they keep standing still, there must be something else. _

Leo looked around the then he saw a small opening he crawled under it there was a whole system leading under the ground to the end of the cave.

After a minute or seven Leo reached the stairs to the ledge undetected, he quickly climbed the stairs so the guard wouldn't detect him when he reached the altar room the door to the room closed and the guards disappeared.

'One last test open this master lock.'

Four minutes later the door opened.

'Okay I have defeated your tests now you will face me.' Leo said he sounded a little annoyed.

'Outside.' The voice of Nocturnal said and a door opened behind the altar daylight entered the room.

The moment they got out three figures were waiting in the shadows.

'Long time no see.' One of the spoke and Drake stepped out of the shadows followed by his companions.

'Drake, Michelle and Don.' Jack growled.

'You see our draw wasn't how I planned it.' Drake said looking at Jack.

'So we shall just kill you.' Drake said, Don laughed.

'Orichalcos Soldiers!' Drake shouted.

Nothing happened. 'What? Where are the Soldiers?' Don asked dumbfounded.

'I think Nocturnal doesn't want them here.' Leo grinned.

After Leo spoke a form appeared before them, it was a woman, wearing very revealing green robes, with long wide sleeves and a matching green colored cowl, she was floating in the air.

'Drake! A Daedra! Run!' Don shouted and he ran off.

'Coward.' Michelle cursed.

'You are murderers without honor, run and you live.' Nocturnal spoke.

'I think we can better go.' Michelle whispered.

'Consider yourselves lucky.' Drake said he turned around and walked away followed by Michelle.

'Now we Duel, if you win I grand you passage if you lose the one who entered the Forbidden Zone before you will be lucky.' Nocturnal said and a Duel Disk shaped like a scorpion tail appeared around her wrist.

Leo activated his own Duel Disk.

'Ladies go first.' Leo said.

'Flattery gets you nowhere.' Nocturnal replied.

(Nocturnal: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Ante: Skeleton Key) - (Ante: Nothing)

'I hope you're ready I summon Don Zaloog in attack mode.' Nocturnal said, and the leader of the Dark Scorpions appeared, he wore the traditional Dark Scorpion outfit, he also had a tattoo of a scorpion, Don Zaloog drew his guns he pointed them at Leo. (1400 ATK)

'Dark Scorpions for the matron of the Thieves Guild?' Leo said.

'I can sense you are disappointed, but I am not done yet.' Nocturnal choose another card from her hand.

'I activate the Field Spell Dark Scorpion Hideout.' A large cave rose around the Duelists there stood an old wooden table in the middle, five really old chairs around the table, on the table stood an oil lamp also there were several maps spread out, around the hideout stood treasure chest some were open there was gold stashed in, also on the floor laid piles of gold.

'This Field Spell can only be used when I control Don Zaloog, now all Dark Scorpions gain 500 extra attack points.' Don Zaloog chuckled. (1900 ATK)

'And now for my Field Spells true effect I forfeit my next Draw Phase so I can Special Summon a Dark Scorpion from my Deck, and I summon Dark Scorpion Vanguard.'

This was something Leo hadn't expected, the Dark Scorpion that appeared was quite muscular, he had long blond hair a red headband around his forehead, for the rest he wore the standard Dark Scorpion outfit he held two large wooden mallets in his hands, he crouched down defending himself with his mallets. (2500 DEF)

'I've never heard of that Dark Scorpion.' Juliet muttered.

'Me neither.' Jack replied.

'Now I just set one card...' Nocturnal said and a reversed card appeared.

'...turn end.'

Leo drew his card.

First of all I activate Double Summon.' He played the Spell card.

'I summon Blazewing Butterfly!' The fiery beast appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice it for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' The Butterfly disappeared and the black dragon took its place, his roar bellowed through the cave. (2400 ATK)

'Attack Don Zaloog!' Leo shouted Chthonian Emperor Dragon unleashed his attack and blew Don Zaloog away.

(Nocturnal: 7500) - (Leo: 8000)

'I've damaged you, and you only have two cards in your hand, without Don Zaloog you cannot use your Field Spell and because you used it last round you cannot draw.' Leo said.

Nocturnal chuckled. 'You think I really overlooked that minor detail?' She retorted.

'What?' Leo gasped.

'I remove Don Zaloog from play.' Nocturnal said and the soul of Don Zaloog appeared then disappeared.

'I summon Dark Scorpion Don the Legend!' A new Dark Scorpion appeared, he strongly resembled Don Zaloog, he had the same outfit, same guns, more scars and his hair was longer. (1500- 2000 ATK)

'O I forgot to mention his name is also treated as Don Zaloog.' Nocturnal said. 'I activate the effect of Hideout, to summon Lady of the Dark Scorpions!'

This time a woman appeared, she had long brown hair, she wore the standard Dark Scorpion outfit, she had some scars around her face she had her mouth covered with a scarf, she also wore sunglasses. (1000- 1500 ATK)

'Wait a second!' Jack shouted.

'These are the Dark Scorpions only older Don the Legend is Don Zaloog obviously, Lady of the Dark Scorpions is Meanae the Thorn, and Vanguard must be Chick the Yellow.'

Nocturnal clapped. 'You figured, yes they are battered as you can see, you know why? One failed heist the police caught up with them they tried to flee but they ended up fighting the police.'

'What happened?' Leo asked.

'Chick the Yellow, the youngest quickly surrendered, but thanks to his young age he was released he broke out the others from prison, during the escape he got shot in his leg, that why he mostly covers the defense of the Scorpions.

During the arrest Meanae was caught first she was struggling they used pepper spray but never let her use water to wash it out, she tried to rub it out of her eyes, she rubbed so hard she got blind, after Don saw Meanae he gave up, they struck his face with a knife a few times, but they did not give up, they reformed and continued.'

'Leo be careful that reforming part makes me worry!' Juliet shouted.

'Time to move on, I activate my Trap card Dark Scorpion Sting!' The Trap spun around.

'When a Dark Scorpion inflict battle damage I get to draw one card, that being said I change my Vanguard to attack.' The muscular Scorpion rose to his feet. (300- 500 ATK)

'He can attack directly!' Nocturnal shouted.

Vanguard limped to the front then threw his hammer, Leo staggered backwards.

(Nocturnal: 7500) - (Leo: 7200)

'Now thanks to the effect of Dark Scorpion Sting I get to draw a card.' Nocturnal said and she drew her card.

'Don attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' Nocturnal shouted and Don charged in.

'I activate the Quick-play Spell card I just drew!' Nocturnal continued. 'Weakening Blow!' Don landed a hit on Chthonian he immediately retreated.

'From this battle nobody took damage and no monsters were destroyed, your monster loses half his attack points though.' Nocturnal explained, Chthonian fell to the ground.

'Lady take him!' Lady of the Dark Scorpions charged in she spun around hitting everything around her with her whip Chthonian groaned and then exploded.

(Nocturnal: 7500) - (Leo: 6900)

'I draw another card.' Nocturnal said and she drew. 'And thanks to Lady's effect you cannot draw.'

'I think I end my turn here.' Nocturnal said.

'She has total control, Leo is in trouble, Nocturnal forfeits her Draw Phase for useful effects, with Dark Scorpion Sting she can draw multiple times in a turn and as long as Leo takes damage from Lady he cannot draw, with only three cards in his hand it is more likely that he won't have monsters.' Jack noticed he was worried.

'It's bad.' Juliet gasped.

'Damn you've got me, I cannot draw but I have Monster Reborn!' Leo shouted and with a roar Chthonian Emperor Dragon landed. (2400 ATK)

'Next I Gemini Summon him!' Chthonian started to glow.

'Take out her Vanguard!' Leo shouted Chthonian Emperor Dragon unleashed his attack.

'I use Vanguard's other effect I pay 500 Life Points!' Nocturnal shouted.

(Nocturnal: 7000) - (Leo: 6900)

Vanguard crouched down. (2500 DEF)

Vanguard caught the blast with his mallets and send it back at Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

'I still have my second attack so your Lady is gone!'

Lady of the Dark Scorpions screamed when the attack hit her.

(Nocturnal: 6100) - (Leo: 6800)

Nocturnal smiled. 'I also must skip my Draw Phase but it seems I also have a Monster Reborn right here.' She said and she played the Spell card, Lady of the Dark Scorpions reappeared. (1000- 1500 ATK)

'And now a new Spell card Dark Scorpion Flash...' Nocturnal played the card. '...By skipping my Draw Phase I now choose two monsters my Dark Scorpion Vanguard and your Chthonian Emperor Dragon, this means that Chthonian loses 100 attack points for each Level of my Dark Scorpion, and Vanguard is Level six.'

A flash-bang appeared in the hand of Vanguard he threw it Chthonian flinched. (1800 ATK)

'Next I change my vanguard to attack.' Vanguard stood up again. (300- 800 ATK)

'Vanguard direct attack!' Leo cringed when the mallet hit him a second time, Nocturnal drew her card.

'Don take out his Chthonian!' Don aimed his guns and fired twice, Chthonian roared and then exploded a second time, Nocturnal drew a card again.

'Lady your turn!' Nocturnal shouted and Lady of the Dark Scorpions started to spin again Leo screamed when the whip hit him, Nocturnal drew for the third time.

'Finally I set this and end my turn.' Nocturnal played the card she had just drawn, it appeared on the field.

(Nocturnal: 6100) - (Leo: 4200)

'I cannot draw so I set two cards and that ends my turn.'

Leo said and he played his last two cards, they appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

I activate my Trap card Dark Scorpion the Gathering before you end your turn.' Nocturnal said her Trap card spun around. 'I simply discard a card...' She discarded her card, then another card slipped from her Deck she took it. '...And move a Dark Scorpion from my Deck to my hand.'

Leo looked worried.

'I also must skip my Draw Phase, so I summon the monster I just got, Dark Scorpion Saboteur!'

This time a skinny man appeared he wore the same outfit as the rest, he had glasses, the glass of his left eye was black, he carried a few knives in a belt around his waist, his right hand was missing.

'This is Cliff the Trap Remover, he was trying to disable a trap once during a heist, something went wrong, he lost his eye and his hand.' Nocturnal explained.

'And I use the effect of Hideout again, so meet the last of the team Dark Scorpion Berserker!' The biggest most muscled man appeared, he was holding two great swords in his hands, he roared. (2500 ATK)

'This was Gorg the strong, after the escape from prison he started to work out, he is the strongest of the team, he is Level four but he has a drawback, when he attacks I must end my Battle Phase after the Damage Step, but when two monsters already attacked he cannot attack.' Nocturnal explained.

'Don direct attack!' Nocturnal shouted.

'Negate Attack!' Leo shouted and the barrier appeared.

'I use the effect of Saboteur!' Nocturnal shouted and Saboteur threw a knife through the Trap card it scattered.

'Call of the Haunted!' Leo shouted in panic the card activated and Chthonian appeared once more. (2400 ATK)

'I cancel that attack, Berserker he is yours!' Nocturnal said and Berserker charged in he cut the dragon in half.

Nocturnal drew her card. 'I must end my Battle Phase so it is your move.' She said.

(Nocturnal: 6100) - (Leo: 3700)

'Time to take your team head on.' Leo said after he saw the card he had drawn.

'Swing of Memory!' Blazewing Butterfly appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I Gemini Summon him!' Leo shouted and Blazewing started to glow.

'I use his effect, by sacrificing him I summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon and his effect is activated!' Blazewing disappeared and Chthonian appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Chthonian take down Don!' The leader of the Dark Scorpions screamed when he was destroyed.

'With him gone your Field Spell doesn't work.'

All Dark Scorpions dropped in power. (Vanguard: 300 ATK, Lady: 1000 ATK, Saboteur: 1000 ATK, Berserker: 2500 ATK)

'Chthonian take down her Lady!' Leo shouted and the woman screamed when she got hit.

'That ends my turn.'

(Nocturnal: 4300) - (Leo: 3700)

'I skip my Draw Phase again.' Nocturnal said.

'But I activate the Dark Scorpion Equalizer Spell card, this means the Levels of all my Scorpions becomes four.' All three members glowed.

'I will create an Overlay network with these three monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, Shadow of the Dark Scorpions.'

The three Scorpions changed into three black orbs a portal opened and a much older Don Zaloog appeared on the field, he had more scars than before, he wore a black cloak with hood, he still carried both of his guns. (2100 ATK)

'This is Don Zaloog after he retired, his last successful heist made him a rich man, the police could not touch him anymore, he married Meanae and they had a son, he took over the legacy of the Dark Scorpions with a new team, his father of course still plays a roll in the team as advisor.' Nocturnal explained.

'I use Shadow's effect, by Detaching a monster your monster loses 1000 Attack Points.' Chthonian groaned his Attack dropped to 1400.

'Shadow attack!' Nocturnal commanded and he charged in he quickly drew his gun and fired twice.

(Nocturnal: 4300) - (Leo: 3000)

'Your move.' Nocturnal said she crossed her arms.

'I set this and end my turn.' Leo muttered and a reversed monster appeared.

Nocturnal drew her card she smiled.

'I have three Dark monsters in my Graveyard so I remove them all from play!' She shouted.

'No way!' Leo gasped as the form of a huge dragon appeared in front of him.

'Arise Dark Armed Dragon!' The huge dragon appeared with a roar, it wore thick armor covering his whole skin. (2800 ATK)

'Shadow take out his hidden monster.' Nocturnal commanded Shadow fired once Morphing Jar appeared before he was destroyed, both players folded their hands and drew five new cards.

'Dark Armed Dragon direct attack!' Nocturnal shouted, Leo screamed when the attack hit him.

(Nocturnal: 4300) - (Leo: 200)

Leo's hand shook when he drew his card, he looked over his hand.

'I set four cards and I end my turn.' He said and four cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Nocturnal slightly smiled.

'I have you now.' Nocturnal said.

'Not quite!' Leo shouted and his reversed card spun around.

'Birthright! guess who is back!' Chthonian Emperor Dragon appeared again. (2400 ATK)

'I use the effect of Shadow.' Nocturnal said and she detached a monster Chthonian dropped to an Attack Score of 1400.

'Then I use the effect of Dark Armed Dragon, I remove the monster I just Detached from play and I destroy your Birthright!' Nocturnal shouted, Birthright exploded and Chthonian disappeared.

'Dark Armed Dragon direct attack!' Nocturnal commanded.

'Go Draining Shield!' Leo shouted and a barrier caught the attack.

(Nocturnal: 4300) - (Leo: 3000)

'Shadow take him!' Nocturnal shouted

Leo grunted when he got hit.

'I activate Soul Resurrection!' Leo shouted and once again Chthonian Emperor Dragon appeared. (1500 DEF)

(Nocturnal: 4300) - (Leo: 900)

'I set one card.' Nocturnal said and the card appeared.

Leo hesitated he drew, Nocturnal saw the glance in his eyes.

'I summon Evocator Chevalier!' A warrior wearing crimson red armor appeared, his left arm was covered with flames, his right hand was a sword. (1900 ATK)

'Next I activate my Trap card Ultimate Offering.' The card spun around.

'I use it to Gemini Summon my Evocator!' The monster started to glow.

'Then I Equip Chthonian Emperor Dragon with two cards, Big bang Shot and United We Stand and I change him to Attack Mode!'

The attack of Chthonian Emperor Dragon rose to an Attack Score of 4400.

'Finally I use the effect of my Evocator I send my Big Bang Shot to the Graveyard to destroy your facedown card!'

The Mirror Force Nocturnal had set exploded, the Equip card also exploded.

Chthonian dropped to an Attack Score of 4000.

'I attack your Dark Armed Dragon with Chthonian!' Dark Armed Dragon got hit by the Chthonian Emperor Dragon's attack.

(Nocturnal: 3100) - (Leo: 400)

'I end my turn.' Leo said.

Nocturnal looked over her hand she drew her card.

'I Tribute my Shadow for Dark Scorpion Elder.' Nocturnal said.

Shadow disappeared and a new man appeared, it was Don Zaloog but much older. (2200 ATK)

'As you can see this is Don Zaloog after he retired, Meanae his wife died during a police chase, at that moment Don decided to retire, his son took over the whole gang and Don enjoyed his peace.'

The Elder looked up he grabbed his gun.

'Attack Evocator.' Nocturnal said and Elder fired once Evocator screamed when he exploded.

(Nocturnal: 3100) - (Leo: 100)

'And now for his effect, when he destroys a monster I can pay 1000 Life Points Elder gains 1000 extra Attack Points and you cannot draw this turn.'

Elder looked up he tried to flex his muscle. (3200 ATK)

(Nocturnal: 2100) - (Leo: 100)

'As a final card I use an old card Fissure.' Nocturnal spoke and the ground broke open two hands dragged Chthonian under.

Leo looked at Nocturnal then he looked at Jack and Juliet.

'I have no cards in my hand and I cannot draw.'

'Attack.' Nocturnal commanded, Leo closed his eyes as the bullet hit him in the chest he fell over.

(Nocturnal: 2100) - (Leo: 0)

'He lost, Leo lost.' Juliet whispered.

'No!' Leo cried.

'Please Nocturnal! We need the Skeleton Key to save our world!' He shouted.

'If you defeated me you would get the key, you have not beaten me.'

Nocturnal spoke.

'Please be reasonable.' Juliet pleaded.

'Even if I wanted to give it I could not.' Nocturnal spoke.

'What?' Jack gasped.

'Those Shadowscale took it and hid it, I don't know where, you need that Skeleton Key, and if you find it you can have it until I want it back.'

Leo looked at Nocturnal dumbfounded.

'What do you mean?' Leo asked her.

'You defended yourself well, that was the true test, nobody ever defeated me.'

Jack and Juliet looked at each other.

'If you had the Key you would have given it to Leo?'

Nocturnal thought for a few seconds.

'Yes I would have.' She finally said.

Leo stood up and walked over to Jack and Juliet.

'Good luck finding my Key.' Nocturnal said and she slowly disappeared.

'This is unexpected.' Juliet muttered.

'Don't worry.' A voice said they turned around and they saw Miranda and Jill.

'What are you doing here?' Leo asked.

'We sensed a Daedra seems we just miss her, well we heard the Shadowscale has the Skeleton Key Bruce is already getting it we know where the Shadowscale are, we can finally bring them down.' Miranda explained.

'Then we go with you, they are dangerous, and we want to help out.' Jack said.

'We hoped you would say that we can use all the help.' Jill said.

'Before we go where was the Skeleton Key kept?' Jack asked Jill.

'There is a secret entrance hidden in the rocks, they must have found it and took the Key.' Jill said.

'Explains a lot, we saw them right before the Duel, they must have taking it moments before because Nocturnal was busy with us.' Jack sighted.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**It is time to find the next Legendary Dragon and another chance for Leo to win a Scroll Card.**

**But first they need the Skeleton key and that might be a problem.**

**'The Claw of Hermos' coming soon.**

* * *

_card details:_

_Dark Scorpion Vanguard_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 6_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is selected as an Attack Target you can pay 500 Life Points to change his Battle Position._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Saboteur_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_During your turn only when a Trap card is activated you can negate the Trap card and destroy it._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Berserker_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card attacks, after the Damage Step you must end your Battle Phase. When two other monsters attacked this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

_Lady of the Dark Scorpions_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When you inflict Battle Damage with this card your opponent must skip his next Draw Phase._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Don the Legend_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by removing 1 'Don Zaloog' from play. This card name is also treated as Don Zaloog. This card cannot be destroyed by a monster who has the same Level as this card._

* * *

_Shadow of the Dark Scorpion_

_Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Rank: 4_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1500_

_3 Level 4 monsters._

_Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, decrease the ATK of one monster on the Field by 1000._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Elder_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by sending 1 'Shadow of the Dark Scorpion' to the Graveyard. When this card inflict Battle Damage, you can pay 1000 Life Points, then this card gains 1000 ATK and your opponent must skip his next Draw Phase._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Equalizer_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only when you control 3 or less 'Dark Scorpions' Target 1 'Dark Scorpion you control, all other monsters become the same Level._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Flash _

_Normal Spell card_

_Select 1 'Dark Scorpion' you control and a monster your opponent controls, the opponent's monster loses 100 ATK times the Level of the selected 'Dark Scorpion.' If you activate this card you cannot use other Spell cards also you must skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

_Weakening Blow_

_Quick-Play Spell card_

_Activate only when a 'Dark Scorpion' or 'Don Zaloog' attacks. Both monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and no player takes Battle Damage from that battle._

_Halve the ATK of the opponent's monster until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

_Dark Scorpion Hideout_

_Field Spell card_

_You can skip your next Draw Phase, if you do Special Summon a 'Dark Scorpion' from your Deck. All 'Dark Scorpions' and 'Don Zaloog' you control gains 500 ATK. If you control no face-up 'Don Zaloog' negate the effects of this card._

* * *

_Dark Scorpions the Gathering_

_Normal Trap card_

_Discard any number of cards from your hand, move 'Dark Scorpion' monsters from your Deck to your hand equal to the cards you discarded. You cannot Summon or Set the turn you activate this card._

* * *

_Scorpion Sting_

_Continuous Trap card_

_When a 'Dark Scorpion' or 'Don Zaloog' Inflict Battle Damage to your opponent, you can draw 1 card._

_Note: all of the above cards were created by me, if you want to use these cards send me a note and I send you details about the history of these cards._


	15. The Claw of Hermos

**I've Dueled Nocturnal, and I lost, with no Skeleton Key we continue.**

**But even if I had won we wouldn't have the Skeleton Key, it was stolen from Nocturnal, how ironic is that?**

**Meanwhile Boris found the three Orichalcos Swordsmen, it seems they have the Skeleton Key we need to recover it and unlock its secret, but to do that I must give up on something precious to me.**

**Chapter 15.**

**The Claw of Hermos.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 4**

**Leo: 5**

**Juliet: 3**

After Nocturnal disappeared Jack, Juliet, Leo, Miranda and Jill were underway to find the Swordsmen.

'We still have one chance.' Jack mumbled the whole group was a bit down after what had happened.

'If Bruce only would hurry.' Miranda said in a annoyed tone.

Leo looked at her. 'He knows where they are but he never told us where he was going!' Miranda snapped.

'Easy there we will find him.' Jill said in a confident voice.

Bruce hid behind a rock, he could clearly see the three in front of him, they sat by a campfire surrounded by two large tents.

'Well I wanted to see their faces.' Michelle giggled.

'You know what I bet that Leo did defeat Nocturnal, o he must be angry when Nocturnal told him she had lost her Skeleton Key!' Drake said laughing.

'Or what if that Leo lost? Heh would be great!' Don shouted.

Bruce was patiently waiting until he got an opportunity to strike.

'If you excuse me.' Michelle suddenly said. 'Have to pee.'

She stood up and walked away into the bushes.

Bruce waited for a few minutes Don and Drake were looking through a few cards, suddenly he felt a knife against his neck.

'Hands where I can see them.' The voice of Michelle sounded behind him.

Bruce rose his hands into the air.

'Stand up and step from behind the rock.' Michelle commanded and Bruce did as she said, when he stepped out of the shadows Don was the only one looking.

'It is one of the Blades is it not?' Drake asked without looking.

'Yeah he is.' Michelle confirmed.

'Is it that psychic Duelist?' Drake asked.

'It is him indeed!' Don chuckled.

Drake stood up he looked at Bruce.

'Thought we didn't notice you?' He asked while he walked around Bruce who still stood there with his hands in the air.

'Should we tie him up?' Michelle asked.

'No use, he can use his powers to loosen the ropes.' Drake replied.

'O I know!' Don cackled, he walked to one of the tents and opened it a few seconds later he held a Heckler & Koch MP5 Submachine gun in his hands.

'I think he might be able to stop one bullet, but not a whole lot of them.' Don said, he chuckled and aimed the gun at Bruce.

'Sit against that tree there, one wrong move and the tree will be painted red!' Bruce did as Don told him to do, he knew he couldn't stop him, yet.

'Now what? Warn Mr. Black?' Michelle asked Drake.

Drake sighted and shook his head. 'No we wait, the Blades will know we have one of their kin, they will come to save him then we take them.'

'I know where they are!' Jill suddenly shouted.

'How!' Jack replied startled.

'Look there, the branches of the trees form arrows they point the way.'

Juliet and Jack looked up. 'Indeed...' Juliet whispered. '...Bruce must be more powerful than we all thought.

half an hour later they reached the camp of the Swordsmen.

When they saw Bruce sitting against the tree with a gun pointed at him they knew they were in trouble.

'Look who came.' Drake said he sat against a tree, Michelle laid with her head in his lap and was sleeping, Drake was stroking her hair.

Don sat on the ground the gun in one hand a book in the other.

'Something wrong Drake?' Michelle who just woke up asked.

'No trouble, but look who came.' All swordsmen stood up, Don still aiming his gun at Bruce.

'Last time Nocturnal interfered but she is not here now.' Drake said with a wicked glance in his eyes.

'What are you planning Drake?' Jack asked.

'Come forth Orichalcos Soldiers!' Drake shouted and five fiendish warriors wearing black armor appeared, they had blades shaped like a Chaos Duel Disks attached to the armor.

'These are our soldiers, during Dartz time they were created by the Great Leviathan, the big guy is not around anymore, but somehow Mr. Black managed to recreate them.' Drake explained the Soldiers roared.

'Kill them all!' Drake shouted.

Suddenly a figure landed in front of them.

A man stood in the center of the field, he had blocked the Orichalcos Soldiers with his bare fists.

'Wait...' Jack gasped. 'Isn't that Dick Frost? The captain of the cruise ship?'

Jack had saved Dick once from Jill although Dick wasn't really in danger.

'Dick what are you doing here?' Jill shouted.

'I am here to help you, well actually Mr. Greybeard send me to get you, I followed your scent, when I got here I saw what happened, and now the swordsmen are in trouble.' Dick growled.

'We'll better step back.' Jill said and she retreated into the forest the rest followed.

'What is wrong?' Juliet asked.

'Well let's say that not only some people have powers from Tamriel, some decease also carried over.'

Dick let out a terrifying roar, his clothes were torn apart, he grew huge muscles fur shot from his flesh everywhere his shape was warped into a more wolf-like form.

'What is that?' Juliet gasped frightened.

'A werewolf, we never told you, might scared you off, well in the age of Tamriel it was a real problem being a werewolf but now there aren't that many werewolf, and the ones who have the sickness can maintain this form only for a minute or so.' Jill explained.

'Kill it!' Drake shouted the soldiers charged in but Dick simple tore them all apart then he suddenly transformed back.

'Guys run!' Drake shouted, but they were grabbed by trees.

'Gotcha.' Bruce said who was manipulating the trees, he felt in Drake's pocket and took the Skeleton Key out.

'Good job we recovered the Key and got the Swordsmen.' Jill said she was clearly happy.

'Dick thanks for saving us but why did Mr. Greybeard needed us?' Jill asked.

'I don't know, he wanted to see you thats all he told me.' Dick replied.

'Well then we go as soon as we're done with the Skeleton key, in the meantime could you, James and Miranda take the Shadowscale out of here bring them to our secret base and question them.'

'It shall be done.' Miranda said. 'When we are done we will wait for you at the headquarters.' Bruce added he let the Swordsmen out of the tree they were tied up and so the odd group disappeared.

'Now what?' Leo asked. 'We have the Key.'

'Yes touch it, your soul will be transported to the Zone, but remember if you lose it is all over no matter if the Seal of Orichalcos is used or not.' Jill said in earnest.

'A risk I have to make.' Leo said and he touched the Skeleton key the moment he touched it his body fell on the ground.

Leo appeared in a black empty space.

'So a living soul ey?' A manly voice said and a rather old man appeared, he had a large white beard, gray hair, wrinkles everywhere and he wore ragged clothes.

'The name is Howard, I came here for a card I searched far and wide but couldn't find it, I aged like crazy, now I see you here you will help me escape.' Leo quickly thought. _The key protects me from the negative energy here, this guy must have been in the twenties before he came here. _

'You know.' Howard said.

'I was hired by a group called the Thalmor, they wanted a card called The Claw of Hermos, I was too find it here, I touched a weird key thing, so I ended up in this godforsaken dark world! No card here! I spent years here! They even gave me new cards for my Deck for when a Duelist like you showed up!'

Leo's mind was racing. _Touching that Skeleton Key must have made him mad, it drove him insane._

'I have an offer, we Duel the winner escapes.' Leo said.

Howard laughed. 'I have nothing to lose, so yeah it is a Deal, but this is still a tournament and I am still a contestant so we both wager one Scroll Card.'

Leo saw the Duelist spirit burning inside Howard he slowly turned back to his younger self, he now had no beard, black short hair, he wore a T-shirt with the images of Egyptian symbols on it, he also wore black jeans, his Duel Disk was a Chaos Duel Disk.

(Howard: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

_The Duel makes him happy, seems positive energy breaks the curse that holds you here, if I can let him see that we can both be saved, but for now it doesn't seems he noticed that he is young again._

'I'll go first.' Howard said and he made his first draw, then he noticed that his hand looked younger.

'I am myself again!' He shouted and the black void turned to the place Leo and the others were before, he could see Jack, Juliet and Jill but they could not see him.

Howard looked at his hand he smiled.

'I activate a little Spell card called Graceful Charity.' The Spell card appeared.

'I make three draws.' Howard explained he drew three times he looked over the cards. 'Then I discard two.' He put two cards in the discard slot.

'Next I set a card.' A reversed monster appeared in front of him.

'And I activate the Continuous Spell Yellow Luster Shield.'

Suddenly a yellow barrier surrounded his hidden monster.

'It increases all my monsters Defense Points by 300.' Howard explained.

'I end my turn.'

Leo looked suspicious but he quickly drew his card.

'Can I look in your Graveyard?' Leo asked Howard nodded.

'I activate Monster Reborn.' Leo said.

'I summon your Stone Statue of the Aztecs!' He shouted and a monster made of bricks appeared, it was a face with two hands in front of it. (300 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice your monster for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!'

The black dragon appeared with a roar. (2400 ATK)

'Take out his hidden monster!' Leo shouted and the dragon fired his attack, a weird yellow machine covered with spikes appeared it hovered in mid-air. (2200- 2500 DEF)

Chthonian's attack bounced off Leo grunted a little when he lost some Life Points.

'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress isn't that movable I see.' Howard said with a smile.

'I can't penetrate that so I end my turn.' Leo said.

(Howard: 8000) - (Leo: 7900)

Howard grinned when he made his draw.

'I activate my second Graceful Charity.' He stated, he drew three cards and discarded two again.

'Your move.'

_What the hell is he doing? _Leo thought, suddenly Leo gasped.

'High Defense monsters a card that boosts their Defense, cards that let you draw more cards, you play almost no cards like you are collecting something don't tell me...'

Howard laughed. 'You figured me out after two of my turns already? No fun at all.'

Leo sighted. 'How did you get those pieces of Exodia? Aren't they extremely rare?' Leo asked.

'O yes they are.' Howard replied. 'But I got a set of my own, making a few copies of it was easy for the ones I work with I have two sets in my Deck.' Howard explained.

'I don't know how many Exodia cards you have in your hand but I shall break your defense right now, I Equip Chthonian Emperor Dragon with Big Bang Shot!' The Equip card appeared, Chthonian roared. (2800 ATK)

'Crush his wall!' Leo shouted and Chthonian Emperor Dragon fired his deadly attack Gear Golem the Moving Fortress crumbled and fell apart.

'I set a monster and end my turn.' Leo said and a reversed monster appeared next to Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

(Howard: 7700) - (Leo: 7900)

Howard drew his card. _Already had this one, he won't do. _He thought.

'Okay I activate my Foolish Burial to send one Exodia the Forbidden One to my Graveyard.' Howard said and a card slipped from his Deck he discarded it.

'Next I set this and end my turn.' A reversed monster appeared on his side of the field.

Leo scratched his chin.

'You must have a monster reincarnation somewhere or else you would not discard Exodia, well not that one Monster Reincarnation matters after my turn, but we'll get to that later.'

A look of fear appeared in Howard's eyes as he looked at the reversed card.

'First I Gemini Summon my Chthonian!' Leo shouted and the dragon started to glow. 'This means he can attack twice now.' Howard gulped.

'Next I set this card.' Leo continued and the card appeared.

'I set that card before I flipped my Morphing Jar!' Leo shouted and the jar with the creature in it appeared. (700 ATK)

Howard scowled when he discarded his whole hand and drew five new cards, Leo did the same.

'That took care of Exodia, now I attack your defending monster with Chthonian!' Leo shouted the Left Arm of Exodia appeared on the field before it was blown to bits.

'Now Morphing Jar and Chthonian direct attack!' Jack shouted, Howard screamed as the impact of both monsters hit him.

(Howard: 2000) - (Leo: 7900)

'You should have known Howard today the day almost any Duelist uses Morphing Jar.' Howard chuckled.

'What's so funny?' Leo asked.

'Is it my turn?' Howard asked Leo nodded.

'This is funny!' Howard shouted and he opened his Field Slot.

'I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!' Once again the Chaos Duel Disk lighted green the unholy seal spread on the field, it appeared on Howard's forehead.

'Now I set The Swords of Revealing Light!' Howard continued and the set card appeared.

'Next I use Emergency Provisions!' He shouted the set Swords and his Luster Shield disappeared.

(Howard: 4000) - (Leo: 7900)

'I was in fact hoping you had a Morphing Jar there, spared me a lot of trouble, because all five pieces of Exodia are in my Graveyard now.' Howard choose a card from his hand.

'I now activate Contract with Exodia! For the low price of 2000 Life Points I can Summon Exodia Necross from my hand!' Howard shouted.

(Howard: 2000) - (Leo: 7900)

Leo gasped in fright as the form of Exodia appeared on the field, it was a big as the real thing only this ones color was grayish, the Orichalcos burned on its head. (1800- 2300 ATK)

Howard laughed. 'My Exodia Necross doesn't give me an auto victory but he will give me a normal victory.'

'He is weaker than my Chthonian.' Leo sneered.

'Not when I activate this, Darkness of the Soul!' Howard played the Spell card he immediately grabbed his head he screamed his Field Slot opened and The Seal of Orichalcos was ejected yet the Seal remained.

Howard laughed hysterically. 'Now as long as this card remains my Necross gain 500 extra attack points yet all other abilities of the Orichalcos stay in effect!' Howard shouted and Exodia Necross roared. (2800 ATK)

'Exodia wipe out his Morphing Jar!' Howard shouted.

Leo gasped for breath when Exodia crushed Morphing Jar with his fist, after that he slammed Leo against the ground.

(Howard: 2000) - (Leo: 5800)

'And because I have Right Arm of the Forbidden One in my Graveyard Necross gains 1000 Attack Points when he does battle.'

Exodia Necross roared again. (3800 ATK)

'Now I end my turn and that means I must pay 1000 Life Points or destroy Darkness of the Soul.' The Spell card scattered.

The attack power of Exodia Necross dropped. (3300 ATK)

Leo felt fear. 'I draw!' He shouted drawing his card.

'And I summon Dark Valkyria!' The fallen angel appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Next Double Summon!' Leo shouted and Dark Valkyria glowed.

'I use Valkyria's effect I give her a Spell Counter but immediately use it to destroy your Necross!'

Dark Valkyria casted her spell but nothing happened.

'Heh heh heh ha ha ha! With his Left Arm in the Graveyard he cannot be destroyed by monster effects!' Howard laughed.

'Then I set another card and Equip my Dark Valkyria with Mage Power!' The Spell card appeared, Valkyria rose to an Attack Score of 3300.

'Valkyria attack that Exodia and take it down with you!' Leo shouted Dark Valkyria charged in but Exodia simply caught her and tore her apart like nothing happened.

'Nope not gonna work.' Howard said. 'Thanks to Exodia's head he cannot be destroyed by Battle, and since you let him do battle Necross becomes stronger.' Howard said. (4300 ATK)

'I must end my turn there.' Leo sighted.

'Then I draw!' Howard shouted. 'And I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!' A Spell card appeared. 'Now we draw three cards each.' Howard explained and both drew three times.

'Exodia take out his Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' Howard shouted.

Chthonian let out a terrifying roar when he was blown apart.

'I activate Gemini Trap Hole!' Leo shouted.

'You destroyed my Gemini now all your monsters go down!'

Again nothing happened.

'Crud!' Leo cursed.

'Thanks to his Legs he cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap cards!' Howard shouted. 'And once again Necross becomes stronger!' (5300 ATK)

(Howard: 2000) - (Leo: 4300)

'I set a card and end my turn.' Howard stated and his card appeared.

Leo was looking hard at his hand and his almost empty field he closed his eyes.

_Man how can I beat this guy, he gains his effects from the pieces in the graveyard unless I remove the pieces there he is invulnerable, and I don't have cards that can do that except for Monster Reborn which I already used._

Suddenly Leo felt something and he was pulled away when he opened his eyes he was inside the great hall Jack had been, he saw the huge crystal with two swords stuck in it.

Leo felt he was pulled to one of the swords.

'Pull out the sword if you want to beat the Orichalcos, if not then I was wrong.' An unknown voice spoke to Leo, Leo grabbed the sword and pulled with all his might slowly but steady the sword came out of the crystal.

Leo opened his eyes.

'I know how I can end this Duel.' Leo said, then he noticed the sword belt strapped around his waist Leo drew his card.

'Time to get rid of Exodia.' He stated.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Leo shouted and with a roar Chthonian Emperor Dragon appeared again. (2400 ATK)

'Next I summon Future Samurai!' Leo stated and the samurai leapt unto the field, she drew her sword. (1600 ATK)

'Finally I play The Claw of Hermos!' Leo shouted.

'The Claw of Hermos? The card I was looking for? How did you get it?' Howard asked frightened.

'Don't know, I think the card found me by the way Hermos is there.' Leo said and he pointed to a point behind Howard Howard looked around and he saw a dragon approaching.

'What the hell?' Howard gasped and the dragon dragon landed in front of them, it was a brown dragon standing on two legs, it had one horn at the top of its nose.

'Leo, you have summoned me, now let me help you vanquish this evil.' Hermos spoke.

'Yes fuse together with Future Samurai if you want.' Leo said.

'It will be done.' Hermos spoke and both he and Future Samurai disappeared.

'Where did they go?' Howard stammered.

'There.' Leo replied and he pointed at a katana decorated with several diamonds, the blade was the same color as Hermos.

'I Equip it to Chthonian, that means Chthonian gains his effect and 500 extra attack points.'

Chthonian grabbed the sword with his mouth.

'But I immediately use the second effect, you know this sword is called the Sword of Banishing Souls.' Leo explained.

'And what does it do?' Howard asked.

'Banishing souls.' Was Leo's answer.

'Let me explain I send the Equipped monster and the sword to my Graveyard then I remove cards from the Graveyard from play equal to the Level of the Equipped monster.'

Howard gasped as Chthonian Emperor Dragon disappeared, the five pieces of Exodia appeared on the field, also Darkness of the Soul appeared then they scattered, the Orichalcos also scattered Howard fell to his knees he screamed in pain.

Exodia Necross let out a horrible scream he also fell to his knees. (1800 ATK)

'Now let's try this again I have exactly three Normal monsters in my Graveyard now, so I remove two of them from play...' The souls of Chthonian and Future Samurai appeared then they disappeared.

'I Summon Knight of the Red Lotus!' Leo shouted and a purple-skinned warrior with red hair, clad in black armor appeared, he carried a huge blade over his shoulder. (2100 ATK)

'Next the effect of my Knight I Special Summon my Dark Valkyria from the Graveyard!' Leo shouted and the fallen angel appeared again. (1800 ATK)

'Finally an Equip Spell United We Stand, I Equip it on Knight!' Knight of the Red Lotus let out a war cry. (3700 ATK)

'Attack Exodia!' Leo shouted Knight of the Red Lotus stormed forward he trusted his sword through Exodia who let out one last scream of agony before he fell to ground, died and scattered.

(Howard: 100) - (Leo: 4300)

'Dark Valkyria you do the honors!' Leo shouted and Dark Valkyria fired her blast Howard screamed, the Seal of Orichalcos suddenly appeared again.

(Howard: 50) - (Leo: 4300)

'What? You should have lost!' Leo shouted.

'Forgot my facedown card?' Howard asked.

Leo saw the Trap card scatter.

'That was my Orichalcos Shield, I had The Seal and you would end the Duel with that direct attack, so I payed half my Life Points to end your Battle Phase.'

_How the Orichalcos was gone, wait Jack mentioned that card, it fused the soul of the controller with the Seal._

_I removed that card from play temporarily disrupting the Seal, but it seems the Seal was etched into his soul it got out again. _

Howard drew his card.

'Now it is my turn to end this Duel, I Equip your Dark Valkyria with Darkworld Shackles.' A creepy ball with chain appeared around the ankle of Dark Valkyria. (100 ATK)

'Next I activate Orichalcos Seal of Summoning.' The Spell card appeared.

'I Special Summon Orichalcos Priestess from my hand!' Howard shouted.

A young woman with dirty blond hair appeared, she wore ceremonial robes and a necklace with diamonds around her neck, she held a wooden decorated staff in her hands, the Seal appeared on her head but she didn't mind. (0- 500 ATK)

'You know the Priestess executed rituals on prisoners, she killed them and stole their power, watch her Unholy Ritual.' Howard said.

Orichalcos Priestess started to chant Knight of the Red Lotus started to scream the staff of Priestess started to glow the Knight suddenly exploded.

Orichalcos Priestess screamed as her power rose. (3700- 4200 ATK)

'Kill Dark Valkyria! Unholy Execution!' Howard shouted.

Priestess chanted Dark Valkyria screamed and exploded Leo was launched he landed on his back.

(Howard: 50) - (Leo: 200)

'I end my turn and Priestess is tired.' Howard said Priestess' Attack Power dropped back to 500, then she knelt. (0 DEF)

Leo drew his card.

'I have you now Howard I summon Gemini Lancer!'

With a war cry the fish warrior leapt unto the field. (1800 ATK)

'Attack Orichalcos Priestess!' Leo shouted.

Gemini Lancer rushed forward but his attack bounced off.

'What?' Leo gasped.

'O did I forgot to mention she cannot be destroyed by battle?' Howard sneered.

'I set this and end my turn.' Leo said and his reversed card appeared.

'Now it ends.' Howard said Orichalcos Priestess stood up.

'I use her Unholy Ritual!' He shouted Gemini Lancer gasped as he exploded Priestess screamed again. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'Unholy Execution!' Howard shouted.

'Go Negate Attack!' Leo shouted and Priestess' attack slammed into the barrier.

'What! No! How did you figure that out!' Howard shouted in horror.

'Figured what out?' Leo asked.

'When I use Unholy Ritual she must battle something if not she is destroyed and I take damage equal to her Attack Points!'

A huge explosion erupted over the field, when the dust cleared up Priestess was gone.

(Howard: 0) - (Leo: 200)

'You!' Howard said in threatening voice.

'You beat me with share luck!'

Leo chuckled. 'Maybe, but you used a card like Orichalcos Priestess which is clearly not made by Industrial Illusions, and with an effect so broken it should be illegal.'

Then Howard grabbed his stomach.

'What's happening!' He shouted The Seal of Orichalcos around them cracked and exploded at that exact moment Howard fell on the ground he did not move again.

James Black felt another shock.

'So another one lost while Darkness of the Soul was in effect, and it had another effect this time, seems that the real version isn't done yet.' He was talking to himself.

Leo took the Scroll Card Howard had dropped, when he took it he felt his soul being pulled back out of the Zone.

Suddenly Leo opened his eyes.

'Leo!' Jack gasped.

'You made it!' Juliet shouted she hugged him.

'Yes I made it, that guy Howard was a fraud used some extremely broken cards, but I managed to win with this.' He held up The Claw of Hermos.

'Good job.' Said Jill.

'Seems this is over, I shall return back to base, you keep the Skeleton Key when we know more we shall contact you.

'So two down one to go.' Jack said.

'Where to go next?' Leo asked.

'Cheydinhal.' Juliet said.

'Back to Cheydinhal? Why?' Jack asked surprised.

'I want to find that Jennifer and Duel her.' Juliet replied.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Juliet get what she wanted a Duel against one of the Circle.**

**But if she still wishes for that Duel when se finally stands face to face with Jennifer is the second question.**

**'The Nordic Light' coming soon.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_The Claw of Hermos_

_Send this card and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to activate an Equip Spell Card that is a fused version of that monster and this card._

_Note: This card was a central in the Waking the Dragons arc in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, it was used several times by Joey Wheeler, credits goes to the creatve writers of these episodes._

* * *

_Contract with Exodia (anime effect)_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only by paying 2000 Life Points when "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" are all in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand._

* * *

_Exodia Necross (anime effect)_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Contract with Exodia". This card gains the following effect(s) while a "Forbidden One" card(s) is in your Graveyard: ● "Exodia the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) ● "Left Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards. ● "Right Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards. ● "Left Arm of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of other Effect Monsters. ● "Right Arm of the Forbidden One": Whenever this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step. If a "Forbidden One" card(s) is not in your Graveyard, negate the effect(s) applied to this card._

* * *

_Spellbook inside the Pot_

_Normal Spell card_

_Both players draw 3 cards._

_Note: The above card was used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Manga chapter 33, credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter._

* * *

_Darkness of the Soul (Test Version 2)_

_Normal Spell card_

_When played remove ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' From your Field Spell Zone, The Seal of Orichalcos fuses with the soul of the owner, the effects of ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' stays in effect, you can also use cards that requires ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' on the Field. Monsters you control gain 500 ATK as long as this card stays on the Field. During your End Phase destroy this card or pay 1000 Life Points._

* * *

_Orichalcos Seal of Summoning_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only when you control ''The Seal of Orichalcos.'' When you activate this card destroy all other monsters you control, Special Summon 1 ''Orichalcos Priestess'' from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Orichalcos Priestess_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 9_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned except by ''Orichalcos Seal of Summoning.'' As long as you control this monster you cannot control other monsters. Once per turn you can destroy a monster your opponent controls, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase of the turn this effect is activated. When you activate this effect this card must Battle a monster your opponent controls or attack your opponent directly if not destroy this card and take damage equal to ATK of this monster._

_When this card attacked change it to DEF at the end of the Battle Phase. This monster cannot be destroyed by Battle or card Effects except its own Effect._

* * *

_Orichalcos Shield_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when you control ''The Seal of Orichalcos.'' When your opponent declares a direct attack that would end the Duel halve your Life Points and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Sword of Banishing Souls_

_Equip Spell card_

_''Future Samurai'' + ''The Claw of Hermos''_

_Equip only to a Gemini monster, that monster gains its effect. The __Equipped monster gains 500 ATK._

_You can send the Equipped monster the Graveyard, then banish cards from either Graveyard equal to the Level of the Equipped monster._

_Note: The above 5 cards were created by me for this Fan Fiction only, nobody is allowed to use these cards._


	16. The Nordic Light

**Remember that girl from the Circle?**

**Jennifer was her name.**

**She was not all too kind to me last time, now I challenged her to a Duel.**

**We wield a sacred power but the power Jennifer has is of an other order.**

**Chapter 16.**

**The Nordic Light.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 4**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 3**

Jack, Juliet and Leo headed back to Cheydinhal when they got there they went straight to the Inn.

'So we have two of the dragons, where do you reckon we can find the third?' Leo asked.

'That would be Critias.' Juliet sighted.

'Well lets not think about it, lets sleep first.' Jack said and he stretched himself, ten minutes later they went to bed.

'Goodnight.' Jack said and he hugged Juliet who laid next to him, Leo was already asleep.

Meanwhile the three Shadowscale were held in a small dirty cell.

'Great idea taking that Blade captive, look where we ended!' Michelle shouted.

'Can you give it a rest?' Don snapped.

'Can you two shut up!' Drake shouted.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Bruce opened the door to their cell.

'Come and no tricks, hands in the air.'

All three rose their hands in the air.

'Now backs to me.' Bruce commanded, they did as they knew there was no way they could escape.

'Now hands behind your back, one by one.' Bruce cuffed the three then led them down a dark hallway until they arrived in a small, dirty, dank and cold room, Jill and Miranda were there as well, the only other things in the room were an old wooden table and six matching chairs.

The Shadowscale were placed at one side of the table, the Blades sat on the other side.

'There are some things we like to know.' Jill started.

'We won't talk!' Don shouted.

'That is unfortunate for all of us, look we have the time, we won't torture you since that is forbidden, but we can use certain methods.' Jill threatened.

'What let our cuffs on and put us in separate cells? Give us no food?' Michelle said with a panicking voice.

'Indeed I was talking about such methods.' Jill calmly said.

'You can't do that!' Michelle shouted.

'O I can, well not the cuffs, but we have straitjackets here that will do nicely.' Jill now sounded a bit irritated.

'And what do you want to know? Do want to know where James Black lives?' Drake asked.

Miranda chuckled. 'We know already, there are three possible places, his mansion in America which I doubt he is at the moment, then there is Sigil Keep but I highly doubt he is there as well so that makes one place left his Penthouse in The Imperial City.'

Miranda knew she hit the jackpot when she saw Drake's face.

'You must know Mr. Black has some high defenses, you cannot take him!' Drake shouted.

'Enough out of you.' A muffled voice said, the three Blades turned around, they saw a man standing, he wore a black cloak with a hood pulled over his head, they could see his masked face, his eyes glowed yellow in the dark.

'And who are you?' Bruce said.

'None of your concerns right now, I am here for those three, Mr. Black has arranged a meeting for them, no matter what they were doing they have to come.'

Jill shook her head. 'That can't be done.' She said.

'And we don't negotiate.' Miranda added with a scowl.

The man chuckled. 'I am not here for negotiation, I am only here to take those three with me.' He now spoke with a demanding voice.

'Like I said we don't negotiate.' Miranda repeated herself.

'Then there is one thing that can be done, but I must say it is fruitless, because I have this.' The man held up a card.

'Is that The Fang Critias?' Bruce shouted.

'Indeed, I've got it from the Daedric Lord himself.' The three Blades looked afraid for the first time.

'Now shall we?' The stranger asked holding up his left arm a Chaos Duel Disk was attached to his wrist.

Fifteen minutes later the Duel was well underway, Jill, Miranda and Bruce faced the man at the same time.

(Jill, Miranda & Bruce: 3400) - (?: 4300)

The Orichalcos was in play, the stranger had a facedown monster on his back row, he also had a Orichalcos Malevolence there. (1500- 2000 ATK)

And an Orichalcos Gigas on the front row. (2900 ATK)

It was currently Bruce's turn to Duel, as the three switched places after each turn, Bruce had one facedown card on the field he had just destroyed Gigas with his Void Ogre Dragon. (3000 ATK)

'And that ends my turn.' Bruce said.

The man chuckled he drew his card.

'I activate Surprise Attack from Beyond.' He said and the Spell card appeared on the field.

'This means my monsters can attack during the End Phase.

'Then I activate my Threatening Roar!' Bruce shouted and his facedown card spun around, Void Ogre Dragon let out a mighty roar.

'You are such a predictable opponent.' The stranger said.

'I sacrifice all three of my monsters.' He said three tentacles made of pure darkness appeared out of the ground they grabbed a monster each and dragged them down.

The Orichalcos on the forehead of the stranger started to glow.

'You know The Divine Serpent isn't the only surviving creature, though the Serpent got killed in the Duel with Yugi this creature certainly isn't he isn't as strong as the Serpent though but it must be enough.'

The whole room started to shake a huge creature bursted out of the shadows.

'Orichalcos Doomsday burn them to ashes!' The man shouted.

A minute later the three Blades laid knocked out on the floor, the building slowly started to crumble.

'Crud that was too much it seems.' The man muttered, he looked at the Seal of Orichalcos card, the faces of Bruce, Miranda and Jill were captured in it.

'Can you run?' The man asked the Shadowscale they got up from their chair and turned their backs to the man.

'No we cannot.' Don growled.

The stranger held up his hand and the cuffs fell off.

'Who are you anyway?' Drake asked.

The stranger chuckled. 'My name, you don't have to know.' He said.

Then the building shook again. 'We'd better go the place is falling apart.' He said.

Suddenly the door opened Dick Frost stood there.

'What the?' He gasped when he saw his companions on the floor.

Dick observed the stranger for a moment.

'I recognize you even though you wear that mask.' Dick said, the man chuckled again.

'I have a message for old Jurgen, tell him the Court of Lord Harkon will rise once again.'

Dick stood there shocked, the three Shadowscale and the stranger passed him a few minutes later the building started to shake again and finally collapsed.

The next morning Jack and the others were up early, they went to the tavern to have some coffee.

When they entered there were a few others.

'There you are!' Juliet suddenly shouted.

Jennifer who Juliet was shouting at turned around.

'So you came back, are you here to cry about something?'

Juliet looked at Jennifer with a look of hatred in her eyes.

'I challenge you to a Duel!' Juliet shouted.

Jennifer turned around picked up her cup of coffee drained it in one gulp and put it down.

'How many Scroll Cards do you have?' Jennifer asked.

'Three.' Juliet replied, Jennifer laughed.

'I have six.' She said.

'So what, for all I care you took on weak Duelists.' Juliet hissed.

'I wager one, even if you win by luck, I have enough left.' Jennifer said.

'You're on.' Juliet growled.

One minute later the two stood outside Duel Disks activated.

'I make the first draw.' Jennifer said.

(Jennifer: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

Jennifer looked over her hand she slightly smirked.

'I don't like it, the girl is too confident.' Jack noticed.

'That will mean her downfall.' Leo said.

'I set this card.' Jennifer said and a reversed monster appeared on her side of the field.

'Next I activate the Spell card Nightmare Steelcage...' A cage made of iron bars shot out of the ground around Juliet.

'...now we both cannot attack and so I end my turn.'

Juliet's mind was racing.

_A card like that so early, she must desperately need her facedown monster._

'I draw.' Juliet said drawing her card.

'I summon Cyber Tutu!' She exclaimed and the young dancer appeared on the field, making her pirouette. (1000 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Prima Light!' Juliet shouted playing the Spell card.

'That let me sacrifice Cyber Tutu so I Special Summon Cyber Prima!'

With a forward somersault a new woman appeared she had white hair and wore a gray skin-tight bodysuit, she had several hoops around her waist and arms. (2300 ATK)

'I cannot attack so I end my turn.' Juliet said.

Jennifer drew her card, her smirk grew wider.

'First I flip my monster, Mara of the Nordic Alfar!'

A small creature appeared, it was human in shape, it had long black hair, the whole body of the creature was black, it had two glowing red eyes, and a long tail ending in a ball. (1000 ATK)

'Wait a second!' Leo shouted.

'Nordic Alfar sounds familiar.' Jack said with a frown.

'Yeah they were used a few years ago during the WRGP by Team Ragnarok, they were defeated by Yusei and his team.' Leo said.

'Why would she uses these cards, they had Divine Beasts for Synchros, these were clearly one-of-a-kind and no other Synchros supporting the Nordic are known and on themselves they are rather weak.' Leo said deep in thoughts.

'Weird.' Jack replied but Leo did not listen.

'Now...' Jennifer said. '...I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!' She shouted. This time a creature resembling Mara appeared, only this one was taller and more human in shape also its skin was blue with glowing orange eyes. (1400 ATK)

'I use the effect of Ljosalf by targeting one of my monsters I get to Special Summon one with a Level lower than the one I choose and I choose Mara, so I can summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar!'

The next creature resembled Mara more perfectly, but you could see this one was clearly male, he had a beard and mustache, orange skin and blue glowing eyes. (100 ATK)

'That was it for my turn.' Jennifer said.

'Draw!' Juliet shouted.

'I summon my Cyber Gymnast!' She shouted and a woman with long blond hair wearing a black and purple bodysuit came running on the Field. (800 ATK)

'I use the effect of Cyber Gymnast I discard a card.' Juliet said and she discarded Junk Synchron.

'And now I can destroy a monster you control.' She explained and Ljosalf suddenly exploded.

'I end my turn.' Juliet said with a smile.

Nightmare Steelcage started to rust and crumbled.

'You are a nuisance and you stay one.' Jennifer sighted, she drew her card.

'Premature Burial.' She stated and her Life Points dropped a bit, Ljosalf reappeared on the Field. (1400 ATK)

(Jennifer: 7200) - (Juliet: 8000)

'I sacrifice Mara for Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!' Mara disappeared and this time a pink creature with glowing green eyes appeared. (1400 ATK)

'I Tune my Level five Svartalf Tuner with my Level four Ljosalf and my Level one Dverg!'

Jack and Leo looked at each other. 'Impossible.' Leo gasped.

The three monsters dissolved in a grand total of ten stars they circled into the air, immediately clouds packed together.

Jennifer threw up her hands and closed her eyes.

_'Unworldly power collected in the hands of a divine trickster! Lies and mischief take form as you decent from the plains of Heaven! I Synchro Summon the God of Trickery! Show yourself Loki, Lord of the Aesir!' _

Suddenly the Nordic Light shone over the field, a huge creature descended from the heavens, it was a man the size of half a giant, he wore puffed up pants and sleeves his upper body was almost uncovered. (3300 ATK)

Juliet gasped in fright. 'Loki take out her Cyber Gymnast!' Jennifer shouted, Loki pointed his finger at the monster, a ball of pure darkness appeared at the tip of his finger he fired it and Cyber Gymnast exploded.

'I set one card and I pass my turn to you.' Jennifer said and a reversed card appeared.

(Jennifer: 7200) - (Juliet: 5500)

'How?' Juliet gasped. 'That thing is Divine! Like the Egyptian Gods!'

Jennifer laughed. 'Why and how did you steal those cards?' Leo shouted.

'I did not steal them, The Circle and the Companions excised from the time Yugi was still alive.'

Juliet looked at the others. 'After the WRGP team Ragnarok joined our ranks, the Circle are the leaders of the Companions we were with two and we possessed the strongest cards in our team, with the arrival of Team Ragnarok our strongest cards were not so tough anymore,

following our own rules Team Ragnarok was now in charge, but the leadership of the Companions changes regularly, if someone with a stronger card comes or if the current leaders are defeated the cards they have are given to the next leader.

Many tried to defeat them, all lost myself and two of my closest Companions one being the ex-leader like myself devised a plan to take the Gods, we took the three of them head on in a three on three Duel, using tactics to block Synchro Summoning we succeeded and we were granted the power of the gods.'

'And where did Team Ragnarok go after their defeat?' Jack asked.

'Let me say this they weren't all that popular, when the Companions noticed they lost leadership it was a matter of time before they were thrown out.'

'You have proven yourself the Gods are not invulnerable, I shall take Loki down!' Juliet shouted she drew her card.

'I summon Nitro Synchron!' Juliet shouted and a small gas tank with a face, arms and feet appeared on the field. (300 ATK)

'Now I use my Spell card Level Award, this means I can change the Level of my Tuner and I make him Level one!' Juliet explained. 'And finally I tune Nitro Synchron and Cyber Prima together!' The monsters dissolved into a total of seven stars.

_'Fire burns in his soul, the battle rages on! Guided by the flames of war, driven by passion, Synchro Summon! Ignite Nitro Warrior!' _

Juliet chanted and with a crash a fiendish warrior covered in black and green armor landed, it had a rocket engine strapped to his back. (2800 ATK)

'The effect of my Nitro Synchron also kicks in because I Synchro Summoned Nitro Warrior I draw one card.' Juliet explained and she made her draw.

'Next I Equip Nitro Warrior with Mist Body!' Juliet shouted and the Equip Spell appeared on the field. 'In the next battle Nitro Warrior gains 1000 extra Attack Points and the effect of Mist Body prevents him from being destroyed.' Juliet explained.

She pointed at Loki and Nitro Warrior charged in his Attack Score rose to 3800.

'You thought it would be that simple?' Jennifer sneered and she pressed a button. 'I activate my Trap card Megingjord!' Jennifer shouted.

'This doubles the Attack of Loki!' Loki let out a terrifying roar, his Attack Score rose to 6600.

'Counter him!' Jennifer shouted Loki grabbed Nitro Warrior and blew him back.

(Jennifer: 7200) - (Juliet: 3700)

'I-I-I set this and end my turn.' Juliet stammered and a reversed card appeared.

Jennifer casually drew her card.

'First I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Mist Body!' Jennifer shouted and the Spell card was blown into pixels.

'Loki take out that Nitro Warrior!'

'Wrong move!' Juliet shouted. 'Sakuretsu Armor!'

Jennifer chuckled. 'Wasted!' She shouted. 'Loki negates Traps and he destroys them!' The Trap card exploded just like Nitro Warrior.

(Jennifer: 7200) - (Juliet: 3200)

'Make your move.' Jennifer said with a sneer on her face.

_Ugh I hate her! _Juliet thought but she drew her card instead of saying that out loud.

'Pot of Greed!' She shouted and Juliet drew two new cards.

'I set two cards and end my turn!' Two cards appeared a reversed monster, behind it a set card appeared.

Jennifer looked at the card she just got.

'Loki if you please.' Jennifer said pointing at Juliet's monster, a green bird with huge wings appeared, the attack bounced off it. (900 DEF)

'You need to attack my Shield Wing three times if you want to get rid of it.

How does Loki feel? Stopped by a puny monster?' Juliet sneered.

Jennifer gritted her teeth she threw a card facedown and nodded at Juliet.

Juliet drew her card. 'I pass.' She said.

Jennifer still gritting her teeth also drew a card.

'I also pass.' She growled.

Juliet drew her card again.

'Got it!' She shouted.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Nitro Warrior leaped back onto the Field. (2800 ATK)

'Now I Equip him with Eternal Reverse!' A Spell card appeared.

'Once per turn I can set one of your face up Spell or Trap cards facedown and once my monster cannot be destroyed by battle.' Juliet explained.

'But I am not done yet I activate my facedown card! Foolish Revival!'

Dverg reappeared on the Field. (1000 DEF)

'I see.' Jack muttered.

'Excellent.' Leo shouted.

'Nitro Warrior destroy Loki with Dynamite Knuckle!' Juliet shouted His attack score rose to 3800 this time Nitro Warrior succeeded with a loud moan Loki exploded in pixels.

'Now Nitro Warrior's second effect activates, I destroyed your monster so your Dverg changes to attack mode and I get to attack again!'

Dverg rose into the air. (100 ATK)

'Nitro Warrior take it down Dynamite Impact!' Nitro Warrior attacked a second time this time Jennifer fell to the floor, she quickly stood up again.

(Jennifer: 4000) - (Juliet: 3200)

'You must feel pretty good now do you?' Jennifer sneered.

'I destroyed your God.' Juliet said.

'Now did you?' Jennifer replied.

'Yes and I end my turn with this.' Juliet said she sounded confident a reversed card appeared on her field.

'You ended your turn and so Loki returns!' With a loud roar the God returned to the field. (3300 ATK)

'And thanks to his effect I get this back.' Jennifer said and a card slipped from her Graveyard she showed it to Juliet it was Divine Relic Megingjord.

Jennifer looked at her hand.

'I set this.' She said and Megingjord appeared facedown on the field.

'Now I activate Divine Relic Mjollnir!' The Trap card Jennifer had spun around.

'Now Loki can attack twice, attack and destroy Nitro Warrior with Vanity Bullet!' Loki created two black balls from the tips of his fingers and fired them, the first time Nitro Warrior took the hit Eternal Reverse was destroyed the second time Nitro Warrior exploded.

(Jennifer: 4000) - (Juliet: 2200)

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Juliet shouted and Nitro Warrior leaped right back onto the Field. (2800 ATK)

'I see, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Jennifer shouted and the swords descended around Juliet.

'Next I set this card.' A reversed card appeared in her Spell/Trap Zone.

'And finally I activate Gotterdamerung!' She played the Spell card Loki disappeared and reappeared on Juliet's side of the Field.

'My turn ends.' Jennifer said.

Juliet gasped when she saw Loki on her side of the Field.

'You just signed your doom.' Juliet said.

'I activate Junk Dealer, this let me Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard but their Attack is halved and they cannot use their effects.' Juliet explained.

First the orange Tuner robot Junk Synchron appeared. (1300- 650 ATK)

'Before you ask I discarded Junk Synchron with the effect of Cyber Gymnast.' Juliet said, the second monster that appeared was Cyber Tutu. (1000- 500 ATK)

'Now I Tune Junk Synchron, Cyber Tutu and Shield Wing!' The monsters dissolved into eight stars.

_'The light of friendship shines bright when the destroyer of hatred arrives. Call upon the junk thrown away by mankind. I summon you Junk Destroyer!' _

The four armed warrior appeared on the Field with a loud crash. (2600 ATK)

'I destroy your facedown Megingjord and Swords of the Revealing Light with Junk Destroyer's effect!' Juliet shouted and the two cards exploded.

'Nitro Warrior attack directly!' Juliet shouted and the monster charged in knocking Jennifer over.

(Jennifer: 1200) - (Juliet: 2200)

'Go Trap card The Golden Apples!' Jennifer shouted and her last facedown card spun around.

'This is how it works I gain Life Points equal to the damage I took and I get a Malus Token with attack and defense equal to that of the Life Points I gained.

(Jennifer: 4000) - (Juliet: 2200)

A small golden apple appeared on Jennifer's side of the Field. (2800 DEF)

'Loki take it down!' Juliet shouted and Loki blew apart the apple.

'Junk Destroyer!' Juliet shouted at the moment Junk Destroyed wanted to strike all monsters suddenly disappeared.

'What the?' Juliet asked.

'Sorry.' Jennifer said.

'Something came up, I need to go now my partner has found the whereabouts of the Exterminators we're gonna take them down now.' Jennifer explained she took a Scroll Card from out of her pocket and threw it at Juliet.

'Just like that?' Juliet asked as she watched Jennifer walk away.

'And be glad.' The voice of Dick Frost said, they turned around he stood behind them.

'I just arrived in time to see the end of this Duel you almost lost there Juliet.' He said. 'That Gotterdamerung that gave you her Loki would have removed all cards you had from play during your End Phase destroying Loki in the process, Loki would have been revived to her Field and you would have been wide open.'

'I really would have lost?' Juliet gasped.

'But that is why I am not here, an unknown foe has his hand on Critias he uses a monster equal to the power of the Divine Serpent, he defeated Jill, Bruce and Miranda in a three-on-one Duel and won, their souls are taken, and I know where he is.'

Jack, Leo and Juliet were shocked.

Drake opened the door to James Black's room, at first sight there was nobody there.

'Hello!' He shouted.

'Drake I didn't expect you.' James said a curtain slid back and James stepped out of a huge bathroom, he wore some bathrobe his hair was sticking against his head, he still wore his sunglasses like he always did.

'Ehm you send somebody to help us escape the Blades, he used an Orichalcos based Deck with Orichalcos Doomsday, he captured the three Blades and he has Critias, the hideout of the Blades was destroyed after his attack, does it ring a bell?'

'WHAT!' James shouted. 'ERROL!'

hurrying footsteps came closer a door to Drake's left broke open as Errol stormed in.

'I WAS BUSY!' He shouted.

'FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T SHOUT!' James shouted.

'YOU STARTED!' Errol shouted back.

James held his head he sighted. 'Orichalcos Doomsday does it ring a bell?' James asked Errol.

Errol thought for a moment. 'Yes he was the same class as the Divine Serpent but Doomsday was thought to be killed during the first war of Atlantis.'

'You revived the Orichalcos Soldiers and Gigas and the others.' James said.

'I did not revive Doomsday somebody else must have the same powers I have, troublesome.' Errol muttered.

'Worst of all he has Critias.' James said.

Errol almost chocked. 'What? You sure?'

'Am I ever wrong?' James asked.

Errol scratched his chin, then he took a weird device out of his pocked and slid it in front of his eye.

'Critias is still sealed in his realm, the card however is disappeared from the Zone it was kept in.' Errol said.

'Errol I want the remaining three Dragon Priests in a few days, we might need them as security here, I will find out our mysterious Duelist.'

Errol turned around and walked away.

'What should we do?' Drake asked.

'This is now an open conflict, search out the keepers of the Legendary Dragons and take them out.'

Drake also turned around. 'It will be done.' He said and he walked away.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Who is this new foe? And is his Orichalcos Doomsday indeed as terrifying as Dick says?**

**Critias is Juliet's Legendary Dragon but Jack helps her out in a two-on-one Duel.**

**'The Fang of Critias.' Don't miss it.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Orichalcos Doomsday_

_Type: ?/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_Level: ?_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_This card negates lingering effects on the Field._

_The rest of this cards effects are unknown._

_Note: The rest of the details will be known when this card will be fully used in a Duel._

* * *

_Loki, Lord of the Aesir (anime effect)_

_Type: Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect_

_Attribute: Divine_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, when this card attacks and your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase, you can negate its activation and destroy it. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can select 1 Trap Card in the Graveyard and add it to your hand._

* * *

_Prima Light_

_Quick-Play Spell card_

_Send 1 face-up "Cyber Tutu" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Cyber Prima" from your hand._

_Note: The above card was first used by Alexis Rhodes during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 43: Hearts are Wild. Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Level Award_

_Normal Spell card_

_Change the Level of 1 monster on the field or your hand to any number of your choice between 0 and 8._

_Note: The above card was first used by Yako Tenma during the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga, chapter 43 Credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter._

* * *

_Eternal Reverse_

_Equip Spell card_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and Set it face-down. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead._

_Note: The above card was first used by Jesse possessed by Yubel during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 149: The Ultimate Face-Off, Part 1. Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Junk Dealer_

_Normal Spell card_

_Select up to 2 Machine-Type or Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon them in Attack Position and halve their original ATK. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack nor be Tributed for a Tribute Summon this turn._

_Note: The above card was first used by Alister during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 167: Flight of Fear - Part 2. Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	17. The Fang of Critias

**My partners Jill, Bruce and Miranda are taken by the Orichalcos.**

**I recognized the man who imprisoned them.**

**That man didn't look like one that hold vengeance but the Orichalcos changes people. **

**Chapter 17.**

**The Fang of Critias.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 4**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 4**

'No way,' Juliet muttered. 'All three defeated? How?'

Dick sighted. 'All I know is that he used the Orichalcos and defeated them, one of our bases was destroyed during the assault, I took their bodies out before the building collapsed they are safe in our base.'

'We have to act!' Leo shouted.

'I have a Duel Runner parked outside I can take one of you with me.' Dick said.

A small man approached them.

'I accidentally overheard you I have a Duel Runner you can borrow, you see I have a card shop here and I also deal in Duel Runners.' He quickly explained.

A few minutes later all of them wore biker gear.

Dick Frost wore a black-leather biker suit with matching boots and gloves, he had a helmet shaped like the head of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, there were some high-tech features implanted in his helmet.

Dick's Duel Runner was a large model on three wheels, somewhat shaped like the one Greiger one of the Dark Signers had used in the past.

Leo wore a suit similar to the one Dick wore, only Leo had a padded shoulders with a skull design, and fingerless gloves.

He wore a skull-shaped helmed.

Jack had borrowed a spare suit of Dick, it was the same design as Dick had he wore a helmet with the same functions as that of Dick only this helmet was normal in shape.

Juliet wore a pink and white skin-tight leather suit, she had padded knees and shoulders, she wore pink leather gloves and white leather boots.

Her helmet was also pink with a white line through the center.

Juliet looked somewhat nervous.

'What is wrong Juliet?' Jack asked he saw Juliet was nervous.

'Well I am not used to wear leather and I don't like driving a Duel Runner at all.' She sighted.

The shop owner who also gave Leo and Juliet their suits appeared in front of them driving a red Duel Runner, you could see this one was build for speed.

'So four of us and two Runners.' Dick said.

'I can drive a Duel Runner.' Jack said. 'Juliet can get a ride from me she told me she hates driving a Duel Runner, if Leo can go with you Dick.' Jack said and when they all agreed they hopped on the Duel Runners.

'Where to go?' Jack asked.

'Follow me.' Dick said. 'We go to Anvil there we will meet Mr. Greybeard and from there out we act.'

'We get to pass Bruma from there, so if we're done there we go to Bruma.

Don and Michelle were watching as they departed.

'So who tells Drake they got away?' Michelle asked in a cheerful voice.

'Why are you happy?' Don asked.

'Well our targets got away on Duel Runners, we should have stopped them but you said to wait, so this is your fault.' Michelle said and she laughed.

'Why you!' Don shouted.

'I was just teasing you Don that Blade said they were heading to Anvil we can intercept them there.'

After an hour or so Dick and Jack parked the Duel Runners.

'Follow me.' Dick said and the four of them entered Anvil.

This was one of the biggest cities yet, it was packed with large houses.

'This is a whole lot different from Cheydinhal.' Juliet noticed, there were people everywhere a few Duels had broken out on the street.

'Anvil the city of industry, well mostly industry, here another boat full of contestants arrived.'

'This must be an important dock seeing there are many boats here.' Leo noticed.

'Yes one of our buildings, the one that got destroyed stood here.' Dick said, in the meantime they had entered the central district of the city.

'There it is.' Dick said pointing at a huge office-like building.

When they all were in a large office inside the building Jurgen Greybeard entered.

'I've heard of the dire news.' He spoke with a soft voice.

'Dick you said you recognized the attacker?' Mr. Greybeard said.

'Yes I did...' Dick said. '...His name is Sirius, I met him when he tried to become a Blade, he had some criminal records and he was refused, he didn't want to leave so I had to work him out, the guy shot me in the leg with a gun, took me a few months to fully recover.'

Mr. Greybeard in the meantime was searching through some files.

'Here.' He said and he put a few year old newspaper on the table.

'Violent assault on blood-bank, a lot of blood stolen.' Juliet read.

There was also a picture on the page of a man wearing a hooded cloak, he was looking straight into the camera, his face was covered with a mask.

'That's him alright.' Dick growled.

'Why would he steal blood?' Juliet asked.

Mr. Greybeard put his hands on the table and looked in the eyes of Juliet with a serious look on his face.

'I will be honest with you, I heard you three saw Dick as a werewolf?'

The three nodded.

'That wasn't the only decease in Tamriel, there was also Vampirism.'

The others looked at each other.

'That reminds me of something.' Dick suddenly said.

'When I confronted Sirius inside our hideout he said I had to tell you that the Court of Lord Harkon would rise again.'

Mr. Greybeard suddenly started to shake. 'That's why the mask and the blood.' He muttered.

'Something wrong?' Jack asked.

'Juliet...' Mr. Greybeard suddenly said. '...Vampirism is a decease just like being a werewolf, in Tamriel you could get the decease if you had contact with a vampire, the 'vampires' in this age have light-sensitive eyes, sharper senses for smell and taste, they can handle cold but can handle the heat less, the ones who are aware of their powers like all of us here can handle magic pretty good.'

Juliet gasped. 'You mean that...' She stammered.

'Yes you are a vampire.' Juliet had a look of pure shock on her face.

'But the blood.' She said.

'Sirius is an other case, Lord Harkon was a powerful vampire in the time of Alduin's return, the Dragonborn stood up against Harkon and his court with the help of his daughter he finally managed to kill Harkon.' Mr. Greybeard explained.

'The daughter of Harkon lived but disappeared she must have been there when the meteor came, a part of Harkon's power lived through her...'

Suddenly the door opened.

'Yes it lived through her, some people became vampires in this age. But the Vampire Lord was never to be heard of.' The cloaked man entered the room.

'Sirius!' Dick shouted.

'You have some guts coming here.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'Ah Mr. Greybeard, Mr. Frost, Mr. William, Miss. Miller and Mr. Scot.' Sirius said looking at Jurgen, Dick, Jack, Juliet and Leo.

'I stole that blood because I needed it, you see the legacy of Lord Harkon lives through me.'

'What do you want!' Jack shouted.

'A Duel with Miss. Miller, I have something she likely want.' Sirius showed The Fang of Critias.

'Then you will have to face me as well.' Jack replied.

'Ah Mr. William how I did expect this, even if all of you face me I am not afraid, but okay the two of you will face me.'

Mr. Greybeard looked at Jack and Juliet.

'We shall Duel on the roof.' Sirius said.

A few minutes later they stood on the roof.

'What is the ante?' Juliet asked.

'I am no Exterminator but I will face you under their conditions, of course the condition is the same for all of us.' Sirius said.

'So if we win we can take anything we like?' Jack asked.

'Including these.' Sirius added showing two Scroll Cards.

'How are we gonna do this?' Juliet asked.

'First one of you makes a move, then I shall move, then the other of your team moves and then I will make a move again.' Sirius explained.

'I take it we share Life Points?' Juliet asked and Sirius nodded.

'I shall remove my mask.' He suddenly said and he indeed removed his mask, he had a handsome young face, his eyes were glowing with an unholy yellow color, he had short black hair.

Sirius smiled they could see his teeth they were more like fangs.

Before we start I must say nice biker suits, I like yours.' He said looking at Leo.

'And you look lovely.' He said looking at Juliet, she blushed.

'Don't let him get to you.' Jack said.

'Alright then enough playing around.' Sirius said now he was serious, he activated his Chaos Duel Disk.

'Duel!' The three of them shouted.

(Jack & Juliet: 8000) - (Sirius: 8000)

'By all means I shall start then.' Jack said.

'Come forth Enraged Battle Ox!' He shouted and the ferocious Beast-Warrior leaped unto the field. (1700 ATK)

'This will be all for me.'

Sirius said nothing he quietly drew his card.

'I will seal your faith.' Sirius said and he opened his Field Slot, the Orichalcos appeared on the roof, it was edged in Sirius's forehead but he didn't seem to notice.

'Next I set a monster and I end my turn.' A reversed monster appeared on the field.

Juliet drew her card.

'I shall show you a monster, I summon Nitro Synchron!' She shouted and the gas-tank Tuner appeared. (300 ATK)

'Now I Tune him and Enraged Battle Ox!' Juliet shouted and both monsters dissolved into a total of six stars.

_'When the earth cries out in pain, the guardian arrives. Synchro Summon, ride! Gaia Knight the Force of Earth!' _Juliet chanted and the armed warrior riding the armored steed galloped onto the field. (2600 ATK)

'Next Monster Reborn!' Juliet shouted and Enraged Battle Ox reappeared on the field. (1700 ATK)

'Battle Ox destroy his mystery monster!' Juliet shouted.

A man wearing dark robes appeared on the field, he had the Orichalcos burning on his head.

'That is my Orichalcos Necromancer and when he is flipped he is destroyed immediately.' Sirius explained, Necromancer disappeared and two dolls made of human flesh rose behind Sirius, the dolls had no faces and some stumps as limps.

'That is gross!' Juliet shouted.

'Don't mind the puppets, they can do nothing not attack, nor defend.' Sirius said.

'In that case Gaia attack him directly!' Juliet shouted.

In a flash of light a weird creature with a pendulum at his bottom appeared on his right arm was a bell attached. (0 DEF)

'My Battle Fader stops your assault.' Sirius said.

'In that case I must end my turn.' Juliet said.

Sirius drew his card.

'I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge.' He stated and a young girl with long red hair, wearing a black-leather bodysuit appeared. (1600 ATK)

'And now I Special Summon Orichalcos Parasite!' Sirius shouted Rose fell to her knees she was screaming.

'I halve Rose's Level from four to two and I drain all her Attack Points.'

Rose was now crying. (0 ATK)

'Now I summon my Orichalcos Parasite, it has Rose's Attack Points but it cannot attack.' Sirius explained.

The back of rose bursted open and a hideous worm-like, hairy creature with thousands of small legs crawled out of her back. (0- 2100 ATK)

'Now I shall Tune my Level one Battle Fader with my Level five Parasite and the now Level two Tuner Rose!' All monsters changed into a total of eight stars.

Sirius closed his eyes he started to chant.

_'Blood of the demon running through his veins, heart of the dragon beating in his chest, soul of the lord living on inside his body! I call upon the red dragon king! Synchro Summon! Come forth Red Dragon Archfiend!' _

The sky darkened and with a terrifying roar one of the Signer Dragons landed it was the one of Jack Atlas in all his terrifying glory, the Orichalcos shone on his forehead. (3000- 3500 ATK)

'How did you?' Dick gasped.

Sirius chuckled. 'Mr. Greybeard created a Dark Synchro and he recreated an Earthbound Immortal, I created all these Orichalcos creature here, so it was child's play for me to recreate a soulless version of a Signer Dragon.'

'At least it isn't the real one, but he is as dangerous as the real one.' Jack sighted.

'Now I use the effect of my Necro Token, I remove Parasite from Play so that my Token takes the form of the monster, but it gains the effects of the Token.' Sirius explained.

The flesh of the doll molded it now looked like Orichalcos Parasite.

'Red Dragon Archfiend take down that Battle Ox!' Sirius shouted the dragon unleashed his mighty attack the Ox grunted when he got hit it exploded.

(Jack & Juliet: 6200) - (Sirius: 8000)

'Looks like I drew first blood here, well this is enough for one turn.'

Jack drew his card he looked over his hand.

'Your dragon might be strong but I will end his life now.' Jack spoke.

'And it starts with Burden of the Mighty!' The Spell card appeared Red Dragon Archfiend grunted when he lost some of his power. (2700 ATK)

'Next I use Rush Recklessly on Gaia!' Jack shouted the Warrior flexed his muscles his attack score rose to 3300.

'Attack!' Jack shouted.

'I don't think so I summon Orichalcos Shield from my hand!' Sirius shouted.

In front of Gaia a decayed and rotten corps appeared. (0 DEF)

'You are now only allowed to attack Shield.'

Jack pointed at the corps and Gaia pierced through it with his lance.

'And once again I must thank you, you destroyed my Shield and so I summon two more.' Sirius explained and two more of the corpses appeared in front of him. (0 DEF x2)

'And I'll use the effect of my Necro Token.' The flesh doll changed shape so it now resembled Orichalcos Shield.

'Then I set this and end my turn.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared on the field.

Sirius drew his card, his smile widened.

'I think he drew a good card.' Juliet muttered.

'And that is right I play Orichalcos Manipulation!' Sirius shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'I pay 1000 Life Points and I get to change what kind of monster one of my monsters becomes, I can choose Fusion, Xyz, Synchro even Gemini and Toon but I choose Tuner and I target my Orichalcos Shield and so my other Shield also becomes a Tuner.' Sirius explained.

'Juliet we have a big problem.' Jack mumbled.

'Indeed you have I Tune my two Level two Shields with Red Dragon Archfiend!' The monsters changed into a grand total of twelve stars.

_'Power of the universe coursing through the veins of the being both Demon and Dragon. Unleash the powers bestowed by the cosmos on the lesser creatures who dare to oppose you, King of the Red Dragon, Lord of the mighty Demon, all life on Earth shall perish! I call upon you! Arise Red Nova Dragon!' _

The monster that appeared was huge, it was sleek it had four wins, sharp fangs en sharp claws, it let out a terrible roar, it looked like a Dragon with the features of a Fiend, it looked at Jack and Juliet.

'My monster gains 500 extra Attack for each Tuner in my Graveyard and I have three there. (3500- 4300 ATK)

'Burden of the Mighty it irritates me.' Sirius said.

'Mystical Space Typhoon!' He shouted and the Spell card exploded, Red Nova Dragon roared. (5500 ATK)

'Kill Gaia!' Sirius shouted and Jack ducked for cover as the huge Dragon folded its wings and started to spin around, it crashed into Gaia, Jack was thrown on his back.

Jack slowly got back up.

'I end my turn there.' Sirius said.

(Jack & Juliet: 3300) - (Sirius: 7000)

Juliet drew her card she looked hard at them.

'I set this.' She stated and a reversed monster appeared on her side.

Jack saw what it was on the display of his Duel Disk.

_That ought to hold him off for a while. _Jack thought.

'Turn end.' Juliet said.

Sirius drew his card.

'Red Nova Dragon eradicate that monster!' He shouted.

Sonic Chick appeared on the card, Red Nova Dragon backed off. (300 DEF)

Sirius gritted his teeth. 'Damn bird!' He shouted this was the first time he had ever lost his temper.

'I end my turn!' Sirius shouted.

'Okay then my draw!' Jack shouted he looked over his cards.

'One defending monster and that will be all.' Jack said and another reversed monster appeared.

Sirius seemed to have calmed down a bit.

'Red Nova Dragon attack.' He commanded and the Dragon attacked again, this time the Trojan Horse appeared before it was destroyed.

'That is all I can do.' Sirius said.

Juliet made her draw.

'I'll set this.' Juliet said, and a reversed Spell or Trap card appeared.

Jack looked worried at her.

_There is nothing we can do right now. _Juliet thought, Jack thought the same thing.

Sirius drew his card, he started to laugh.

'Finally one I need I summon Orichalcos Malevolence!' He shouted and fiery Fiend appeared on the field. (1500- 2000 ATK)

'I'll use the effect of Malevolence.' Sirius said and Sonic Chick changed to Attack Mode. (300 ATK)

'Red Nova Dragon!' Sirius shouted.

'Go Draining Shield!' Juliet shouted and Jack's Trap card spun around.

Red Nova Dragon slammed into an invisible barrier.

(Jack & Juliet: 8800) - (Sirius: 7000)

'Malevolence!' Sirius shouted and Malevolence attacked Sonic Chick but the small bird stood firm.

(Jack & Juliet: 7100) - (Sirius: 7000)

'It is time.' Sirius suddenly said.

'Time to end this.'

Jack and Juliet looked worried.

'You know what a Lich is?'

'No.' Jack said.

'One of the Dragon Priests wanted to become one, he drained the blood from his own body, then after he died he could pour the power back inside himself and thus becoming a Leech.' Sirius explained.

'And what does this have to do with our Duel?' Juliet asked.

'Remember Orichalcos Necromancer, he is in my Graveyard for five of my End Phases that means he gains his true power now.'

The ground broke open and Orichalcos Necromancer crawled out of it, the Orichalcos burning on his now bare skull, the little flesh he had left was rotten, bugs crawled all over him, his eyes shone with a unholy red light. (3000- 3500 ATK)

'And remember the dolls in the back? Their role has been fulfilled, this Orichalcos Leech Lord cannot attack for himself he needs guardians, and so I sacrifice these dolls so I can Special Summon Orichalcos Doom and Orichalcos Chaos!'

The decayed bodies grew in size, some tentacles and horn grew out of both of them, their arms became longer and fingers with sharp claws grew out of their whole arms, the first one Orichalcos Chaos had red eyes. (1000- 2500 ATK)

The second one Doom had black eyes. (500- 2000 ATK)

'Let me explain, they got a power boost next to the power boost from the Orichalcos, when I control both Doom and Chaos, Chaos gives both of them 1000 extra Attack Points and both cannot be destroyed by Card Effects.' Sirius explained.

'While if I control Doom and Lich Lord is destroyed he and Chaos are also destroyed but when you do I gain two Orichalcos Tokens.' Sirius continued. 'This ends my turn.'

Jack drew his card he looked terrified, Juliet looked rather sick.

'All that and they won't live to see your next turn.' Jack said.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' He shouted and Juliet's reversed card spun around, Enraged Battle Ox appeared again. (1700 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice Juliet's defending Junk Defender, Sonic Chick and Battle Ox for Beast King Barbaros!'

The three monsters disappeared and the king of Beasts arose with a mighty roar. (3000 ATK)

'Use your effect destroy everything!' Barbaros lunged forward with his lance.

'Fool! Red Nova Dragon cannot be destroyed by Card Effects!' Sirius shouted, that thing was different for Orichalcos Lich Lord it fell to the ground and disappeared, Chaos and Doom started to fell apart until nothing was left of them.

'Here comes the Tokens!' Sirius shouted and two creatures that strongly resembled the Orichalcos Soldiers appeared on the field. (0 DEF x2)

'I set a card and that ends my turn.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

Sirius laughed as he drew his card.

'Go Threatening Roar!' Jack shouted and the Trap card spun around a huge roar bellowed over the field.

'Like I care.' Sirius said.

'I Sacrifice my two Tokens and Red Nova Dragon to summon the creature that defeated the Blades! I give you...'

The three monsters got surrounded by a black fog, a huge mouth and two glowing red eyes appeared in the fog, tentacles shot out of it, the fog disappeared and a huge, ugly creature with green slimy scales stepped onto the field. (0-500 ATK)

'Meet Orichalcos Doomsday!' Sirius shouted.

'A creature of the same rank as the Divine Serpent was, and he had to be defeated with all three Legendary Dragons together, this creature might even be stronger than Divine Serpent was.'

Jack and Juliet were now shaking.

'First of all Effects are negated even the effects that has been activated already like your Threatening Roar.'

Juliet closed her eyes, tears fell from it.

'When Doomsday attacks he gains the same power as the Attack Target including the Orichalcos Bonus, also don't try to kill it with Card Effects it is immune to those.'

'Don't cry Juliet, it will be okay.' Jack whispered.

'Not paying attention? Doomsday kill Barbaros! Attack with Ragnarok Breath!' The ugly beast inhaled some air then he blew it out of different holes in its body, Barbaros screamed before he exploded, Jack and Juliet also got the full hit.

'Forgot to mention, you lose Life Points equal to the original Attack Points of the monster that was destroyed.' Sirius explained.

(Jack & Juliet: 3600) - (Sirius: 7000)

Juliet closed her eyes.

_She was inside the same great hall Leo and Jack were before, she saw the crystal but only one sword remained._

_'Pull out the sword if you want to win.' A voice told her._

_Juliet took the sword and gave a yank to it, it broke free immediately._

Juliet opened her eyes, she held a card in her hand, a sword was now strapped to her side.

'I set a card.' Juliet said and a reversed card appeared.

'Now I activate The Fang of Critias!' She shouted and this time a huge dragon appeared, it stood on two legs, it had huge wings on its back, his scales were a darker shade of blue.

'I am here to help the ones in need, you can hold my card, but I will not help you if you are not worthy.' This he said looking at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled.

'Lets see what you can do.' He replied.

'Critias combine yourself with Sakuretsu Armor!' Juliet shouted the Trap card disappeared Critias glowed he changed into a more fiendish, much smaller humanoid dragon, it wore fiendish armor. (2400 ATK)

'Now I Equip Mist Body on Sakuretsu Dragon!' Juliet shouted and mist formed around the monster.

'Attack Doomsday!' She shouted. 'Sakuretsu Strike!'

A sword appeared in the claw of the dragon.

'Now he attacks and so I activate his effect I destroy the Attack Target!'

Sirius laughed. 'Even with a Legendary Dragon my Doomsday stops effects!' He shouted.

'But not his regular attack, and since your monster only gains power when he attacks this is the end.' Juliet said.

'Not! I use the effect of Doomsday I discard ten cards so he cannot be destroyed and I take no damage!' Sirius discarded the top ten cards from his Deck.

Sakuretsu Dragon attacked but Doomsday simply caught him and threw him back, Sakuretsu Dragon shook his head.

Sirius drew his card.

'I summon Orichalcos Teleporter!' He shouted.

A weird man appeared on Juliet's field.

It was a small kid it wore a combination of a knights armor, a space suit and a hero costume. (1700 ATK)

'Doomsday kill it.' Sirius commanded and Orichalcos Doomsday unleashed his brutal attack once more, Juliet was thrown onto Jack and both fell to the ground.

(Jack & Juliet: 1400) - (Sirius: 7000)

'And since Teleporter was destroyed when it was under your control I'll get him back.' Teleporter appeared on Sirius's side on his back row. (1700- 2200 ATK)

'Next turn I'll use his effect by sending it to your side, then I destroy it with Doomsday and then I win.'

Jack drew his card with closed eyes, when he looked he saw the thing he just needed.

'I'm sorry but it ends now, I summon They Eye of Timaeus!'

The first Legendary Dragon appeared on the field.

'Timaeus can you fuse with Sakuretsu Dragon?' Jack asked.

'Never tried it, but I think we can manage.' Timaeus spoke and both he and Sakuretsu Dragon disappeared.

A blinding flash of light illuminated the sky, the monster that stood there was a muscular warrior, wearing leather armor, a cape and a helmet made of iron with two horns attached to it, his face resembled that of Jack. (3000 ATK)

'I am Timaeus, Dragonborn!' The new Warrior shouted.

'Jack if you half your Life Points I can attack again and again and again, let us wipe him out.'

Juliet and Jack nodded.

'Attack one target Doomsday!' Jack shouted and Timaeus leapt forward.

'I use Doomsday's effect!' Sirius shouted.

'Then I negate it and all other effects except for my own!' Timaeus replied.

He slashed at Orichalcos Doomsday with his Great sword he struck the monster down in one simple strike.

(Jack & Juliet: 700) - (Sirius: 4500)

'Attack two Orichalcos Teleporter!' Juliet shouted.

Timaeus rushed forward he struck down Teleporter in one clean swoop.

(Jack & Juliet: 350) - (Sirius: 3200)

'Number three a direct hit!' Timaeus shouted and he gave Sirius an uppercut, Sirius landed on his back.

Timaeus lost some of his Attack Power. (1000 ATK)

(Jack & Juliet: 175) - (Sirius: 200)

'Attack four!' Jack shouted.

'Final attack!' Timaeus, Juliet and Jack shouted at once Timaeus inhaled some air. 'Fus Ro Dah!' He shouted launching Sirius, the vampire smashed into the barrier of the Seal.

(Jack & Juliet: 87) - (Sirius: 0)

Sirius slowly stood up.

'You fought under the rules of the Exterminators so we want the following things all of your cards, we officially take The Fang of Critias and we want the two Scroll cards.' Jack said.

Sirius was now on his legs, he held his head.

'I got what I wanted, you have Critias, if you had to face Lord Molag Bal you certainly would have lost and he would have killed you.' Sirius said, the Orichalcos started to shrink.

'You've gotta be kidding me.' Dick shouted when he heard that. The Orichalcos enclosed Sirius, Sirius quickly took a small green stone from his pocket he smashed it into the Orichalcos, the barrier cracked and then scattered.

'See you around.' Sirius said and he threw a smoke bomb, Juliet felt him approaching. 'The souls I have taken are freed.' He whispered in her ear, he kissed her on the cheek and then suddenly disappeared.

When the smoke cleared he was indeed gone, a non green glowing stone, his Deck and two Scroll Cards remained, Jack picked all the stuff up, Juliet stood there with her hand on her cheek she was blushing.

* * *

**Next time: **

**Sirius is defeated and all three of the Legendary Dragons are together once more.**

**BUT danger is not over, the Shadowscale make their move as Jack and his allies want to depart.**

**Juliet, Jack and Leo are separated and fighting for their lives.**

**'Final Attack Orders' coming next.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_The Fang of Critias_

Send this card and 1 Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon a fused version of that Trap Card and this card.

_Note: This card was a central card in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime Waking the Dragons Arc, it was used by Kaiba on several occasions. All credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

_Orichalcos Necromancer_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 2_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_Flip: Destroy this card immediately without Damage Calculation. Special Summon two ''Necro Tokens'' (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)to your side of the Field, these Tokens cannot attack, or selected as an Attack Target, also they cannot be Targeted or destroyed by Card Effects also they cannot be send to the Graveyard or Banished._

_If you only control the ''Necro Tokens'' your opponent can attack you directly. When a monster with Orichalcos in their name is destroyed you can Banish it and replace it for one of the ''Necro Tokens'' under the same effects as the ''Necro Tokens''. _

* * *

_Orichalcos Parasite_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 5_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be Special Summoned from your hand by targeting 1 monster you control halve the Level of that monster, when this card is Summoned this way it gains ATK equal to that of the monster you targeted, the Original ATK of the Targeted Monster becomes 0 after this Effect resolved. This monster cannot attack. This monster cannot be Tributed or used for a Special Summon except a Synchro Summon._

* * *

_Orichalcos Shield_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 2_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When a Monster you control is selected as an Attack Target you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you use this effect your opponent can only select this card as an Attack Target. When this card is Special Summoned and destroyed during the same turn it was Special Summoned, Special Summon 2 more ''Orichalcos Shield'' from your Deck and Banish this one._

* * *

_Orichalcos Lich Lord_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 9_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand when ''Orichalcos Necromancer'' has been in your Graveyard for at least 5 of your End Phases. When you Special Summon this monster destroy the 2 ''Necro Tokens'' you control, if you used the Effect of both ''Necro Tokens'' Special Summon ''Orichalcos Doom'' and ''Orichalcos Chaos'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. This card cannot be on your Back Row if you control ''The Seal of Orichalcos''. This card cannot attack. _

* * *

Orichalcos Doom

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 7_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 300_

_When ''Orichalcos Doom'' and ''Orichalcos Chaos'' are destroyed at the same time Special Summon 2 ''Orichalcos Tokens'' (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). When ''Orichalcos Lich Lord'' is destroyed immediately destroy ''Orichalcos Doom'' and ''Orichalcos Chaos''._

* * *

Orichalcos Chaos

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_When you control both ''Orichalcos Chaos'' and ''Orichalcos Doom'' both monsters cannot be destroyed by Card Effects except for the Effect of ''Orichalcos Doom''. Also if you control both ''Orichalcos Chaos'' and ''Orichalcos Doom'' both monsters gain 1000 ATK._

* * *

_Orichalcos Teleporter_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_When you Summon this card Summon it to your Opponents side of the Field. When this card is destroyed while your opponent controls it Special Summon it to your side of the Field. When you control ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' this card cannot Attack. During your Standby Phase you can give control of this card to your Opponent._

* * *

Orichalcos Doomsday

_Type: Dragon/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 12_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by Tributing three monsters with at least two including ''Orichalcos'' in the name. You can only control one ''Orichalcos Doomsday'' when Summoned negate all the lingering effects on the Field. This card is unaffected by the effects of Monsters, Spell cards and Trap cards. When attacked this card gains the Original ATK of the monster it battles. When this card destroys a monster by battle inflict Damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. This card cannot attack directly. When this monster is selected as an Attack target you can discard 10 cards from your Deck, if you do, this card cannot be destroyed by Battle also you take no Damage from the Battle. If you do not control ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' destroy this card._

* * *

_Orichalcos Manipulation_

_Normal Spell card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points, change 1 monster you control to one of these monsters: Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, Spirit, Toon, Gemini, Ritual or Tuner also if you control more copies of the selected card treat them the same way the remainder of the Duel. _

* * *

_Sakuretsu Dragon_

_Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 7_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_''Sakuretsu Armor'' + ''The Fang of Critias''_

_When you attack you can destroy the Attack Target without Damage Calculation, if this Effect is used successful end the Battle Phase._

_When this card is Attacked you can destroy the Attacking monster you can use this effect once per turn._

* * *

_Timaeus, the Dragonborn_

_Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 12_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Any monster that lists ''The Fang of Critias'' as a Fusion Material + ''The Eye of Timaeus''_

_This card Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. This card negates the effects of all monsters on the Field except this card. This card is unaffected by card Effects. If this card attacks halve your Life Points, this card can attack up to 5 times per turn after each Direct Attack this card loses 2000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

_Note: The above 11 cards were made by me for this Fan Fiction only, nobody is allowed to use these cards._


	18. Final Attack Orders

**Sirius a vampire was defeated, Juliet got The Fang of Critias.**

**All three of the Legendary Dragons are together now.**

**At this point we are a great thread for the Orichalcos, and James Black thinks the same.**

**The three Shadowscale are targeting me and my friends.**

**I had a draw against Drake once but now the others are in trouble as well.**

**Chapter 18.**

**Final Attack Orders.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 5**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 5**

Jack, Juliet and Leo were in the base of the Blades, Jill, Bruce and Miranda had awakened three hours ago.

The evening was falling in, Jack and his friends had decided to stay the rest of the day at the base, Juliet and Jack were tired from the Duel against Sirius.

'So now what do we do?' Bruce was wondering at that moment Mr. Greybeard entered.

'Its good to see you all here, and it is good to know we have all the Legendary Dragons.' He smiled, the first time in a while.

'So I take it is about time for an all out war?' Leo asked.

'No.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'I have figured some things out.' He continued.

'Remember when you signed for the tournament and passed the Oblivion Gate?'

'Yes I remember.' Leo said.

'You can't leave this island, those gates were quite real, they don't have the power of a real Oblivion Gate but they hold anyone who passed the gates here.'

'What about the contestants who lost all their Scroll Cards?' Juliet asked.

'I don't know, they cannot leave the island but it seems they disappeared and I believe it has something to do with the forbidden cave system under this island.' Mr. Greybeard replied.

'There is more.' Mr. Greybeard continued.

'Sigil Keep where you need to go, in Tamriel the Oblivion Gates got their power from a Sigil Stone in Sigil Keep.' Mr. Greybeard continued.

'You think James Black has one?' Jack asked.

'I am sure of it, that keeps us here that Sigil Stone, I don't know where he got one.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'Then we will destroy it.' Leo said.

'That is possible if you manage to get in Sigil Keep.' Mr. Greybeard replied.

'Jack and Juliet have five Scroll Cards I have six.' Leo told him.

'So it is going the right way, I've been working on something as well and I know where we can find James Black, he has a base in the Imperial City we knew that already but I now know where it is.

'So lets storm it and take him out.' Leo said.

'No! Out of the question.' Mr. Greybeard said in a fierce voice.

'James has a powerful Necromancer at his service, he revived the Dragon Priests, so who knows what other security James has.

Leo stamped with his foot on the ground.

'There must be something we can do!' He shouted.

'There is.' Mr. Greybeard said. 'We can make an audience with James, he runs the Arena in the Imperial City any who beats the champion there get to see James Black, he makes an offer for the winner to become the new champion.'

'That's it.' Juliet said. 'We beat the champion he invites us, providing he doesn't know who he invites and then we take him.'

Mr. Greybeard nodded. 'That is right.' He said.

'For the rest you need to enter Sigil Keep so earn Scroll Cards and take out the Dragon Priests.' All three nodded.

'O before I forget I have some good news, a few days ago the first contestant got his Dragon Priest Mask, so that means you only need to  
beat a Dragon Priest each, they can be handled by others.'

Jack and the others were relieved to hear that.

'And the last thing seems somebody is targeting the Exterminators they are the Circle I believe you've met one of them.'

Juliet nodded. 'Yes Jennifer.' She replied.

'Indeed two of them are in this tournament, they both have eight Scroll Cards but they haven't fought the Dragon Priests yet, seems they first want the Exterminators out, their leader who is on the island but not in the tournament called in the rest of his team, they fight against the Exterminators.'

'Good news.' Jack said he sounded relieved.

James sat on his sofa, he was watching the big television.

'South district Exterminators are gone, West district Exterminators are gone, East district Exterminators requested back-up since then no sign of them.'

He turned the television off.

'The hell is going on!' He shouted furious.

'I think I can answer that.' Errol said as he entered the room.

'And why are you here?' James sighted.

'I did it I revived the last Dragon Priests!' Errol shouted.

'Good very good, but what about the Exterminators?'

Errol scratched his chin.

'West Exterminators were defeated by a gang, they called themselves The Companions, three other Duelists named The Circle are taking care of the East district, in fact they still are fighting, North Exterminators are still active but a lot of them have lost and finally South district were defeated by the three keepers of the Legendary Dragons and the rest got done in by a guy named Sirius.'

'I see.' James hissed, then he noticed something.

'Errol you are not yelling anymore.'

'Yes I was under pressure of reviving those Dragon Priests.'

'About the Dragon Priests did you do as I asked?'

Errol grinned. 'O yes I did they are dispatched to those special places, they all carry The Seal of Orichalcos and the leader of them is equipped with that special Hero Deck you requested.'

James laughed. 'That is good, and what about the security for this building?' He asked.

'I got that here.' Errol said handing over two scrolls to James.

'I see two Dremora summoning scrolls, but that are two and they are with three.'

Errol took a Duel Disk from a table nearby and strapped it on then he took a Deck out of his pocket.

'Wait you intent to Duel them?' James asked dumbfounded.

'Yes I revived more than only those Hero monsters.'

'What are you up to?' James asked.

'It is a very specific monster that belonged to Jaden Yuki once, a very powerful Duel Spirit.'

James's eyes became big of fear.

'You mean the evil one?' He gasped.

Errol chuckled. 'I definitely don't mean Winged Kuriboh or the Neo Spaciens.'

'How did you do that? I thought that Duel Spirit and Jaden became friends again and that she was not evil anymore!'

Again Errol chuckled. 'Yes Jaden used her when he was in the Pro League but he retired the Duel Spirits stayed with him, but eventually he lost the ability to see them, 'she' was torn away from Jaden she was sad and I ripped her out of the Spirit World, she is confused now and dangerous but I can control her.'

James shook his head.

'I won't stand in for this, what if she refuses and tear away this building?'

'I have this.' Errol replied and he showed The Seal of Orichalcos.

'You sure that will control her?' James asked and Errol nodded.

Back at Anvil Juliet, Jack and Leo were ready to continue collecting Scroll Cards again, they had swapped their biker suits for their normal clothes again.

'So we head straight to Bruma from here, there we will find some Duelists and then we move back to the Imperial City we'll meet you there.' Jack said and Jill and the other agreed.

Five minutes later they were following the road leading to Bruma.

'So I think Jack and I need a few Duels.' Juliet said.

'I agree to that.' Leo replied.

Suddenly a bunch of Orichalcos Soldiers appeared around them.

'What the!' Jack shouted all three drew their swords.

'I won't do that if I were you.' The voice of Drake said and he stepped to the front followed by Michelle and Don.

'Lay down your weapons.' Drake said in a demanding voice.

All three of them dropped their swords.

'Good, now it is time to sleep.' Drake said and he chanted something Jack was getting tired Juliet and Leo were already asleep eventually Jack felt asleep as well.

Leo slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark area, it looked like a cave Leo looked around and there were bodies laying everywhere.

'What is this place?' Leo muttered.

'This is the underground!' The cackling voice of Don sounded through the cave.

'We take all the contestants here that has no Scroll Cards left, we gave them one chance to win their place in the tournament back, they all lose and we take their souls, and I make you the same offer.'

Leo searched his pockets The Claw of Hermos was in his Deck his Scroll Cards were gone.

'Show yourself coward!' Leo shouted.

Don stepped to the front he wore a cloak without hood, his Chaos Duel Disk was activated, the sword of Hermos was strapped to his side.

Juliet sat straight up she noticed he hands were tied behind her back, the ropes were tight her legs were also tied she found herself in a cave filled with bodies.

'So you are awake.' Juliet looked around she saw Michelle sitting on a rock, she still wore her leather top and skirt.

Michelle was playing with the sword of Critias.

'I could untie you, but you are now in this situation without Scroll Cards I can have you kicked out of the tournament, but Mr. Black want the Legendary Dragons and thus I need to beat you.'

Michelle activated the Duel Disk of herself and Juliet then she threw the sword to the ground.

'You are a pain in the ass the Duel has started now, I'll leave and be back in ten minutes, if you'll be able to Duel in ten minutes I'll take you on if you cannot Duel I declare myself the winner.' Michelle said then she turned around and walked away.

Jack slowly opened his eyes he sat against a rock in a dark cave, the cave was filled with bodies.

'Drake!' Jack shouted.

'I am here.' Drake said he wore leather armor he carried the sword of Timaeus.

'Fancy sword, but how did you know I was here?'

Jack stood up he chuckled. 'Last time ended in a draw, I figured when you ambushed us I would be facing you.'

Drake looked at Jack.

'You seem quite calm but I can sense your fear.' Drake noticed.

'I won't deny that, I take it we use no dirty tricks?'

Drake chuckled. 'Only in the Duel where it is allowed.' Drake said and he activated his Duel Disk.

Jack noticed that he lost all his Scroll Cards.

Don and Leo faced each other.

'Look above you.' Don said and Leo did he saw two boxes attached to the ceiling with 8000 on it.

'These boxes count your Life Points if you lose this Duel The Seal of Orichalcos will trap you so you cannot run, then the box will explode and you'll be crushed under a mountain of rocks, so even if they win back your soul it has no body to return to!'

'You're mad!' Leo shouted.

'Yes but you have no choice.' Don said and a wire shot out of his Duel Disk connecting both him and Leo together.

'Unless a winner is declared this wire connects us, or you'll have to cut your arm off to escape.'

(Don: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

'Okay then Duel!' Leo shouted.

'I shall start.' Don replied and he drew his sixth card.

'I take this Duel to the next level!' Don shouted and he put a card in his Field Zone.

The runes on his Duel Disk started to glow and the cursed seal appeared in the cave.

'Nowhere to run now, just you and me.' Don said he grinned his eyes had a wicked look now, the Seal burned on his forehead.

'I activate my Full Moon Mirror!' Don shouted and a wicked green orb appeared on the field, it stood on three legs and ten closed eyes covered the orb, a wicked grim reaper like figure holding a mirror floated above it.

'I've never heard of that card but it looks ominous.' Leo muttered.

Don grinned. 'I set this and I'll end my turn.' He said and a reversed monster appeared.

'I'll draw!' Leo shouted he looked over his hand.

'I activate Double Summon!' Leo shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'Now I summon Gemini Lancer!' Leo continued and the fish-warrior appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I also Gemini Summon my monster!' Leo shouted and Gemini lancer started to glow.

'Gemini Lancer has a Trampling effect, Attack his monster!' Leo shouted and Gemini lancer rushed forward.

A man wearing grayish robes appeared on Don's side, the left arm of the man was shaped like a lance and was covered with bandages, the face of the man was also covered with bandages. (800 DEF)

Gemini Lancer pierced the monster and Don, Don grunted.

(Don: 7000) - (Leo: 8000)

'What monster was that?' Leo asked.

'That was my Silver Spirit - Sakyo and you destroyed him, my monster had no effect he could activate right now but look at my Full Moon Mirror.'

Leo looked at it and one eye on the green orb opened up.

'I don't know what is going on but I'll set this card and end my turn.' A set card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Don drew his card he laughed.

'I activate Darkness of the Soul!' He shouted and he played the Spell card, he removed the Orichalcos from his Field Spell zone but the Seal remained.

Don's eyes were glowing with a green light now.

'I summon Silver Spirit - Ukyo!' Don shouted and a monster similar to Sakyo appeared this one was a mirrored version of Sakyo. (800- 1300 ATK)

'And when he is Summoned I get to Summon Sakyo from my Graveyard!' The first monster also appeared again. (600- 1100 ATK)

'I set a card and I'll end my turn.' Don said and a reversed card appeared.

Leo was starting to get nervous, he drew his card.

'I summon my Dark Valkyria!' Leo shouted and the Fallen Angel appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'I'll attack both of your monsters!' Leo shouted and Gemini lancer rushed forward, Dark Valkyria casted her spell.

(Don: 5800) - (Leo: 8000)

Don chuckled, two more eyes on Full Moon Mirror opened.

'I must thank you.' He said and he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and Don's reversed card spun around.

'This is my Buried Soul Talisman, first it destroys the monsters that destroyed my monsters in Battle.' Don explained.

Dark Valkyria and Gemini lancer gasped when both exploded.

Two more eyes on the green orb opened.

'Now I'll get to Summon a monster so meet my Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta!' This time a female appeared, she wore white robes, she had long blond hair that reached to the ground, The Seal burned on her head. (2600- 3100 ATK)

'I set two cards.' Leo softly said and two reversed cards appeared.

'Turn over.'

Don quickly drew his card.

'I'll sacrifice Nayuta for Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi!'

The monster that appeared was more fiendish than the rest he wore brown clothing, his head was covered he had long sharp claws. (1500- 2000 ATK)

'And with his effect Nayuta returns!' Don shouted and the female appeared next to the beast. (2600 - 3100 ATK)

'I am not done yet I use Monster Reborn!' Ukyo appeared on the Field he crouched down and crossed his arms. (600 DEF)

'And that means that Sakyo also appears!' Don shouted and the twin of Ukyo appeared also crouching. (800 DEF)

'Asogi direct attack!' Don commanded.

'I activate my Trap card!' Leo shouted. 'Soul Resurrection!' Dark Valkyria appeared on the Field crouching in Defense. (1050 DEF)

'I continue my Attack!' Don shouted.

'I'll activate my second facedown card! Negate Attack!' Leo shouted and his second card spun around Asogi backed down.

Leo drew his card.

'I Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria!' Leo shouted and the monster started to glow.

'I'll use her effect to destroy your Nayuta!'

Dark Valkyria casted her spell and Nayuta groaned before she exploded.

Another eye on the green orb opened, six were open now.

'I'll end my turn.'

Don looked at the facedown card.

'I bet that card is Gemini Trap Hole, but I'll move my monsters to Attack Mode.' Ukyo stood up, (1300 ATK) he was followed by Sakyo. (1100 ATK)

'Ukyo destroy Dark Valkyria!' Don shouted and the man rushed forward revealing indeed a lance under the bandages, he pierced Dark Valkyria with the lance.

'You were right it was Gemini Trap Hole!' Leo shouted and the card spun around, all monsters Don controlled gasped when they exploded, four more eyes on the green orb opened, now all the eyes were open.

'Good thing I didn't Summon, I set this and end my turn.' A reversed monster appeared on the Field.

Leo drew he looked at the card.

'I have two Normal Monsters in my Graveyard so I Special Summon Woodland Archer!' Leo said and the Beast-Warrior carrying a bow appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Attack!' Leo shouted Woodland Archer aimed his bow and fired Morphing Jar appeared before he exploded, both players folded their hands and drew five new cards.

'I Summon Future Samurai!' Leo continued and the female samurai appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'That ends my turn.'

Don laughed.

'All new cards and nothing more than Future Samurai?'

'Just move.' Leo growled.

_Not the card I need, the Full Moon Mirror is ready but I just need to draw the right card. _Don thought.

'Okay then I Summon my second Ukyo!' Don shouted and the man in the robes appeared again. (1300 ATK)

Sakyo also appeared. (1100 ATK)

I also set four of these...' Don started and four reversed cards appeared.

'...turn over.'

Leo drew his card.

'Go Threatening Roar!' Don shouted and one of his cards turned around the roar bellowed over the Field.

'No attack? So in that case I Gemini Summon Future Samurai.' Leo said and the monster started to glow.

Don laughed. 'Second facedown card! Torrential Tribute!' The second Trap card spun around a huge wave washed all monsters away.

_I kept that to help my Full Moon Mirror get all the Counters, well I guess this works as well, his Field is empty now._

'I must end my turn.' Leo said.

Don drew his card.

_Got it. _He thought when he saw the card he needed.

'I use a special Spell card, Trap Searcher!'

'What?' Leo asked.

'I'll show you a Trap card in my hand.' Don explained and he showed a Trap card Leo did not recognize.

'Now I take all copies of that card from my Deck.' Don continued and two copies of the Trap slipped from his Deck.

'If they haven't been activated at the end of your next turn, I'll lose all Trap cards gained by the effect and half of my Life Points.' Don explained.

Don looked over the Field.

'I also use Call of the Haunted!' Don shouted and Ukyo and Sakyo appeared once more in Defense Mode this time.

'Finally I use my last Trap card Ojama Trio!'

In three small explosions the three Ojama's Chazz Princeton had often used appeared on Leo's side. (0 DEF x3)

'I also set the three Trap cards I just got.' Don said and the three cards appeared.

'Lastly the effect of Full Moon Mirror!' He shouted!

The green orb with the eyes disappeared the demon floating above it stayed suddenly more of the demons appeared throughout the cave.

'This is my Field Spell Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirror!' Don shouted and he laughed like crazy.

'Now we get it I Tribute my two monsters!' Don shouted and Sakyo and Ukyo disappeared.

'I Summon my strongest monster the dreaded God of Darkness - Dark God!'

A huge black-scaled Fiend appeared on the Field, it barely fit into the cave, the Orichalcos burned on its head the God had one large yellow eye his hide was covered with sharp edges, it roared. (3000- 3500 ATK)

'Now the effect of my Field Spell! I control Dark God so I can create as many Tokens as I can!' The mirrors the demons held started to glow and five smaller versions of Dark God appeared on the Field. (3000- 3500 ATK x5)

'You are lucky my Dark Gods cannot attack you directly, but when it destroys a monster you take 700 points of damage and another 300 per Ojama.' Don explained he pointed his finger and three of his monsters unleashed their assault.

Leo ducked to the ground when the attack raged over him.

(Don: 5800) - (Leo: 5000)

'One flaw there Don, your Field is full, and as long I don't have a monster you cannot attack.'

Leo drew his card.

'So I just pass my turn.'

Don laughed.

'The three cards I set!' He shouted and the cards spun around.

'Return Talisman! You called the End of your Turn and if you haven't summoned you get a Return Token and in this case three of them!'

Three small creatures made from paper appeared on Leo's Field kneeling in Defense. (1000 DEF x3)

'And these cards are continuous and since I used all three of them I won't lose them nor half of my Life Points.'

Leo had a look of fright on his face, Don casually drew his card.

'My Dark Gods eradicate his Tokens!' Don shouted and the fierce wave of evil energy surged over the Field again.

(Don: 5800) - (Leo: 2900)

'Why don't you just surrender?' Don sneered.

'I have cards in my hands and I have Life Points, no way I'll give up!' Leo shouted and he drew his card.

'I set two cards turn over!'

One card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and a reversed monster appeared.

Don chuckled.

'Smart no Tokens for you this turn, but you'll run out of Life Points no matter what!' Don shouted he drew his card.

'Kill it!' One of the Dark Gods unleashed his attack Blazewing Butterfly appeared before it was destroyed.

(Don: 5800) - (Leo: 2200)

'Don that I played Blazewing Butterfly had a reason, I needed 2000 Life Points for this turn and two monsters so I reveal Birthright!'

The Trap spun around and Dark Valkyria appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Gemini Scorpion!'

The two warriors clad in scorpion-like armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

'And with that effect I Special Summon Future Samurai from my hand!'

The female warrior appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'And this will end it The Claw of Hermos!' Leo shouted and the dragon appeared on the Field.

'I'll Fuse Hermos and Gemini Scorpion together!' Leo shouted.

Both monsters disappeared and the result was a staff with an orb on the top on the orb sat a scorpion.

'This is my Summon Staff of the Scorpion and I Equip it to Dark Valkyria!'

Dark Valkyria grabbed the Staff.

'Now for that effect I can pay 500 Life Points to Summon a Level four or lower Gemini, 1000 for a Level five or six or 2000 for a Level seven or higher, but if the Equipped monster is listed on a Fusion Monsters card I can Summon that Fusion Monster by paying 2000 Life Points and get rid of the Staff.'

'Dark Valkyria isn't used for a Fusion as far as I know.' Don noticed.

Leo chuckled. 'Well Superalloy Beast Raptinus lists any two Gemini Monsters as Fusion materials.' Leo said.

Then it hit Don.

But he was already too late the dragon appeared in all its glory. (2200 ATK)

(Don: 5800) - (Leo: 200)

'And with Raptinus here all Gemini's gain their effect, and so I use the effect of Dark Valkyria to destroy God of Darkness - Dark God!'

Don gasped for breath as the huge God roared in agony he fell to the ground and exploded, the moment he was gone all Tokens also exploded, the cave returned back to normal.

Don suddenly started to laugh.

'All these monsters and even if you attack directly I still survive!'

'No.' Leo said he showed Don a card it was Big bang Shot he played it and Raptinus roared. (2600 ATK)

'Get him!' Leo shouted.

Don screamed as he was walloped by Raptinus, Dark Valkyria and Future Samurai.

(Don: 0) - (Leo: 200)

Don's box attached to the ceiling started to beep.

Don laughed like crazy.

'And you think you had me?' Don asked.

'What?' Leo gasped Don quickly removed his right earring containing the green stone.

'These stones are made from the source of the Orichalcos they only can break the Seal!' Don smashed the stone against the Orichalcos it cracked, Don screamed then fell to the ground as the Orichalcos broke.

At that moment the box above him exploded.

'Don!' Leo shouted and he made a jump grabbed and threw the screaming Don aside and ducked away right before the rocks would crush him.

Leo panted for breath, then he remembered something, he searched Don's pockets and found all his Scroll Cards he also took back his sword.

* * *

**Leo won his Duel, but how are the others doing?**

**Next time is Juliet's turn, can she untie herself before Michelle returns?**

**And how is Jack faring against the ruthless Drake?**

**Find that out next time. 'Respect Play' coming soon.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_God of Darkness - Dark God_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent._

_Note: In the anime this card was called ''Dark Creator'' But I used the original name of the card because there is already a card called ''Dark Creator'' in the TCG._

* * *

_Silver Spirit - Sakyo_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" from your Graveyard.

* * *

_Silver Spirit - Ukyo_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" from your Graveyard._

* * *

_Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta" in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it._

* * *

_Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi" in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it._

* * *

_Full Moon Mirror_

_Continuous Spell card_

_Each time a monster on the field is destroyed, place 1 "Full Moon Counter" on this card (max. 10). If there are 10 "Full Moon Counters" on this card, you can send it to the Graveyard to activate 1 "Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirrors" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirror_

_Field Spell card_

_Activate only by the effect of "Full Moon Mirror". While a player controls a "God of Darkness - Dark God", that player must Special Summon as many "God of Darkness - Dark God Tokens" as possible, with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF and effects as that monster. If there is no "God of Darkness - Dark God" on the field, destroy all "God of Darkness - Dark God Tokens" on the field._

* * *

_Buried Soul Talisman_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only during the turn when 2 monsters you control were destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy the monster(s) that attacked and destroyed those monsters by battle. Then, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand._

* * *

_Return Talisman_

_During your opponent's End Phase, if they did not Summon a monster this turn, Special Summon 1 "Return Token" (Fairy-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) to their side of the field in Defense Position._

_Note: The above 9 cards were used by Sarina during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episodes 78 and 79: Mirror, Mirror, Part 1 and 2. Credits goes to the creative writers of these 2 episodes._

* * *

_Trap Searcher_

_Normal Spell card_

_Show your opponent 1 Trap card in your hand, then take as many copies from the Trap card from your Deck. If the cards aren't activated during your opponent's next End Phase discard the cards gained by this effect and lose half of your Life Points._

_Note: This is a card I created and this card is free to use, contact me if you use this card and give me the credits for it._

* * *

_Darkness of the Soul_

_Normal Spell card_

_The soul Fuses with ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' you can use other Field Spells during the Duel, the effects of ''The Seal of Orichalcos'' stay in effect. The activation of this card cannot be negated. The loser of the Duel loses his soul._

* * *

_Summon Staff of the Scorpion_

_''Gemini Scorpion'' + ''The Claw of Hermos''_

_Equip only to a Gemini Monster. Activate 1 of the following effects once per turn._

_*Pay 500 Life Points: Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Gemini Monster from your hand. *Pay 1000 Life Points: Special Summon a Level 5 or 6 Gemini Monster from your hand. *Pay 2000 Life Points: Special Summon a Level 7 or higher Gemini Monster from your hand. *If the Equipped monster is listed as a Fusion material Monster you can send this card to the Graveyard and pay 2000 Life Points Special Summon that Fusion Monster._

_Note: The above 2 cards were created by me, nobody is allowed to use these cards._


	19. Respect Play

**Leo, Juliet and myself stepped right into an ambush organized by the Orichalcos Swordsmen.**

**I don't know how Juliet and Leo are faring but I'm sure the Legendary Dragons will protect them.**

**But I must focus on my Duel against Drake, but something is not quite right.**

**Chapter 19.**

**Respect Play.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 0 (Taken by Drake)**

**Leo: 6 (Won back from Don)**

**Juliet: 0 (Taken by Michelle)**

Drake and Jack faced each other.

Drake looked over his hand he had: Steelswarm Gatekeeper, Infestation Ripples, Double Summon, The Seal of Orichalcos and Steelswarm Mantis.

(Drake: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

'I'll make the first move!' Drake shouted and he drew his sixth card it was Steelswarm Caller.

'I shall seal your fate!' Drake shouted he wanted to take The Seal but he hesitated Jack noticed it.

'I play The Seal of Orichalcos!' Drake shouted and the cursed seal appeared inside the cave.

'Now I Summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper!' The armored creature standing on four legs appeared the Seal branded on his head. (1500- 2000 ATK)

'Next I'll set this and end my turn.' Drake stated and his reversed Infestation Ripples appeared.

Jack looked over his hand he drew his card.

_This is a really bad hand to start with. _He thought.

'I set a card facedown and I end my turn.' Jack said and a reversed monster appeared.

Drake drew his card, it was Mirror Force.

'I'll start with Double Summon!' Drake shouted and he played the Spell card.

'I Summon Steelswarm Caller!' A humanoid bug-like creature with moth wings appeared. (1700- 2200 ATK)

'Now I Sacrifice my Caller for Steelswarm Mantis!' The creature that appeared was a humanoid creature with the claws of a mantis. (2200- 2700 ATK)

'The Effect of Caller activates I used him as a Tribute now I Special Summon Steelswarm Sting from my Deck!' This time the smaller mosquito-like creature appeared. (1850- 2350 ATK)

'Mantis Effect I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Caller from my Graveyard!' Steelswarm Caller crawled out of the ground. (2200 ATK)

'Gatekeeper let me Summon again but I have no monsters in my hand so Gatekeeper destroys your monster!'

Gatekeeper rushed forward a small mouse with a key on its tail appeared it scattered.

'That was my Key Mouse so I now move Hane-Hane to my hand.' Jack said and a card slipped from his Deck he took it.

'Like that would help you the rest of my monsters direct attack!'

Jack fell to his knees he was screaming when the triple direct attack hit him.

(Drake: 7000) - (Jack: 750)

Jack slowly tried to stand up everything hurt him.

'I end my turn.' Drake said.

Jack quickly drew his card. _No Timaeus? I'm in real trouble here._

'So I first use Mystical Space Typhoon!' Jack shouted and Drake's reversed Infestation Ripples was destroyed.

'Next two facedown cards.' Jack said and two reversed cards appeared on the Field.

'Finally I Summon Chain Dog!' Jack shouted and a dog wearing a heavy chain around its body appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Turn over.' Jack said.

Drake drew his card, it was Steelswarm Hercules.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Jack shouted and the Trap card spun around a roar bellowed over the Field.

_I Summon Hercules turn pay half my Life Points and wipe him out next turn._

_No! I don't want that I refuse!_

Jack saw Drake's odd behavior.

'Turn end.' Drake growled through his teeth.

Jack just drew his card and payed the odd behavior no mind.

'First I Summon Lock Cat!' Jack shouted, this time a white cat wearing a huge lock as a collar appeared. (1200 ATK)

'With the effect of Lock Cat I Summon Key Mouse from my Graveyard!' Jack shouted and the small mouse also appeared on the Field. (100 ATK)

'Finally I Tune all my monsters together!' Jack shouted and they flew in the air and dissolved into eight glowing stars.

_'Lightning strikes the ground where this majestic beast walks! Synchro Summon, come out Lightning Tricorn!' _

The beast that appeared was a huge unicorn except for the fact that it had three red glowing horns instead of one, it wore golden armor and had blue manes. (2800 ATK)

'Attack Steelswarm Caller!' Jack shouted and Tricorn shot forth three bolts of lightning Caller exploded.

(Drake: 6400) - (Jack: 750)

Drake drew his next card.

_Still can Summon Hercules, must Summon Hercules!_

_Don't want to summon Hercules!_

'Darkworld Shackles!' Drake shouted and the fiendish ball appeared around Lightning Tricorn. (100 ATK)

'Gatekeeper attack!' Drake shouted.

'Go Magical Arm Shield!' Jack shouted and his Trap card activated Steelswarm Mantis was grabbed and pulled over to Jack's side. (2200 ATK)

Gatekeeper looked at Mantis and charged full at the captured monster, Steelswarm Mantis countered the attack and Gatekeeper scattered.

(Drake: 6200) - (Jack: 750)

'Turn over.' Drake said and Mantis returned to his side of the Field. (2700 ATK)

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Jack shouted and Lock Cat appeared again. (1200 ATK)

'Next I Tribute both my monsters for Beast King Barbaros!' Jack shouted and the king of beasts leaped unto the Field lance first. (3000 ATK)

'Barbaros attack Mantis!' Jack shouted and Steelswarm Mantis could only gasp as the lance pierced through his thick hide.

(Drake: 5900) - (Jack: 750)

Drake had drawn his card but he only stood there.

_I won't listen! _He thought.

'Drake everything okay?' Jack asked he sounded worried.

_No I am not! The voice of the Orichalcos screamed in his head._

'I end my turn!' Drake screamed.

'Okay then I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' Jack shouted and the four-armed beast leapt unto the Field. (2000 ATK)

'Barbaros take out Sting, Warwolf direct attack!'

Sting grunted before he exploded, pierced by the lance, Drake did not move as Warwolf clobbered him.

(Drake: 3250) - (Jack: 750)

Drake did not even try to draw his card.

_I am stronger!_ He thought.

'You won't control me anymore!' He shouted and the small Orichalcos Stone he had as a pendant scattered then the Seal cracked and exploded.

'I could have taken you out earlier.' Drake said and he showed Hercules to Jack.

'Now end it so I can go to James Black and stop him, you see we aren't the only once who collect souls, all Exterminators have enchanted cards if they win they steal the souls of their victims.'

Jack was still aghast of what had happened.

'They are being dealt with.' Jack said, Drake closed his eyes.

'Good but James has some special Duelists like the once who hunted the Legendary Dragons two of them were taken by your group one by Sirius but a few remain.

I will look for Don and Michelle cure them from the Orichalcos, then take out the remaining soul collectors and finally stop James Black, if you would attack!'

Jack couldn't really believe what he just heard.

He nodded at his monsters and both charged in Drake closed his eyes and let the attack come.

(Drake: 0) - (Jack: 750)

'Jack if I fail make sure James Black is defeated.' Drake said in a soft voice then he took The Seal of Orichalcos and tore it apart.

Juliet was starting to panic, she was still tied up in the dark cave she was struggling for at least five minutes.

_Have to stay calm. _She thought and she took a few deep breaths.

'The sword.' She whispered, Juliet tried to move and slowly she could crawl to the sword of Critias.

_Now I have to get it out. _After five tries she got the sword out she quickly started to rub the ropes against the blade.

For her feeling Juliet made no progress then she heard footsteps coming closer.

The moment Michelle entered the area Juliet got her hands untied, she quickly took the sword to cut through the ropes binding her legs.

'Tough luck Michelle we Duel.' Juliet said picking up her Duel Disk.

Michelle chuckled. 'I shouldn't have left the sword here.' She said in an annoyed tone.

'You should have known I would use the sword.' Juliet said.

'I knew ten minutes was way to much.' Michelle replied.

'O yeah and give me back my Scroll Cards.' Juliet said.

'Only if you win.' Michelle answered.

'This is getting nowhere!' Juliet was started to get irritated.

'Indeed this whole conversation is boring so why not jump right to the Duel?'

Both girls stood apart from each other both Duel Disks were activated.

'So Rock, Paper Scissors?' Michelle asked.

'Rock, Paper, Scissors shoot!' Both girls shouted and they ended both at rock.

'Again.' Michelle said and this time they ended at paper, the third time at scissors, forth time scissors again and fifth time rock.

'This is getting nowhere!' Michelle shouted. 'Why don't you start!'

Juliet chuckled. 'You challenged me so you first.'

'I am clearly older so youngest first.' Michelle said.

'Age before beauty.' Was Juliet's reply.

'Wait we both draw a card the one who draws a monster with the highest Attack starts.'

They did this three times and all times they drew Spell or Trap cards.

'Well if you don't want to Duel I just shall leave with my Scroll Cards.' Juliet said with a sly look on her face.

'You say I am scared?' Michelle shouted.

'No but you need games to decide who goes first but in Duel Monsters the smartest player goes first.' This of course was completely made up but Michelle fell for it.

(Michelle: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

'I am smarter.' She chuckled and drew her first card.

'I start with The Seal of Orichalcos!' Michelle shouted and the cursed seal appeared, it was branded on her forehead she cried from pleasure.

'Next Darkness of the Soul!' She shouted and her eyes turned green the card was removed from her Field Spell Zone but the Seal itself remained.

'Time for a second Field Spell! Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins!' The surroundings of the cave changed into an old round arena, with sand on the floor and stands, high pillars rose behind the arena followed by a forest, a rainbow was permanently viable.

'Damn Crystal Beasts!' Juliet muttered.

'You have the whole set?' Juliet asked Michelle.

'O yes I have even the Rainbow Dragon and only five currently exist.'

'Jesse Anderson used the Crystal Beasts and I thought they were made for him only.' Juliet muttered.

Michelle chuckled. 'Not quite, they were given to Jesse because he had won a tournament organized by Pegasus, when Pegasus died Industrial Illusions decided to make them public, Jesse wanted that.'

Juliet scratched her chin.

'How come that there are only five Rainbow Dragons then?' Juliet asked.

'Well Industrial Illusions only wanted three to be released, the fourth would be in Jesse's hands, but the card Industrial Illusions used to create the three others was stolen by the Thalmor and that is the one I hold.'

'But enough about that, time for my Crystal Tree to sprout!' Michelle shouted a tree with no leaves at all grew in the middle of the arena.

'For each Crystal Beast that moves to my Spell card Zone this Tree get a counter then I can send this Tree to the Graveyard and place Crystal Beasts from my Deck as Spell cards.' Michelle explained.

She then took another card from her hand.

'But I am not one to wait so I play Rainbow's Blessing, by paying 1000 Life Points my Tree grows one fruit and I want five!' Michelle shouted and her Life Points took a dive down.

(Michelle: 3000) - (Juliet: 8000)

'Lets see five Crystal Beasts on my Field!' Michelle giggled and the Crystal Tree disappeared and a ruby, an amber, a amethyst, a cobalt and a topaz appeared in her Spell Zone.

'I also use two effects of Rainbow City, because I have four I draw a card and because I have five I can Special Summon one Crystal Beast to my Field so meet Ruby Carbuncle!'

A small blue cat with a ruby at the tip of her tail appeared on the Field the Orichalcos branded on her head. (300- 800 ATK)

'And when she is Special Summoned I get to Special Summon all the others from my Spell Zone!' Michelle shouted, Juliet gulped.

First Amber Mammoth appeared it was a mammoth with an amber on his forehead, it appeared on the back row the rest appeared on the front row. (1700- 2200 ATK)

Second was a cat with pink fur and a huge amethyst as a collar. (1200- 1700 ATK)

After that Cobalt Eagle a huge eagle with cobalt stones in his wings appeared he soared over the field. (1400- 1900 ATK)

Finally the last appeared Topaz Tiger a white tiger with a topaz on the side of his neck. (1600- 2100 ATK)

'Now I add Emerald Tortoise to the lot!' Michelle shouted and a blue turtle with huge emerald spikes on its shell appeared. (600- 1100 ATK)

'Next a facedown card and turn over!' Michelle said and a card appeared set behind her wall of monsters.

'Holy! Six monsters in one turn! If the Seal wasn't active this would've been impossible!' Juliet shrieked she was clearly in panic.

_Come on get it together Juliet you have faced bigger problem, remember the three Dark Necrofears? Or that Watt Duelist? Or the one with the Burn Deck and Lava Golem? And recently that Loki?_

Juliet sighted. 'You won't get to me.' Juliet said drawing her card.

'I have no monsters on the Field so I Special Summon Junk Forward!' A warrior wearing beige armor that covered his whole body except for his mouth and chin appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now that I control a Junk monster I Special Summon Junk Servant!' This time a multicolored toy robot appeared, it looked like a machine but it was Warrior nonetheless. (1500 ATK)

'Finally I Normal Summon Turbo Synchron!' Juliet shouted and the small green car Tuner appeared. (100 ATK)

'Now I Tune all my monsters together!' Juliet shouted and all three monsters dissolved into eight glowing stars.

_'The heart of a Warrior, caught inside a thick armor, he fights for the right of men! Show your knuckles and let your enemy tremble! I Synchro Summon the Colossal Fighter!' _Juliet chanted.

With a crash a huge Warrior clad in thick white armor appeared on the Field, he wore a matching helmet with a green visor he looked over the Field. (2800 ATK)

'Colossal Fighter also gains 100 extra Attack Points for each Warrior in both our Graveyards.' Juliet explained and Colossal Fighter flexed his muscles. (3000 ATK)

'Next I set two cards facedown.' Juliet said and two reversed cards appeared behind Colossal Fighter.

'Fighter attack Ruby Carbuncle!' Juliet shouted.

'I activate the Effect of Amber Mammoth! The Attack is redirected to him!' Michelle shouted Colossal Fighter drew back and stopped his assault.

Michelle laughed out loud.

'Oops! I forgot, Amber Mammoth is on my back row so he cannot be attacked!'

Juliet slapped her hand against her forehead.

'Some kind of lock that shouldn't even be possible.' She groaned.

'You think my awesome lock is impossible? Well without the Orichalcos it is.'

'The Seal of Orichalcos is illegal!' Juliet shouted.

'So are drugs, and people tend to use them.' Michelle replied.

'Now I activate Card of Sanctity!' Michelle shouted and both drew until they held six cards.

'I Summon Sapphire Pegasus!' Michelle shouted and the seventh Crystal Beast appeared a majestic winged horse with sapphires at the tips of his wings and a horn on his head made of a sapphire. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'Now I have the whole set on the Field so come on out Rainbow Dragon!'

A huge form appeared above the arena, it was a majestic white dragon, with golden claws, it looked evilly a Juliet. (4000- 4500 ATK)

'Attack Colossal Fighter with Rainbow Refraction!' Michelle shouted and Rainbow Dragon charged a multicolored beam from its mouth.

'Go Junk Shield!' Juliet shouted and a shield appeared in front of Colossal Fighter, the attack broke the shield and bounced back at Michelle who quickly dodged the blast.

(Michelle: 1500) - (Juliet: 8000)

'How dare you rebound my attack!' Michelle shouted. 'Amethyst Cat direct attack!'

'Sakuretsu Armor!' Juliet shouted and Amethyst Cat blew apart, a Amethyst appeared next to Amber Mammoth.

'I set this card turn over!' Michelle shouted and a reversed card appeared.

'I draw!' Juliet shouted drawing her card.

'I set these cards.' She said and she took two other card from her hand and set them.

'Next I change my Colossal Fighter to Defense.'

'Don't think so!' Michelle said. 'Go Trap card Final Attack Orders!' The Trap card spun around and Colossal Fighter stayed in Attack Mode.

Michelle quickly drew her card.

'Mystical Space Typhoon!' She shouted and Juliet's reversed Synchro Deflector was destroyed.

_No I should have destroyed Rainbow Dragon with Sakuretsu Armor last turn. _Juliet thought.

'Rainbow Dragon use your Rainbow Overdrive!' Michelle shouted and all crystal beasts changed into their crystal forms they flew around Rainbow Dragon, the dragon let out a terrible roar. (11.500 ATK)

'Ha got you now, my monster gained 1000 Attack for each Crystal Beast I send to my Graveyard! And now I'll kill you with Rainbow Refraction!'

The attack Rainbow Dragon fired was huge! Juliet ducked away when the attack hit.

'I won.' Michelle said.

The smoke cleared and Colossal Fighter still stood there. (3000 ATK)

'What? How?' Michelle shouted.

'You won? Check my Life Points.' Juliet said.

(Michelle: 1500) - (Juliet: 500)

'How in the name of Oblivion did you do that!'

Juliet chuckled.

'My  
second facedown card was Ego Boost, it gave my Colossal Fighter 1000 Attack Points extra before the impact so just enough to barely survive, and before you ask when Colossal Fighter is destroyed I can Summon a Warrior from my Graveyard including himself.'

'Damn it! You cannot defend you only stalled for one turn!' Michelle was filled with rage.

'O I'd say there is no next turn because I set this card facedown...' A reversed card appeared. '...And I activate The Fang of Critias!'

The Legendary Dragon appeared on the Field.

'I Fuse Critias and Waboku!' The two monsters flew into the air.

'Meet Waboku Priestess!'

A young woman wearing white robes appeared she carried a wooden staff in her hand. (2000 ATK)

'A mere 2000 Attack Points!' Michelle shouted and she fell over laughing.

'Waboku Priestess attacks with Priestess Bullet!' Waboku Priestess pointed her staff and fired a blast Rainbow Dragon just let it come when the attack hit he had no damage at all.

'So my Priestess cannot be destroyed by Battle and I take no Damage from that attack, but your monster survived so now our monsters share Attack Points.' Juliet explained and both monsters glowed. (7550 ATK x2)

'And in this case she can attack again! True Aura!' Waboku Priestess pointed her staff again. 'No!' Michelle shouted the attacks of Waboku Priestess and Rainbow Dragon collided in mid-air when the smoke cleared they were both gone.

'Time to give her a knuckle sandwich!' Juliet shouted and Colossal Fighter charged in knocking Michelle over.

(Michelle: 0) - (Juliet: 500)

'The Orichalcos won't take me!' Michelle shouted and she smashed her Orichalcos stone against the barrier she fell over screaming, the same that had happened to Don earlier.

Leo and Don left the cave, Leo was supporting Don.

'So now what?' Don asked.

'I let you go.' Leo said.

'Just like that?' Don asked surprised.

'Yeah it was clear to me the Orichalcos controlled you, you broke it yourself and with that the evil in your heart.'

Don laughed. 'You're right I'm gonna find the others and then we'll take the fight to James Black.'

At that moment two others entered the area Don and Leo were, it where Drake and Jack.

'Drake! Jack!' Leo shouted.

'I've made my decision we take out the others who hold the Orichalcos and then take the fight to James Black.' Drake said Don grinned. 'My thoughts exactly.'

Some five minutes later Juliet entered the fray she supported carried Michelle who was trembling.

'Michelle!' Drake shouted and he ran up to the two, he took Michelle in his arms and lifted her from the ground.

'Easy my dear it'll all be okay, together we take James down.'

Michelle looked at Drake and Don.

'Jack.' Drake said turning around to face him.

'I want you to promise me this, if we face James and fail make sure you do everything in your might to stop him.'

Jack nodded.

'And another thing.' Drake said.

'You know about the Oblivion Gates and the Sigil Stone?' Again Jack nodded.

'Good I can confirm there is indeed a Sigil Stone in Sigil Keep and it has to be destroyed, but it is impossible to get there if you're not a contestant, so we try to do our beast stopping James, you try to do your beast to gain entrance to Sigil Keep.'

'Deal.' Jack said and he and Drake shook hands.

'O yeah one more thing, when this is over we Duel again and then for real, no Legendary Dragons or Orichalcos.'

Jack smiled.

James sat in his room, Luke, Richard and John of the Thalmor stood in front of him.

'Are you certain?' James asked.

'We have confirmed.' Luke said.

The three turned around and walked away.

'So two more Dragon Priests gone, two new finalists and then the first one.' James stood up he walked to his fire-place.

'The Swordsmen betrayed me and they are coming, can't have that.'

_You need to stop them!_ The hissing voice sounded in James's head.

'I know ideas are welcome I am not the best Duelist and the Deck I want is not done yet, such powerful creatures who got killed by Yugi take a while to revive.

_I have an idea. _The voice said and suddenly the fireplace lighted with purple fire.

_You know what the color of life is? _The voice asked.

'That is sanguine.' James replied.

The hissing voice chuckled.

_So what are you waiting for?_

James quickly took a knife and cut open his hand drops of blood fell into the fire, the fire erupted and three forms appeared inside the fire.

The first one clearly a Spellcaster, the second looked more like a Fiend and the third one was a rather tall humanoid creature.

'What is this?' James muttered.

_Three evil souls trapped in the essence of space I kept them and now they are yours to command. _The hissing voice said.

'So who do you want me to kill?' The second figure asked in a mad tone of voice he stepped out of the flames he had purple skin his arms were chained in front of his body.

'Brron, the Mad King of Dark World?' James said in surprise.

'Yes I was summoned and my target is?' Brron asked.

'Don.' James said and he gave Brron a picture of Don.

'It will be done.' Brron cackled and he disappeared.

'Why we keep him around I cannot understand.' The third one said stepping out of the fire this one clearly was Jinzo.

James gulped.

'Ehm you can have the girl Michelle.' James said showing Jinzo a picture, Jinzo simply fired his eye beams at the picture and then disappeared.

'So that leaves us then.' James said looking at the first one that appeared.

'Yes and believe me I am much more skilled than those other two.' The Spellcaster said and he stepped out of the flames.

'Y-you!' James stammered as he stood face to face with an evil version of Dark Magician, the iconic purple clothing was red the Magician had a look of madness in his eyes.

'Drake is mine.' Dark Magician said and he disappeared.

* * *

**Next time:**

**The Shadowscale are down.**

**Jack, Leo and Juliet has their Scroll Cards back and they are underway to collect even more, but time is short.**

**Before we get to see what happens to Jack and the others we take a short break and see how the two Dragon Priests were defeated.**

**We learn something more about Jennifer's past and we get to know the other two members of the Circle.**

**'Rite of Spirit' coming next.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Rainbow's Blessing_

_Normal Spell card_

_Pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points. Place 1 "Crystal Counter" on a face-up "Crystal Tree" you control for each multiple paid._

_Note: This card was used by Jesse Anderson during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 130: Unleashing the Dragon, Part 2. All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Waboku Priestess_

_Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 5_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1900_

_''Waboku'' + ''The Fang of Critias''_

_Once per turn tis card cannot be destroyed by Battle and you take no Damage from that Battle. When a monster this card Attacks isn't destroyed during the Damage Step half the Attacks Targets ATK, then the ATK of this card becomes Equal to the ATK the Attack Target lost, then this card can attack the same monster again._

_Note: The above card was made by me for this Fan Fiction only, nobody is allowed to use this card._


	20. Rite of Spirit

**Our organization is named after the group of Werewolfs The Companions, there are no Werewolfs in The Companions now but the three leaders, us, we use Divine Beasts and we are The Circle.**

**Why we are here? Not for the tournament we are here for James Black, we hit him fast, fast and hard, first we take out his Exterminators, then his Dragon Priests and finally James himself.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Rite of Spirit.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 5 (Won back from Drake)**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 5 (Won back from Michelle)**

'Alright Loki attack him directly!' Jennifer shouted and the God launched his attack, the Exterminator toppled over and landed on his behind his Life Points dropped to 0.

Three more of the Exterminators fell.

'And that was the last of them.' A young-man said another woman also turned around.

'Hey Blake think this were the last of them?'

'In this building yes, from the other fronts I've heard news the Companions are also done, seems we've broken their ranks.' Blake said.

Blake was an eccentric young man, he had long black hair, his skin was slightly tinted, he wore old jeans and a leather jacked with an old battered T-Shirt under it.

'Hey Saphira how many Scroll Cards do you have?' Jennifer asked.

The other girl called Saphira had long brown hair, she wore black robes her mouth was covered by a cloth she also wore sunglasses.

'Jennifer I have eight Scroll Cards the same as you.' We can target the second group of men James Black hired, the Dragon Priests whatever they are.'

Blake looked the other way.

_If they only knew what the Dragon Priests are, but from us three I am the only one aware of what is happening, Saphira is almost aware if she only would put more effort into it._

'Yeah the two of you find your Dragon Priests and beat them so you can enter Sigil Keep, I'll clear the island of the remaining Exterminators then we meet at Sigil Keep, by that time the Dragons Priests are likely defeated I will find a way in and then the three of us strike.' Blake said.

'Right and how does this help us protect the poor of this island?' Jennifer asked.

'I've explained to you that James Black needs souls for whatever he is doing, everyone here is in danger.' Blake replied.

_Soul to summon something, Oblivion Gates was the first thing, he needed magic back upon this world to power up the Sigil Stone._

_He wants to summon something big a Daedric Lord? Some of them can wander the island if they please, but the stronger ones Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal cannot._

In the meantime Saphira and Jennifer had disappeared Saphira to Cheydinhal and Jennifer to Skingrad.

Blake walked around.

'What if he doesn't want to summon a Daedric Lord? Maybe he wants to revive the Dragonborns old enemies maybe Lord Harkon the Vampire, no that cannot be that isn't logical he aims for Alduin or maybe Miraak the Dragon Priest.'

Blake scratched his chin.

'Their souls were vanquished they cannot be brought back, there are those Shadowscale...' Blake muttered then he slammed his hand in his fist.

'Got it he want to summon something from the Dark Brotherhood, many targets there but those members can be easily summoned if he has someone who can summon those Dragon Priests.'

Blake sat down his head in his hands.

'That leaves two possibilities, the Night Mother or Lord Sithis the Dread-father the one the Dark Brotherhood worships.'

Blake stamped with his foot on the ground.

'That is insane!' He shouted.

'He must be targeting the Night Mother! Sithis is a damned God for gods-sake.'

Jennifer entered Skingrad, this was another rich town and one of the larger towns.

'Now where is that Dragon Priest?' Jennifer muttered a passenger heard her, she dropped her basked and ran away.

'What is up with her?' Jennifer muttered.

Then the T.V. screens spread around the town turned on and Rahgot was visible on the screen.

'Drem Yol Lok.' He said.

'Vulom Alok.' Rahgot said and the whole town was shrouded in a black fog.

'That is better, spending my time in some abandoned mine was boring.' Rahgot said and the screens went black.

A few seconds later Rahgot appeared in front of Jennifer.

'I am the Dok, the dog that shall follow his Draal, his pray.'

A creepy Duel Disk appeared around the wrist of Rahgot, Jennifer activated hers.

(Rahgot: 8000) - (Jennifer: 8000)

(Ante: Dragon Priest Mask) - (Ante: Jennifer's life)

Rahgot drew a sixth card then he set five of them.

Four appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone the fifth one was a reversed monster.

The Dragon Priest nodded.

Jennifer drew her card.

'Alright I start with Heavy Storm!' Jennifer shouted and the storms started to brew.

'I cancel your spell with Dark Bribe!' Rahgot shouted and one of his Trap cards spun around.

The storm stopped and Jennifer drew one card.

'I Summon Ljosalf to the Field!' She shouted and the blue humanoid creature appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Attack!' Jennifer shouted and Ljosalf rushed forward, the monster that appeared was a skeletal dog with devilish horns, it groaned before it exploded.

'You've just destroyed my Chewbone, he spawns Chewbone Jr. Tokens.' Rahgot explained and three smaller versions of Chewbone appeared on Jennifer's Field. (300 DEF x3)

'Thanks for the defense, I end my turn.'

Rahgot drew his card.

'Defense? No I sacrifice your monster and a Chewbone Jr.!'

Lava started to appear around Jennifer.

Yol Du Draal! Alok Lava Golem!' Rahgot shouted and Jennifer was trapped inside a cage then lifted in the air by the huge creature made of lava. (3000 ATK)

'I activate Mask of Restrict!' Rahgot continued and his Trap card spun around.

'And The Dark Door!' His semi-final Spell card spun around.

'I also set this one...' Rahgot said and a new card appeared next to the others.

'...turn end.'

Jennifer started to sweat, she knew some guys who faced opponents with Lava Golems, but this was her first time, the heat radiating from the beast felt so real.

'The Effect of Lava Golem activates!' Rahgot shouted and lava started to drip in the cage. 'Ag!' Rahgot shouted and Jennifer screamed as the lava touched her feet.

(Rahgot: 8000) - (Jennifer: 7000)

The pain quickly vanished and Jennifer managed to draw her card.

'I Summon Mara!' Jennifer stated and the small cute creature appeared. (1000 ATK)

'She is a Tuner and she can Tune with monsters from my hand!' Jennifer shouted.

Mara tried to change into stars but nothing happened, Rahgot laughed.

'My Discord Trap card forbids Synchro Summons for three turns.' He said.

Jennifer sighted. 'Lava Golem direct attack!'

Rahgot laughed, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow rose to protect him, then it disappeared again.

'Damn, should have known, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Dark Door combination.' Jennifer cursed.

Rahgot casually drew his card he looked at it then played it.

A fiendish ball and chain appeared around Lava Golem his Attack Score dropped. (100 ATK)

'No that will cause another 500 Points of Damage per turn.' Jennifer muttered.

'That is right now make your move.' Rahgot said.

Jennifer drew her card, and again lava dripped in her cage, she screamed again.

(Rahgot: 8000) - (Jennifer: 6000)

'I'll use the Twister Spell card!' Jennifer shouted and she played the card.

'I pay 500 Life Points to destroy Discord.'

The small tornado destroyed Discord.

'Aam?' Rahgot gasped.

'I can Synchro Summon now so I Tune Mara with Ljosalf and Tyr of the Nordic Champions in my hand!' Ljosalf appeared, next to it a man wearing a blue toga appeared they all changed into 10 glowing stars.

_'Unworldly power collected in the hands of a divine trickster! Lies and mischief take form as you decent from the plains of Heaven! I Synchro Summon the God of Trickery! Show yourself Loki, Lord of the Aesir!' _Jennifer chanted and the huge god descended onto the Field, it glared at Rahgot. (3300 ATK)

'Loki attack with Vanity Bullet!' Jennifer shouted and Loki pointed his finger at Rahgot Scrap-Iron Scarecrow rose but Loki blew straight through it Rahgot was launched and landed on his back.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 5500)

Rahgot quickly got back upon his feet, he glared at Jennifer although she could not see that because of the mask he wore.

'Darkworld Shackles activates.' Rahgot said ignoring the pain, a surge of electricity shot through Jennifer she screamed and fell to her knees.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 5000)

'I Set this and end my turn.' Rahgot said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Jennifer closed her eyes as she drew her card she screamed once more as the lava dripped onto her skin.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 4000)

'Loki!' Jennifer shouted and Loki fired his Vanity Bullet, Giant Germ appeared and was blown apart, jennifer got another shock and two new Giant Germs appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 3500)

Rahgot laughed as he drew his card.

Jennifer got another shock from Darkworld Shackles this time she didn't scream she fell on her knees and she stayed on her knees.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 3000)

'I change my Germs to Defense and that will be all.' Rahgot said and the Giant Germs landed on the ground. (100 DEF x2)

Jennifer managed to draw her card, more lava than ever streamed in the cage Jennifer had no energy left to scream again.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 2000)

'Jennifer looked at Loki and the god blew up another of the Giant Germs, lightning coursed through Jennifer again.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 1500)

'Two facedown cards that is all.' She whispered out of breath.

'Then the Duel is concluded.' Rahgot said as the shock of Darkworld Shackles hit Jennifer.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 1000)

'Lava Golem will finish you off so I pass my turn.'

Jennifer slowly stood up, she was smiling a bit.

'I had one card in my Deck that could stop Lava Golem, when I draw this card it is over.' Jennifer said.

'For you!' Rahgot shouted.

Jennifer drew her card, lava appeared in the cage again.

'I activate Divine Wrath!' Jennifer shouted and her Trap spun around.

'I discard this card and destroy Lava Golem because he activated his effect!' Lightning hit Lava Golem, the grotesque creature dissolved into particles of lava the cage around Jennifer disappeared.

'Now my second Trap card Divine Relic Mjollnir!' The Trap card spun around.

Loki got a staff in his hands.

'Now my monster can attack twice.' Rahgot was getting nervous now.

'No The Dark Door will protect me!' He shouted but Jennifer smiled.

'Before I attack I Equip Loki with Nordic Relic Draupnir!'

Two braces appeared around the arms of Loki the god roared. (4100 ATK)

'Loki attack!' She shouted, and the last of the Giant Germs was destroyed, a shock coursed through jennifer again but she couldn't care less.

(Rahgot: 4700) - (Jennifer: 500)

'Now the Quick-Play Spell card Ego Boost!' Jennifer shouted and Loki's Attack Score rose to 5100.

'Loki attack directly Vanity Bullet!' Jennifer shouted.

'My Dark Door protect me!' Rahgot screamed but then the Vanity Bullet hit him full force.

(Rahgot: 0) - (Jennifer: 500)

'You cheated!' Rahgot screamed as the shadows slowly disappeared.

'No I did not, Dark Door states that only one monster can attack per turn, but the only one that attacked was Loki, he did attack twice but it was the same monster that attacked.'

Rahgot let out a curse then his skin and bones faded only his mask remained, Jennifer picked it up.

Saphira entered Cheydinhal.

'Hey you.' She said to a passenger.

'Yeah what is it?' He asked with a bored tone in his voice.

'Do you know where I can find a Dragon priest?'

'You're mad!' The man shouted.

'He is there!' He shouted pointing at an old house.

'Success with your suicide!' The man shouted and he ran off.

'Weird guy.' Sapphira muttered.

The door creaked when Saphira opened it, inside the building were old tables and half broken chairs, cobwebs filled half of the ceiling, there were a few studs that kept the ceiling up, but the rest of the house was broken down and old.

Saphira looked at a half broken bookcase books were laying all around the floor, some books laid in something that looked like blood, when Saphira examined it was indeed blood, meat rests and bones laid spread around the floor, she shivered.

Suddenly she heard a creepy laughter and black shadows filled the house her Duel Disk automatically activated.

'Zu'u Vokun, Mu Duel.' The creepy voice said.

'Where are you?' Saphira shouted.

'Zu'u hidden, you know Alok-Dilon, Necromancy?'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Saphira replied.

'Zu'u Nahgahdinok, I raise the dead, now we fight.' Vokun said.

(Saphira: 8000) - (Vokun: 8000)

(Ante: Saphira's Life) - (Ante: Dragon Priest Mask)

'Then I shall start!' Saphira shouted as she drew her card.

'I place two facedown cards...' She said and a reversed monster appeared, behind the monster a set card appeared.

'I give my turn to you.'

'I cast the magic of Call of the Mummy.' Vokun's voice said and the Spell card appeared on the Field.

'I have no monsters, I Special Summon Pyramid Turtle.' A big turtle with a pyramid as shell wearing an Egyptian headdress appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Normal Summon Snipe Hunter.' Vokun continued and this time a small Fiend holding a small gun with a roulette on the side appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Snipe Hunter Effect I discard card if he rolls a 1 or 6 your monster survives.' Vokun explained he discarded a monster although Saphira couldn't see him of course, then Snipe Hunter pulled the trigger the roulette started to spin and stopped on a 4, the gun fired a laser incinerating a wolf with red fur.

'No Garmr of the Nordic Beasts.' Saphira sounded sad.

'He had high Defense, doesn't matter now, Pyramid Turtle attacks!'

Saphira staggered back when the Pyramid Turtle hit her.

'Snipe Hunter!' Vokun shouted and the Fiend fired again.

'Go  
Magic Cylinder!' Saphira shouted and two cylinders appeared on the Field, the blast was caught in one of them and was fired back at the ceiling, a part of the ceiling crashed down and Vokun landed on his behind.

'No my hiding spot!' Vokun shouted and he stood up quickly.

(Saphira: 6800) - (Vokun: 6500)

_I can't do this, his magic is too strong. _Saphira suddenly thought.

'No fear won't control me.' She muttered and she drew her card.

_You experience my Shadow Magic, yes doubt will fill your mind. _Vokun thought.

'I call forth Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!' Saphira shouted and a horse with black fur and golden manes appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Next I'll Equip him with Nordic Relic Draupnir!' Saphira continued and the braces appeared around the front legs of Guldfaxe. (2400 ATK)

'Destroy Snipe Hunter!' Saphira shouted and Guldfaxe charged in trampling the small Fiend.

(Saphira: 6800) - (Vokun: 6500)

Vokun shrugged as he drew his card.

'I activate Painful Choice.' Vokun said and five cards slipped from his Deck, he showed them.

'You can keep the Pyramid Turtle.' Saphira said.

'As you wish.' Vokun said and he took the card in his hand, he discarded the rest.

'Now I Summon him.' Vokun said and the second Pyramid Turtle appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Mystical Space Typhoon.' Vokun said and he played the card, Draupnir was ripped away from Guldfaxe.

'Thanks, I can take a Nordic Relic card from my Deck now.' _Not that there is a useful one at the moment._ Saphira thought and a card slipped from her Deck.

'Now my Turtles commit suicide!' Vokun shouted and both monsters charged in, Guldfaxe dealt out two mighty blows and the Turtles scattered.

(Saphira: 6800) - (Vokun: 4800)

'Now you did it! My Vokun, my shadow will take you!'

Two moans were heard from the walls of the house but Saphira did not see any monsters.

'Attack my beasts!' Vokun shouted and two claws appeared, one from the floor one from the wall behind Saphira, the first claw destroyed Guldfaxe, the second hit Saphira directly.

(Saphira: 3600) - (Vokun: 4800)

Fear struck Saphira's heart.

_What was that? Where is it? I'm scared._

Saphira sobbed. 'Scared?' Vokun sneered.

'Yes but I will fight!'

'Three facedown cards!' She shouted and two Spell/Trap cards appeared and a reversed monster.

Vokun drew his card, he was looking at Saphira.

'You don't know what you are fighting, how can you continue?' He asked.

'I-I-I cannot.' Saphira muttered.

'Fear overcome you and I set a monster.' Vokun said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Now my beasts attacks once more!' Vokun shouted.

A goat with white fur appeared on the Field before the claw dragged him into the floor.

'You destroyed my Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts, that means I get two Nordic Beast Tokens.' Saphira explained, two smaller goats appeared. (0 DEF x2)

'My second creature attacks!' Vokun shouted.

'I was waiting for that! Now lets see what we have here I activate Shadow Spell!' Saphira shouted and chains shot out of the shadows and a Shadow Ghoul was trapped inside it. (1600- 2400- 1700 ATK)

The second Shadow Ghoul also appeared. (1600- 2400 ATK)

'You ruined my surprise well it cannot be helped, I set a card and my turn is over.' Vokun said and a set card appeared.

Saphira's hand shook.

_I can't do it I can't._

'I can't give up.' She mumbled and she managed to draw her card.

'Monster Reborn!' She shouted and Guldfaxe appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'I Tune together Guldfaxe and my two Tokens!' Saphira shouted and the monsters dissolved in a total of ten stars.

_'Otherworldly power collected in the hands of a divine Lord! Thunder and lightning take form as you decent from the plains of Heaven! I Synchro Summon the God of Thunder! Show yourself Thor, Lord of the Aesir!' _

Saphira chanted and this time a huge man wearing black armor appeared, he was surrounded by lightning, in his left hand he held a huge hammer with a thunderbolt-shaped hilt. (3500 ATK)

Vokun took a few steps back.

_I won't use his effect, what if it can destroy my Thor? _Saphira thought.

'Thor attack that Shadow Ghoul!' She shouted.

'Facedown card Call of the Earthbound!' Vokun shouted and his card spun around.

'Your attack target is my facedown Morphing Jar!' Vokun shouted and the lightning bold shot forth by Thor was redirected to the monster that was indeed Morphing Jar, both players drew five new cards.

Both Shadow Ghouls rose a bit in power. (2500 and 1800 ATK)

_Darn that was stupid, even if he had destroyed Thor I could have revived him, but his Effect was useless anyway, what was I thinking?_

Saphira wiped some sweat of her brow.

'I end my turn with a facedown card!' Saphira shouted and the card appeared.

Vokun casually drew his card.

'Card Destruction.' He casually said and he discarded five cards, four of which were monsters.

'Next I Tribute my captured Shadow Ghoul for my third one!' Vokun shouted and the trapped Shadow Ghoul disappeared a new one appeared from the shadows. (1600- 3000 ATK x2)

'Rush Recklessly!' Vokun stated as he played the card one Shadow Ghoul gained 700 extra Attack Points.

'Krii!' Vokun shouted and both Shadow Ghouls charged in the stronger one destroyed Thor while the weaker one mounted a direct attack.

(Saphira: 400) - (Vokun: 4800)

Saphira sat on the ground her head in her hands.

'I see, your Shadow Game let me doubt my every move that direct hit woke me up.'

'Too late your God is gone and so my turn ends, make your last move.' Vokun said.

Saphira chuckled. 'Gone? During the End Phase he returns and you got burned!' She shouted and lightning struck Vokun as Thor rose from the shadows. (3500 ATK)

(Saphira: 400) - (Vokun: 4000)

'Vokun I am impressed by what you can do with a Shadow Ghoul, but it ends now with this Trap card Divine Relic Mjollnir!' Thor's hammer was replaced by the staff.

'Now Thor can attack twice, and I use the Effect Absorber, Thor negates the Effect of your Shadow Ghoul and then gains its effect.' Saphira explained.

One Shadow Ghoul became weaker. (1600 ATK)

While Thor became stronger. (4100 ATK)

'Thor destroy that stronger Shadow Ghoul!' Thor fired a lightning bold with the staff Shadow Ghoul exploded.

(Saphira: 400) - (Vokun: 2900)

'Next I use my own Rush Recklessly!' Saphira shouted and she played the Spell card Thor's power became even greater. (4800 ATK)

'Attack the last Shadow Ghoul with Thunder Pile!' This time the thunder bold send Vokun flying he landed on his back at the end of the room.

(Saphira: 400) - (Vokun: 0)

Vokun screamed as his flesh and bones slowly dissolved until only his mask remained, Saphira took it from the ground then she left the house.

Blake was still in the hideout of the Exterminators, he was looking through some of their things, when suddenly a cellphone in his pocket went off, he took the cellphone and pressed a button, the face of Saphira appeared on the screen, a few seconds later the screen split and Jennifer also appeared.

'Seems we both got the Dragon Priest Masks, shall we hunt the others down?' Saphira asked.

'No.' Blake said. 'I've took note of a first finalist, others can handle the Priests we can focus on James Black now.'

Jennifer smiled. 'Shall we head to Sigil Keep?'

'That would be useless.' Blake replied.

'The first finalist headed there and was stopped by security, they registered him as a finalist, he stays in an Inn near Sigil Keep, only when all finalists are together the door shall open.' Blake explained.

'Can you go around the island if you are registered?' Saphira asked.

'You can.' Blake said.

'Then we go and register now, then we go back to aid in whatever we have left to do.' Jennifer said and she hung up, Saphira also hung up.

James sat in his room when suddenly Errol entered.

'Grave news.' Errol said.

'I felt it, two Dragon Priests were defeated mere minutes after each other, so we have three finalists already.' James mumbled.

'Yes and the two finalists are the ones who took down almost all Exterminators!' Errol said.

'I am not worried,' James said, 'besides the first finalist got a little help from the Thalmor, these two got many Scroll Cards by beating Exterminators the remaining contestants all have around the five Scroll Cards everything can happen.'

* * *

**Next time:**

**We go back to Jack, Leo and Juliet.**

**It is time for Jack to earn a new Scroll Card.**

**The next opponent he faces is a girl named Serana.**

**'Patrician of Darkness' coming next.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Thor, Lord of the Aesir (anime effect)_

_Type: Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect_

_Attribute: Divine_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1900_

_1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate the effects of the monster and this card gains the negated effect(s) until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard during the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Dragon Language:

Rahgot's Language:

* * *

Rahgot - Is distracted from Rahgol which means rage.

* * *

Drem Yol Lok - Greetings.

* * *

Vulom Alok - Darkness Arise. (Rahgot summon his Shadow Game.)

* * *

Dok - Hound (In this sentence it was meant as a dog who hunts his pray.)

* * *

Draal - Pray

* * *

Yol Du Draal! Alok Lava Golem! - Fire Devour Pray! Arise Lava Golem.

* * *

Ag - Burn

* * *

Aam - Hmmm? (An expression or in Rahgot's case disbelieve.)

* * *

Vokun's Language:

* * *

Vokun - Shadow (Also the name of the Dragon Priest.)

* * *

Zu'u Vokun, Mu Duel. - I am Vokun, (his name not the meaning Shadow) we Duel.

* * *

Zu('u) - I (am)

* * *

Alok-Dilon - Necromancy

* * *

Nahgahdinok - Necromancer

* * *

Krii - Kill


	21. Patrician of Darkness

**Last time we faced the Orichalcos Swordsmen, the Orichalcos was banished from their heart.**

**We continue our travels and this time we head for Bruma, but before we get there I found myself a Duelist, but can I survive an opponent who uses cards she got from a Daedra?**

**Chapter 21. **

**Patrician of Darkness.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 5**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 5**

In the Inn of Bruma a girl woke up.

She had mid-length black hair, she wore simple pajama's

She stepped out of her bed and walked down for a breakfast.

The girl put her hand in the pocket of her pajama she picked out her six Scroll Cards she took a look at them before she put them back.

'My dear I don't think you will find more contestants here.' The barmaid said.

'I know.' The girl sighted.

'You know girl, I haven't seen that many female Duelists lately, in the beginning there were a lot but most of them failed and were thrown out.' The barmaid continued.

'I know.' The girl said again.

'Most of them used female themed Decks, I faced two with Amazoness and one with Harpies, and I faced a guy with a burn Deck, I wanted a real challenge.' The girl placed her head in her hands.

'Something wrong dear?'

'Yeah.' She said with a long sigh.

'I lost one Duel against a really strong guy named Sirius, said something about a Court of Harkon or something then engaged me, he used Destiny Heroes! Destiny Heroes for Gods sake! Those things were exclusively made for Aster Phoenix by his father! They were displayed in a museum after Aster died and Industrial Illusions never made them for public.'

The barmaid patted the girl on her shoulders.

'I know what you need, in the basement stands an old altar sometimes Duelists pray there to whatever God they believe in, it is an old altar and when you are done I have a fresh breakfast for you.'

The girl stood up. 'Thanks.' She said.

'No problem.' The barmaid said, the girl turned around and headed for the basement stairs.

'I thank you for helping me.' A manly voice said and Sirius approached the barmaid, he sat in a corner the whole time.

'I don't know why you've asked me to do it...' The barmaid started but Sirius stopped her.

'I don't want you to ask, here is the money, it is more then we agreed to, to keep you quite about this matter.'

Sirius turned around and also headed for the basement.

_This girl, the magic is strong in her, the altar will make her aware of it, with her the rise of the Court will begin._

The girl entered the basement, she immediately saw the altar the barmaid meant, it was horrific, she wanted to turn around and walk away but something drew her closer to it.

The altar was an old altar made of a strange black stone, it was a pedestal with a skull-face on a round platform surrounded by four claws sticking out from under the platform, behind the altar was an empty space, in front of the altar was a round space where the priest must kneel.

The girl knelt on the altar and large bone spikes shot out of the ground imprisoning her.

**Foolish mortal. **

A loud and evil voice sounded through the area, the girl did not see anyone.

**Speak mortal! What do you see through these bars?**

'I see an altar with an empty space.' The girl said in a terrified voice.

**Yes that altar once held my weapon! The weapon for my servant but Sirius took it and made it powerless, that weapon is with me now but it must be on your world!**

'What does that have to do with me?' The terrified girl said half crying.

**I want Sirius in my realm and you make sure I get him.**

'You want me to kill him? Out of revenge?

**Revenge? No I want submission! I want him on his knees begging for his soul, bring him to me and I shall reward you.**

Suddenly the door opened and Sirius entered the basement.

'Don't look further I am here.

**Mortal, Sirius is weak and you are strong, kill him.**

The voice said and the girl felt a sudden urge to indeed attack Sirius she closed her eyes and opened them again, Sirius saw her eyes were glowing with an orange glow, her teeth were longer.

Two minutes later Sirius laid on the ground bleeding, he was still breathing.

**Do you beg for your soul? **

'Yes I-I do! Please give me another chance!' Sirius begged.

**You are pathetic, not worth killing, you mortal however played your part.**

A Deck of cards appeared in the pedestal that once held the weapon, the girl wanted to grab them but the spikes shot from the ground again.

**Fool! Did you think Lord Molag Bal would reward you so easily? These cards are the embodiment of my power and you need to crush someone, a girl by the name of Juliet, she possess the same gift as you, but I did not bestow that gift on her.**

'She is also a Vampire?' The girl asked.

**No she possess not the power you and Sirius possess, but I want her soul and you bring it to me, if you do I will grand you the gift of the Vampire Lord.**

The girl looked at Sirius.

**Let him be mortal, let his blood drip from his body until he realizes he let me miss a new servant, now go!**

Jack, Juliet and Leo went for Bruma the moment they woke up the day after their battle with the Orichalcos Swordsmen.

'Glad that is over.' Juliet cheerfully said.

'Yes I agree to that, the moment we have all our Scroll Cards and our Dragon Priest Masks we head out to stop James Black.'

'Then I have an idea.' Jack said.

'We wait until we all have seven cards, then we head out for the Imperial City, one of us challenges the champion of the Arena for the meeting with James Black, the others go and fetch the last two Scroll Cards.'

Leo and Juliet nodded. 'I completely agree to that.' Leo said.

They quietly continued the walk to Bruma when suddenly someone appeared on the middle of the road.

'Look there a Duelist!' Leo shouted seeing the Duel Disk around the wrist of the girl.

The girl wore a black leather hood, she wore sunglasses while it wasn't all that sunny.

She also wore a dark-red, sleeveless, leather dress that exposed a part of her breast, the dress did cover her shoulders and was closed by her neck with a high collar, under it she wore a black, long-sleeved shirt.

She also wore black leather gloves with metal points at the top of the fingers and black leather boots.

'You are Juliet.' The girl said pointing at Juliet.

'Who are you?' Jack demanded stepping in front of Juliet.

'I am Serana.' The girl said.

Leo and Juliet looked at each other, the night after the battle with the Swordsmen Mr. Greybeard had told them the tale of Lord Harkon and his daughter, she was called Serana.

'Lord Molag Bal wants your soul, and I shall bring it to him.' Serana said.

'Molag Bal? Guys this means trouble.' Leo whispered.

'I was to Duel him.' Juliet said. 'Yes but we ended up Dueling Sirius instead.' Jack added.

'Seems he wanted to awaken my Vampire Blood, but he must have used this girl to get me.' Juliet said, she wasn't sure but from Serana's reaction she knew she was right.

'You are also one with Vampire Blood like me.' Juliet said.

'Lord Molag Bal awakened my latent powers.' Serana replied.

'If you want Juliet you have to get through me.' Jack said and he activated his Duel Disk.

'Fine.' Serana replied activating her own.

'I have time enough, and I am in the tournament so beating you earns me an extra Scroll Card.' Serana said showing her six Cards.

'I have five.' Jack said. 'So we each bet one.'

(Serana: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

'Ladies goes first, even Vampiric ladies.' Jack said, Serana growled something but she drew her sixth card.

'I Summon Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern!' Serana shouted and with a snarl a dragon appeared it was all bones and muscles. (1700 ATK)

'Next I set two cards facedown and that ends my turn.' Serana said with a sweet voice and the two reversed cards appeared.

'Draw!' Jack shouted drawing his card.

'Come forth Vorse Raider!' He said and the ferocious Beast-Warrior leapt onto the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Destroy Ghost Wyvern!' Jack shouted.

Serana smiled.

'Fool.' She said and one of her reversed cards spun around.

'Ring of Destruction!' Jack gasped in surprise, he was even more surprised when the ring covered with explosives attached itself to the neck of Ghost Wyvern.

Jack covered himself when Ghost Wyvern exploded, when he looked up there were ghostly skulls flying all around Serana. (1700 ATK)

'Before you ask, I activated my second Trap card Phantom Effect, it negated all the Effect Damage I would have taken, I also got a Phantom Token with Attack equal to negated damage.' Serana explained.

'It is still weak and Vorse Raider can attack it!' Jack shouted and the souls disappeared as Vorse Raider ran through them.

'Next I set a card and my turn is over.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

(Serana: 7800) - (Jack: 6300)

Serana drew her card she smiled.

'I needed you to have a monster and you have, I knew you would charge in when I only had that Token, it was weak, like you.'

She let out a high pitch laugh.

'Now I can Special Summon this high-level monster without Tribute! I Summon Hellfire Spearman Ghost Lancer!' With a loud moan a man wearing old robes appeared, it carried a large spear in its hands. (2000 ATK)

'I think I still can Normal Summon so come out Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper!' Serana continued and with a moan a skeletal girl wearing a fancy dress appeared, the dress was tattered. (1300 ATK)

'Spearman kill Vorse Raider.' Serana said and Spearman charged in, but he slammed against a barrier.

'Seems that even your monster cannot penetrate my Draining Shield.' Jack said and he closed his eyes as a shower of golden light fell over him.

(Serana: 7800) - (Jack: 8300)

'My Ghost Sleeper is too weak to take on your brute so I end my turn here.'

Jack looked at the card he just had drawn.

'First I set two cards facedown.' Jack stated and a reversed monster followed by a reversed Spell or Trap card appeared.

'Vorse Raider attack that Ghost Sleeper!' Vorse Raider charged in and the ghost disappeared with a loud moan.

(Serana: 7200) - (Jack: 8300)

Serana looked over the Field, she scratched her chin.

'You know how a spear can be best used?' Serana suddenly asked.

Jack was dumbfounded.

'To pierce and you know what piercing means in Duel Monsters!' Serana shouted Spearman charged in Hane-Hane appeared on the facedown monster it exploded.

Spearman disappeared and his card reappeared in Serana's hand.

(Serana: 7200) - (Jack: 6800)

Serana sighted.

'This is a bother.' She said with a sigh she played the card and Ghost Lancer reappeared, it looked rather annoyed. (2000 ATK)

Serana nodded.

'I think Jack is in trouble.' Juliet said, Serana heard her.

'Yeah I think he is, I've never heard of these monsters.' Leo replied.

Jack looked at his cards.

'Better keep this one.' He muttered and he played the card he just got it appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone he nodded.

Serana quickly drew her card.

'Hey Jack, I have a Spell card for you and it is called Soul Taker!' Serana said and she played the card, a blue line appeared out of Vorse Raider, it floated into Jack and Vorse Raider exploded.

(Serana: 7200) - (Jack: 7800)

'You just gained 1000 Life Points from my Spell, but you will lose them twice as fast, Spearman direct attack!'

'I activate my facedown card!' Jack shouted.

'Battle Instinct!' With a loud roar the four-armed Gene-Warped Warwolf leaped unto the Field. (2000 ATK)

'Bother.' Serana said and she took a card from her hand, Spearman drew back.

'I activate Ghost Fusion, this means I can Fuse a Zombie on my Field with one from my Deck.'

From her Deck a light appeared and Ghost Sleeper appeared on the Field, she and Spearman swirled together.

With a loud roar a huge humanoid dragon appeared, it wore bones as armor, the stench of death radiated from it. (3000 ATK)

'This is my Underworld Dragon Dragonecro!' Serana shouted, and once again the dragon roared.

'Next I set a Field Spell and I end my turn.'

'Leo do you sense that?' Juliet asked.

'Yeah.' Leo replied. 'That thing is no hologram and we don't know what it does, Jack also seems to realize this so he is prepared.'

Jack drew his card.

_Strange a Set Field Spell, I knew it was possible but I've never seen it happen._

'I Summon Dark Resonator!' He shouted and the small Fiend appeared. (1300 ATK)

'I Tune him and Warwolf together!' Jack shouted and both monsters changed into seven glowing stars.

_'The lion is the king of beasts, but even he trembles in the presences of this king! Synchro Summon! Come forth the true king of beasts, Zeman the Ape King!' _

Jack chanted and with a loud roar the dark ape landed on the Field, a ferocious look in his eyes. (2500 ATK)

'Attack Dragonecro!' Jack shouted and Zeman started to cast his black magic.

'Dragonecro counter him!' Serana shouted.

Jack chuckled. 'I had a facedown card ready! Go Rush Recklessly!' Zeman got a power boost and his black magic caused Dragonecro to explode.

(Serana: 7000) - (Jack: 7800)

Serana had a cold look in her eyes.

'I activate my Field Spell!' She shouted. 'Coldharbour!'

Immediately the air was cracking with magic, the sky turned into a sea of flames, the air they breathed became as cold as death, the ground disappeared and became sluggish, all the buildings were there but everything laid in ruins.

'Guys this is no ordinary place!' Juliet shouted.

**You are right mortal, this is Coldharbour my world in Oblivion!**

'Lord Molag.' Serana whispered.

**Fool! I wanted the soul of the girl, why aren't you fighting her?**

'I'm sorry Lord Molag Bal, but this man stood between me and her, I shall take them both out.'

**We shall see, but remember the price for failure.**

'Juliet we have to do something, Molag Bal is a strong Daedric Prince, the magic in the air was too weak so he could not wander Earth, but his magic is infused with the Field Spell if we don't stop it well I don't have to tell you what happens then.'

Juliet sighted. 'Jack end it fast!' Juliet shouted.

Serana smiled. 'Coldharbour has a Special Effect I pay all my Life Points and I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, as long as Coldharbour exists I cannot lose because my Life Points rise to infinite!'

'Like a Lich, first you pay your life and then regain it back after death!' Jack shouted.

'Yes!' Serana laughed and the ground broke open Dragonecro crawled out of the hole. (3000 ATK)

(Serana: ∞) - (Jack: 7800)

'Dragonecro take out that Zeman!' Serana shouted.

'I use the Effect of Zeman! By discarding a monster your attack is stopped!'

Serana chuckled. 'No I reduce the Battle Damage you would have taken to 0 to negate the Effect of your monster!'

When Dragonecro's attack hit Zeman the soul of the Ape King was pulled from his body, a ghostly version appeared on Serana's side. (2500 ATK)

'This is Dragonecro's Effect, it doesn't send monsters to the Graveyard, it steals their souls, now Zeman the Ape King Dark Ghost attacks directly!'

Jack felt real pain when the attack hit him, he was expecting that but still it hurt pretty badly.

(Serana: ∞) - (Jack: 5300)

Jack still felt sore, he was breathing hard, the cold of the air he breathed in didn't ease the pain.

'I use Monster Reborn!' Jack shouted and Gene-Warped Warwolf reappeared. (2000 ATK)

'Next I Normal Summon Enraged Battle Ox!' With a loud snarl the half man- half ox appeared. (1700 ATK)

'I am not really into Xyz monsters, but I got this one from a tournament I hardly ever use this one but I really need his help.

'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come, Diamond Dire Wolf!'

The portal appeared on the Field and a huge white wolf leapt out, it had armor around its four legs it howled to the moonless sky. (2000 ATK)

'And I'll end the Duel right now, by Detaching a monster from Diamond I can select a monster on my side and a card on your side and destroy them so I target my Diamond Dire Wolf and Coldharbour!'

'Yes he did it!' Juliet shouted.

Serana chuckled. 'I can Sacrifice a monster I control except for Dragonecro when you activate an effect that would destroy Coldharbour or the monster Summoned by its Effect and negate it.'

Zeman the Ape King Dark Ghost disappeared.

Diamond Dire Wolf drew back and looked sadly at Jack.

'At least I tried.' Jack sighted.

'So close!' Leo cursed.

'I still set a card and end my turn.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

Serana made her draw.

'Dragonecro attack!' She shouted.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Jack shouted and Diamond Dire Wolf let out a huge roar, Dragonecro backed down.

'And I gladly thank you for negating my Attack because I activate the Quick-Play Spell card The Mace of Molag Bal!' A fiendish looking mace appeared in Serana's hand, the mace was square, covered with spikes, a fiendish face was edged in the center of it, the mace radiated with a greenish glow.

'You negated my Attack so now I can extract the soul of your monster by attacking him!' Serana ran to the front Diamond Dire Wolf tried to evade her but it was too late, when Serana hit the Wolf his soul was extracted. (0 ATK)

'Now Jack your monster is an empty shell and you take damage equal to its former Attack Points!'

A green light surrounded Jack he screamed and fell to his knees.

(Serana: ∞) - (Jack: 3300)

'This is illegal! Stop this madness at once!' Leo shouted, Serana looked back she smiled at Leo.

'No I can handle her.' Jack said with a weak voice, he stood up and drew his card.

'I welcome a friend of mine! The Eye of Timaeus!' He shouted and the huge dragon appeared on the Field.

'I know this is not an Orichalcos Duel, but the threat here is as big as the Orichalcos, I am sorry to step in, but you must not fall here.' The dragon said.

'I won't complain, well you know what to do.' Jack said.

Diamond Dire Wolf and Timaeus swirled together, the result was a man-sized dragon standing on two legs, it had a long neck and two huge wings on its back, his scales were made from diamonds. (2200 ATK)

'This is Diamond Scaled Dragon and I use his effect, I pay 1000 Life Points and so I can Target one card on the Field, then I can destroy it, or change the Battle Position or Set it, now you said you can only prevent destruction but only when you have a monster.' Jack stopped short there.

'Well I won't take risks here, I don't know what else that Mace can do so I Set your Field Spell!' He shouted Diamond Scaled Dragon roared and Coldharbour disappeared.

'Coldharbour is not active and that means you lose Dragonecro!' Jack shouted and with a loud roar Dragonecro crumbled into dust.

(Serana: 0) - (Jack: 2300)

'No!' Serana shouted.

'I use the second Effect of my Mace! When I lose the Duel when Coldharbour was in play I steal half of your Life Points!'

(Serana: 1150) - (Jack: 1150)

'Talk about broken.' Juliet muttered.

'Not that it matters Diamond Scaled Dragon attacks directly with Diamond Scale Saw!' Two huge blades made of diamond appeared in front of the Dragon the dragon fired the blades but Serana caught them with The Mace of Molag Ball, the Mace scattered.

'By getting rid of the Mace I negated that damage.' Serana explained.

She then drew her card.

'Well you know what comes now.' Serana said and Coldharbour reappeared as did Dragonecro. (3000 ATK)

'Dragonecro kill that dragon of his!' Serana shouted and Dragonecro fired his putrid breath.

(Serana: ∞) - (Jack: 350)

'You made a mistake Serana, well just watch.' Jack said he was relieved.

Not a soul of Diamond Scaled Dragon appeared but the dragon itself.

'Timaeus can only be controlled by myself, Juliet or Leo, now you control him I activate his effect from your side.'

'You cannot!' Serana shouted.

'I can, first I pay 1000 of your Life Points, since you have infinite I don't think that is a problem.'

**No! This is not possible! How can a mortal beat me? Molag Bal! I demand the soul of the girl and I shall have it!**

The voice of Molag sounded.

**But I still claim the soul of the girl Serana!**

'No you won't.' A familiar voice said and Sirius limped from behind a dead tree.

'Sorry to interrupt Lord Molag, but claiming Serana is not an option.'

**You dare mortal?**

'Yes I dare Molag Bal!' Sirius shouted and several explosion raged over Coldharbour and it slowly disappeared Serana fell to her knees.

(Serana: 0) - (Jack: 350)

Sirius started to limp away.

'Sirius wait.' Juliet suddenly said, Sirius stopped.

'Thank you.' Juliet said.

'I didn't do it for you, that girl Serana has potential, she will become a member of The Court of Lord Harkon, but not yet, I've erased her savage side, she will remember what she is but she can control her power now until I claim her.' With these words Sirius limped away.

Jack leaved through Serana's Deck, all of Molag's cards were gone and she had her own Deck a Zombie World Deck back.

Serana looked up, Jack reached his hand to her, when she took it Jack felt her trembling.

'That was like a bad dream.' Serana mumbled.

'Easy now, it is over.' Jack softly said and he comforted her by hugging her and stroking her hair.

'Juliet you got competition.' Leo said with a half mocking tone.

'You insensitive jerk.' Juliet said with a wide smile on her face, Leo pushed Juliet and Juliet pushed him back.

'Heh they are at ease for the first time since this whole thing started.'

Jack mumbled he smiled.

About an hour later everyone was relaxed again.

Leo and Serana had spent that whole time together, Jack had made his excuse to Juliet for hugging Serana but Juliet said it was fine if she got a hug, at that moment Leo made his move with Serana.

'Well I believe I owe you this one.' Serana said and she took a Scroll Card from her pocket, she handed it over to Jack.

Jack took the Scroll Card and put it in his pocket.

'One step closer to stop James Black.' He said, then he turned his head facing Serana.

'Serana, you can always count on us, Juliet here is also one with Vampire Blood, she knows how you feel.' Leo said.

'Thank you.' Serana spoke she looked at Leo, then she grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a kiss on his cheek, Leo kissed her back.

Sirius was watching from behind a tree he saw them leaving.

'Hm an interesting lot, I will make sure Serana enters the finals we need that Sigil Stone, I cannot join the tournament but if Serana is a finalist I might be able to sneak into Sigil Keep and snag that stone away right in front of Black's face.' He muttered then he turned around and limped away.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Remember the Duel Spirits James Black summoned?**

**Well they strike next their mission is to take out the Swordsmen.**

**Will they succeed or will the Swordsmen strike against James Black's henchmen? 'Dark Magic Attack' coming next.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern_

_Type: Zombie_

_Attribute: Fire_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper_

_Type: Zombie_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Hellfire Spearman Ghost Lancer_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 5_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_Can be Special Summoned from your hand when monsters exist only on your opponent's field. Inflict direct damage._

* * *

_Underworld Dragon Dragonecro_

_Type: Zombie/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 8_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_2 Zombie-Type monsters_

_This monster does not destroy enemy monsters in battle. It steals the soul of monsters it battles._

* * *

_Ghost Fusion_

_Normal Spell card_

_Fuse a Zombie-Type monster on your field with a Zombie-Type monster in your deck or Graveyard._

* * *

_Phantom Effect_

_Normal Trap card_

_When you would take effect damage by the effect of a Spell/Trap Card: Special Summon 1 "Phantom Token" instead. Its ATK is equal to the damage you would have taken._

_Note: The above 6 cards were all used by the Skeleton Knight during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's manga, all credits goes to the creative writers of the chapters these cards appear in._

* * *

_Diamond Scaled Dragon_

_Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 5_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_Diamond Dire Wolf + The Eye of Timaeus_

_During your turn pay 1000 Life Points, target 1 card on the Field and activate one of the following Effects._

_* Destroy the selected card._

_* Change the Battle Position of the selected card._

_* Set the selected card._

* * *

_Coldharbour_

_Field Spell_

_You must Set this card before you can activate it. When activated target a monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. After that your Life Points become Infinite and you cannot lose the Duel. You lose the Duel when the monster Summoned by this card is destroyed. Destroy the Special Summoned monster when this card is not Face-up on the Field. Once during your Battle Phase if a monster you control attacks and your opponent activate a Card Effect you can make the Battle Damage to your opponent for this turn 0 to negate the Effect. When this card or the Special Summoned monster is destroyed you can Tribute a monster you control except for the Special Summoned monster to negate its destruction._

* * *

_The Mace of Molag Bal_

_Quick-Play Spell card_

_Activate only when your opponent negated your Attack. After activation this card becomes an Equip card to the player. Once per turn you can activate one or more of these Effects._

_* When you activate this card you can Attack one monster your Opponent controls, make its ATK 0 your Opponent loses Life Points Equal to ATK the monster lost._

_* When you lose the Duel with the Effect of 'Coldharbour' you can halve your Opponents Life Points, you gain Life Points equal to the Life Points your Opponent lost._

_* When your Opponent declares a Direct Attack you can destroy this card make the Battle Damage for this turn 0._

_When you control this card 'Coldharbour' and the monster Special Summoned with the Effect of 'Coldharbour' cannot be destroyed._

_Note: The above 3 cards were made by me for this Fan Fiction only._


	22. Dark Magic Attack

**Thanks to Jack and his friends we are freed from the Orichalcos.**

**Now we take the fight to James Black himself.**

**But he has other ideas, he lost his Shadowscales and thus his Orichalcos Swordsman, things are getting too easy, when suddenly we are ambushed... **

**Chapter 22. **

**Dark Magic Attack.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 6**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 5**

James Black was in a small room in his penthouse, in fact this was his private room, suddenly the door banged open and Errol stormed in.

'Errol peace and quite.' James slowly said.

'I'm sorry but I have dreadful news.' Errol said.

'The only dreadful news is that you burst in here without even knowing what kind of room this is, for all you know this could have been the bathroom and would be here on the toiler taking a...'

'STOP I don't want to know!' Errol shouted.

James sighted.

'So dreadful news, we'll discuss it in the living room.'

Errol walked away, James quickly put away some of his plans of how the Sigil Stone worked then he followed Errol.

'So Errol what news you bring?'

Errol swallowed. 'We almost have a new finalist.' Errol whispered.

'And in what way would that be dreadful?' James asked irritated.

'No ordinary Duelist this is, you've heard about that... accident a few months ago?'

'There were many accidents a few months ago.' James sighted.

'Well not like this one Japan almost got destroyed by a huge eight-headed snake.' Errol replied.

'Hmmm.' James said scratching his chin.

'That accident...' James mumbled.

'...What was the name of the Duelist that saved Japan?' James asked.

'I believe it was Ushiwaka.' Errol said, James typed something on his computer.

'Got it.' He said a minute later.

'He has seven Scroll Cards, and he is en route with our Legendary Dragon wielders, heh if they collide things will get interesting.' James muttered.

'Boss he is dangerous!' Errol shouted. 'He has the ability to see Duel Spirits! And to interact with them, to control them.' Errol said in a panicking voice.

'Get clear Errol!' James stated.

'That eight-headed snake was a failed experiment inhabited by a Duel Spirit, but is was defeated if he has captured it and unleashes its powers on this island all will be destroyed.' Errol explained.

'He has seven Scroll Cards and never used that monster or he has used it and nothing happened.' James said with a calm voice.

Errol sighted from relieve. 'So nothing wrong then, that guy is just a Duelist and he is a rather good one at that.'

James shook his head.

'I want you to keep track of him, if something happens contact me.'

_I've heard of that, and that Ushiwaka is remarkable, I shall take no risks here, I do not believe it was just a simple Duel Spirit as Errol said._

_I don't know what happened there but he will not come between me and total control. _James thought as he watched Errol walk away.

**Authors note: The event that is described above here will appear in a mini story of 5 chapters I will make that story as soon as I can between this Fan Fiction and War Against Smithy when I have some spare time.**

Drake and his allies sat on a few rocks inside the forest.

'So what do we do?' Michelle asked.

'Lets kick in his door and take him down!' Don shouted.

'Don what good will that do, think about security.' Drake reacted.

'Security we kick down!' Don shouted it was clear he was in high spirit.

'No Don, that won't work, James has Errol, he could Summon Dragon Priests, if he is head of security it could prove quite difficult.' Drake explained.

'You don't have to worry about that anymore.' A mysterious voice said and from out of a black void the Dark Magician in red appeared.

'Drake I think I had to much alcohol yesterday.' Michelle groaned.

'Ehm no Michelle I see him as well.' Drake replied.

'I am a Duel Spirit I am Summoned by James Black to eliminate you.' Dark magician said pointing his staff at Drake.

'Bring it.' Drake growled.

Dark Magician looked around.

'My partners are not here so I will send your friends to them.' Dark Magician said, the Spellcaster chanted something and Michelle and Don disappeared.

_We  
now move fifteen minutes forward._

Michelle was in dire trouble, the opponent she faced was Jinzo.

(Jinzo: 1200) - (Michelle: 1300)

Jinzo currently had five Spell or Trap cards and three monsters on the Field, all monsters were Trap Monsters, he controlled Embodiment of Apophis, a humanoid snake, with a human face and a snake head sticking out of its back. (1600 ATK)

He also controlled two weird statues one carried a square shield and a sword that one was crouched in defense. (1800 DEF) it was called Tiki Soul, the second statue held a small staff in its hands and this one was attacking. (1800 ATK) It was called Tiki Curse.

The other two cards were facedown.

Michelle had Rainbow Dragon out on the Field. (4000 ATK)

She had just Summoned it last turn, Michelle also had a facedown card.

Two Crystal Beasts, Amethyst Cat and Amber Mammoth were in her Spell card Zone.

'Jinzo you couldn't destroy my Rainbow Dragon and this is where I'll end it!'

Jinzo looked at her but she couldn't read his expression.

'I use Rainbow Dragon's second Effect! I Banish all five Crystal Beasts in my Graveyard so all cards are shuffled back into our Decks!'

Jinzo laughed.

'I was prepared, go Divine Wrath!' One of Jinzo's facedown card spun around.

'I simply discard a card and your Dragon is destroyed.' Jinzo explained and he discarded it, lightning struck Rainbow Dragon.

Michelle growled something between her teeth.

'I am not done yet because I activate Call of the Haunted!' She shouted.

'Can't bring your dragon back that way.' Jinzo sneered.

'I know but I Summon another monster instead come Magna-Slash Dragon!' A white-scaled dragon with huge scythes as wings appeared. (2400 ATK)

'Destroy his Embodiment!' Michelle shouted and Magna-Slash Dragon charged in.

'Jinzo watched as his monster was cut in half, he could have used the Effect of Tiki Soul to safe it, but Jinzo saw no need for Embodiment anymore.

(Jinzo: 400) - (Michelle: 1300)

'But I'm not done yet, I'll use the effect of my Magna-Slash Dragon, I send my Amethyst Cat to my Graveyard so I destroy your Tiki Curse!'

Jinzo chuckled. 'Then I'll use the Effect of Tiki Soul, you destroy Curse and because of Soul's Effect he is Set again.' The monster disappeared and a facedown card appeared.

'I knew that Jinzo, I'll my Magna Slash Dragon's Effect again!' This time Amber Mammoth also disappeared.

'You see my Magna-Slash Dragons Effect only works on Spell and Trap cards, your Tiki Curse is both a monster and a Trap card, but Tiki Soul's Effect only works when it is a monster card Zone and now it is a set Trap!'

Jinzo didn't react when his card was cut to pieces.

'So now he is out of the way I use Monster reincarnation!' Michelle shouted she discarded a card and a monster slipped from her discard slot.

'Now I Summon Rainbow Dragon!' In a blinding flash of light the beautiful dragon reappeared. (4000 ATK)

'Make your move Jinzo.'

Jinzo quietly drew his card.

'I set another two cards facedown and that'll end my turn.'

The two cards appeared, Jinzo nodded.

Michelle quickly drew her card.

'I activate Battle Mania!' Jinzo shouted and his reversed card spun around.

'Now you must attack, and I also activate Zoma the Spirit!' A small black dragon that strongly resembled a young Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, it crouched in defense. (500 DEF)

'And to end this Duel Imperial Iron Wall!' Jinzo's last card spun around.

'Now Monsters cannot be Banished, you probably asked why I have this one in my Deck? I added it especially for this Duel.' Jinzo explained.

Michelle looked at the ground, she was pinned down, the moment she attacks Zoma it will be all over, she would lose Life Points Equal to the Attack of the monster, she moved her hand to the top of her Duel Disk and pressed it.

(Jinzo: 400) - (Michelle: 0)

Jinzo looked at Michelle.

'Mission accomplished.' The Duel Spirit said, a hologram of James Black appeared from a special device attached to his Duel Disk.

'Good job Jinzo, now use the card I gave you if you please, the device attached to the Duel Disk will do the rest.'

Jinzo placed a card in his Field Zone, and the Orichalcos appeared around Michelle it immediately shrunk.

'Let me explain it, Duel Spirits cannot use the Orichalcos, so I fused a bit of my own soul with Jinzo through that device, it is enough to trap you after the Duel, of course credits goes to Errol.

The green light shot through Michelle and she fell to the ground she didn't move.

'Jinzo I have a new mission.' James said. 'First bring the body back to my place together with the Orichalcos card, then you go after one of the keepers of the Legendary Dragons, the Dovahkiin himself, Jack.'

On another location, Don was face to face with Brron.

Don was laughing like crazy, he controlled Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirrors and one God of Darkness - Dark God with four Tokens. (3000 ATK x5)

He wiped out Brron's five monsters brining him to verge of defeat.

(Don: 1400) - (Brron, Mad King of Dark World: 100)

Brron also laughed, not because he found it funny, he was just mad.

'So Brron if you want to give up say the word.'

Brron looked at Don.

'Give up?' Brron asked he drew his card.

'O look at this I drew Card Destruction!' Brron shouted and he discarded the only two cards he had in his hand, Don discarded four cards.

'I am sorry but this Duel is over!' Brron cackled.

'The two cards I discarded were Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, and when he is discarded by a card effect I get to Special Summon him!' Brron shouted and a purple Fiend wearing bones as armor appeared, it held a spear in its claws. (1600 ATK)

'The second one I discarded was Grapha, Dragon King of Dark World, and when he is discarded I can target one card and destroy it.'

Don gasped when his Dark God suddenly exploded, and with that all the Tokens.

'Beiige!' Brron screamed and the Fiend charged in Don screamed when the spear pierced his flesh.

(Don: 0) - (Brron, Mad King of Dark World: 100)

Don fell flat on the ground.

James Black also appeared when Brron was done, the same thing happened as what happened with Michelle, his new orders were to take down Juliet.

Errol had watched what happened from a distance.

'You think they can beat the keepers?' Errol asked, James shook his head, no but I can't afford those Spirits to remain here, and I don't doubt they will give a good show, now we only need to wait for Dark Magician.

_We now go back in time fifteen minutes right before the Duel between Drake and Dark Magician starts._

Drake looked suspicious at the Dark Magician.

'No magic? No Shadow Game?' Drake wondered.

'Do you see me as a mindless puppet who likes to inflict pain?'

Drake scratched his chin.

'No I think not, I don't know what to say actually.' Drake stammered.

Suddenly in an explosion of pink smoke Dark Magician Girl appeared, her clothes weren't blue and pink but red and black.

Both Drake and Dark Magician looked at her.

'And what are you doing here?' Dark Magician asked.

'I couldn't let you fight alone, when I've heard you were fighting I came as soon as I could.' She said.

'Fine then, you can stay, but on the sideline.' Dark Magician said.

'Fine by me.' The cheerful Spellcaster said.

'Now Drake shall we begin then?' Dark Magician asked and Drake nodded.

'You may start.' Dark Magician said.

(Drake: 8000) - (Dark Magician: 8000)

Drake drew his card.

'I start with Allure of Darkness, I draw two cards then Banish a Dark monster from my hand.'

Drake drew his cards then he pocketed Steelswarm Sentinel.

'Next I use Double Summon!' He shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'Now I can Summon twice and I Summon Steelswarm Genome!' The small creature covered in thick scales appeared. (1000 ATK)

'And I Summon Steelswarm Caller!' Drake continued.

And the humanoid insect with the orange wings appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Finally I set two cards and that will be all.' Two facedown cards appeared in Drake's Spell/Trap Zone.

Dark Magician drew his card.

'You are not Yugi's Dark Magician, he had the original purple colors, your outfit is red how come?' Drake asked.

Dark Magician groaned he held his head in his hand.

'Arkana.' He groaned.

_Got it, he isn't really in it, he is forced to do this, his past is awful. _Drake thought.

'I'm gonna show you a magic trick with Dark magic Curtain.' The Spell card appeared.

'Half of my Life Points disappear and Dark Magician appears!'

A creepy curtain appeared on the Field and the mirror image of Dark Magician appeared he crossed his arms. (2500 ATK)

'And for my next trick I need a volunteer, an unhappy one will do.' Dark Magician said and he played a Spell card.

'Thousand Knives!' He shouted and above the Dark Magician on the Field got a lot of knives above his heads.

'Bye bye Caller!' Dark Magician shouted and the Steelswarm got ripped apart by the knives.

'And for those facedown cards I have the Anti Magic-Arrow Arrows!' A new Spell card appeared and arrows shot through the facedown Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder.

'Now I set my own facedown card.' Dark Magician exclaimed and a reversed card appeared.

'And finally I attack your Genome with Dark Magic Attack!' The Dark Magician casted his dark magic and Genome exploded.

(Drake: 6500) - (Dark Magician: 4000)

Drake looked a bit worried.

_First I have to tighten my defenses and find a way to go to the offense. _Drake thought.

'Draw!' Drake shouted.

'Go Monster Reborn!' Drake shouted and Steelswarm Caller appeared again. (1700 ATK)

Next I'll sacrifice him for Steelswarm Moth!' Drake shouted and Caller disappeared and the humanoid, Fiendish moth appeared on the field. (2400 ATK)

'First I use the Effect of Caller! I Special Summon a monster from my Deck so meet Gatekeeper!' The thick armored Steelswarm appeared on the Field, it crouched in defense. (1900 DEF)

'Now I use the Effect of Moth, a pay 1000 Life Points and return your Dark Magician and your facedown card.' Drake explained.

'O no I activate my card before you send it back and it is Shadow Balance!' The Trap spun around and a pair of huge scales appeared beneath all monsters.

'Your monsters must be equal to the amount of monsters I have.'

'Alright if so, I destroy my Gatekeeper!' The Steelswarm exploded and Dark Magician disappeared from the Field.

'Moth direct attack!' Drake shouted Dark Magician staggered backwards a bit.

(Drake: 5500) - (Dark Magician: 1600)

'You've got lucky there, but it will end now after I play Graceful Charity!' The Spell card appeared, Dark Magician drew three cards then discarded two of them.

'You mentioned Arkana, what kind of man was he?' Drake asked.

Dark Magician hesitated.

'No I won't... I won't tell, I must crush you!' Dark Magician shouted and he played a card.

'Brain Control!' Dark Magician shouted and a huge brain appeared on the Field, the Life Points of Dark Magician halved and two arms shot out of the brain grabbing Steelswarm Moth, the brain dragged it to Dark Magician's side.

'You're up Dark Magician Girl!' Dark Magician shouted and Steelswarm Moth disappeared and Dark Magician Girl that stood on the sideline leaped unto the Field. (2000 ATK)

'Now I'll add Sage's Stone to the mix!' Dark Magician shouted and a pretty stone appeared on the Field, Dark Magician Girl grabbed it and the mirror image of Dark Magician appeared again. (2500 ATK)

'Now you are wide open!' Dark Magician shouted and Drake ducked to the ground covering himself with his hands, the black magic pierced Drake he screamed.

'Next I set a facedown card and my turn is over.' Dark Magician said and a reversed card appeared.

(Drake: 1000) - (Dark Magician: 800)

_Damn I cannot get him out of it, if Dark Magician snaps out of this I might survive this, I can only stall now. _

Drake drew his card.

'I Summon Steelswarm Sting!' Drake shouted and the man-sized mosquito appeared. (1850 ATK)

'I set a card and I end my turn.' The card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'That trap is obvious.' Dark Magician mumbled.

'Yet I shall trigger it.' Dark Magician added.

'For what do you fight? I have a feeling Arkana didn't respect you! I respect my cards!' Drake shouted, that hit Dark Magician hard.

_He's right Arkana had no respect, he saw me as a means to win, a slave._

_Yugi showed me what was right, but he didn't accept me in the end, he could have taken me at the end of that Duel but he refused and I was cast inside the Shadow Realm._

_Yugi gave me a good feeling so I would help him defeat Arkana, if I didn't help him Arkana would have won, Yugi just used me as a means to win._

'I shall crush you.' Dark Magician said in a low voice.

'Dark magician Girl attack Sting!' Dark Magician shouted.

'I'll trigger Infestation Tool!' Drake shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'Ha ha ha ha! My facedown card also Triggers!' Dark Magician laughed.

'Go Nightmare Chains!' Dark magician shouted and a huge cross appeared on the Field, Sting was grabbed by chains and chained to the cross.

'Your monster cannot do a thing now, and since it is the only one I can attack you directly!'

Yet Dark Magician hesitated to order the attack.

'Please don't do it.' Dark Magician Girl said.

'Think about our moments, Yugi might have not taken you, but you were connected to his Dark Magician.'

Dark Magician looked at his apprentice.

'Fine finishing you off isn't fun at all. instead I activate Magical Blast!' The Spell card appeared.

'You take 200 points of damage for each Spellcaster I have and I have two!'

Drake screamed when waves of black magic cut through him.

(Drake: 600) - (Dark Magician: 800)

'You are a fool, you could have negated Effect Damage with the other effect of Nightmare Chains, not that it will save you now, make your last move.' Dark Magician sneered.

'I won't look at the card I draw, I just set it as a Trap card, if it is a monster my Duel Disk shall refuse it and I will lose, but that won't happen, that is faith.' Drake softly said, then he drew his card and set it immediately, it appeared on the Field.

'So you drew no monster, but how do you know that card can save you?' Dark Magician wondered.

'I don't I am as much in the dark as you are.' Drake replied.

Dark Magician laughed.

'I'll use the Effect of Magical Blast by giving up my Draw Phase I get it back.' The Spell card slipped from his Graveyard and Dark Magician played it.

'I'll use the Effect of Nightmare Chain!' Drake shouted and the cross and his monster disappeared the magic was blown aside.

'Now that your monster is not trapped Dark Magician Girl will finish you!' Dark Magician shouted.

'No master I won't attack I refuse.' Dark Magician Girl said.

'What?' Dark Magician hissed.

Drake chuckled.

'Seems your apprentice is wiser than you are.'

Dark Magician had a ferocious look in his eyes.

_Come attack me, unleash all your anger in that attack. _Drake thought.

'Then I'll finish you off myself! Dark Magic Attack!' Dark Magician shouted and his mirror image fired the spell.

'I'll stop you! Go Trap card!' Drake shouted and his card spun around.

'Dimension Wall!' Dark Magician gasped in fear.

The dark magic got caught by the barrier and was reflected back at Dark Magician hitting him in the face.

(Drake: 600) - (Dark Magician: 0)

Dark Magician looked at Drake.

'So now what?' Drake asked.

'I guess James Black will send me back to where I came from.

'It is not too late yet.' Dark Magician Girl said.

'Your friends are defeated by Brron and Jinzo.' Dark Magician said.

'I can feel their mood, they know I've lost.'

Drake looked worried.

'So they'll come after me then?' He wondered, Dark Magician shook his head.

'No their orders are to assault the keepers of the Legendary Dragons.' Dark Magician said.

'Damn Jack and the others, I need to warn them somehow, they can withstand the Orichalcos but Duel Spirits are different.' Drake muttered.

'No worry.' Dark Magician Girl said.

'The Legendary Dragon will protect them, and besides the powers they have are those of a Shadow Game and they are not much worse then an Orichalcos Duel.'

Drake sighted from relieve.

'So then I have to face James Black alone, but his security is bound to be tight, I will have to find those keepers they need to distract the security and then I can end it with James.'

'We end it.' Dark Magician Girl said placing her hand on Drake's shoulder.

'I decided to help you.' She said.

'Thanks but I don't really have a Deck to bring out your potential.'

'Then you need my help as well, you showed me the light, so I grand you my Deck and my help.' Dark Magician said.

'Thanks guys.' Drake replied and he took the Deck.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Juliet gets a chance for a new Scroll Card.**

**But her opponent isn't an ordinary Duelist.**

**As strange as he seems he is relentlessly strong.**

**Rumor has it he is the champion of Duel Academy in Japan and he was only second year when he achieved that victory.**

**His name? Ushiwaka.**

**'Equip Shot' coming next.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Anti-Magic Arrows_

_Normal Spell card_

_Destroys all the opponent's face-down cards. This spell cannot be countered or negated._

* * *

_Shadow Balance_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s), and controls more monsters than you. Destroy monsters your opponent controls until both you and your opponent control the same number of monsters._

* * *

_Nightmare Chains_

_Continuous Trap card_

_Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card. Negate the activation of that card, and destroy it. Then, select 1 face-up monster on the field. That monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack. If that monster is the only monster its controller controls, the opposing player can attack that player directly. Also, you or your opponent can Tribute that card and destroy this card to negate any damage by a card effect and reduce it to 0._

_Note: The above 3 cards were all used by Arkana (Pandora in the Japanese version and the manga)during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime._

_All credits goes to to the creative writers of these episodes and chapters._


	23. Equip Shot

**We're underway to Bruma, we are almost at the gate when I find a Duelist.**

**His name is Ushiwaka and he is a rather weird guy, he plays a bamboo flute and he claims to be the champion of a Japanese Duel Academy.**

**I don't know how many of his claims are true but what I do know is that his tactics are brutal.**

**Chapter 23. **

**Equip Shot.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 6**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 5**

Jack, Juliet and Leo were well underway to Bruma they could see the gate from a distance, Bruma was a large city full of commoners, a few minutes away from them a young man sat under a tree unaware of the approaching Duelists.

'I already told you Mr. Luke Elenwen I am not interested in your... offer.' The young man said his way of talking was absolute.

'In that case I have no choice but to let you Duel on your own.' The Thalmor said and he walked away.

'What a bother.' The young man sighted he sat down under a tree.

'This reminds me of Duel Academy, relaxing under a tree, if only my sister Rao was here then it would be perfect.' He mumbled, this young man's name was Ushiwaka.

Ushiwaka had mid-length black hair, normally he wore a standard issued Ra Yellow uniform, although he was an Obelisk Blue student he stayed true to Ra Yellow.

Now he wore black jeans and a blue jacket, with a black T-Shirt under it.

Ushiwaka took a small bamboo flute from out of his pocket, and started to play it.

_What did that Luke want? He said he is from a group called the Thalmor._

_That professor that tried to destroy Japan a few months ago mentioned the Thalmor, he said he was true to the believes of the Thalmor and now this guy came to me with an offer, he would give me the last Scroll Card I needed, then I only had to face a Dragon Priest and do a few missions for a man named James Black._

Ushiwaka stopped playing for a moment.

'First my sister Rao got kidnapped, then I face a crazy professor who wanted to summon an eight-headed snake from the edges of the Duel Monster Spirit World, just a few weeks later I get invited for this tournament and I find a Thalmor, or he rather found me.'

Ushiwaka sighted again and continued to play his flute.

'So he said no?' James Black asked, he saw Luke through a videophone.

'Yeah I could not convince him, he said no when I told him I was a Thalmor, seems he knew our group.'

James scratched his chin. 'Weird I started the Thalmor a while ago but I never made it public, seems we had a lost member somewhere.' James continued to mutter.

'What should I do?' Luke asked.

'Tail that Ushiwaka I want to know what he does, he possess a power which I don't understand.'

'Understood.' Luke said and he turned off his cellphone.

Suddenly Ushiwaka noticed someone staring at him, he opened his eyes and stopped playing.

'Please continue.' Juliet said in a kind voice.

'You like my music?' Ushiwaka asked he had a suspicious look on his face.

'I really like it.' Juliet said.

_She has a vile aura around her, that other guy's aura is shrouded in shadows. _Ushiwaka thought looking at Leo.

Ushiwaka looked at Jack.

_And the aura around that guy, it is majestic, it almost doesn't seem human. _'So you are in the tournament?' Ushiwaka asked.

'Yes I am Jack and I have six Scroll Cards.' Jack introduced himself.

'Leo and I also have six.' Leo said.

'And I am Juliet I have five Scroll Cards.' Juliet introduced herself.

'So who of you want to challenge me? I am Ushiwaka by the way and I have seven Scroll Cards.' Ushiwaka said showing his cards.

'Seven? One more and you are a finalist.' Leo said he had a serious look on his face.

'I Duel on the edge, I am a Japanese Duel Academy champion, I won my first match by gambling all my Scroll Cards, and I made a game out of it, if I only lose one Duel I quit this tournament.'

Jack gulped. 'That sounds crazy why do you do this?'

Ushiwaka chuckled.

'You know I used to play a Equip Deck with Armed Samurai Ben Kei as my ace but I improved this Deck but no Duelist here could make me play all out.' Ushiwaka told them avoiding Jack's question.

Juliet stepped up to Ushiwaka.

'I challenge you then.' Juliet said.

Ushiwaka shrugged. 'I don't look at the number of Scroll Cards a Duelist has, I accept any challenge I Dueled for my life and that of my sister.'

It took Ushiwaka a small ten minutes to tell his story to the rest, when he finished his story he strapped on his Duel Disk.

'So a Thalmor? You sure he said he was a Thalmor?' Jack asked.

'I won't doubt that he was serious so why would he lie about that?' Ushiwaka retorted.

'Good point but we also hunt Thalmor.' Jack replied.

'I met one right before you arrived I don't remember his name, but he made me an offer, I refused.'

'That was good of you Ushiwaka you can't get involved in the Thalmor's affairs.' Juliet said.

'Okay Juliet it is time for our Duel now.' Ushiwaka said, Juliet nodded and both activated their Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They shouted.

(Ushiwaka: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

'You may start Ushiwaka.' Juliet said.

Ushiwaka shrugged. 'I wanted to say you could start but if you don't mind.' Ushiwaka said and he drew his card.

_Their auras are nothing I ever felt from a normal Duelist, I must be careful. _Ushiwaka thought.

'Okay I call forth Gearfried the Iron Knight!' Ushiwaka shouted and the man wearing black heavy armor appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

_This guy keeps freaking me out, I mean I can sense his Duel Spirit but yet it is unnaturally strong. _Ushiwaka shrugged.

'I end my turn.'

'You said you used to play an Equip Deck, I can't imagine Gearfried would be useful I mean you can't Equip a thing to him!'

Ushiwaka softly laughed.

'You know Gearfried is not what he seems, most Duelists assume Gearfried is just an empty shell.' Ushiwaka said.

'He is not?' Juliet asked and Ushiwaka shook his head.

'Gearfried is a swordsman and a very powerful one at that, when he wields a weapon the ground trembles.'

'I assume wielding a weapons means having an Equip card?'

'Yes, but Gearfried feared his own power and so he let a wizard seal him inside a heavy black armor, where he cannot be Equipped by weapons.'

'I see.' Juliet said.

'Don't worry, I used Gearfried the Swordmaster in my old Deck this Deck doesn't contain him, yet I always keep him in my Side Deck.'

'I understand.' Juliet said drawing her card.

'I Summon Junk Blader!' Juliet shouted and the purple-armored warrior appeared bearing his huge red blade. (1800 ATK)

'Next I Equip him with Mist Body!' Juliet continued and she played the Spell card a thin vapor appeared around the warrior.

'Junk Warrior take out Gearfried!' Juliet shouted and the two monsters engaged in combat after a struggle Junk Blader managed to behead Gearfried the monster fell to his knees and scattered.

Juliet nodded as a sign she had ended her turn.

'Tsk.' Ushiwaka sighted he drew his card.

'Alright let's try this again, I Summon the Blue Flame Swordsman!'

This time a muscular Warrior wearing a blue chest armor appeared, he also wore a helmet his arms were uncovered, he held a huge blue blade in front of him. (1800 ATK)

'Next I set a card and that will be all.' A facedown card appeared behind Blue Flame Swordsman.

'Ushiwaka can I ask you something?' Juliet asked.

'Yes.' Ushiwaka replied.

'What did that Thalmor offer you?'

Ushiwaka scratched his head. 'If I agreed to his offer he would have given me my last Scroll Card I only had to beat a Dragon Priest, he said that after that a guy named James Black would have a few missions, he told me nothing more.'

'I thought so.' Jack said.

'This confirms my worries he is rallying an army against us.'

Ushiwaka looked at Jack.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I shall explain after my move.' Juliet said and she drew her card.

'I Summon Junk Servant!' The toy robot appeared on the Field. (1500 ATK)

'Junk Blader slice and dice his Blue Flame Swordsman!' Juliet shouted and again Ushiwaka's monster ended beheaded.

'I must thank you, because you destroyed Blue Flame Swordsman I can Summon the regular Flame Swordsman from my Extra Deck!' Ushiwaka explained a bonfire erupted and from out the flames a Warrior appeared, he looked like Blue Flame Swordsman only his sword was red, his armor was also red. (1800 ATK)

'My Junk Servant is too weak for him so I set a card and end my turn.' Juliet said and a reversed card also appeared on her side of the Field.

'About James Black.' Juliet started, 'he wants to Summon some kind of evil to this world, we don't know what yet, he uses the ancient Orichalcos to do that, the three of us are the keepers of the Legendary Dragons.' As proof all three showed their Dragons to Ushiwaka.

'We need to go to Sigil Keep to stop all this, and so we need to win this tournament.'

Ushiwaka nodded. 'But why you three?'

Leo stepped to the front.

'You might think us insane but before Earth existed there was another world full of magic that world was Tamriel, some people still have connections to Tamriel and the magic, thanks to these Oblivion gates around the island that Magic is resurrected but still weak.'

_That explains about their aura's being different. _Ushiwaka thought.

'Turns out that Jack here is a descendant of a legendary dragon slayer the Dovahkiin or Dragonborn.' Leo said.

'I am skilled as a thieve and a master of the shadows.' Leo continued.

'And the one you Duel our Juliet she is a Vampire, don't worry she doesn't bite.' Juliet gave Leo a dirty look.

'It is hard to believe.' Ushiwaka muttered.

'If I haven't seen all these things a few months ago I wouldn't be able to believe this but you three carry swords and you showed me those Dragons so it must be true.'

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'But that you must enter Sigil Keep doesn't mean I intend to lose here.'

Ushiwaka played a Spell card and Monster Reborn appeared, in a flash of light Blue Flame Swordsman appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'I use Blue Flame Swordsman's other Effect I give all of his power to Flame Swordsman!' Ushiwaka shouted and Blue Flame Swordsman dropped to an attack score of 0 while Flame Swordsman rose to an attack score of 3600.

'Next I activate my facedown card Blast With Chain!' An explosive with a chain around it appeared in the left hand of Blue Flame Swordsman. (500 ATK)

'And I Equip him with Salamandra!' The sword of Blue Flame Swordsman lost its color and two horns appeared out of the hilt, a fierce fire appeared around the sword like a snake. (1200 ATK)

'Time to attack Flame Swordsman take out Junk Servant!' Ushiwaka commanded, the Warrior leaped forward.

'I activate my facedown card! Junk Shield!' Juliet shouted and a shield appeared before Junk Servant Flame Swordsman destroyed it.

'My monster survives this battle, and you take the damage I would have taken.' Juliet explained and Ushiwaka closed his eyes as the fire of Salamandra surrounded him.

(Ushiwaka: 6200) - (Juliet: 8000)

'Lucky hit.' Ushiwaka said and he played a card, it appeared facedown behind Flame Swordsman.

'Make your move.'

Juliet quickly drew her card.

'I sacrifice Junk Servant for Cyber Prima!' Juliet shouted and Junk Servant disappeared in a flash of light the dancer wearing the grayish bodysuit appeared, she made a pirouette. (2300 ATK)

'And since I Tribute Summoned her all Spell cards are now destroyed!' Juliet shouted and the sword Blue Flame Swordsman held exploded his attack score dropped to a mere 500, also the vapor around Junk Blader disappeared.

'Junk Blader attacks Blue Flame Swordsman!' Juliet continued and the sword wielding Warrior charged in again.

'Go Kunai with Chain!' Ushiwaka shouted and the chain appeared in the hands of Blue Flame Swordsman his attack score rose to 1000.

Junk Blader crouched in defense mode. (1000 DEF)

'Prima your time to attack!' Juliet shouted and Cyber Prima charged in she kicked Blue Flame Swordsman down.

(Ushiwaka: 4900) - (Juliet: 8000)

'I set this card and I end my turn.' Juliet stated and a reversed card appeared.

At that time Leo heard something and Drake approached them fast.

'Thank God I found you!' He gasped for breath.

'Drake?' Jack stammered dumbfounded.

'Man we are in big trouble.' Drake said.

'What is wrong?' Leo asked.

'I see Juliet is in a Duel, I don't want to ruin the Duel with my news it can wait.' Drake softly said.

Juliet heard Drake shouting she looked around then Drake stopped and Jack gave her a sign he would explain things after the Duel.

'A friend of yours?' Ushiwaka asked.

'I believe so, he was our enemy first he was one of the Orichalcos Swordsman but he is cured.' Juliet explained.

'I see I will hurry with the Duel, things looks serious.' Ushiwaka said and he drew his card.

'I Summon my ace Armed Samurai Ben Kei!' A young Warrior appeared, he wore a white hood and he carried a basket on his back it was filled with weapons. (500 ATK)

'He is not so tough now, but he will be when I Equip him with United we Stand!' Ushiwaka shouted playing the Spell card, Ben Kei gained some power. (2100 ATK)

'Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Ushiwaka shouted and the tornado ripped Juliet's facedown Sakuretsu Armor away.

Flame Swordsman take out Cyber Prima!' Ushiwaka shouted and Flame Swordsman lunged forward he stabbed Cyber Prima between her ribs the monster groaned before she scattered.

'Ben Kei take Junk Blader!' The second Warrior also charged in Junk Blader was smashed to pieces.

'And Ben Kei is Equipped with one card so he can attack again!' Juliet covered her face with her arms when Ben Kei attacked.

(Ushiwaka: 4900) - (Juliet: 4100)

Juliet slowly drew her card.

'Okay I set a card and my turn ends.' Juliet said a reversed monster appeared on her side of the Field.

'I Equip Ben Kei with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal!' Ushiwaka shouted and a fancy bow appeared inside his basket, his attack power dropped to 1100.

'Why would you Equip your monster with such a card?' Juliet wondered, Ushiwaka smiled.

'Flame Swordsman attack her monster.' Ushiwaka said and Sonic Chick, the small pink bird wearing the red boots appeared. (300 DEF) Flame Swordsman slashed at the bird but it withstood the attack.

'You know I gave up 1000 of Ben Kei's Attack Points but he can attack directly and he has two cards Equipped to him so he attacks three times!' Ushiwaka shouted and Juliet screamed as Ben Kei kept slashing away at her.

(Ushiwaka: 4900) - (Juliet: 800)

'Juliet!' Jack shouted.

'I'm okay.' Juliet muttered as she stood up, she was shaking.

'Draw!' Juliet shouted drawing her card.

'That was a nice shot Ushiwaka, but I am not through yet.'

Juliet took a card from her hand. 'I activate Junk Dealer, I summon one or two Warriors but their attacks are halved!'

Junk Servant appeared. (1500- 750 ATK)

'Next I summon Nitro Synchron!' Juliet shouted and the small gas tank with arms and legs appeared. (300 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Nitro Synchron, Junk Servant and Sonic Chick together!'

The monsters changed into a total of seven stars.

_'Fire burns in his soul, the battle rages on! Guided by the flames of war, driven by passion, Synchro Summon! Ignite Nitro Warrior!' _Juliet chanted and with a crash the green fiendish-warrior appeared, the nitro rocket on his back ignited. (2800 ATK)

'I'm gonna take out both of your monsters but first I draw a card with Nitro Synchron's Effect.' Juliet said and she drew her card.

Ushiwaka had a look of doubt in his eyes.

'I play Enemy Controller!' Juliet shouted and the giant game controller appeared on the Field.

'Up, Left, Down, Right, A!' Ben Kei knelt in defense. (800 DEF)

'Nitro Warrior attack Flame Swordsman!' Juliet shouted and Nitro Warrior charged in.

'I activated a Spell card so he gains 1000 points extra for this battle!' Juliet shouted and Nitro Warrior's fist smashed through Flame Swordsman's chest.

'Nitro Warrior's other Effect he changes Ben Kei to Attack Mode and he can attack again!' Ben Kei stood up, now that Flame Swordsman was gone he had lost some of his power. (1100- 300 ATK)

Nitro Warrior charged in again and Ben Kei also scattered.

(Ushiwaka: 2200) - (Juliet: 800)

'Finally I set these two and I end my turn.' Juliet said and two reversed cards appeared on her side.

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'Time for a gamble, I activate Fusion Birth!' He played the Spell card.

'Here is how this works I discard the top five cards from my Deck, if any card as a Fusion Material Monster I can Summon that Fusion Monster.'

Ushiwaka drew the five cards they were Mage Power, a second Ben Kei, King's Knight, Mirror Force and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade.

'King's Knight means I get to Summon Arcana Knight Joker!' Ushiwaka shouted and a huge Warrior clad in thick heavy armor appeared on the Field. (3800 ATK)

'Attack Nitro Warrior!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'I activate my facedown card Ego Boost!' The attack power of Nitro Warrior rose to 3800.

'Wait that means they destroy each other!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Exactly.' Juliet replied and the monsters slew each other.

'Now I activate Call of the Haunted!' Juliet shouted and her Trap card spun around Nitro Warrior reappeared on the Field. (2800 ATK)

Ushiwaka chuckled.

'You got me.' Ushiwaka said and he looked at his empty hand.

'Good job.' He said and he pressed the top of his Duel Disk.

(Ushiwaka: 0) - (Juliet: 800)

Ushiwaka deactivated his Duel Disk then he sighted and started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' Juliet asked.

'You beat me fair and square, this is for you.' Ushiwaka said and he handed over one of his Scroll Cards.

'So guess I'm out then.' Ushiwaka looked at the rest of his Scroll Cards, he threw them on the ground and stamped his foot on them until they were broken.

'You're crazy!' Jack shouted.

'No I'm not, you see my whole life I Dueled for a purpose, I joined this tournament with a purpose to win it all, I had to win all my life, I was hoping someone could beat me so I could enjoy a Duel.'

'But you still could have made it.' Leo said.

'Leo I lost this one Duel, I don't want to strife to make it to the finals it is good as it is now, I enjoyed being in the tournament and losing it.'

Ushiwaka looked at Jack and his friends.

'Well then maybe I'll be seeing you maybe not.' Ushiwaka said.

'I would like to see you again, I want to Duel you.' Jack said.

Ushiwaka chuckled. 'I won't be Dueling out in the open for a while, I'll be starting my third year on Duel Academy in a few months, I will focus on keeping number one, but if I might lose well second place is as good as first.'

Juliet and Ushiwaka shook hands then Ushiwaka shook hands with the rest.

'Rao my sister will be happy I return I promised her to show her some new Dueling tactics.'

Ushiwaka decided to go to the Imperial City stay there for the night and then depart to the port.

'And where are you going?' Someone asked Ushiwaka turned around and he saw James Black standing behind him.

'And you are?' Ushiwaka asked.

'Black, James Black.' James answered.

'I see the one that Thalmor told me about.' Ushiwaka replied.

'About that...' James said. 'Seems you refused his offer.' James removed his sunglasses something he rarely did.

James eyes had two colors, his left eye was deep brown, his right eye was green, a sign he possessed the Orichalcos.

'You destroyed your Scroll Cards, but I can promise you more then you would get for winning the tournament.'

Ushiwaka had a suspicious look in his eyes.

'I am not interested.' Ushiwaka said turning his back to James.

'I don't think you have a choice in this matter, I've heard you dealt with a Thalmor a few months ago.'

'So what? You want revenge now?'

James chuckled. 'No he wasn't even a Thalmor from my team, I searched his records and he was from an unnamed group, he needed a name he could connect his actions to, the Thalmor don't have any record because we stay in the shadows, that guy thought he could misuse our name for his goals.'

'Be glad he is taken care of.' Ushiwaka said.

'I am happy for that, but you got something because of him, and that something I want.'

Ushiwaka took a few steps back.

'Don't tell me, that Duel Spirit! Japan was almost destroyed because of him! I sealed him!'

'And I will break his seal, take this card.' James took a card from his pocked and held it in front of him.

Ushiwaka reached to the card, but he hesitated.

'No I won't take it.' He said.

**O but I will take it!**

The voice sounded loud in Ushiwaka's head, he grabbed his head between his two hands and he crouched, then slowly his right hand moved.

'No! No! No!' Ushiwaka shouted.

A thin, black fog rose from Ushiwaka's shoulders, it hung above him, shapeless.

**Grab it!**

The voice shouted inside Ushiwaka's head.

Then Ushiwaka's hand took the card he looked at it.

'The Seal of Orichalcos.' Ushiwaka said with a different voice, it was a deep, dark voice, then he laughed an evil laugh.

The black fog above Ushiwaka started to take shape, it formed into a snake's head, then a second head followed and a third until there were eight heads.

* * *

**Next time:**

**We'll see Ushiwaka back but not very soon.**

**We'll see the two remaining Duel Spirits Jinzo and Brron.**

**One of them decides to take on one of the keepers of the Legendary Dragons.**

**Now I think you might guess which of the two will Duel if I tell you the name of the next chapter. 'Trap Jammer.' Don't miss it.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Blue Flame Swordsman_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Fire_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1600_

_Reduce the ATK of this card by 100 points to raise the ATK of another monster by 100. If this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon "Flame Swordsman" from your Fusion Deck or from your Graveyard._

_Note: The above card was used by Joey Wheeler during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, on several occasions._

_All credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

_Fusion Birth_

_Normal Spell card_

_Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. If any Fusion Material Monsters are among them, Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck that lists the sent Fusion Material Monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

_Note: The above card was used by Jaden Yuki during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, chapter 28._

_All credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter._


	24. Trap Jammer

**Ushiwaka was the first opponent since a long time who did not try to kill us.**

**I really hoped that it would stay that way, but I cannot take that wish for granted, the opponent I face now uses one of the most complicated, ruthless and dangerous tactics.**

**O and did I forget to mention he holds The Seal of Orichalcos?**

**Chapter 24. **

**Trap Jammer.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 6**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 6**

Drake sat across from Juliet, Jack and Leo.

'So Drake explain what happened slowly.' Juliet said.

Drake sighted.

'When the three of you defeated us in our last Duel, you managed to break the curse of the Orichalcos that bound us to James Black.'

Leo and Jack nodded.

'At that moment we decided to attack James's base in the Imperial City, yet we did not do that, James has a Necromancer in service named Errol Black-Heart, he also summoned those Dragon Priests, we knew Errol was head of security, a direct approach would be suicide.'

'I see.' Leo mumbled. 'A Necromancer, one who is able to raise the dead, a very powerful opponent.'

'Indeed, the three of us were thinking of a way to enter.' Drake continued. 'When we finally reached a conclusion, we should join up with you guys and take him together.'

Jack coughed.

'I never told the others this but I reached the same conclusion, I wanted to discuss it the moment I knew I could trust you.'

'Seems we have no choice in the matter now.' Juliet said she looked at Jack.

'I see the determination in your eyes Jack, let's do it.' Juliet spoke and Leo agreed with her.

'Thanks for the support guys, but this is where the trouble part comes in.' Drake said. 'You know when we were discussing this we were assaulted by Duel Spirits.'

Leo and Juliet looked at each other.

'We've seen stranger things so yeah Duel Spirits, the only things we missed up till now.' Leo muttered.

'Michelle and Don lost to Jinzo and Brron, Mad King of Dark World, I faced Dark Magician, not the one Yugi used but the evil counterpart used by the Rare Hunters, we came to an agreement after I beat Dark Magician, I have him and his Deck now.'

Jack stood up. 'James Black summoned these Duel Spirits I guess, if that is true they surely come after us, we shall fend them off, Drake stay with us for the time being, we need to deal with the Dragon Priests first.'

Drake nodded. 'I guessed so, first the Dragon Priests then an assault on his Head Quarters and after that enter the Sigil Keep to destroy the Sigil Stone.' Jack nodded.

The four continued their road to Bruma, when they approached the gate, it simply fell apart in pixels.

'What the hell?' Drake shouted.

A deep laugh surrounded the four Duelists.

More pixels appeared around them, they formed an old factory, old war machines appeared around them, lightning flashed and a creepy figure could be seen from the roof of the factory.

'Who is there?' Leo shouted, the laughter sounded again, and the form of Jinzo materialized in front of them.

'Jack.' Jinzo said pointing at Jack, Jack gulped.

'I brought you here, to my small realm in Oblivion.'

'Jinzo let my friends out of this.' Jack said.

'My orders were to kill only you, and so I will.' Jinzo activated a Chaos Duel Disk.

'I am not like Brron.' Jinzo exclaimed.

'Wait a Chaos Duel Disk? You are a Duel Spirit, you have no soul, you cannot use the Orichalcos!' Drake shouted.

Jinzo chuckled. 'You think? James Black, the one who summoned me here gave me a special stone.'

Jack looked at Jinzo and he noticed that there was an Orichalcos Stone attached to his right chest.

'This Orichalcos stone is filled with a few souls of Duelists James collected, that means I can activate the Orichalcos by draining the power of their souls!'

'That's sick Jinzo! It will kill those Duelists!' Jack shouted.

'And I care? No! I didn't know these Duelists! I don't care what happens to them!'

Jack activated his Duel Disk. 'Then I take you down before you can completely drain them.

'Before we start.' Jinzo started. 'We Duel following the rules of the Exterminators. 'And I shall start this Duel.' Jinzo said.

Suddenly the ground trembled, the factory disappeared, huge bookcases rose from the ground, they formed narrow hallways.

'What's going on?' Jack shouted.

'I have nothing to do with it.' Jinzo said.

'Between some bookcases large pools of a poisonous green liquid appeared, the sky became filled with a green fog.

'What the hell?' Drake gasped.

**A Dragonborn stands in my realm.'**

A calm but demanding voice spoke, it came from all directions.

'Whose there!' Jack shouted.

**Your ancestor stood in these halls before you mortal.**

'You are a Daedra! Where are you!' Jack bellowed.

**You stand in my realm, the realm Apocrypha, I am Hermaeus Mora the Daedric Prince of fate, knowledge and memory.**

'Great another enemy.' Juliet sighted.

**I am not your enemy, you seek the knowledge to stop James Black, I know all of his plans, if you kill this Jinzo and free my realm of him I will give you all the answers.**

'I don't make deals with Daedric Lords, sorry Hermaeus Mora but I'll find the answers myself.

**Fine, but you will not escape as long as that Duel Spirit is here, James Black send him to kill you, I meant to help you, but we'll see what happens if you are losing, you will beg for my help.**

Everything became silent once more.

'You turned down the help of a Daedra? I don't know anything about Daedra, but turning down his help didn't seem a wise choice, now I shall kill you with my Trap strategy.' Jinzo said.

(Jinzo: 8000) - (Jack: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 6 Scroll Cards)

'Trap strategy? Isn't it ironic that a monster created to negate Traps uses a Deck full of them?' Leo said.

Jinzo chuckled. 'It is also ironic that there are Light Attribute Fiend monsters, you hear nobody complaining about them.'

'Touché.' Leo replied.

Jinzo drew his first card.

'It is not all Trap I have! Your fate is sealed! The Seal of Orichalcos!' The stone edged into the chest of Jinzo started to glow, a faint Seal appeared on the ground.

'It might not be as strong as always, damage is not real, although I think this realm changes that, but you cannot escape.' Jinzo explained.

Juliet touched the barrier. 'He's right, it might be faint but it is solid.'

'I place four cards and I end my turn.' The four facedown Trap cards appeared on the Field.

Jack drew his card.

'I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' Jack shouted and the ferocious four-armed beast appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Direct attack on Jinzo!' Jack shouted.

'Attacking with four facedown cards on my Field?' Jinzo sneered and two of the cards spun around. 'Embodiment of Apophis!' Jinzo shouted and two snakes appeared, they had the torso of a man, they held a wicked sword and shield in their hands, out of the neck grew a snake head, it also had a normal head, the Orichalcos burned on the snake head. (1600- 2100 ATK x2)

'I stop the assault.' Jack said and Gene-Warped Warwolf drew back.

'Good, I also build in a little insurance with Wall of Revealing Light!'

Jinzo's third Trap spun around a barrier appeared in front of his monsters.

'I give up 3000 of my Life Points.' Jinzo said and his Life Points disappeared.

(Jinzo: 5000) - (Jack: 8000)

'No, I need a monster with 3000 or more Attack Points to evade the barrier.' Jack mumbled.

'I set a card of my own and leave it at that.' He said and his reversed card appeared on the Field.

Jinzo slowly drew his card he looked at it.

'Apophis take out his Warwolf.' Jinzo commanded and one of the Egyptian creatures slithered forward, cutting Warwolf in half with its wicked sword.

'Number two direct attack!' Jinzo commanded.

'Don't think so I activate Scapegoat!' Jack shouted.

'And I negate it!' Jinzo replied and his facedown Dark Bribe spun around, the Scapegoat card scattered and Jack drew his card, then he was launched on his back when the Apophis sliced at him with his sword.

(Jinzo: 5000) - (Jack: 5800)

Jack gasped for breath, then a huge tentacle rose out of the poisonous water.

'What is that?' Juliet squeaked.

**I always get what I want.**

The voice of Hermaeus Mora spoke.

**Lose and the tentacle drags you under, only your allegiance to me can save you then, but don't let this fact ruin your game. **

With an awful laugh the voice of Hermaeus Mora disappeared.

'That rotten.' Leo gritted through his teeth.

'I said it was not smart to say no to that Daedric Lord.' Jinzo said.

'If you think that don't look around.' Jinzo turned his head only to see a tentacle behind him as well.

'Hermaeus Mora wanted me to kill you, now that I don't work for him he decided to get rid of you himself, and I don't think in your case that winning the Duel means you can escape.' Jack said.

Jinzo did not react he placed one card in his Duel Disk it appeared next to the other Trap cards.

Jack drew his card.

'I summon my third Apophis!' Jinzo shouted and a third of the snake creatures appeared. (1600- 2100 ATK)

'In that case I summon my Chiron the Mage!' Jack shouted and the Centaur wearing the chest armor appeared, he held a staff in his hands. (1800 ATK)

'I set a card and turn end.' Jack said and a reversed card appeared.

Jinzo quickly drew his card.

'Apophis attack Chiron!' Jinzo commanded, and the snake charged in it leaped through the air.

'Got you, I activate Rush Recklessly!' Jack shouted and his Spell card spun around the attack score of the Centaur rose to 2500, Chiron blew the Embodiment of Apophis out of the air.

(Jinzo: 4600) - (Jack: 5800)

'I set a new card and my turn is over.' Jinzo said.

Chiron lost his bonus from Rush Recklessly.

'Draw!' Jack shouted.

'First I change my Chiron to defense.' He said, Chiron knelt and held his staff in front of his torso. (1000 DEF)

'Next a facedown monster and a facedown card.' Jack stated and the two cards appeared, one horizontal one vertical.

'In that case I react with my facedown card! Zoma the Spirit!'

Jinzo's card spun around, a small ugly black-scaled dragon appeared it crouched on the ground. (500 DEF)

'Another Trap monster, figures, I end my turn.'

'Time to strike.' Jinzo said as he drew his card.

'Zoma moves to attack mode.' The small dragon stood up. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'Kill Chiron, go Apophis!' Jinzo shouted and the snake cut Chiron the Mage in half.

'Apophis number two take out the mystery monster!'

The sword cut down the card and the small Hane-Hane appeared before it scattered.

'Hane-Hane's effect sends your Zoma back to your hand.' Jack explained and the Trap monster disappeared.

'Annoying flesh creature.' Jinzo muttered and he placed Zoma back in his Trap Zone it appeared facedown.

'Back to me!' Jack shouted and he drew his card.

'First I summon Dark Resonator!' Jack stated and the Fiend with the tuning fork appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Next Call of the Haunted!' The Trap spun around and Hane-Hane reappeared  
on the Field. (450 ATK)

'And time for a Tune-up!' Both Jack's monsters dissolved into five glowing stars.

_'The soul of a beast, trapped in the body of a Devil! Synchro Summon! Let the cold in your heart burn! Frozen Fitzgerald!'_

The air became cold, the green fog in the air froze and started to fall slowly, from out of that fog the icy Fiend rose. (2500 ATK)

'In that case I activate my Trap!' Jinzo shouted and Zoma the Spirit appeared on the Field again. (500 DEF)

'You can bolster your defenses but my monster is still too strong.' Jack sneered.

'Yes but Zoma has an ability.' Jinzo replied and he drew his card.

'I change him to attack mode.'

Zoma the Spirit stood up. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'Attack!' Jinzo shouted and Zoma charged in.

'Right I forgot, when Zoma is destroyed I take damage equal to the attack of my monster.' Jack sighted then he screamed as the acid remains of Zoma burned him.

(Jinzo: 4400) - (Jack: 3300)

'Next I set a new card and end my turn.' Jinzo said and a new Trap card appeared.

'Draw!' Jack shouted.

'Cannot do much here, I simply set a card...' The reversed card appeared.

'And I summon The Trojan Horse!' The large wooden horse appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'End turn.'

Jinzo looked over his hand, he carefully took a card and placed it in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'My Apophis attack The Trojan Horse!'

'Not yet, Threatening Roar!' Jack shouted and his Trap card spun around, a huge roar bellowed over the Field and Jinzo's monster drew back.

'Draw!' Jack shouted.

'I sacrifice The Trojan Horse with his effect, so I can summon Beast King Barbaros!' The wooden horse disappeared and the lance carrying king of beasts appeared in all his majestic glory. (3000 ATK)

'He has 3000 attack points so he evades your barrier! Destroy that Apophis!'

Beast King Barbaros charged in.

'I anticipated this, Trap card Widespread Ruin!' Jinzo shouted his Trap card spun around and Beast King Barbaros exploded, with a confused look on his face.

'I think that was your only chance of beating me.' Jinzo sneered.

'Turn end.' Jack growled.

'Before you do I activate my Trap, another Zoma the Spirit!'

Another one of the hideous dragons appeared. (500 DEF)

Jinzo quickly drew his card.

'I change my Zoma to attack mode.' The dragon stood up. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'Zoma attack Fitzgerald!' Jinzo shouted and the ugly dragon charged in and the acid remains soaked Jack again.

(Jinzo: 4200) - (Jack: 800)

Jack looked behind him, the tentacle closed in on him.

'I set a card and my turn is over.' Jinzo said and his facedown card appeared.

'Draw!' Jack shouted.

'I have one chance, Monster Reborn!'

'You want to summon Barbaros.' Jinzo said, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a second Dark Bribe spun around.

'No!' Jack shouted as his Monster Reborn scattered.

'Draw your card, and pray it is a life saver.'

Jack closed his eyes.

_The chance is small, Timaeus I need you!_

Jack held his card in his hand.

'I play The Eye of Timaeus!'

With a roar the majestic Legendary Dragon appeared.

'I heard your call.' Timaeus spoke.

'Good, fuse with Fitzgerald!' Jack shouted and both monsters disappeared, the result was a fiendish woman with pointy ears, silver hair, she wore an armor made of ice, leaving her arms exposed, she carried a white sword in both her hands. (2200 ATK)

'This is my Blizzard Warrior Dragonia!

'I use the effect of Dragonia, I destroy her so she takes all face-up Spell and Trap cards with her!' A blizzard raged over the Field, both Apophis, and the Mirror Wall scattered, when the storm faded Dragonia was also gone.

'Now I use the last card in my hand Pot of Avarice!' Jack took Hane-Hane, Gene-warped Warwolf, Dark Resonator, Frozen Fitzgerald and Barbaros and shuffled them into his Deck, then he drew two cards.

'I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf!'

The ferocious wolf-man appeared, bearing his sword in his hand. (1600 ATK)

'Attack Jinzo directly!' Jack shouted, Jinzo staggered backwards when the sword struck his chest.

(Jinzo: 2600) - (Jack: 800)

'I end my turn, and that means I can discard my last card to summon Dragonia back to my Field, and she also gains 200 attack points times the cards she destroyed by her effect.'

A new blizzard appeared on the field and Dragonia stepped out of it. (2200- 2800 ATK)

'That Warwolf is a real problem, he can block traps during the Battle Phase.' Jinzo muttered.

'This might work.' Jinzo said and two facedown cards materialized on his Field.

_First I use the Fiendish Chain to block the effect of his Warwolf, when he attacks I kill him with Magic Cylinder. _

Jack looked at his card.

'I activate my Trap card!' Jinzo shouted.

'Fiendish Chain!' Chains shot out of the ground.

'I use the second effect of Dragonia! You target my monster so I remove her from the game to negate that activation!' Jack shouted and the Trap card was forced back, Dragonia disappeared in a storm of snow.

'Also don't think you can activate your facedown cards, you cannot until my End Phase and you take the extra attack points he gained from her first effect as damage.'

The storm also raged over Jinzo.

(Jinzo: 2000) - (Jack: 800)

Jinzo wanted to say something.

'And before you want to say my Warwolf is too weak to beat you, I have an answer! I sacrifice my monster for Behemoth the King of All Animals!'

With a deafening roar the ferocious, hideous, purple-skinned beast blueish fur covering his head and back. (2700- 2000 ATK)

'Normally he requires two sacrifices but I can summon him with one if I lower his attack, and it is just enough!' Jack shouted and the Behemoth charged in he threw Jinzo on his back, the Orichalcos stone shattered together with the Seal surrounding the Duelists.

(Jinzo: 0) - (Jack: 800)

The Duel Spirit laid on his back, the holograms disappeared.

'I had... this under... control...' Jinzo stammered.

With a final unholy scream Jinzo exploded and his remains turned to dust.

**Well done my champion.**

The voice of Hermaeus Mora sounded.

'I am not your servant demon, let us go now!' Jack shouted.

**Ha ha ha, you are already my champion, who do you think gave you The Eye of Timaeus when you needed him the most?**

'You can't be serious.' Jack muttered.

**I am mortal, I gave you that card, you and I are already connected I will let you go, we surely meet again.**

The demonic realm slowly disappeared and they stood at the front gates of Bruma, in front of Jack a single Scroll Card laid, Jack took it.

'I have seven now, I will not Duel in the tournament, I want to earn my last Scroll Card against the Arena champion.'

The four Duelists entered Bruma, a normal but lively city, several Duelists were still there, this city was closest to the Imperial City.

'Have you heard?' A random Duelist said against another Duelist, Jack overheard.

'What?' The second Duelist asked.

'They say the champion of the Arena who used Elemental hero's once now uses Destiny Hero's, they say he got them from a group called the Thalmor.'

'Great.' Jack muttered. 'If that is true I need to prepare for a major fight.'

Juliet laid her arms around Jack's shoulders.

'You can do it baby.' Juliet whispered in his ear.

'Guys!' Leo shouted.

'I'm gonna find myself a Duelists!' He ran off followed by the others.

Suddenly Leo bumped into Jill.

'Ouch.' Leo muttered then he saw it was Jill.

'Jill! I'm sorry!' Leo said as he stood up.

Jill chuckled. 'I see you want a Duel, well I'll take only a few minutes.

'What is it Jill?' Jack asked.

'I was checking on some things in this area when I suddenly felt a surge of great power, it lasted around twenty minutes and then disappeared.'

At that moment Jill noticed Drake.

'Seems you meet up with the Shadowscale.'

Drake took a few steps back, he felt not sure if Jill would accept him or not.

'No need to back away Drake.' Juliet said.

'Jill.' Jack started. 'Drake's friends were taken by Duel Spirits, Drake defeated one of them Dark Magician, I defeated the second one Jinzo in the realm of Hermaeus Mora.'

'Jack you survived?' Jill shouted. 'You sure you are not dead right?'

'Why?' Jack asked startled.

'Hermaeus Mora always get what he wants, what did he want?' Jill asked.

'He wanted me to become his champion, but I refused.'

'Thank goodness.' Jill sighted.

'Hermaeus Mora tents to have Dragonborn as his champions, I think he really likes powerful champions, but why did he let you go?'

'After the Duel with Jinzo Hermaeus Mora said he let me draw Timaeus when I needed him the most, and that thanks to that we were connected.'

Jill had a look of doubt on her face.

'I need to discuss this with Mr. Greybeard, for now nothing is the matter but keep watching your backs.'

When Jill walked away they heard screams, a few Duelists ran by, Leo stopped one of them. 'What is going on?' He asked the Duelists.

'It's the Black Rose! She won another Duel that's three in a row!'

'Black Rose? Let's check it out.' Leo said and he ran off.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Who is the mysterious Black Rose?**

**Leo tries to find out who the mysterious girl is.**

**One thing is sure she holds a very powerful dragon and is not shun of using it.**

**'Blossom Bombardment.' Coming next.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Blizzard Warrior Dragonia_

_Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 5_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1100_

_Frozen Fitzgerald + The Eye of Timaeus_

_You can use one or both Effects once during the Duel._

_* When this card is Fusion Summoned you can destroy this card and all face-up Spell and Trap cards on the Field, during your End Phase you can discard all cards in your hand and Special Summon this card to the Field, it also gains 200 ATK for each Spell/Trap destroyed by its own Effect (your opponent's cards only)_

_* When a monster you control is targeted by a Spell/Trap card you can Banish this card, negate the activation of Trap/Spell card, also your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until his End Phase, when this card is Banished by this Effect your opponent lose Life Points equal to the ATK this card gained through the first Effect_

_Note: This card was created by me for this Fan Fiction only._


	25. Blossom Bombardment

**Jack managed to destroy one of the Duel Spirits James summoned to this world, Jinzo fought fierce but was no match in the end.**

**We finally entered Bruma and I am eager for a Duel, Jack has seven Scroll Cards now, Juliet and I both six.**

**The moment I try to find a Duelist some others ran by in panic screaming something about a Black Rose.**

**Chapter 25. **

**Blossom Bombardment.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 7**

**Leo: 6**

**Juliet: 6**

The Duelists ran by most of them were screaming or at least in shock.

Leo went up ahead followed by Juliet and Jack.

'That Duelists only won three times in a row and she send this crowd running.' Juliet said while running.

'I don't know, sounds suspicious, you think the Thalmor are behind it?' Jack replied, Juliet shrugged.

Leo suddenly stopped.

'Guys this is serious.' Leo mumbled, the square they had entered was ravaged.

there were a few market stalls they were completely destroyed, houses were damaged, glass, wood and bricks laying in the street, a few people who were still around were frightened, a few of them sat on their knees.

'What has happened?' Juliet wondered.

Leo checked on the people who sat on the ground, they surrounded three people two girls and a boy, they all three wore an Duel Disk there clothes were thorn apart their cards laid around them and they were bleeding from several wounds.

'What happened here?' Leo asked a muscular boy who was tending to the wounds of one of the girls.

'Those three Duelists wanted to fight a Duelist who called herself the Black Rose, since they couldn't agree on who had to challenge her the Black Rose agreed to a special event as she called it.'

Jack and Juliet approached the group.

'That Black Rose had six Scroll Cards each of these Duelists faced her one at a time the Black Rose fought each one of them the rules were like this if one of these Duelist won they all would get one Scroll Card if she won she would get a Scroll Card from the last one she defeated.'

Juliet knelt. 'I get that but how did they take these wounds?' She asked.

'I don't know, the Black Rose had some kind of power, damage seemed real.' The muscular boy said.

'Psychic Duelist.' Leo said.

'Out of control.' Jack added.

'Where is she?' Juliet asked and the muscular boy pointed into the direction of more market stalls.

The three Duelists approached the market Leo saw a huge hologram of a huge white dragon, something that looked like stardust fell from its majestic wings they saw the backside of the huge dragon it had a long neck and small head, then it suddenly disappeared, the others seemingly missed it, suddenly the dragon disappeared.

_That looked like... no it couldn't be that dragon, my eyes must have deceived me. _Leo thought.

When they approached the market there was just a ravage as the last time a few Duelists laid on the ground wounded, they all wore black suits.

'Who are they?' Juliet asked.

'Move!' Another man in a black suit shouted, he wore sun glasses.

'We are from Mr. Black's security forces, we are here to deal with an out of control Duelist.

'If you are as weak as the others!' A new female voice shouted, everyone looked around behind them stood a young girl she was around the sixteen years old, she wore a green tank top and a green miniskirt with a leave pattern on it, she also wore green boots and a black cape, a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes, she also wore leave-shaped earrings.

She had long, burgundy hair, two bangs framed both sides of her head these bangs were yellow, she also wore an device that looked like similar to hair curler on her head.

'The Black Rose I assume?' Leo said.

'That is how I call myself indeed, are the three of you with these guys?' The Black Rose said pointing at the security force officer.

'Black Rose, we are not with these guys, and we know you have psychic powers and we know what that means, we do not loath you about your powers but your powers are out of control!' Leo said.

'What do you know?' The girl asked.

'Girl lay down that Duel Disk and come with us.' The officer said.

'No stay away!' The Black Rose shouted.

'You shut up.' Leo growled to the officer.

'You stay...' The officer wanted to say but Leo kicked him against his chins and then punched him against his nose the man fell on the ground screaming, then Leo kicked him against the head the officer fell unconscious.

'Black Rose will you please lay down your Duel Disk? We know another Psychic Duelist he will help you.' Leo said with a kind voice.

'You are just one of them! Like the other three Duelists I defeated! They were a trap set up by them!'

'Those Duelists were just Duelists, they had nothing to do with them.'

The Black Rose chuckled. 'All tricks.'

'Seems we cannot negotiate with you, I know your psychic power will awaken during a Duel, but I'm willing to take that risk.' Leo said, the Black Rose looked at him.

'So you challenge me, I'll accept, and since we both are Duelists we wager one Scroll Card.' The Black Rose said, she held up seven, Leo held up six.

'So if you win this you are in the finals.' Leo noticed.

'Good luck to you Black Rose.'

'Duel!' They both shouted.

'Ladies first.' Leo said.

(The Black Rose: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

The Black Rose drew her card.

'I summon my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!' In a storm of petals a young looking girl appeared, she wore black armor and a pink cape, she pointed a small sword at Leo. (1000 ATK)

'Twilight Rose Knights effect kicks in.' The Black Rose explained.

'I get to summon another monster from my hand, and I summon Botanical Girl.' Another young looking girl appeared, she wore a dress made of flowers. (1300 ATK)

'You know that my Twilight Rose Knight is a Tuner?' The Black Rose asked, Leo shook his head and the two monsters swirled together into the air where they changed into six glowing stars.

_'From the fertile soil a beautiful rose blooms, I call upon the power of nature, Synchro Summon, bloom Splendid Rose!' _

In an explosion of rose petals a stern woman appeared she wore some kind of biological armor, the left side was green the right side black around her ankles she wore rose petals. (2200 ATK)

'And now the effect of Botanical Girl activates she left the Field so I move a monster to my hand.' A card slipped from the Black Rose's Deck she showed it, it was Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis.

'Next I set two cards and I end my turn.' The two reversed cards appeared on the Field.

Leo made is draw.

'A Synchro on the first turn, she is good I can see that.' He muttered.

'Time to go on the defensive.'

Black Rose laughed. 'No I activate Final Attack Orders!' She shouted and the Trap card spun around.

'You want the offensive? Alright I summon Future Samurai!' The futuristic female samurai appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'I set one card of my own and leave it at that.' Leo said and the card appeared on the Field.

The Black Rose chuckled as she drew her card.

'I summon my Phoenixian Seed.' She stated and a small seed with a vertical eye appeared. (800 ATK)

'And now it grows into Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!' The Black Rose shouted.

The small seed sprouted until a huge disturbing plant stood on the Field, it had no eyes or mouth it just looked like a plant. (2200 ATK)

'Splendid Rose attack Future Samurai!' The Black Rose shouted and thorned vines shot out of the ground grabbing the female warrior the vines crushed her.

(The Black Rose: 8000) - (Leo: 7400)

'I use the effect of Splendid Rose, I Banish Botanical Girl.' The soul of the monster appeared wrapped in vines, the vines crushed her.

'Splendid Rose can attack again with half attack points but before that happens I activate Blossom Bombardment!' The attack points of Splendid Rose dropped to 1100, and the Trap card of the Black Rose spun around, petals surrounded Leo and he screamed as his clothes were ripped apart.

(The Black Rose: 8000) - (Leo: 6600)

'Now Splendid Rose direct attack!' The Black Rose shouted and Leo screamed again as the vines slashed at him, blood dripped from the side of his arms.

(The Black Rose: 8000) - (Leo: 5500)

'Leo!' Juliet screamed.

'I'm fine.' Leo replied.

'Amaryllis direct attack!' The plant closed in on Leo.

'Defense Draw!' Leo shouted and his Trap card spun around Amaryllis slammed into a barrier, Leo drew a card.

'This is the end of the Damage Calculation and so Amaryllis is destroyed.' The Black Rose explained. 'And you take 800 points of damage.'

The plant exploded Leo covered his face.

(The Black Rose: 8000) - (Leo: 4700)

'I end my turn.' The Black Rose stated. 'And that means I Banish my Phoenixian Seed so Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis returns in defense.'

The plant returned but thanks to Final Attack Orders in attack mode. (2200 ATK)

'So as long as you have plants in your Graveyard your Amaryllis can return, that is troublesome.' Leo mumbled, he drew his card.

'But I am not afraid, I promised you I would help you take back control of your powers and so I will, I summon Gemini Scorpion!'

The male and female warriors appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'I don't need your help!' The Black Rose shouted.

'I don't care, and I use the effect of Scorpion to summon Blazewing Butterfly!' Next to the warriors the flaming butterfly appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Next I use Double Summon!' Leo shouted and the Spell card appeared on the Field.

'Next I sacrifice them for Phoenix Gearfried!' The armed warrior carrying the huge sword and shield appeared surrounded by flames. (2800 ATK)

'Gearfried attack that Amaryllis!' Leo shouted and the flames licked at the plant it burned to cinders.

'And you take 800 points of damage.' The Black Rose said and Leo screamed when the ashes washed over him.

(The Black Rose: 7400) - (Leo: 3900)

'Facedown card and turn over.' Leo muttered and the facedown card appeared.

'My draw.' The Black Rose said, she smiled as she saw her card.

'I summon Copy Plant.' She said and the stump of a tree appeared, there were two eyes visible through an opening. (0 ATK)

'A Tuner?' Juliet asked.

'Yes.' Jack replied.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Leo shouted and the Trap card spun around, a loud roar bellowed over the Field.

'So no attack but I do not care.' The Black Rose stated, she played a Spell card and her Double Summon appeared. 'I summon Blue Rose Dragon!' She shouted and a small vine, covered with thorns appeared, it had blue rose leaves as wings it snarled. (1600 ATK)

Next I tune my Copy Plant with my Splendid Rose!' The Black Rose continued, the two monsters swirled together into the air and changed into seven glowing stars.

_From the fertile soil the guardian of flowers rises, Synchro Summon the mother of roses, bloom Black Rose Dragon!' _

Leo, Jack and Juliet gasped for breath as a huge rose bud appeared in the air, it opened and a large dragon appeared with the leaves as her wings she roared. (2400 ATK)

'But that is a Signer Dragon!' Leo shouted.

The Black Rose chuckled. 'Indeed and she is the original, I got it from Akiza herself, of course the Duel Spirit that possessed this card is gone so everyone can control it as you can see.'

Jack and Juliet looked at each other.

'I use the effect of Black Rose Dragon she destroys everything on the Field!' Leo ducked for cover as a shower of rose petals swirled around the Field, cutting into his skin and damaging the houses even more.

'Also my Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed and with his effect I can summon Black Rose Dragon!' Leo looked up again, he checked his wounds, above him Black Rose Dragon reappeared. (2400 ATK)

'Since I cannot attack I end my turn.' The Black Rose concluded.

Leo quickly drew his card.

'I summon Dark Valkyria and that will be all.' The dark fairy appeared. (1800 ATK)

'What? Is Leo crazy?' Juliet cried, Jack shook his head.

'If he defends the Black Rose can Banish a monster with the effect of Black Rose Dragon then change the monster to attack mode and make its attack points zero.'

The Black Rose smiled.

'And that is exactly what I'm gonna do, but first I set a monster.' She said and a reversed monster appeared on the Field.

'Next the Spell card Book of Moon!' The Black Rose shouted and Dark Valkyria disappeared a set card appeared instead.

'Now the effect of Black Rose!' The Black Rose shouted and the soul of Copy Plant appeared it got strangled with vines.

Suddenly vines grabbed the facedown card and Dark Valkyria appeared tied down by vines. (0 ATK)

'Now crush her!' The Black Rose shouted and Black Rose Dragon crushed the Fairy.

(The Black Rose: 7400) - (Leo: 1500)

Leo now had a look of fright in his eyes, yet he managed to draw his card.

'They might not have Duel Spirits but these Signer Dragons are fearsome.' He muttered.

'Two facedown cards and that will be all.' Leo said and a reversed monster appeared followed by a set Spell or Trap card.

'Draw!' The Black Rose shouted drawing her card.

'I Flip my Morphing Jar!' The Black Rose shouted and the thing in the jar appeared. (700 ATK)

Both Duelists discarded their hands and drew five new cards.

'Go Monster Reborn!' The Black Rose shouted and the holy Ankh appeared in a flash of light Splendid Rose appeared on the Field. (2200 ATK)

'Next I normal summon my second Copy Plant!' A second of the tree stumps appeared. (0 ATK)

'I use the effect of my second Copy Plant to make his Level the same as Splendid Rose.' Copy Plant glowed.

'I Tune my Copy Plant and Morphing Jar!' The Black Rose shouted.

'So I saw it right back there.' Leo mumbled.

_'Clustering stars form a road of light, pierce the darkness the blights this land, Synchro Summon arise the guardian of the cosmos Stardust Dragon!' _

The fierce monster that Leo saw earlier appeared in the air, it let out a magnificent roar. (2500 ATK)

'Impossible! She has two Signer Dragons!' Juliet shouted.

'Think about it Juliet, I see Leo has figured it out as well.' Jack said with a calm voice.

'Figured what out?' Juliet asked.

'Black Rose.' Leo suddenly spoke.

'Is it a coincidence that you use the same name the Signer Akiza Izinski used before she met Yusei Fudo?'

Leo turned his back to her, then suddenly turned around again.

'And you use the Signer Dragon of both Akiza and Yusei.'

Leo started to phase up and down.

'I had my suspicion when you summoned Black Rose Dragon, and earlier I thought I saw Stardust Dragon which is now confirmed.'

Leo walked up to the Black Rose. 'You have exactly the same hair style as Akiza, and your bangs are the same color yellow Yusei had in his hair.'

Suddenly Leo pulled of the sunglasses she wore, he looked straight in her bright blue eyes.

'Like I thought Yusei's eyes.' Leo walked back, the Black Rose pulled off her cape.

'So you found me out? I am Violet Fudo Izinski, daughter of Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski.'

Only Juliet was quite shocked.

'Akiza left after the affairs with the Z-one Akiza left, Yusei became a scientist but couldn't set Akiza out of his mind, one year after that day they found each other, of course Yusei challenged Akiza to a Duel, we never found out who won, only that their Signer Dragons fought fiercely, a few saw the Duel and say it ended in a draw, a few months after that they got married and one year later I was born.' Violet explained.

Leo nodded. 'I see that explains a lot, but how did you get these Signer Dragons?'

'I challenged them to a Duel and I continued doing that until I won, after that they both gave me their Signer Dragons as keepsake.' Violet said.

'But enough about my past.

(Violet: 7400) - (Leo: 1500)

'Stardust Dragon attack his hidden monster!' Violet shouted.

'Go negate Attack!' Leo shouted and the barrier stopped Stardust in his tracks.

'So you survive this round, lets see how you fare against my dragons.' Violet sneered.

'I set a card and my turn is over.' Violet said and a reversed card appeared.

Leo drew his card, he looked over his hand, he mumbled something, he looked a few times at the dragons.

'Got it.' He said. 'I Flip Summon my Blazewing Butterfly!' The fiery insect appeared once more. (1500 ATK)

'Next I Gemini Summon my Blazewing Butterfly!' The creature started to glow. 'And I use the effect of Blazewing I tribute him to summon my Dark Valkyria with her effect activated!'

The insect disappeared and the dark Fairy appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I use the effect of Dark Valkyria and I use her Counter to destroy Black Rose Dragon!' Leo shouted and Dark Valkyria started to chant.

'Not yet! I Tribute my Stardust Dragon to destroy your Dark Valkyria.'

Stardust Dragon disappeared, the glittering dust fell on Dark Valkyria and the monster exploded.

'I was hoping you would do that, and now I play the Spell card Herculean Power!' The Continuous Spell card appeared.

'Since you control a monster and I don't I summon my second Future Samurai!' Leo shouted and a second of the female samurai appeared. (1600 ATK)

'And now my true plan, I wanted you to sacrifice your Stardust now it rests in the Graveyard, which I can get access to with my Monster Reborn!' The holy symbol appeared a second time and this time Stardust appeared on Leo's side. (2500 ATK)

'Stardust Dragon attack Splendid Rose!' Leo shouted.

'I activate my Trap card!' Violet shouted and the card spun around.

'Half or Nothing!'

Leo thought for a few seconds. 'I choose to end my Battle Phase and so I end my turn with three facedown cards.' Leo said and the three cards appeared on the Field.

Violet drew her card. 'I Banish my Copy Plant for the effect of Splendid Rose!' Stardust hung its head, it became weaker. (1250 ATK)

'Black Rose Dragon attack!' Violet shouted and Black Rose Dragon casted her vines.

'I activate my facedown Dust Tornado to destroy my own Trap card!' Leo shouted and his Dust Tornado spun around.

'And I use Stardust Dragons effect to destroy it!' Stardust Dragon slowly disappeared and Dust Tornado exploded.

'What the?' Violet stammered.

'In that case attack that Future Samurai!' Violet shouted and Black Rose Dragon turned its attention to the samurai.

'Activate Spell card Unleash Your Power!' Leo shouted and the Spell turned around.

'Now Future Samurai gets her effect!' Leo shouted but Black Rose Dragon crushed the warrior with her vines.

(Violet: 7400) - (Leo: 700)

'You destroyed a Gemini Summoned monster so I activate Gemini Trap Hole that destroys all your monsters!' Leo shouted and a huge explosion ripped over the Field destroying Black Rose Dragon and Splendid Rose.

'You are a fool!' Violet shouted. 'I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon, you sacrificed it but I can summon it!' Violet explained and in a flash of light Stardust Dragon appeared on Violet's side. (2500 ATK)

'Violet which of the two dragons is your favorite?'

Violet looked dumbfounded. 'Stardust, he is stronger than Black Rose Dragon.'

Leo nodded. 'Attack Points aren't all there is, I'm gonna show you now.' Leo said and he drew his card.

'Akiza was weak once until she met Yusei, after Z-one Akiza and Yusei Dueled like you said earlier, I saw that Duel, most say it was a draw, but Yusei gave Akiza victory because Yusei said Akiza surpassed him in strength and so Yusei gave Akiza the engagement ring.'

Leo took a card from his hand.

'I activate Swing of Memories!' Leo shouted and Blazewing Butterfly appeared once again. (1500 ATK)

'Next I activate Symbols of Duty!' The Spell card appeared.

'I now sacrifice Blazewing Butterfly to summon a monster from your Graveyard!'

A burst of flames enveloped Blazewing Butterfly and the flames subsided Black Rose Dragon towered above Leo. (2400 ATK)

'Black Rose Dragon symbolizes Akiza, she is a beautiful Duelists and Black Rose Dragon is beautiful, and you are also beautiful.'

Leo saw that Violet had tears in her eyes.

'I activate United We Stand!' Leo continued and Black Rose Dragon roared. (3200 ATK)

'Black Rose Dragon surpasses Stardust! Attack!' The two Signer Dragons struggled but in the end Black Rose strangled Stardust.

(Violet: 6700) - (Leo: 700)

'I set this card and I end my turn.' Leo said and his reversed card appeared.

Violet drew her card.

'I set two cards.' Violet said, her voice sounded sad, a reversed monster appeared and behind it a set Spell or Trap card.

'Draw!' Leo shouted.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' His Trap card spun around and Phoenix Gearfried appeared on the Field. (2800 ATK)

'And I summon Evocator Chevalier!' In a bonfire a warrior in crimson red armor appeared, he had a sword as a right hand. (1900 ATK)

Black Rose Dragon's attack points rose to 4800.

'I Equip my Evocator with Supervise!' Leo shouted and the Spell card appeared, Evocator glowed as he gained his effect.

'Gearfried attack that hidden monster!' Gearfried rose his sword.

The card disappeared and a hedge made of thick vines appeared. (2100 DEF)

'My Hedge Guard is a plant and so I activate Wall of Thorns!' The Trap card spun around.

'All your monsters are destroyed!' Violet shouted and vines wrapped around the monsters they were pulled under.

Leo nodded as a sign that he ended his turn.

Jack and Juliet looked at each other.

Violet made her draw.

'I activate Premature Burial!' She shouted her Life Points dropped.

'I summon Star...' She started Leo saw her struggle.

(Violet: 5900) - (Leo: 700)

'I summon Black Rose Dragon!' Violet shouted and with a loud roar the Signer Dragon reappeared again. (2400 ATK)

Leo smiled and closed his eyes.

'Seems I brought you back Violet, you choose Black Rose Dragon over Stardust Dragon.

'And now you take the direct hit of Black Rose Dragon!' Leo stood there the attack raged over him but he didn't feel any pain.

(Violet: 5900) - (Leo: 0)

'Leo!' Juliet and Jack shouted, Leo held up his hand his friends stood still.

Violet slowly approached Leo.

'I'm so sorry.' She cried, tears run over her face, Leo knelt and removed the tears with his finger.

'It's okay, I'm sorry I caused so much pain.' Violet whispered.

'You are not to blame.' Leo softly replied, Violet fell in Leo's arms she softly cried.

Ten minutes later Violet was calm again.

'Violet I let you control your powers please don't lose control again.' Leo said.

'I shall try, I will never choose Stardust over Black Rose again, from now on they are equal for me.'

'But one thing I don't understand.' Jack said. 'You could have used Evocator Chevalier and destroy one Equip card to destroy that Wall of Thorns and so you could have won the Duel.'

Violet looked at Leo. 'That true?' She asked.

'Indeed.' Leo answered. 'But if I had done that I couldn't teach you the lesson I taught you now, and I gladly gave up a Scroll Card for that result.'

'No.' Violet said. 'I must thank you without you all could have gone wrong.' Violet picked a Scroll Card from her pocked and handed it over to Leo.

A few minutes later Violet left the city Leo and the rest went for Inn for midday snacks.

When Violet couldn't see the gates any more a man approached her it was Errol Black-Heart.

'I finally found you, seems my security officers had a hard time finding you.'

'Who are you creep!' Violet shouted.

'You will be grateful later I promise.' Errol said with a fake kind voice, he snapped his fingers and ten Orichalcos Soldiers appeared.

* * *

**Next time:**

**When we try to eat our snacks in peace the Inn get assaulted by the crazy Brron, Jack fended off Jinzo but Brron is a real problem, but I won't let myself by defeated.**

**'The Cheerful Coffin.' Coming soon.**


	26. The Cheerful Coffin

**We were quite surprised when Jinzo attacked us.**

**But Drake told us there were three Duel Spirits: Dark Magician is now helping Drake, Jinzo was beaten by Jack and so he earned his seventh Scroll Card, Leo defeated Violet he also earned his seventh Scroll Card, and now it is time for me to earn my seventh Scroll Card.**

**Chapter 26. **

**The Cheerful Coffin.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 7**

**Leo: 7**

**Juliet: 6**

Juliet, Jack and Leo were enjoying some fries, it was around three o clock.

'So I'm gonna find a Duelist here.' Juliet said.

'Indeed after we're done here we will help you find a Duelist.' Leo said, he had his mouth full of fries.

'I'm getting nervous now.' Jack sighted.

'What is wrong?' Juliet asked laying her arm on his shoulders.

'Well we're getting close to the Dragon Priests and James Black.'

Leo nodded. 'We have the Legendary Dragons what can actually happen?'

'For one thing I need to face the champion of the Arena, he possibly has Destiny Heroes, second we have one enemy who has the Sacred Beasts, for a third the Circle with their Divine Synchros, we never know if they make it to the finals and finally a Necromancer working for James Black.'

Suddenly the door if the Inn swung open, a rather thin man wearing a hooded cloak stepped in.

'And they are the least of your worries.' The stranger said and he threw off his cloak revealing that he was Brron.

'Hee hee hee, Jinzo might have had no sense because he was programmed to Duel you.' Brron cackled.

Jack and the others stood up they drew their blades.

'Hee hee hee you want to fight? Well seems we think alike.' Brron softly said, other guests at the Inn and the owners ducked for cover.

'Not here Brron.' Jack said.

'Hee hee hee indeed not here!' Brron cackled and he rose his hands in the air, the surroundings changed, the Inn was suddenly tearing down and they stood in a pool of sludge.

'Don't tell me this is...' Juliet started.

'Coldharbour.' Jack finished her sentence, they walked outside.

'So you are the ones Brron warned me for?'

Jack, Leo and Juliet looked around, on the rooftop of a luxurious building stood a weak looking Fiend, he had gray skin the only thing he wore was a green cape, the most disturbing part was the huge brain he had.

'I know you, you are Gren the Tactician of Dark World.' Jack said pointing his sword at the creature.

'Indeed.' Gren said and he started to chant, a small ugly red creature appeared in front of him.

'Kill them Scarr.' Gren said.

Leo redyed his sword first, he looked the ugly Scarr in the eyes.

The Scout redyed his fangs, Leo held his sword in front of his chest, suddenly the Scout leaped at Leo, Leo slashed his sword to the side and he leaped out-of-the-way, Scarr fell onto the ground he bled to dead.

Gren the tactician scratched his chin.

'He was just a scout.' The monster mumbled.

'Now it is dead.' Leo replied.

'And you'll be next.' Gren chanted again this time an ugly Fiend carrying a spear appeared, this was Beiige, next to Beiige the Fiend Broww appeared a less ugly Fiend carrying a bow he was the huntsman.

Jack and Juliet now also drew their swords, Broww started to fire at Juliet she kept leaping out-of-the-way, Beiige charged at Juliet but Jack blocked his way, Leo tried to flank Broww but found his road blocked by Zure, an armored Fiend holding a two-handed blade, he was the Knight of Darkworld.

Jack just sliced the head of Beiige clean off, he rushed to Leo, Leo saw his friend coming he rushed at Broww, Zure had a confused look on his face when Leo ran away from him.

Zure barely could block Jack then the knight was stabbed in the back by Juliet he fell to the ground bleeding.

Broww saw Leo coming but there was nothing he could do.

Gren let out an angry snarl, he chanted once again, only this time was longer, first that appeared was Grapha the Dragon Lord, the second monster that appeared was Goldd the Wu-Lord and finally Sillva the War-Lord appeared.

Grapha charged in first, the others stood still, Juliet and Leo ducked to the ground, Jack made a slash at the Dragon Lord but the monster simply smashed him aside.

Jack grunted, he got a look of fear in his eyes as the Dragon Lord turned around to move in for the kill.

Jack closed his eyes suddenly with an unholy scream a heavy thing crashed to the ground, Jack opened his eyes and saw Grapha laing on the ground, Sirius stood in front of the dead Fiend, blood of Grapha dripped from his hand.

Goldd and Sillva looked at each other than they charged in.

Sirius created two fireballs in his hands and casted them at the storming Fiends incinerating them.

'Sirius?' Juliet gasped.

'This is not that I like you, for some reason that Duel Spirit transported you to Coldharbour, seems Molag Ball didn't take notice of you.'

'Why are you here anyway?' Leo snarled.

'I live here, and Molag Ball needs Juliet so I won't let her die.'

Gren let out a horrible laughter in front of the tactician a huge black-skinned Fiend appeared he carried a huge staff with two points at the tip of it.

'Reign-Beaux!' Juliet squealed.

'Move away.' Sirius demanded, Jack and the others were out of the way and the Fiend charged in, Sirius could not evaded he landed in the slug covering the ground.

'That I have to resort to this.' Sirius muttered as he stood up.

Sirius closed his eyes and crossed his arms, suddenly all of his clothes disappeared as he got covered in a black mist.

'What's happening?' Jack wondered.

Two red eyes appeared from out of the black mist then it disappeared, Sirius was changed into an ugly creature, he was naked except for a cloth around his waist, he had a fiendish face his body was muscular and covered with scars.

Juliet cowered behind Jack, and Leo backed away.

'You are one of the few who saw this form and lived to tell it.' The creature spoke in a heavy voice.

'What is this for magic?' Leo gasped.

'No magic, this is the Vampire Lord, only a very few vampires can attain this form, I was granted this ability.'

Reign-Beaux focused on Sirius and charged in, Sirius simply caught the arm of the Fiend and sliced it clean off with his claws, Reign-Beaux roared with anger.

Sirius leaped backward and created some red energy in his right hand, he pointed his hand at the Fiend and Reign-Beaux dropped to his knees.

'This is the Drain Life Spell.' Sirius said. Reign-Beaux roared, Sirius leaped onto the back of the monster then clawed open the neck, put his head in and drank the blood of the Fiend until it died.

'Gren was watching with disgust then he heard movement behind him, he looked around and the last thing he saw was Jack's sword approaching his heart.

Gren fell dead in the sludge.

Sirius slowly changed back.

Suddenly a portal opened and Brron stepped out.

'Hee hee hee.' The Fiend cackled.

'O what happened here? Gren failed?!' The Mad King cackled.

'It's over Brron.' Jack said.

'Hee hee hee of course not.'

Brron snapped his fingers and Jack, Leo and Sirius were trapped in three black coffins the coffins were sealed off.

'What is this?' Juliet snapped.

'They are coffins, with limited air, Duel me and beat me and your friends goes free, if not, well I think it will become a choke point!' The Fiend King laughed like a maniac.

Juliet activated her Duel Disk, Brron just stood there.

'Something wrong?' Juliet asked.

'Well, Gren and the monsters he summoned actually came from my Deck, seeing that they are killed their cards are destroyed I have to resort to my second Deck.'

A Fiendish Duel Disk appeared around the wrist of the Mad King he put in his Deck.

'Hee hee hee if you win I might even throw in this one.' Brron said and he held up a Scroll Card.

'I'm not even gonna wonder why you have a Scroll Card in the first place.' Juliet sighted.

'Duel!' Juliet and Brron shouted.

(Brron: 8000) - (Juliet: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

'Hee hee hee I'll go first!' The fiend cackled he drew his card.

'I set a monster.' Brron stated and a hidden monster appeared on the Field.

'Next two facedown cards.'

Two Spell or Trap cards materialized behind the hidden monster.

'I think I'll end my turn here.'

Juliet drew her card, she looked over her hand.

'Nothing fancy here so I go with Junk Blader!'

Juliet nervously looked around.

_Molag Ball could be here any moment, last time we were here we all barely escaped this time he won't let us go that easily._

In front of Juliet the fiendish warrior appeared he held aloft his red blade. (1800 ATK)

'Junk Blader attack that monster!' Juliet shouted and Junk Blader charged in, the reversed card disappeared and an egg-shaped, purple creature appeared it had one eye in the center and the bottom was covered with blue crystals, there were demonic faces edged in it. (1300 DEF)

Junk Blader cut through the egg, it moaned as it exploded into purple sludge.

'Hee hee hee scrambled eggs! I think that would give my Gorgon Egg a headache.'

Juliet looked at the fiend with a weird look in her eyes.

'What my joke isn't funny?' Brron asked.

'Not only that, but that monster has only been released in Japan only for the Original Card Game, there was no international release, why can your Duel Disk read it?'

Brron chuckled.

'Maybe because my Duel Disk is hacked? Hee hee hee I can play any card I want and he will recognize the card as legal.'

Juliet scratched her chin.

'Well if that is your game I will play it, your move.'

Brron quickly drew his card.

'Do you know what Ancient Rule is?' Brron asked.

'Yes you can special summon a normal monster without any sacrifice.' Juliet sighted.

'Good.' Brron sneered and one of his facedown cards spun around, it was Ancient Rules.

'From the darkness rise! Yellow Hecate!' Brron cackled and a fat, ugly woman appeared she was dressed in a yellow dress, she wore a weird yellow hat, she carried a long staff in her claw-like hands. (2500 ATK)

'Yellow Hecate kill!' Brron cackled, Yellow Hecate aimed her staff and a blast of pure darkness blew apart Junk Blader.

(Brron: 8000) - (Juliet: 7300)

Juliet had a worried look in her eyes, she shortly looked at the coffins then she made up her mind and drew a card.

'I activate Polymerization!' Juliet shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'From my hand I Fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater.' The two monsters swirled together.

'I Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!' With a pirouette the long-haired warrior appeared on her ice skates. (2100 ATK)

'Hee hee hee! I activate my reversed card!' Brron cackled and the Trap card spun around.

'Champion's Vigilance! I control a Level seven monster so your summon is negated!' Cyber Blader gasped as she suddenly exploded.

'Facedown card.' Juliet said and a reversed card appeared.

'Turn end.'

Brron cackled. 'You're wide open.' He drew his card.

'I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!' A green light shone from out of Brron's belly.

Both Brron and Juliet looked at the light.

Slowly the Orichalcos surrounded them.

'He gave me that stone to control this card, seems it wasn't meant to be eaten, o well it still works.' Brron muttered.

'Continuing the slaughter I activate a second Ancient Rules!' Brron shouted and a second of the Spell cards appeared.

'I summon Red Hecate!'

Next to the yellow-dressed monster a new monster appeared, this one was skeletal in appearance, it was a woman, she wore a red dress a bit too large for her. She also wore jester-like shoes and a jester hat. (2500 ATK)

The Orichalcos shone on both the Hecate's heads. (3000 ATK x2)

'Yellow Hecate blast away her life!' Brron screamed.

'Go Sakuretsu Armor!' Juliet shouted and the Trap card spun around, the attack was reflected back at yellow Hecate the woman exploded.

'Red Hecate!' Brron shouted and the new monster created a shadowy ball in her hands and fired it at Juliet, she was thrown to her knees, Juliet gasped for breath.

(Brron: 8000) - (Juliet: 4300)

'I'll draw!' Juliet shouted.

'Monster Reborn!' She stated and the holy sign appeared, Cyber Blader reappeared on the Field. (2100 ATK)

'I Equip her with Junk Barrage!' Juliet exclaimed and the Spell card appeared on her Field.

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Juliet stated and the reversed card appeared on her side of the Field.

Brron drew his card he held his cards upside down.

'Not even upside down this they can be useful.' The Fiend muttered.

'Alright I set this one.' Brron stated and a card appeared set in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Red Hecate destroy Cyber Blader!'

Juliet chuckled. 'When you have one monster she cannot be destroyed by Battle, but that won't be a problem for you after this.' Juliet said with a sneer and her Trap card spun around.

'Hee hee hee Foolish Revival!' Brron cackled.

The ugly Yellow Hecate reappeared on the Field, she crouched down and defended herself with her staff. (2300 DEF)

'And when you have two monsters the attack of Cyber Blader is doubled.' (4200 ATK)

Meanwhile Red Hecate continued her attack.

'No stop!' Brron howled but it was too late Red Hecate was sliced in half when Cyber Blader kicked the monster, the attack score of Cyber Blader dropped back to 2100.

'O before you forget Brron, Junk Barrage was still Equipped to her.'

'Yeeowch!' Brron howled as Cyber Blader kicked him in the gut.

(Brron: 5300) - (Juliet: 4300)

Juliet drew her card.

'The only thing I can do at the moment is setting this.' She said and a reversed card appeared behind Cyber Blader.

'Hee hee hee you run out of options!' Brron cackled he drew his card.

'Look a familiar card!' Brron said and a third Ancient Rules appeared on his side of the Field.

'You've met two of the three sisters, so meet the third one Violet Hecate!' Brron shouted this monster wasn't ugly, this woman was a young witch wearing a purple dress, purple gloves and the same hat Yellow Hecate wears only purple, she also held a staff in her hands, the Orichalcos burned on her head. (2500- 3000 ATK)

The attack of Cyber Blader doubled again. (4200 ATK)

'Hee hee hee I change Yellow Hecate to attack mode.' He stated and the fat ugly woman stood up. (3000 ATK)

'Yellow Hecate suicide yourself!' Brron shouted and the yellow witch fired her blast Cyber Blader reflected the attack and the witch blew up.

Cyber Blader returned back to her original attack score.

(Brron: 4200) - (Juliet: 4300)

'Violet Hecate attack that Cyber Blader!' Brron shouted and the witch clad in purple fired a blast of darkness from her staff, Cyber Blader stood firm.

(Brron: 4200) - (Juliet: 3400)

'Make your move little girl.' Brron sneered.

Juliet ignored the Fiend and she drew her card.

'Time to get rid of your monster with Ego Boost!' Juliet shouted as she played the card, Cyber Blader gained 1000 attack points she took a leap and kicked Violet Hecate's head clean off, the monster fell into the sludge.

(Brron: 4100) - (Juliet: 3400)

Brron slowly drew his card, then he bursted into a maniacal laughter.

'Now you did it, first I activate Soul Release!' He shouted and the three souls of the Hecate's appeared they slowly faded.

'Now that all of them are gone I activate my facedown card Dimension Fusion!' A portal opened above the Field.

'I pay 2000 Life Points and summon my Hecates!' Brron cackled and the three witches appeared on the Field. (2500- 3000 ATK x3)

(Brron: 2100) - (Juliet: 3400)

'And now all three of my Hecates are in play so I send them to the Graveyard in order to summon Gorgon!'

A portal opened and the three Hecates disappeared in their place a stunning woman in a purple flowing dress appeared, she wore a white hood several snakes were sticking out of the back of her head, she held a large staff in her hands the Orichalcos burned on her head. (3000- 3500 ATK)

'Gorgon attack Cyber Blader!' Brron howled and the snake-hair shot forward biting Cyber Blader, they couldn't kill her so the snakes retreated.

(Brron: 2100) - (Juliet: 2000)

'Hee hee hee! Look in the eyes of your doom!' Brron cackled.

Juliet drew her card.

'I will give myself another chance with Card of Sanctity!'

Both Duelists drew cards until they held six cards.

'First I set this Synchro Strike.' Juliet stated and the card appeared on her Field.

'Next I add The Fang of Critias.'

The huge black dragon appeared circling around the Duelists.

'The air here is wicked, I shall make this quick.' Critias spoke and the dragon and facedown card disappeared.

As a result a man appeared, he wore nothing except for black leather pants, he flexed his muscles. (1000 ATK)

'This is my Synchro Warrior and he comes with an handy effect, I can Banish a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck like my Colossal Fighter.' Juliet started to explain, she pocketed the card.

The armor of Colossal Fighter formed around Synchro Warrior.

'Synchro Warrior gains attack points equal to the attack of the card I just Banished and that power boost stays until my next Standby Phase, only negative thing is I cannot attack directly.'

Synchro Warrior flexed his muscles. (3800 ATK)

'The Duel is over Brron!' Juliet shouted.

'Synchro Warrior destroy Gorgon with Colossal Punisher!' The Warrior rushed in Gorgon shot her snake-hair at the warrior but he cut all the snakes down and finally sliced the head of Gorgon off.

(Brron: 1800) - (Juliet: 2000)

'Cyber Prima finish it!' Juliet shouted and the female warrior charged in.

'Hee hee hee!' Brron cackled. 'This was only the foreplay, the real Duel starts here, Gorgon was nothing compared to the Legendary Gorgon Medusa!'

A huge form started to appear on the Field, the soul of Gorgon appeared in front of it and slowly disappeared.

'Hee hee hee hee hee!' Brron cackled.

A huge woman appeared on the Field, she wore a black dress made of living snakes, she also had snake-hair, her eyes glowed red. (0 ATK)

'Cyber Blader cancel your attack!' Juliet shouted.

'Nope, Medusa forces one of your monsters to attack her, and she blocks the attack of your other monsters.' Brron explained, Cyber Blader charged in, Medusa looked the warrior in her eyes suddenly Cyber Blader changed into a statue.

'Your monster is now petrified, her effect is negated and she cannot attack, this fate comes to all who attacks Medusa, I will create a fine collection of statues.'

'Brron each monster has a weakness, I will find it for now I end my turn with a facedown card.' The card appeared on the Field.

Brron drew his card.

'Hee hee hee Medusa attacks your statue.' The huge snakes she had as hair slithered in.

'I take no damage from this battle, but your statue is destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to half the attack points of your monster.' Brron explained.

One of the snakes shot through Cyber Blader and then through Juliet she screamed.

(Brron: 1800) - (Juliet: 950)

'Hee hee hee hee hee you must attack this turn, whatever you do you'll lose the Duel!' Brron cackled like a maniac.

Juliet had drawn her card.

Synchro Warrior's armor disappeared. (1000 ATK)

'I'm sorry Brron but it'll end here, I summon the Junk Synchron!'

The small orange robot appeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'Next I activate the Spell card Junk Dealer!' Juliet played the Spell card and two monsters appeared on the Field, the first one was Cyber Blader. (2100- 1050) The second that appeared was Junk Blader. (1800- 900 ATK)

'I Tune Junk Synchro and Junk Blader!' The two monsters dissolved into seven glowing stars.

_'The hunter arrives, his arrow never miss its target! Synchro Summon, let the light guide your path! Take aim Junk Archer!'_

Juliet chanted and the archer appeared on the Field, pointing an arrow at Brron. (2300 ATK)

'I use the effect of Archer and I Banish Medusa!'

Junk Archer fired his arrow but the arrow shot through Medusa, her head fell from her body.

'What the? What happened?' Juliet gasped.

'Hee hee hee!' Brron literally rolled on the ground from laughter, he slowly managed to catch his breath.

'When Medusa leaves the Field her head and body becomes separated while the body has not really an effect the head has the same effect as Medusa.' Brron explained. (0- 500 ATK x2)

'I actually kept this card to take Medusa herself, but this could work, I activate Enemy Controller!' Juliet shouted and her Spell card spun around.

'I sacrifice Cyber Blader!' The ice skater disappeared.

'Left, Right, A, B!' Juliet shouted and the wire of the controller shot into Medusa's head it pulled the head to Juliet's side. (0 ATK)

'Now the head attacks the body!' Juliet commanded and the head charged in.

'The head petrifies the body with her effect!' Brron had a look of fear into his eyes as the body of Medusa slowly turned into stone.

'Synchro Warrior destroy the body of Medusa!' Juliet shouted, the warrior pummeled the statue with his fists, the body crumbled.

(Brron: 1300) - (Juliet: 950)

Suddenly the head also turned into stone, then it started to crumble.

Juliet smiled. 'It is as I thought, you said the body did not really had an effect, but without the body a head cannot exist, and now Junk Archer take aim!'

Junk Archer pointed his arrow and fired the arrow passed Brron straight through the heart.

(Brron: 0) - (Juliet: 950)

Brron groaned he fell into the sludge immediately the coffins trapping the others disappeared, Juliet saw they were alright, they only were gasping for breath.

Brron slowly stood up he held his head in his hands, suddenly the Orichalcos started to crack, the stone Brron had swallowed started to glow, then it exploded completely annihalating Brron.

**Sirius take the girl!**

The voice of Molag Ball sounded all around them.

'Yes Lord as you wish.' Sirius replied and he leaped at Juliet then suddenly they disappeared.

Juliet opened her eyes, they were back inside the Inn like nothing had ever happened, a single Scroll card laid in front of Juliet.

'Well to describe this in one word, I would say weird.' Juliet muttered and she pocketed the Scroll card.

James Black looked inside his fireplace.

_So one of my Duel Spirits betrayed me and the other two got killed?_

'I am sorry my Lord but that is how it is.' James replied to the hissing voice.

_Take now more actions, the Dragon Priests have a shot at them, if they fail we'll kill them._

James Black turned away and left the room.

'Time to check on the other finalists.' He muttered.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Our heroes each have seven Scroll Cards and now it is time to follow another contestant and it is Serana.**

**Serana challenges a Dragon Priest deep inside a creepy forest.**

**'Closed Forest.' Don't miss it.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Gorgon Egg_

_Type: Fiend_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1300_

_Note: The above card was only released in Japan for the Original Card Game._

* * *

_Yellow Hecate (anime version)_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: ?_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2300_

_Note: The Level of this card is unknown, but I consider her Level 7 like the other two Hecates._

* * *

_Red Hecate (anime version)_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 7_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2300_

* * *

_Violet Hecate (anime version)_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 7_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2300_

* * *

_Gorgon (anime version)_

_Type: ?_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 8_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: ?_

_"Red Hecate" + "Yellow Hecate" + "Violet Hecate"_

_Note: The above 4 cards were used during the very first Yu-Gi-Oh series the one before Duelist Kingdom episode 1e Eerie Woman! Unable to Transform. These cards were never released by Konami for the OCG or TCG but they were released in the Bandai version of the Trading Card Game. All credits for these cards goes to Bandai and the credits for the anime version of the cards goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Legendary Gorgon Medusa_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 9_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned through its own effect. Special Summon this card during either turn by Banishing a ''Gorgon'' from your Graveyard while you have ''Violet Hecate''. ''Red Hecate'' and ''Yellow Hecate'' in your Graveyard. When this card is targeted for an attack turn the attacking monster to stone. Only one monster can attack this card per turn and one monster is forced to attack this card. This card can attack a petrified monster, if you do destroy the monster before Damage Calculation your opponent loses Life Points equal to half the ATK of the petrified monster. When this monster leaves the Field Special Summon 1 ''Gorgon head'' and 1 ''Gorgon Body'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

_Gorgon Head_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned by the Effect of ''Legendary Gorgon Medusa'' or ''Gorgon Head'' When this card is targeted for an attack turn the monster to stone. This card can attack a petrified monster, if you do destroy the monster before Damage Calculation your opponent loses Life Points equal to half the ATK of the petrified monster. _

* * *

_Gorgon Body_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned, this card can only be Special Summoned by the Effect of ''Legendary Gorgon Medusa''. When a ''Gorgon Head'' is in your Graveyard you can Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card leaves the Field destroy ''Gorgon Head''._

_Note: The above 3 cards were created by me as part of the 'Hecate' Archtype, if you want to use these cards for a Fan Fiction contact me._

* * *

Synchro Warrior

_Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_''Synchro Strike'' + ''The Fang of Critias''_

_During your Main Phase 1 you can Banish a Synchro monster from your Extra Deck, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the Banished Synchro monster until your next Standby Phase. This monster cannot attack the opponent directly._

_Note: The above card was created by me for this Fan Fiction only._


	27. Closed Forest

**My name is Serana.**

**Last Duel I played was against Jack, a Duel I lost, Molag Bal used me but I am free now, well I can't shake the feeling I'm being followed.**

**Yet I need to find two Duels I guess there are not many Duelists and Scroll Cards left. **

**Chapter 27. **

**Closed Forest.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 7**

**Leo: 7**

**Juliet: 7**

The moment Jack and the others left Serana also left, she headed for the Imperial City, halfway there she found a Duelist.

(Vince: 2300) - (Serana: 2000)

Vince her opponent a rather slim guy with a dirty look in his eyes controlled Mermail Abyssocea a mermaid monster wearing a breastplate and two fairy wings on her back (1100 ATK)

He controlled two other monsters but one of them was destroyed by a Sakuretsu Armor, but Vince took down Serana's only monster with his second Mermail Abyssgunde a Mermail with an orange tail also wearing a breastplate and Ego Boost.

'You destroyed my other Mermail!' Vince hissed.

Serana looked at him. 'You constantly look at your monster, she is just a hologram.' Serana sneered.

'Shut it you! Your combination cost you your monster! Abyssocea attack her!'

Serana covered her face when the attack hit her.

(Vince: 2300) - (Serana: 900)

Serana smiled.

'I had calculated you would have a card to save at least one of your monsters, you see I kept a few cards in my hand.' Serana drew her card.

'It is not that I need the card I just drew but you'll soon see what I mean.

'Since you clearly gonna win this Duel.' Vince started.

'What is it?' Serana asked with a annoyed tone in her voice.

'Let me win the Duel and I invite you to my home.'

Serana scratched her chin. 'Let me put it like this, nope and why would I want to come over to you anyway?'

This time Vince started to grin. 'Well I have made a real mermaid tail, that perfectly fit your figure, I also have a matching necklace made of seashells and the best a bra made of a coconut shell.' Vince was grinning and drooling.

'Then you can swim in my self-made pool and when you're done I have a set of handcuffs that perfectly fit around your wrists!'

'Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack directly!' Serana suddenly shouted.

'What!' Vince shouted when he noticed his monsters were gone, a huge rotten version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon loomed over him unleashing its putrid breath, next to the Zombie Dragon stood another hideous Zombie that was Il Blud.

(Vince: 0) - (Serana: 100)

'What?' Vince gasped.

'Instead of your dirty fantasies you would have watched the Duel I took control of your monster with Brain Control after that I sacrificed it for Il Blud, then I used Double Summon so I could Gemini Summon it and with the effect it gained I special summoned Zombie Dragon, next I destroyed your remaining monster with Il Blud and well the rest you know.'

'Then take the damned card!' Vince shouted and he threw his Scroll Card at Serana then he quickly ran away where he bumped into Sirius.

'Sir get out of my way!' Vince shouted.

'No I heard your fantasies and I gladly help you with it.' Sirius said Vince looked at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Sirius started to chant in some ancient language a puff of smoke surrounded Vince the boy screamed and when the smoke was gone he was wearing an outfit that looked like the one Mermail Abyssocea wore his hands were chained behind his back with some fiendish looking handcuffs.

'Since you like to put girls in a situation like this lets see how you enjoy it for three hours, after three hours you are free to go.' Vince grumbled something, Serana couldn't help but laugh.

'So shall we go?' Sirius asked Serana.

'What do you mean?' Serana replied.

'I'm here to help you, we are going to the Imperial City, there we will meet up with Jack and the others from there you travel with them, the Thalmor are hunting around searching for strong Duelists that can't make it to the finals.' Sirius explained.

'I still have a chance.' Serana muttered.

'And that is why I need your help, you see in the Imperial City is a member of the Dawnguard active they were Vampire Hunters in the old age in this age they hunt criminals and for some reason they are after me, now they have a few members in the tournament and you need to defeat her for me for a Scroll card of course.'

Serana smiled. 'You know she is after you so you let me Duel her for the Final Scroll Card so that I can defeat a Dragon Priest so that the Thalmor won't capture me?'

'Indeed.' And I have an interesting story to tell you, you are much older than you look.'

Serana felt her legs going numb suddenly a memory struck her Sirius grabbed Serana under her arms. 'I got you.' He whispered.

'What do you mean I am much older?' Serana asked.

'The both of us are around this place since the beginning of the new world.'

'But how?' Serana wondered. 'If that is true then why are we looking so young?'

Sirius let out a soft chuckle. 'Vampires don't age.' He simple said.

'Well in your case you will age but much slower.' Sirius said.

'Can you explain all this?' Serana asked.

'Yes well you are a half-blood vampire I am a full-blood I got my powers directly from Molag Ball you inherited your powers, I can become a Vampire Lord you only have the magic of a Vampire Lord.'

Serana scratched her chin. 'If so how is that possible? I thought women became Daughters of Coldharbour.'

'True.' Sirius replied. 'And these women could make vampires of others, but only Molag Bal can give the powers of a Vampire Lord.'

'So if I am right my mother must have been a Daughter of Coldharbour and my father a non-vampire?'

'Exactly.' Sirius replied. 'You were born during the last years of the old age at that time only three Vampire Lords existed Valerica the wife of Lord Harkon, Lord Harkon himself and Serana his daughter.'

'I see I share the name with a vampire.' Serana was clearly thinking deep.

'Valerica at that time was residing in the Soul Cairn so she cannot be your mother, and Harkon was killed by the Dragonborn.' Sirius explained.

'So what about Serana?' Serana asked.

'She has fled to the Dawnguard, at that time vampire hunters they took her in only because the Dragonborn guaranteed them that Serana would not attack humans, after Lord Harkon died Serana lived a few weeks at Fort Dawnguard, but she could not live there she became hungry for blood and the Dawnguard would not let her feed off them.'

Serana was focused on Sirius.

'The Dragonborn and Serana they felt a thing for each other the Dragonborn took in Serana at his home, he let Serana feet on him eventually they had a baby, you.'

Serana gasped. 'What happened?'

Sirius sighted. 'Molag Bal felt your power he send me to get you, I attacked your mother and your father wasn't home, the moment I wanted to finish it your father showed up he trashed me and then the meteor struck.'

Serana gasped.

'Yes your mother was dead from the impact your father was still alive, I survived because Molag Bal granted me immortality, I held you in my arms, probably the reason you survived, the dying words of your father were a call for his wife, at that moment I decided that you would have the name of your mother since I didn't knew and don't know your real name.'

Serana had tears in her eyes, she wiped them away.

'How did you let me survive?' Serana asked.

'First I kept you away from Molag Bal I hid you in a cave and sealed you away, many years later when civilization was advanced I woke you up and placed you in a family they never knew about your secret eventually I killed them for your sake I practically raised you giving you falls information so you would not discover your vampire heritage.'

When Sirius was done telling Serana remembered something.

'Wait my grandma Valerica she was stuck in another realm can she be alive?' Sirius shook his head.

'Chances are slim, Sovngarde, Oblivion Realm, Soul Cairn, Hell, all these realms fused together when the old age ended I think only the stronger deities still exist like the Daedra and the Aedra maybe some devils and nothing more but look we have arrived.'

Serana looked up they stood before the biggest and most fancy city yet.

'The Imperial City.' Serana gasped.

Sirius and Serana slowly walked through the Imperial City suddenly someone approached them she was running, the girl wore a scarf around her mouth, she also wore a leather jacked and black leather pants.

Sirius smiled at the sight of the girl.

'So Clair we meet again.' Sirius said slightly amused.

'And the chase stops here.' Clair replied removing the scarf she had several scars across her face.

'Clair, Clair, Clair always so serious.' Sirius said while he shook his head.

'Sirius I am here to take you in.' Clair said in a bossy tone.

'I am not a member of the Crimson Scars!' Sirius suddenly shouted, Clair sighted. 'I know but we hunt criminals and you are high on our list.'

Serana stepped to the front. 'Beat me if you want to reach him.' She stated.

'And you are?' Clair asked.

'Serana, I have a deal with Sirius and I won't let you ruin it.'

Clair looked at Serana. 'I am also a contestant in the tournament.' Clair held up seven Scroll Cards Serana held up her seven Scroll Cards.

'The one who wins this Duel goes to the finals. Serana said.

Sirius was watching the Duel for half an hour.

It was Serana's turn, she had Il Blud on the Field. (2100 ATK)

Next to it stood Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (2400 ATK)

Serana also had two facedown cards.

Clair had Guardian Angel Joan on the Field. (2800 ATK)

Clair also had a facedown card.

(Serana: 2300) - (Clair: 2700)

Serana drew her card.

'I activate Ego Boost!' Serana shouted and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon became stronger. (3400 ATK)

'Zombie Dragon attack!' Serana commanded.

'Got you!' Clair shouted. 'Go Magic Cylinder!'

Serana pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

'Activate Trap Jammer!' The Trap card exploded.

'In that case Honest!' Clair shouted and she wanted to discard the Honest.

'I activate my second Trap card!' Serana shouted. 'DNA Transplant!' The Trap card spun around. 'I choose the Dark Attribute!' Serana shouted.

Clair put Honest back in her hand since she could not activate the effect anymore, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon's putrid breath destroyed Guardian Angel Joan. 'Il Blud!' Serana shouted and the Zombie fired a hideous attack Clair screamed.

(Serana: 2300) - (Clair: 0)

Sirius loomed over Clair. 'So miss second in command of the Dawnguard, seems you've got your ass handed to you.'

Clair looked the other way, she just held up the Scroll Card Serana took it.

One hour later Clair approached a group of men and women.

'So how did it go?' One of the men asked, he was a bald and bulky man wearing a leather jacked.

'I've found Sirius but there was a girl with him, she protected Sirius, I lost to her.'

The man nodded. 'So we can put that case to rest for the time being seems Sirius has no connection to this tournament if that was so you would have found out by now.'

'True.' Clair replied.

'Besides that we still have Larry in the finals, he knows about our plans, we retreat from the tournament and wait in our temporary base.'

Serana and Sirius entered a forest close to the Imperial City, they went in rather deep and no light came through the trees.

The trees were packed close together, it was rather dank.

'So what is this place?' Serana asked.

'Seems like a normal forest to me.' Sirius muttered.

Suddenly an eerie laughter echoed through the forest.

'The Dragon Priest.' Sirius said.

'Aw you know how to ruin a surprise.' Someone shouted and the Dragon Priest appeared in front of Sirius and Serana.

'I am Volsung.' The Drago priest spoke, Volsung constantly spoke in Dragon Language but both Sirius and Serana could fully understand him.

A rather thick fog suddenly surrounded the vampires.

'I am not scared of you.' Serana stated, Volsung chuckled.

'You soon will be, seems the spirits from beyond are hungry.'

(Volsung the Horror: 8000) - (Serana: 8000)

(Ante: Dragon Priest Mask) - (Ante: Her soul)

'That shadows hunger and I won't keep them.' Volsung said in a threatening voice.

'I activate Cursed Dollhouse.' Volsung played the card, Serana almost burst from laughing.

'Look Mr. creepy Dragon Priest, if you want to play with dolls do your thing but I am here for a Duel.'

Volsung chuckled and from out of the forest a room appeared, they both stood in the room, Sirius stood outside, there was some furniture around the room, most of it destroyed, cobwebs covered the ceiling and dust covered the floor, Volsung stood in the center of the room, a chilly spine shot up Serana's back.

'You are trapped here, as am I.' Volsung spoke. 'Only I shall escape in the end.' Volsung choose two cards from his hands he played them one appeared facedown the second one was Field Barrier.

'And now a monster, I summon Alice the Wandering Doll!'

The monster that appeared was a doll with long blonde hair, she wore a fancy blue and white dress, an evil aura emitted from the doll. (300 ATK)

Shivers shot up Serana's back each time she looked at the doll.

'She is not all that tough for my Zombie Master!'

A tall skeleton-like man appeared, he wore ragged brown robes. (1800 ATK)

'Kill the doll!' Serana commanded, Volsung looked calm.

'Alice cannot be destroyed by battle, also if you attack her you take 500 points of damage.' Volsung explained.

'But my attack continues!' Serana shouted and Zombie Master shot lightning forth from his hands the creepy doll stood firm.

(Volsung the Horror: 6500) - (Serana: 7500)

suddenly Alice started to walk, Serana watched in horror as the creepy doll walked to her side.

'What is this?' Serana shouted.

'When Alice is attacked she changes sides, and since you just took control of her I can use the effect of my Dollhouse, I special summon Doll Part Red!'

This time two disembodied doll legs appeared in mid-air, they were damaged and some parts were missing. (0 ATK)

Serana let out a scream.

'Do you still think my dolls childish?' Volsung sneered the Dragon Priest drew his card.

'I simply change my Doll Part to defense, set a card and end my turn.' Volsung said and the legs just hung there in Mid-Air. (0 DEF) Behind them a facedown card appeared. (0 DEF)

Serana quickly drew her card.

'Alice attack that Doll Part!' Serana shouted and the Wandering Doll moved in to attack, she glared at the legs and they exploded.

'I activate my facedown card Necro Doll Meister!' Volsung shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'One Doll Part was destroyed and that means I can summon two from my Deck so meet Doll Part Gold and Doll Part Blue!'

First a broken doll head appeared, it had long hair and bright blue eyes. (0 ATK) Next to the head some disembodied, broken arms appeared. (0 ATK)

'Serana looked away. 'Can't bear the sight?' Volsung sneered.

'No Zombie Master destroy it!' Serana shouted but the lightning was blocked by Volsung's Negate Attack.

The Dragon priest drew his card it was Monster Reborn, Doll Part Red reappeared. (0 ATK)

'Finally I'll add Doll Part Pink!' Volsung shouted and this time the body of the doll appeared, there were holes on the places the head, arms and legs were supposed to be. (0 ATK)

Serana trembled.

'You think I'm done? You are my pray.' Volsung said and he took another card from his hand. 'Change of Heart.' The Dragon Priest stated and Alice walked back to his side.

'Time to use my final Spell card, I control four different Doll Parts and Alice so I activate Marionette Burial!'

Volsung removed the four Doll Part cards, a new card slipped from his Deck and he played it.

The body of the doll started to glow the arms, legs and head attached to it, the eyes of the doll started to glow with an evil light. (0 ATK)

'Let me explain.' Volsung said.

'This is Doll Chimera, she gains 400 attack points for each Doll Part in my Graveyard.' Doll Chimera got surrounded by an unholy light. (1600 ATK)

'Doll Chimera consume!' Volsung shouted and the doll grabbed Zombie Master it tore the zombie apart.

'Turn end.' Volsung said and Alice walked back to Serana's side.

Serana still shivered she got it hot.

'Will you give me a few minutes?' Serana asked, the Dragon priest nodded.

Serana removed her Duel Disk and placed it on the ground, after that she removed her dress, she now wore a black skin-tight tank top and black skin-tight shorts, she put her Duel Disk back on, sweat was pouring from her back, Serana breathed a few times then she drew her card

'First I summon a Zombie Master!' Serana shouted and a second of Zombie Masters appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I'll use the effect of Zombie Master, by discarding my Il Blud I can special summon my second Zombie Master!' Next to the first one the second Zombie Master appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Your Doll Chimera is weak so Zombie Master attacks it!' Serana shouted and Zombie Master unleashed his lightning Doll Chimera fell apart.

(Volsung the Horror: 6300) - (Serana: 7500)

Volsung let out a terrifying laugh.

'You think my Doll Chimera goes down this easy?' Two cards slipped from his Deck Volsung discarded them and Doll Chimera reassembled, only this time it got an extra part of a rump on her back a second head grew out of it. (2400 ATK)

'That is gross!' Serana shouted she saw pale, more sweat poured down her back.

'I end my turn with two facedown cards.' Serana stated and the cards appeared on her Field.

Volsung drew his card.

'Doll Chimera attack Alice!' The hideous doll walked to the front and attacked Alice, Serana got a shock this time.

(Volsung the Horror: 6300) - (Serana: 4900)

'Alice return to your master.' Volsung said and the doll walked back to the Dragon Priest.

'Turn over.'

Serana's hand shook as she drew her card.

'I sacrifice both of my Zombie Masters!' Serana started and the monsters disappeared into the floor.

'I know I can summon this one with only one Zombie but I have no use for my Zombie Master right now.' Volsung looked at Serana.

'Come forth Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!' The hideous rotting dragon loomed over Volsung. (2400 ATK)

'I think you like a dragon.' Serana sneered.

'But now I activate Raigeki Break!' Serana discarded a random Trap card and lightning struck Doll Chimera.

'Thank you.' Volsung said and he discarded two more cards, Doll Chimera reassembled again, this time a pair of extra legs attached to the second rump and two extra arms appeared next to the first two arms. (3200 ATK)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Serana stated and the card appeared.

Volsung drew his card, he looked over it then placed it facedown on the Field.

'Doll Chimera snack on the Zombie!' Volsung shouted and Doll Chimera charged in again, she was walking weird.

'Go Half or Nothing!' Serana shouted and Judge Man appeared on the Field. 'I know how this card works.' Volsung said. 'And I continue my attack!' Doll Chimera dropped to an attack power of 1600, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon unleashed his putrid breath Doll Chimera fell apart once more.

(Volsung the Horror: 5500) - (Serana: 4900)

Volsung simply discarded another two cards and Doll Chimera came together once again with a third torso on her back there grew two legs out of it. (4000 ATK)

'Doll Chimera kill the dead!'

'Go Waboku!' Serana shouted and the three priests appeared blocking the attack.

'Draw!' Serana shouted.

'I change my Red-Eyes to defense.' The Zombie Dragon laid down and fell asleep. (2000 DEF)

'I set a card facedown and my turn is over.' The reversed card appeared.

Volsung drew his card.

'I change my Alice to defense.' Volsung stated and the pretty doll knelt and placed her hands on her lap. (1000 DEF)

'I bet there is a Mirror Force there but I still attack!'

Doll Chimera prepared her attack.

'Go Mirror Force!' Serana shouted and Doll Chimera fell apart once more.

Volsung sighted he discarded another two cards and Doll Chimera returned again and this time with an extra head and arms attached to the third rump. (4800 ATK)

'Continue your assault!' Volsung shouted and Doll Chimera crushed the Zombie Dragon.

'I draw!' Serana shouted.

'Pot of Greed!' She stated and she drew two more cards.

'So Doll Chimera is at its strongest, you have three sets of Doll Parts in your Graveyard, she cannot get any stronger and if I destroy her now she is gone for good.'

Volsung chuckled. 'You figured me out.'

'From the first time you returned her to the Field, I knew her weakness laid in her strength.

Serana held up a Monster Reborn card.

'This will start your end.' She stated and played it, the ugly Il Blud appeared on the Field. (2100 ATK)

'Next I Gemini it.' Serana stated and Il Blud started to glow.

'Then I use the effect of Il Blud to special summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!' The hideous rotting dragon reappeared on the Field. (2400 ATK)

'Finally I activate Riryoku on your Doll Chimera and my Red-Eyes!'

A red wire connected the two monsters. 'I steal the attack of your monster.' Serana explained and Doll Chimera fell to an attack score of 2400 while the Zombie Dragon rose to 4800.

'Destroy Doll Chimera for good this time!' Serana shouted and the putrid breath of the zombie dragon destroyed Doll Chimera the body parts were scattered all over the place.

(Volsung the Horror: 3100) - (Serana: 4900)

Volsung didn't look shocked, suddenly he laughed.

'You lost your mind?' Serana asked.

'No but the real Duel starts now, Doll Chimera was just a toy.'

Volsung took a card from his hand

'I use my Shield Crush to destroy Alice.' Alice looked at Volsung a look of disgust in her eyes then she exploded.

'Remember the card I played at the beginning of this Duel?' Volsung asked and he pointed at his facedown card Serana had forgotten about that one.

'Released Curse!' Volsung shouted. 'Alice was destroyed and so all other cards are gone, and we take 300 points of damage for each card destroyed!'

A huge explosion erupted around the Field only the Cursed Dollhouse remained because of Field Barrier.

(Volsung the Horror: 2800) - (Serana: 4300)

'And now it is time for my true monster, I activate Door to Mirrorland! And I summon Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll!' Volsung shouted, this time a doll wearing a fancy pink dress appeared, this one didn't look creepy at all. (1000 ATK)

'This one gains another thousand attack points for each set of Doll Parts in my Graveyard!' Volsung shouted and an evil aura surrounded the lovely doll. (4000 ATK)

'Direct attack!' Volsung shouted and a blast of pure darkness emitted from the doll, Serana screamed when the attack hit her.

(Volsung the Horror: 2800) - (Serana: 300)

Serana's clothes were thorned apart for a great part, she was bleeding all over her body but she stood firm.

'Draw.' She whispered.

'Card of Demise!' Serana had a fierce look in her eyes, she felt the magic rushing through her body.

Serana looked at the five cards in her hand.

'I'm sorry but it will end here, with Soul Release!'

The souls of Alice and Doll Chimera appeared also the three heads of the doll disappeared from the Field, Eshila dropped to an attack score of 1000.

'Now I summon my third Zombie Master.' Serana stated and a third of the monsters appeared. (1800 ATK)

'And for his effect.' Serana stated she discarded a card the second Zombie Master appeared. (1800 ATK)

'And the effect of my second Zombie Master.' Serana stated and she discarded another card and the third Zombie Master appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Zombie Masters get him!' Serana shouted and three rounds of electricity struck the doll and Volsung the Dragon Priest was thrown on his back and the Cursed Dollhouse exploded.

(Volsung the Horror: 0) - (Serana: 300)

Volsung let out one last unholy scream and then he exploded, the Dragon priest Mask laid on the ground Serana picked it up.

'Congratulations.' Sirius said, suddenly Serana remembered she was half naked, she quickly put her dress back on.

'Serana, you have secured your place in the finals.'

'What are you gonna do?' Serana asked.

'I need to sort out a few things, you wait in the Imperial City for Jack and the others, tell them what I told you and from there you will travel with them.'

Serana scratched her chin.

'What do you have found out?' Serana asked.

'The Crimson Scars a racist group from a few years ago, they suddenly disappeared but they also existed in the old age, there they were a group of vampires if I am correct James Black is not the man he is you see the Crimson Scars from this age the leader was called Lucien Black.'

* * *

**Next time:**

**Leo's gonna Duel for his last Scroll Card.**

**His opponent has been send by Nocturnal to give Leo his final test.**

**Is he able to overcome this challenge and will he get a shot at the Dragon priest or will this be his end of the tournament?**

**Don't miss the next chapter 'Beckoning Light.'**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Doll Part Blue_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Doll Part Red_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Doll Part Pink_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Doll Part Gold_

_Type: Spellcaster_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Doll Chimera_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 5_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or with "Marionette Burial". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Doll Part" monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon it._

* * *

_Alice the Wandering Doll_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is selected as an attack target, inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then switch control of this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

_Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 2_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card gains 1000 ATK for every 4 "Doll Part" monsters in your Graveyard with different names._

* * *

_Cursed Dollhouse_

_Field Spell card_

_When your opponent takes control of an "Alice the Wandering Doll" you control, you can Special Summon 1 "Doll Part" monster from your Deck._

* * *

_Marionette Burial_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Alice the Wandering Doll". Send 1 face-up "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Red", "Doll Part Gold" and "Doll Part Pink" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Doll Chimera" from your Deck._

* * *

_Door to Mirrorland_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only if "Alice the Wandering Doll" is in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Necro Doll Meister_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when a "Doll Part" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

_Released Curse_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when an "Alice the Wandering Doll" you control is destroyed. Destroy all cards on the field and inflict 300 damage to their owners for each card destroyed._

_Note: The above 12 were all used by Alice during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 80 What a Doll! All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	28. Beckoning Light

**Remember that one Duel I lost against Nocturnal?**

**Well she used a new kind of Dark Scorpions, today I face one of her most beloved Nightingales, a secret order of the Thieves Guild working directly for Nocturnal.**

**She uses another new kind of Dark Scorpions, but these monsters are rather tricky.**

**Chapter 28. **

**Beckoning Light.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 7**

**Leo: 7**

**Juliet: 7**

In a dim-lid cave a Duel between two hooded guys just ended.

'That was a good Duel Thomas.' One of the two said, the one called Thomas deactivated his Duel Disk, took it off his wrist and threw it into a corner.

'Unfair Hugo, I had you for sure this time, but no you had to ruin it with a last moment Xyz Summon.' Thomas scowled.

A sigh that came from out of the dark corner let the two guys turn around.

'Can't you two guys never agree?' A female voice asked, a young woman wearing the same cloak Vince and Hugo wore stood up from a chair, she threw an empty bottle of beer in the corner the glass scattered.

'Tia he cheated!' Thomas shouted.

'Did he now?' Tia asked with a sadistic tone.

'Well ehm...' Thomas muttered.

'Pick up that Duel Disk you lazy-good-for-nothing-son-of-a...'

'Enough Tia.' A cold voice sounded through the cave, Thomas and Hugo quickly bowed down Tia followed and Nocturnal appeared before them.

'What is it lady Nocturnal?' Tia asked.

'You are the leader of my Nightingales so I have chosen you for a special task.'

Thomas and Hugo looked at each other.

'I have defeated a certain Duelist.' Nocturnal started.

'You mean Leo my lady?' Tia asked.

'Yes.' Nocturnal replied. 'He passed my test, but I feel he could do more, you test him again Tia.' Nocturnal spoke.

Tia stood up she took her Deck. 'No you will not use your own Deck.' Nocturnal spoke, Tia put the Deck down and she held up her hand, a Deck materialized in her hand.

'Hugo, Thomas.' Nocturnal spoke. 'Beat her in a two on one Duel.'

Ten minutes later both Huge and Thomas laid on their backs Tia loomed over them with a broad grin on her face.

'O this will certainly do.' Tia said and she looked at Nocturnal.

'Also take this.' Nocturnal said and a Scroll Card materialized in her hand.

Jack, Leo, Drake and Juliet sat around a big table in Mr. Graybeards office, Bruce, Jill and Miranda stood in a corner, after the Duel with Brron Jill and Bruce picked the four up with a helicopter and they brought them to Mr. Greybeard's penthouse in the Imperial City.

'Things has taken a bad turn.' Mr. Greybeard spoke.

'When you all appeared in Coldharbour during the Duel with Brron I found something out, it was just a feeling, which became true this morning.'

Jack looked at the others.

'Someone confirmed my feelings.' Mr. Greybeard said. 'And she is here to tell you yourself.'

Serana entered the room. 'Serana!' Leo shouted he immediately walked up to Serana and hugged her, Serana kissed Leo on his cheek and Leo kissed her back.

About an hour later Serana had told them what had happened against her Duel with the Dragon priest and the story Sirius had told her.

'It feels almost unreal.' Juliet wondered.

'And that is what concerns me.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'The different hells and heavens fused together, if you enter a domain of a Daedra now you are in all of their realms, seems they have created a system so that everyone still kept their own realm.'

'Mehrunes Dagon is the current leader of Hell.' Mr Greybeard continued.

'I take it he got on a rampage?' Drake asked, Mr. Greybeard nodded.

'Yes he fused his realm of Oblivion with the Hell of the new age he thinks he rules it all.'

'Mehrunes Dagon is nothing compared to Lord Sithis he is the void himself.' Drake stated, the others looked at him.

'What is is true.' Drake said.

'Nobody knows where Sithis is, the Aedra and Daedra are offspring of him, but nobody knows if he still exists, what I do know is that not Mehrunes Dagon rules Hell the true ruler is well I think you can guess.' Mr. Greybeard said he looked at Jack.

'Hermaeus Mora.' Jack softly said.

'Indeed.' Mr Greybeard spoke.

'What is going on there? And what does it have to do with Black?' Drake asked.

'No connection as far as I know, the Daedra are planning something and Hermaeus Mora controls a most fearsome force.' Everyone looked at Mr. Greybeard.

'War, Death, Strife and Fury, the Horsemen Hermaeus saved them from Mehrunes rampage, I don't know what he want to do with them but it cannot be good.'

'What about the fact he wants me?' Jack asked Mr. Graybeard.

'Personal collection, he had a Dragonborn Miraak in the past but he lost him and I think he want you as a replacement.'

'It is confusing.' Leo sighted.

'Yes we must focus on one thing at a time, first James Black after that the Daedra if each of them is plotting well we can get busy.'

Suddenly the lights fell out.

'What the hell!' Drake shouted, Serana screamed Leo made a movement and another voice shouted something, then the lights turned back on.

'Let me go!' Tia shouted, Leo was holding her wrist tight.

'Who are you? How did you came in here?' Mr. Greybeard asked.

'The name is Tia and I am here for you.' She pointed at Leo.

'On behalf of Nocturnal I challenge you to a Duel!'

'Not this again.' Leo sighted.

Five minutes later everyone stood on the roof of the penthouse where they had faced Sirius before.

Tia took a cigarette from her pocket and a lighter she lighted the cigarette and put it into her mouth, then she activated her Duel Disk.

Tia looked at Leo. 'If you win you get this.' She said showing her only Scroll Card. 'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Leo: 8000) - (Tia: 8000)

(Ante: 1 Scroll Card) - (Ante: 1 Scroll Card)

Leo looked at Tia, the young woman shrugged.

'Alright if you don't want to start this Duel.' Leo muttered.

Leo drew his card. 'I summon Dark Valkyria!' He stated and the dark fairy appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'I set a card facedown and my turn is over.' The reversed card appeared behind Dark Valkyria.

Tia flicked away her cigarette.

'Alright hope you are ready to get your ass handed to you in the name of Nocturnal again.' Tia drew her card.

'I start with a Field Spell White Scorpion Cave!' the roof disappeared and a small cave that looked like some thugs hideout appeared, there were stashes of gold, some posters of rich-looking people some of these posters had a red cross on them, there were some tables and chairs around the base.

'This is only the beginning I activate a Spell card!' Tia shouted and she played the card. 'White Scorpion Gift.' A card slipped from Tia's Deck.

'I have selected a card and I move it to the top of your Deck.' Leo took the card and he placed it on top of his Deck.

'Third card Pot of Greed!' Tia drew two card, Leo's Duel Disk gave him a message that he also had to draw.

'An effect of White Scorpion Cave, if I draw cards you also do.' Leo shrugged and he drew two cards, one of them the card Tia gave him.

'White Scorpion Spy?' Leo muttered.

'Indeed and thanks to his effect you need to summon him.' Tia explained, Leo shrugged and played the card a young boy appeared unless his name suggested he wore black leather armor, his head was covered with a cowl. (1400 ATK)

'The effect of my Spy let you destroy a monster except for any White Scorpion.' Leo looked at Dark Valkyria Spy stabbed the fairy in her back she scattered.

'I can still normal summon and I summon White Scorpion Lyon the Wise One!' Tia shouted and an elder looking man appeared, his head was bald, an imposing beard hung down his chin, it almost reached the ground, the man sat on a chair he held a big gun in his right hand. (1700 ATK)

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Leo shouted and the Trap card spun around a huge roar bellowed over the Field.

'You think I cannot attack? Tia asked.

'You have a White Scorpion and thanks to Lyon I can attack with him, but I control a Field Spell and so you cannot target Lyon for anything.

Leo looked at the Spy as he quickly drew a knife and stabbed Leo three times, Leo grunted.

(Leo: 6600) - (Tia: 8000)

'Finally I activate a facedown card White Scorpion Draw.' The Spell appeared.

'And I activate White Scorpion Oath!' Tia continued and a Spell card appeared on the Field.

'Every time I draw a White Scorpion I must place it on the top of your Deck.' Tia explained and she waved as a signal to end her turn.

Leo drew his card.

'I summon Future Samurai.' Leo stated and the female samurai leaped into view. (1600 ATK)

'She is not here to stay because I activate Double Summon!' The Spell card appeared on the Field.

'Come forth Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' Leo shouted and Future Samurai disappeared the black-scaled dragon appeared in her place. (2400 ATK)

'Since I cannot target Lyon for anything like you said Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack directly!' Chthonian unleashed his mighty blow Tia staggered backwards.

(Leo: 6600) - (Tia: 5600)

'Consider yourself lucky.' Tia gritted through her teeth.

'Make your move.' Leo plainly said.

'As I draw you also must draw.' Tia reminded Leo and both players drew a card.

'Since I just drew a White Scorpion I move it to the top of your Deck and thanks to my White Scorpion I can now draw a card and so do you.' Tia explained and both players drew a card.

'White Scorpion Executioner?' Leo wondered and he played the card, a muscular man appeared his torso was naked he wore white pants and a white cowl covered most of his face. (0 ATK)

'Why thank you.' Tia sneered.

'Executioner attack Chthonian with White Execution!'

The monster heaved a huge axe from the ground he charged in.

'Your monster is destroyed before Damage Calculation which means they don't even battle, only thing is if I use this effect other monsters cannot attack.' Tia explained the heavy axe crashed into the ground and the head of Chthonian Emperor Dragon rolled on the floor.

'Next I set this card and I end my turn.' Tia stated and a reversed card appeared.

Leo had a frown on his face he looked over his cards.

'You commit suicide I can keep attacking you a major flaw in your Deck.'

Tia only smiled that put Leo off guard.

'Alright then I summon Evocator Chevalier!' The fiery warrior appeared in an eruption of fire. (1900 ATK)

'Direct attack!' Leo shouted.

'Go White Scorpion Barrier!' Tia shouted and Lyon casted a spell, a barrier surrounded him and Tia, Evocator bounced back the moment he touched the barrier.

'Flaw you were saying? This barrier negates direct attacks.'

Leo muttered something a reversed card appeared behind his monster and he nodded as a sign he ended his turn.

Tia drew her card. 'A White Scorpion.' She said and the card appeared on top of Leo's Deck, Tia drew a card and also did Leo.

'White Scorpion Mystical Veil!' Tia shouted as Leo played the card.

This time a young woman appeared, she wore ceremonial robes and as her name suggested a white veil covered her mouth. (1300 ATK)

'When Mystical Veil is summoned you must summon if Level 4 monster if you can.' Leo played a card and his second Future Samurai appeared. (1600 ATK)

'And now I create the Overlay Network with your three White Scorpions and your Future Samurai.' The vortex opened and all monsters were sucked in.

'I Xyz summon White Scorpion Shadow Empress!'

Out of the Vortex a woman appeared, she wore black armor, her long black hair reached to the ground, she had a ceremonial sword strapped to her belt. (1000 ATK)

'Now I activate her effect I detach all of her materials and summon them back to your Field.' White Scorpion Spy, White Scorpion Executioner and White Scorpion Mystical Veil appeared next to them Future Samurai appeared.

'So if you control only White Scorpions you must summon a monster, if you cannot summon from your hand you must summon from your Deck, also Empress gains 1000 attack for each White Scorpion you have.'

'Is there a negative thing?' Leo asked.

Tia nodded. 'She cannot attack White Scorpions and other White Scorpions cannot attack.' Tia explained.

'Empress attack Future Samurai!' Tia shouted and the Empress drew her sword and sliced the Future Samurai apart.

(Leo: 4200) - (Tia: 5600)

'I have seen through you.' Leo said as he drew his card.

'Since I must summon I summon Blazewing Butterfly.' The fiery insect appeared on the Field. (1500 ATK)

'I activate the Spell card Supervise.' Leo continued and he played the Spell card.

'Now Blazewing Butterfly has its effect and so I sacrifice it so I can summon Dark Valkyria!' Leo said and Blazewing Butterfly disappeared in its place Dark Valkyria appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Next I go for a Trap card Dust Tornado!' Leo's trap spun around and the tornado raged through the cave of the White Scorpions it slowly disappeared.

'Since Lyon lost his cave he is not protected so Dark Valkyria destroys him with her effect!' Dark Valkyria casted her spell and Lyon exploded.

'Direct attack!' Leo shouted and the spell of Dark Valkyria also hit Tia in the stomach.

(Leo: 4200) - (Tia: 3800)

Tia drew a card and so did Leo.

'So you managed to take out my White Scorpions, it is time for a new regime, but first I activate Heavy Storm.' Tia said and the tornado ripped away all the Spell and Trap cards.

'Next White Scorpion Extermination.' Tia played a Spell card, the White Scorpions disappeared into a black void.

'And now I get to summon a Nightingale Guard for each White Scorpion destroyed.' Tia explained.

Three voids appeared and out of each one a man dressed in full leather armor appeared they wore hoods completely covering their faces. (1500 ATK x3)

'I also activate a new Field Spell Twilight Sepulcher!'

The surroundings changed again this time it changed into the cave that looked much like the cave Tia and her companions lived in, the Nightingale Guards became stronger. (2000 ATK x3)

'This Field Spell powers my monsters, it also prevents you from defending.' Tia explained.

'O yes you are lucky a Direct attack from my Guards is halved and now all three attack!'

Leo covered his face with his arms, Dark Valkyria got destroyed the other two clobbered Leo.

(Leo: 2000) - (Tia: 3800)

'Make your move Leo.' Tia said.

Leo drew his card. 'I summon Tuned Magician!' Leo stated and the Spellcaster wearing the green robes appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Next I revive Dark Valkyria with Monster Reborn!' Leo shouted and the dark Fairy appeared once again. (1800 ATK)

'Spell card Unleash Your Power!' Leo shouted and he played the card, both his monsters started to glow.

'Dark Valkyria's effect I destroy one of your Guards!' The Guard looked surprised when he was blown to pieces, a spectral version of it appeared behind Tia. (1500 ATK)

'You have destroyed my Guard and so you created a Nightingale Token, but it cannot attack or defend, neither it cannot be destroyed.' Tia explained Leo shrugged.

'Time for a Tune-Up!' Leo shouted and both his monsters dissolved into a total of eight stars.

'Come forth Black Brutdrago!' Leo said and the huge black-scaled dragon appeared he stamped on the floor with his might foot. (3000 ATK)

'Black Brutdrago attack one of these Guards!' Leo commanded and the dragon grabbed one of the Guards with its small arms and he tore it apart, a second of the spectral Guards appeared. (1500 ATK)

(Leo: 2000) - (Tia: 2800)

'Make your move.' Leo said, Tia drew her card.

'I activate Tribute to the Doomed to destroy the last Guard.' Tia played the card she discarded her card and the last Guard was mummified and dragged under, his spectral form appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I did this with a reason, I sacrifice all three of the Tokens to summon Nightingale Patron Lady Nocturnal!'

The form of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal appeared on the Field, she looked at Tia and then at Leo. (0- 4500 ATK)

'My strongest monster, a spectral form of Lady Nocturnal, this isn't the real one so you can relax, when I summoned her she got attack points equal to the three Tokens I sacrificed.' Tia explained.

'Nocturnal now attacks Brutdrago.' Tia said and the spectral Nocturnal rose her hands, crows appeared and tore at Leo's monster.

(Leo: 500) - (Tia: 2800)

'I use the effect of Black Brutdrago I summon Dark Valkyria from my Graveyard!' The dark Fairy appeared once again. (1800 ATK)

'She won't do anything.' Tia said and she waved to end her turn.

'Well she will do something, Dark Valkyria was summoned by the effect of Brutdrago which means she has her effect!' Leo shouted.

Dark Valkyria casted her spell and Nocturnal fell apart.

'I pay half of my Life Points!' Tia shouted.

(Leo: 500) - (Tia: 1400)

The spectral form of Nocturnal reappeared on the Field. (4500 ATK)

'I am a Nightingale! As long as my Field Spell is on the Field I can pay half of my Life Points to special summon Nocturnal! You cannot win!'

Leo had a sly look on his face.

'Maybe not but I take a shot two cards facedown turn end.' The two cards appeared behind Dark Valkyria.

Tia quickly drew her card.

'Nocturnal destroy Dark Valkyria and end the Duel!' Tia shouted, Nocturnal's crows approached their target.

'Go Defense Draw!' Leo shouted he drew a card and a barrier surrounded him.

'You're stalling! I hope the extra will help you!' Tia sneered.

'O I didn't need the extra card, but here is my second facedown card Gemini Trap Hole! Since you destroyed a Gemini Summoned monster all your monsters goes down!'

Nocturnal disappeared again.

'You said you could summon Nocturnal because you are a Nightingale, well I am not a Nightingale but I do have a strong connection with the Thieves Guild so I pay half my Life Points!'

(Leo: 250) - (Tia: 1400)

Suddenly Nocturnal's voice sounded: 'So you have figured it out, yes you can control my powers.' The Duel Monster turned her attention to Tia.

'You have failed Tia.' Nocturnal said and she casted a spell, a blinding light filled the cave.

(Leo: 250) - (Tia: 0)

When Leo opened his eyes Tia was gone, the holograms were gone and they stood on the roof again, a Scroll card laid in front of Leo's feet, he picked it up.

'Well that was weird.' Juliet muttered.

'Why does nobody wonders how she actually got in this building is supposed to be well protected?' Serana said.

'Then I won't tell you about that one time Sirius broke in here and assaulted us.' Leo sighted.

'He did?' Serana wondered.

'Don't break your pretty head over it Serana, I bet Mr. Greybeard knew she was coming and he let her in.'

Mr. Greybeard had a vague smile on his face.

'Don't worry about it, but there is a pressing matter you must attend to first.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'I think I know where this is going.' Leo muttered.

'Leo.' Serana whispered.

'I don't think you should fight the Dragon Priest.'

Leo looked Serana deeply into her eyes.

'I have to Serana, I know that you faced a Dragon Priest and you live, I have to face the Dragon Priest.'

'Don't dwell on it now.' Mr. Greybeard stated.

'Tomorrow we shall go to the Dragon Priest, the day is almost over.'

'Can we stay here for the night?' Juliet asked.

'Of course you can, but we only have two rooms.' Mr. Greybeard said.

'I don't think there is a problem, Juliet and I can sleep together we do that all the time.' Jack said.

Drake who stood watching from a distance stepped to the front.

'One problem though there are three of us left and I don't think Black isn't happy that I am here.'

Mr. Greybeard looked at Drake. 'Look Drake if you don't mind sleeping in the same room as Bruce, Miranda or Jill, I know you are safe there.

Drake looked at Jill.

'Jill would you mind?' Drake softly asked a bit nervous.

'I don't mind Drake, I have forgiven you for what you have done in the past.'

'Well then Serana I think it is you and me then!' Leo said with a smile, he hugged Serana.

'Ehm Leo...' Serana started. 'I know you like me but you sure you want to be in the same room as me, I am a vampire...'

'I don't want to hear it!' Leo shouted Serana was startled.

'Serana Bruce if a werewolf he doesn't attack us so why should you attack me? You are my little bat! I am not afraid of your powers.' When Leo was done Serana had tears in her eyes.

'Thank you Leo, I haven't felt so relieved in ages.'

James Black slowly stood up from his couch Errol sat across of him in a chair.

'Seems one of the keepers just got his last Scroll Card.'

'Oh who is it? The vampire? The thief? Or the Dovahkiin?' Errol asked.

'It is the thief who was the Dragon Priest he should face?'

Errol scratched his chin. 'Hevnoraak.'

'Make sure he is prepared.'

Errol stood up. 'O yeah one more thing Mr. Black Drake is in the Imperial City, he travels with the chosen three, and the vampire girl Serana Sirius is keeping his eye on also joint the group and Sirius himself has also been seen here.'

'Interesting.' Mr. Black muttered. 'Don't act Errol, things are looking good for my plans, I will let fate decide what happens next, things will play out in the end.'

Tia sat on her chair again, there were three empty bottles of beer laing on the floor.

'So lost ey?' Hugo sneered.

'Shut your trap Hugo I am not in the mood.'

'I thought you had the ultimate Deck, well maybe the Deck was ultimate but the Duelist failed.' Vincent Grinned.

'I said SHUT IT!' Tia bellowed.

'You three really need to stop.' The cold voice of Nocturnal sounded and the Daedric Prince appeared in the room.

'Your job isn't done yet, all three of you are going to Sigil Keep.' Nocturnal said.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Dragon Priests are going down!**

**Not only Leo faces a Dragon priest but another Duelist goes for a Dragon priest Mask his name is Norman, for the ones who doesn't remember him Normal Dueled Leo in the beginning of the tournament, he had his Symphonies Djinns stolen and got Leo's copies after their Duel.**

**But will Leo be able to overcome his Dragon priest?**

**'Water Hazard.' Coming next.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_White Scorpion Spy_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 800_

_When you draw this card move it back into your Deck and reshuffle then draw a new card. If your opponent draws this card your opponent must summon it immediately. When this card is summoned your opponent need to destroy a monster on their side of the Field except for this card. Your opponent cannot attack with this card._

* * *

_White Scorpion Executioner_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1700_

_If your opponent draws this card your opponent must summon it immediately. Your opponent cannot attack with this card._

_If this card battles destroy the attack target before damage calculation, if you destroy a monster with this effect other monsters cannot attack._

* * *

_White Scorpion Mystical Veil_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 400_

_If your opponent draws this card your opponent must summon it immediately. Your opponent cannot attack with this card. When this card is summoned you must summon a Level 4 monster from your hand, if you have one._

* * *

White Scorpion Shadow Empress

_Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Rank: 4_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_3 Level 4 ''White Scorpion'' monsters your opponent controls and 1 other Level 4 monster your opponent controls._

_This card can only be summoned to your opponent's side of the Field. When this card is summoned you can Detach all the monsters on this card and summon the Materials to your opponents side of the Field. This card gains 1000 ATK for each ''White Scorpion'' your opponent controls. This card cannot attack White Scorpions. Your opponent must summon a monster in their turn if they have no monsters in their hand they must summon one from their Deck. Your opponent cannot attack with this card._

* * *

White Scorpion Lyon the Wise One

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 500_

_If you control this card you can attack with ''White Scorpions'' your opponent controls. If you control a Field Spell this card cannot be selected as an attack target. Also Spell and Trap cards won't affect this card. If this is the only monster you control and there is a Field Spell active your opponent can attack you directly._

* * *

_Nightingale Guard_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is destroyed summon a Nightingale Token to the Field with the same Attribute, Type, Original ATK and Original DEF as the ''Nightingale Guard''. This Token cannot be attacked or is affected by card effects._

* * *

_Nightingale Patron Lady Nocturnal_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 12_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 3000_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be special summoned except by her own effect or from your hand or Graveyard if you control at least 2 ''Nightingale Tokens'' and ''Twilight Sepulcher''. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK the ''Nightingale Tokens'' had when this card was summoned. If you control no ''Twilight Sepulcher'' destroy this card. When this card is destroyed pay half your Life Points and special summon this card with the same ATK as it had before it was destroyed._

* * *

_White Scorpion Gift_

_Normal Spell card_

_Move a card from your Deck to the top of your opponent's Deck._

* * *

_White Scorpion Oath_

_Continuous Spell card_

_When you draw a ''White Scorpion'' monster place it on top of your opponent's Deck._

* * *

_White Scorpion Cave_

_Field Spell card_

_When you draw a card your opponent must also draw a card. Monsters cannot be placed in defense mode. White Scorpions cannot be used as a tribute._

* * *

_White Scorpion Draw_

_Continuous Spell card_

_When a card is placed on top of your opponent's Deck you can draw 1 card._

* * *

_White Scorpion barrier_

_Continuous Trap card_

_You take no damage from Direct attacks if you control ''White Scorpion Lyon the Wise._

* * *

_White Scorpion Extermination_

_Normal Spell card_

_Destroy all ''White Scorpions'' on the Field summon a ''Nightingale Guard'' from your hand or Deck for each ''White Scorpion'' destroyed._

* * *

_Twilight Sepulcher_

_Field Spell card_

_All ''Nightingale Guards'' gain 500 ATK. Monsters cannot be placed in Defense Mode. If you have a connection to the Thieves Guild you can summon and control ''Nightingale Patron Lady Nocturnal''._

_Note: All of the above cards were created by me for this Fan Fiction only._


	29. Water Hazard

**The time is finally here.**

**I've collected the Scroll cards needed to face a Dragon Priest, but I noticed that this Dragon Priest might be just slightly stronger than the others not to mention he is Orichalcos powered and I haven't even talked about the Deck he uses.**

**Chapter 29. **

**Water Hazard.**

**Scroll Cards:**

**Jack: 7**

**Leo: 8**

**Juliet: 7**

Norman entered a dark, dank cave, he looked at his eight Scroll Cards.

'Leo I remember in the beginning you gave me the Symphony Djinns, yet you defeated me.'

Norman walked through the cave.

'I've been winning Duels after that day and now I am here.

'Draal!' A loud voice suddenly called and a Dragon Priest appeared from behind a rock.

'You startled me!' Norman shouted.

'I am Nahkriin, you entered my domain, now you die.'

Norman activated his Duel Disk, Nahkriin did the same.

'Krii!' Nahkriin shouted.

Some fifteen minutes later Norman truly was in dire troubles.

Nahkriin's strategy first looked like nothing but then he had drawn out the big guns.

(Nahkriin: 1000) - (Norman: 3300)

(Ante: Dragon Priest Mask) - (Ante: His soul)

Nahkriin had Venom Swamp on his side of the Field, he also controlled Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, she currently had 4500 ATK, it also had two Hyper-Venom Counters and a face-up Final Attack Orders.

Normal controlled a facedown card, he also controlled Maestroke the Symphony Djinn with had 300 ATK and no Xyz Materials and Melomelody the Brass Djinn with 900 ATK, it also had no Xyz Materials.

It was Norman's turn.

'I need to damage you only once and I win by the effect of my Hyper-Venom Counters.' Nahkriin said.

'You won't get the chance!' Normal shouted. 'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Temtempo the Percussion Djinn appeared on the Field. (1700 ATK)

'I control three Djinns now, and that is enough! I sacrifice all three of them!'

Heavy metal filled the cave. 'I summon the lord of heavy metal! Come forth Screamer the Heavy Metal Djinn!'

A wild figure with multicolored spiked hair appeared, it wore rags as trousers and shirt, its body was covered with tattoos and piercings, it carried a large electric guitar in its hands.

One minute later Nahkriin laid on the floor, Normal towered over him.

'Seems beating that exterminator was a smart thing to do, a lot of cards he had were of no use to me, but a few really did do my Deck good.

'Curse... you...' Nahkriin groaned before he exploded in a dark fog, Normal picked up the Mask.

(Nahkriin: 0) - (Norman: 3300)

Jack and the others sat in the large dining room, Mr. Greybeard had made an excellent lunch.

'So Leo today you gonna challenge your Dragon Priest.'

Leo nodded he looked nervous.

'The Dragon priest surely will be dangerous, I cannot do anything to keep you from harm, but I can give you these.' Mr. Greybeard said and he put a suitcase on the table, he opened it maybe a thousand cards were stored inside the suitcase.

'Leo adjust your Deck you can use all the cards you want.'

Leo started to look through the cards.

'Ehm Mr. Greybeard what about us?' Juliet asked.

'Well I cannot help you yet, as long as you still challenge Duelists I may not help you, but Leo gonna fight a unnatural being and so I am able to help him.' The others nodded, around that time Drake and Serana also entered the room followed by Miranda, Jill and Bruce.

'Done.' Leo said half an hour later he had a new Deck.

'Leo now we need to find out where your Duel waits.' Leo took his Elder Scroll and spread it on the table he placed the Scroll Cards on them, a map of the island suddenly appeared and a red dot flashed on Leyawiin.

One hour later Bruce, Jack, Leo, Juliet, Serana and Drake steppe into a mini van, Bruce was driving they were headed straight to Leyawiin.

Errol entered James his room.

'James the last of the regular Dragon priests have been defeated, and the three chosen are heading toward Hevnoraak.

James stood up he chuckled.

'Errol that means the other finalists are save?' Errol nodded.

'Yes and their allies as well, and so are the ones we have chosen for the Sigil Keep.

James turned towards the fireplace, he spread his hands.

'That means the other Duelists we have here are worthless, let the Orichalcos Soldiers rain down on the streets and let the cleansing commence!'

Errol looked out of the window hundreds of Orichalcos Soldiers appeared and they started to run toward the Duelists.

'James one question what about the people living here?'

James turned toward Errol. 'They are safe at least most of them, few of them are Thalmor they are safe, others are siding with the Blades they will be taken, the rest well let's say the Soldiers only attack everyone with a Duel Disk.'

Bruce stopped the van outside the walls of Leyawiin.

This was one of the wealthiest city's on the island, this is where most of the cruise ship personnel lived.

The only thing that stood out was a half sunken church at the docks.

'I'm gonna patrol around the city I bet the Dragon Priest is waiting inside that church Drake, Serana you cannot enter that church it will be a battleground just for Leo and the Dragon Priest.

Jack, Juliet and Leo entered the half sunken church in Leyawiin, Serana and Drake were waiting outside.

'What is this stench?' Juliet said with a scowl.

'That is the smell of half rotten wooden planks.' Leo replied.

The church was build at the sides of the docks, a few years ago a small accident happened, the pillars supporting the church broke and the church sunk half into the docks.

Leo looked at the stairs he felt with his foot.

'Seems sturdy enough.' He mumbled and he descended the rest closely followed, when they reached the bottom they stood to their knees in the water.

'Why did they left that church here?' Juliet wondered.

'I can answer that.' A creepy voice spoke, with a small splash the Dragon Priest landed in the water.

'I am Hevnoraak.' The Dragon Priest spoke.

'I requested this church, it was removed but when I asked Mr. Black to place it here he obliged.'

'Why? Why a church?' Leo snarled, Hevnoraak chuckled.

'I was a powerful Lich, the Dragonborn found out my weakness and destroyed me my soul was still intact, a piece of my soul stayed in that crypt one time a Priest of Arkay came to cleanse the place I managed to take him over for a short time, he brought me to their church where I kept quite, when Errol resurrected me here I decided I wanted to fight in a church.'

Leo scratched his head. 'That the whole reason?' The Dragon Priest nodded.

'Well this is random.' Leo said.

'But my power is not.' Hevnoraak replied and the magic power erupting from your bodies is powerful, this body I now have doesn't work well with my soul and the power I hold.'

Juliet and Jack looked at Leo.

'Mr. Black wanted your soul Leo, he said I was to defeat you and claim your soul, he didn't say anything about the other two, when I'm done with you I'll take on this other boy take his body and then defeat the girl.'

'So this was a set-up?' Leo asked not surprised.

Hevnoraak did not reply, he only activated his Duel Disk.

'Let our cards speak for us.' Leo said.

(Hevnoraak: 8000) - (Leo: 8000)

(Ante: Dragon Priest Mask) - (Ante: His soul)

'I'll start this slaughter.' Hevnoraak said and he drew his first card.

'I set a card facedown.' The Dragon priest said and his card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'And now a card that is all to familiar to you.' Hevnoraak said and he held up The Seal of Orichalcos and Darkness of the Soul.

The Seal of Orichalcos entered Hevnoraak next it shot out of him, the pentagram covered the whole church.

'Leo do you know what they do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?' Hevnoraak suddenly asked, Leo looked dumbfounded.

'They put him in a longboat till he's sober?' Leo replied, Hevnoraak chuckled. 'They could do it, but this one has no boat as you will see as for I summon the Drunken Canal Boatman!'

An eerie version of the Drunken Sailor suddenly started to play as like someone turned on a radio somewhere, the water started to ripple and a rotting carcass surfaced, it wore something that looked like the rags of a sailor costume, the creature slowly rose to its feet, it had a hole in the chest where its lungs supposed to be a combination of slime, blood and water dripped out of it, the Seal burned on its head. (1000- 1500 ATK)

Leo shivered, Jack almost puked Juliet did puke, Jack slowly turned her around and placed her head against his chest.

'What in the name of oblivion is that thing!' Leo shouted.

'You really don't want to know.' Hevnoraak replied

Leo drew his card.

'Well whatever it is I shall take it down with Dark Valkyria!' Leo shouted and the dark fairy appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Attack that thing!' Dark Valkyria casted a spell it didn't seem to affect the zombie, then it suddenly exploded in a slimy and bloody mess.

(Hevnoraak: 7700) - (Leo: 8000)

Hevnoraak chuckled.

'I must certainly thank you by destroying this monster I can move one of two possible Field Spells to my hand.' Hevnoraak explained and a card slipped from his Deck he took it.

'And now I activate my Trap card! Canal Dam!' The Trap card spun around and a huge dam made of rusty iron rose in the church.

'You activated this card by destroying my monster, this card takes up space in my Field Spell Zone for the time being.' Hevnoraak explained.

Hevnoraak drew his card.

'Let's see I summon Moaning Canal Spirit in attack mode.' A loud moan sounded through the church and a half corpse surfaced, a white soul appeared out of it. (2200- 2700 ATK)

'Isn't that a bit high for a monster with less than five Levels?' Leo asked.

'Because he comes with an effect, only when he is special summoned he can keep his attack points when he is normal summoned all of his attack points are gone and I must destroy a card.'

The Moaning Canal Spirit lost all of its points, Hevnoraak pointed at the dam and cracks started to appear.

'By destroying my own dam I made the way for a Field Spell! The Rotten Canal!'

The dam broke and dirty water washed into the church, a dock appeared where the Duelists stood on, on the dock dead bodies laid spread, a terrible stench hung in the air, the water was greenish and filled with body bags, body parts and dead rats.

'This is disgusting! What is it with the dead bodies? And that stench?'

Hevnoraak did not reply.

'Leo for you to know, this Field Spell came from my Deck and I still have one in my hand, I activate Murky Water!'

Some mud and other dirt appeared in the canal.

'You see this Field Spell replaces the Rotten Canal but the card still is treated as Rotten Canal with the same effects.' Hevnoraak explained.

'And now I tribute my Moaning Canal Spirit and summon a new monster in facedown attack position, that is the effect of Murky Water.'

A shadow appeared under the water Leo couldn't see it.

'My monster attacks!' Suddenly a monster that much looked like a mutated reptile, human, zombie combination appeared it dragged Dark Valkyria under.

(Hevnoraak: 7700) - (Leo: 7400)

Leo drew his card. 'So I lost 600 Life Points assuming the Orichalcos affects your monster that means he has a base attack score of 1900, powered up to 2400.' Leo mumbled.

'So you figured out the strength of my monster, since he is under water you cannot attack him.'

'It is time I show you guys the new additions to my Deck.' Leo said.

'I summon Goggle Golem!'

A muscular man made of stone appeared, he wore trousers and a set of goggles. (1500 ATK)

'If that thing is a new addition to your Deck and it is weak like that, I don't want to know what Deck you had before you came here.' Hevnoraak sneered.

'I set a card facedown and end my turn.' Leo continued completely ignoring Hevnoraak.

'My turn.' The Dragon Priest stated and he drew his card.

'I'll add more to my offense, my Mutated Canal Fish.' A new shadow appeared below the dirty water of the canal.

'Raptor attack!' Hevnoraak shouted.

'Go Kunai With Chain!' The grapple hook shot into the water and pulled the reptilian creature on the docks, it was much shaped like a crocodile with a human head and crocodile jaws, it had very large claws, a slimy substance dripped from its seemingly rotting body. (500 DEF)

Goggle Golem grabbed the other end of the grappling hook. (2000 ATK)

'So you stranded my Canal Raptor? Well my Fish is strong enough!'

A huge fish leaped out of the water, its body was covered with bones, or rather its scales had disappeared you could see the entrails of the fish, it resembled in piranha, the fish opened its huge jaws and bit Goggle Golem in half.

(Hevnoraak: 7700) - (Leo: 6500)

Leo drew his card he had a worried look in his eyes.

'I cannot believe Industrial Illusions released these cards, they are broken as hell, I mean I cannot even attack these facedown attack position monsters!'

Hevnoraak chuckled. 'O but Industrial Illusions didn't release these cards, they are custom made, regards to Errol Black-Heart.'

'Thanks for letting me know, using illegal cards! I declare this Duel is over!' Leo drew his sword pointing it at the Dragon Priest.

'Now would you? My magic is still fearsome in combat, I advice you to over think your actions.'

'Damn.' Leo muttered and he sheathed his sword.

'Good choice.' The Dragon Priest said.

'In that case I find a way to break your combination! I summon Infinity Dark!' Leo shouted, a Fiendish warrior wearing pitch-black armor appeared on the Field. (1500 ATK)

'Next I use Monster Reborn and Double Summon!' Leo shouted and played the two cards.

'Monster Reborn brings back Dark Valkyria!'

The dark fairy reappeared on the Field again. (1800 ATK)

'And with Double Summon I Gemini Summon Infinity Dark!'

The Fiend started to glow.

'Look when Infinity Dark is Gemini Summoned when he attacks I can change the position of a face-up monster you control.'

'Infinity Dark attack Raptor!' The Fiend heaved his sword.

'I change the Battle Position of your Fish!'

The ugly fish surfaced, its attack halved (1200- 1700 ATK)

Then it changed to defense position. (900 DEF)

'Heh.' Leo chuckled. 'Figures, your monsters might stand in facedown attack position, but that position does not exist in fact your monster is just hiding in the water you call it facedown attack position but that is just a ruse. Now Dark Valkyria kill his fish!' The dark magic surrounded the Fish finally it exploded.

Hevnoraak slowly drew his card.

'So you managed to take out my monsters, not that I care.'

Hevnoraak placed a card and it appeared facedown.

'Now I summon the Rat Piper in attack mode.'

A young looking man appeared, he wore a beak-shaped mask, a black cloak he carried a flute in his hand. (1000- 1500 ATK)

'That monster looks like a plague doctor, the mask contains medicine that stops the plague.' Leo muttered.

'So that is the general idea here, the dirty canal, the dead bodies, the dead rats, the rotten zombies and the stench, this is supposed to be infected with the plague.'

Hevnoraak laughed. 'You do know what brings the plague? I activate the Rat Infection Field Spell, it works like Murky Water.' Hevnoraak swapped his Field Spell and hundreds of rats appeared everywhere, the Rat Piper started to play his tune and nine rats appeared around him. (0 DEF x9)

'These are nine Rat Tokens, my Field is constantly covered with Rat Tokens, and my Piper gains 200 extra attack points for each Rat Token.

(3300 ATK)

'Now I swap my Rat Piper with a Rat Token.' The Rat Piper stepped to the back and the Rat Token stepped to the front.

'Rat Piper attack Dark Valkyria! Hypnotizing Song!'

The Rat Piper started to play Dark Valkyria covered her eyes, but the music pierced her soul.

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Hevnoraak stated and a second reversed card appeared.

(Hevnoraak: 7700) - (Leo: 5000)

Leo drew his card.

'I'm gonna wipe out your whole Field with this!'

Infernity Dark disappeared. 'I summon Grasschopper!' The fiendish warrior disappeared and a gigantic praying mantis appeared on the Field. (2350 ATK)

'Next I activate Supervise on Grasschopper so he gains its effect!'

Grasschopper started to glow.

'Now it can attack all monsters you control.' Leo grinned

Grasschopper started to rush across the Field he cut down all the rats, the Rat Piper dropped to its attack score of 1500, the Grasschopper cut it down as well.

(Hevnoraak: 6850) - (Leo: 5000)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Leo said and the card appeared on the Field.

'Before you end your turn a small effect from Rat Piper goes in effect.'

Hevnoraak spread his arms and a Spell card appeared.

'You mentioned that the mast held medicine to stop the plague, well the mask of Rat Piper contained The Plague!' Hevnoraak pointed at his Spell card.

Hevnoraak drew his card.

'Now the rats return!'Hevnoraak shouted and ten rats appeared on his side of the Field. (0- 1000 ATK)

'I'll make and end to it! Dust Tornado on your Field Spell!'

Hevnoraak chuckled. 'I was prepared go Seven Tools of the Bandit!'

(Hevnoraak: 5850) - (Leo: 5000)

'One of Hevnoraak's Trap cards spun around and Dust Tornado exploded.

'And finally the facedown card that completes my strategy.' Hevnoraak said and his Trap card spun around. 'Drowned Bodies! All monsters from both Graveyards are sent under the canal, they stay there and during each End Phase our Graveyards are emptied.

Leo scratched his head.

'This monster needs and empty Graveyard because it feeds on plague infected bodies, Dark Soul of the Canal come forth!'

One of the rats disappeared, a new monster appeared hidden beneath the canal.

'Normally I cannot summon monsters when plague infected rats are on my side of the Field but my new monster is an exception, my Dark Soul chew on Grasschopper!'

A huge tentacle appeared out of the water it dragged the insect under.

(Hevnoraak: 5850) - (Leo: 3850)

'Dark Soul has 3500 attack points that is with the Orichalcos and when he destroys a monster Dark Soul can attack again directly with half of its attack points!'

This time the real creature leaped out of the water, a fish-like creature with six tentacles and two mouths, it also had small legs, it spewed its plague infected breath at Leo, he felt like he was choking.

(Hevnoraak: 5850) - (Leo: 2100)

'My Supervise was send to my Graveyard so I get to summon a Normal Monster!' In a flash of light Grasschopper reappeared. (2350 ATK)

'And this is where The Plague kicks in you summoned a monster so your monster loses 200 attack points for each rat I have.' Hevnoraak explained, Grasschopper became sick he fell to the ground. (550 ATK)

'You gout lucky there, if that monster had 0 attack points left it would have been destroyed and you would have taken damage equal to the attack of your monster, now I end my turn.' Hevnoraak said.

Leo slowly drew his card.

_Something tells me if I destroy his Trap card Drowned Bodies I would get all my monsters back, that would be rather useful but I need a card in my hand to use this card and my hand is currently empty._

'I set this.' Leo said and his reversed card appeared.

'I change my Grasschopper to defense turn end.'

Grasschopper knelt down (1000 DEF)

Hevnoraak drew his card.

'You won one turn, Dark Soul attack his Grasschopper!' The tentacle shot out of the water dragging the insect under again.

'Direct attack!' Hevnoraak shouted and the beast exhumed its putrid breath on Leo again.

(Hevnoraak: 5850) - (Leo: 350)

Leo drew his card.

'It will all depend on my hunch now! I activate Raigeki Break!'

Leo discarded his card, lightning struck Drowned Bodies.

'NO!' Hevnoraak shouted, the bodies of the monsters kept under it came up, the monster Leo had surfaced on his side on the Field, they were all rotten now, the rats stayed away from them.

the bodies of Hevnoraak's monsters surfaced on his side.

'No because of the rats I cannot control other monsters! My Dark Soul being an exception! Damn it! My rats will consume my monsters and I will take damage!' With an unholy scream from the Dragon Priest the Seal of Orichalcos started to burst and it exploded

(Hevnoraak: 0) - (Leo: 350)

'You shall not leave.' Hevnoraak hissed, he held a broken Orichalcos Stone in his hand.

'Dir!' Hevnoraak screamed and he hurled a large fire-ball at the direction of Leo.

'Iiz Slen Nus!' Jack suddenly shouted a blast of ice shot forth from him the fireball was destroyed and Hevnoraak froze, the Dragon Priest fell to the ground and scattered, Leo picked up the Dragon Priest Mask.

'Wow Jack, that was the first time I saw you using a shout, I didn't knew you could do that.' The three turned around and they saw Bruce Serana and Drake closely followed.

'Why are you here?' Jack asked.

'Dire news the Orichalcos Soldiers are unleashed, they prowl the island taking out all the remaining Duelists in the tournament, they also force the finalists and their allies to the Sigil Keep, I found Serana and Drake fighting the Soldiers we barely got away.'

* * *

**Next time:**

**Now that the rest of the Duelists are being hunted James Black just want us to become finalists, how can I be sure? No Orichalcos Soldier has attacked us.**

**But one problem for Juliet is finding an opponent unless an opponent finds her, this man is a member of the Thalmor and a vampire.**

**'Blood Curse.' Coming next.**

* * *

Dragon language:

Nahkriin - The name of one the Dragon priests his name means vengeance.

* * *

Hevnoraak - The name of one of the Dragon Priests his name is directed from 'Hevno' which means brutal.

* * *

Draal - pray

* * *

Krii - kill

* * *

Dir - die

* * *

Iiz Slen Nus - One of the shouts also known as Ice Form, literally translated it means Ice Flesh Statue.

* * *

Card Details:

_Screamer the Heavy Metal Djinn_

_Type: ?/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: ?_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Effect currently unknown._

_Note: This card will return during a later Duel._

* * *

_Drunken Canal Boatman_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card destroyed move 1 ''Murky Water'' or ''Rat Infection'' to your hand._

* * *

_Moaning Canal Spirit_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Special Summoned negate the following effect. When this card is Normal Summoned you must destroy a card on the Field then the Original ATK of this card becomes 0._

* * *

_Mutated Canal Fish_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is in face-up attack position its ATK is halved permanently._

* * *

_Canal Raptor_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 7_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 500_

_This card can be Special Summoned from your hand when you control ''Rotten Canal'' by Tributing 1 monster with Canal in its name._

* * *

_Rat Piper_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 3_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 0_

_This card gains 200 ATK for each Rat Token you control. When this card is destroyed activate ''The Plague'' from your Deck during the End Phase this card was destroyed._

* * *

_Dark Soul of the Canal_

_Type: Zombie/Effect_

_Attribute: Water_

_level: 9_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except when the Graveyard of all players have no monsters in it. When this card destroys a monster by Battle halve its Original ATK till the End Phase it can Attack Directly during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

_Rotten Canal_

_Field Spell card_

_As long as this card is on the Field Water Attribute Zombie Type monsters can be placed in facedown Attack Position, for card effects they still count as being in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

_Murky Water_

_Field Spell card_

_This cards name is also treated as ''Rotten Canal'' and gains the same Effects. You can only activate this card by sending a face-up ''Rotten Canal'' to your Graveyard. Monster you control in facedown Attack Position cannot be selected as an Attack Target._

* * *

_Rat Infection_

_Field Spell card_

_This cards name is also treated as ''Murky Water'' and gains the same Effects. You can only activate this card by sending a face-up ''Murky Water'' to your Graveyard. Summon as many Rat Tokens (Zombie-Type/Water/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)in Defense Position during each of your Standby Phases you can Summon Rat Tokens._

* * *

_The Plague_

_Continuous Spell card_

Activate only when you control ''Rat Infection''. Destroy all monsters you control except Rat Tokens. You can summon monsters as long as this card remains face-up but if you do when your opponent controls a Zombie Type monster your monster is destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to the ATK of the summoned monster. All Rat Tokens you control gain 500 ATK. When your opponent Summons a monster it loses 200 ATK for each Rat Token you control, if the ATK of the summoned monster becomes 0 that monster is destroyed and your opponent loses Life Points equal to the Original ATK of the destroyed monster. Rat Tokens you control cannot attack directly. Zombie Type monsters are not affected by this card.

* * *

Canal Dam

Continuous Trap card

When a Canal monster is destroyed you can activate this card, when you do not control a Field Spell you can place this card in your Field Spell Zone. When this card is removed from the Field Spell Zone activate 1 ''Rotten Canal'' from your Deck.

* * *

Drowned Bodies

Continuous Spell card

When this card is activated place all monsters in both Graveyards under this card. During each End Phase the monsters in both graveyards are placed under this card. Monsters placed under this card becomes Zombie Type monsters. When this card is destroyed both players can summon as many of their monsters placed under this card as possible to their side of the Field, the rest of the monsters are send to the Graveyard.

Note: The above 12 cards are created by me and free to use as long as you credit me for these cards, you may also make up more cards for this Archtype.


End file.
